


Unexpectedly Perfect

by blackjewel136



Series: Unexpectedly Perfect [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love at First Sight, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 85,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjewel136/pseuds/blackjewel136
Summary: Skye Montgomery was a waitress in New York until a bachelor party, of all things, changed her life forever. A chance meeting with a group of strangers became the catalyst for the greatest adventure of her life. Whisked away to the foreign kingdom of Cordonia, she'll find friends and rivals, experience victory and betrayal, and fight for the happily ever after of her dreams.Re-telling of The Royal Romance with my MC. Mostly canon-compliant. Some original bits to fill in story gaps, and timeline changes because the in-game timeline makes no sense.
Relationships: Liam Rys & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Unexpectedly Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054085
Comments: 30
Kudos: 23





	1. The Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time posting one of my fanfics. Please be gentle with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye Montgomery was a waitress in New York City until a bachelor party, of all things, changed her life forever.

It was shaping up to be a pretty good Saturday night in this particular lower Manhattan dive bar. McKenna’s was small, dark, and just a little seedy—the perfect dive. Despite smoking indoors having been illegal for years, the place refused to give up the last hints of cigarette smoke soaked into the walls. The bar and tables were scarred, polished wood, and the seats and booths were upholstered in red vinyl cracking with age and use. 

Skye pocketed another generous tip with a grin. Looking hot earned better tips, as ridiculous as it was. She wasn’t blind to the fact that she was attractive, but ramping it up helped. She’d put on makeup to highlight her brown eyes and styled her hair into a low bun behind her left ear, a white flower pinned behind her right. The white popped against her black hair and golden skin.

Once her uniform was on, her hourglass curves disappeared. The shapeless white dress shirt and black slacks hid her figure, and they weren’t allowed to alter their uniforms to fit better. A red apron tied around her hips completed the uniform. Her friend and coworker, Daniel, dragged along more trash bags. Daniel was an attractive man with a slight build, short brown hair, and dark eyes. He wore the same uniform, but with a black vest added. 

“Just a normal Saturday,” Skye said with a sigh, lamenting the routine of it.

“It could be worse. There could be—” Daniel started then squealed, hiding behind her. “Rats! Skye, help!” 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of this adorable little mouse family. They’re trying to get by, just like us.” Skye tossed her bags in the dumpster and gently shooed them away.

“Hey!” Their manager, Chad, growled from the back door in a cheap but pristine suit. “Skye, Daniel, quit slacking off over there!”

She was all too familiar with Chad’s rude demands. Objectively he was a decent looking man, but once he opened his mouth, there was no saving him from himself.

“You _told_ us to take out the garbage.” Skye scowled.

“And now I’m _telling_ you to wait on the bachelor party that just rolled in. Chop chop!”

With a groan, they tossed Daniel’s bags in the dumpster and headed back inside. 

Skye and Daniel washed their hands and paused beside the bar’s server well, watching the bachelor party waiting to be seated. It consisted of three handsome men. They all spoke with a European accent that she couldn’t quite place.

“We need your best table!” Called a lean man with chestnut skin and perfectly coiffed black hair. He wore a gray suit that easily cost more than her rent, and an air of privilege.

“Forget the table. Just bring us whiskey, and lots of it.” Insisted a tall, broad man wearing a denim shirt over a white T-shirt and black jeans. He was fair-skinned with shaggy, dark brown hair and eyes.

Daniel turned to Skye with a pleading look in his brown eyes as Chad seated the party at a nearby table in his section, just on the edge of hers.

“Skye, please take care of this one. I’ve got a date tonight, and I’ll never make it out of here in time…” He held his hands together as if praying she would save him.

“Bring on the hot guys!” Skye smiled.

“I want to hear about this tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just go live happily ever after for the both of us.”

“You’re the best!” Daniel thanked her before returning to his tables.

Skye headed over the bachelor party wearing her most winning customer service smile.

“Hello, gentlemen. I’ll be taking care of you this evening.” 

“Waitress, steaks for the table.” A man with tan skin and a mile-wide smile called. He was tall and lithe, wearing jeans and a black dress shirt. His brown hair was cut short and spiky, and he had soft blue eyes.

“How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a Béarnaise sauce?” Offered the swarthy man.

Skye blinked in amusement, but her smile never wavered. “The closest we have to filet mignon is the deluxe burger.”

“Dare I ask for your wine list?”

“We’ve got an excellent vintage house red.”

“ _House red?_ ” His dark skin blanched.

“It also comes in white.”

“We’ll be fine with a bottle of whiskey…and four deluxe burgers.” The man in denim insisted.

“Four?”

He nodded behind her and she turned to see a fourth man.

She was struck by how ridiculously handsome he was—which was saying plenty considering his comrades. High cheekbones, straight nose, and a strong jaw with a hint of stubble. He had lovely, stormy blue eyes, and his wavy, sandy blond hair was neatly styled. He wore an expensive black suit, blue ascot, and a thousand watt smile. He held himself with purpose, posture straight but not intimidating—a feat considering he was almost a full foot taller than her.

“Sorry I’m late. Thank you for your patience, Miss…?” 

“Uh, Skye.” She managed.

“I’m Liam. Charmed to make your acquaintance, Skye.”

His blue eyes held hers. The shared gaze was… intense. Unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. She’d never felt like fireworks were going off just sharing a gaze with a handsome stranger. Did he feel it too? 

“The pleasure’s all mine. Now let me put your order in. Be right back!”

 _Holy shit…_ She thought to herself as she walked away.

~~~

Liam only half paid attention as his friends laughed and chatted. Drake—in his usual denim shirt—had poured them all glasses of whiskey while they waited for their burgers. Liam responded when spoken to, but didn’t overly engage in the conversation. Maxwell had a tendency to dominate any conversation he was a part of—he just had that sheer force of personality—and Liam let him. The fact that Maxwell never shied from a spotlight made it easy to sit back and listen, his cheerfulness and enthusiasm were borderline infectious.

Liam’s eyes and thoughts were elsewhere. And she was currently clearing a freshly empty table. 

Skye. 

She was…something else. He was attracted to her. From what he could tell, so were all of his friends. But other than a comment about her being pretty and the occasional glance, they weren’t paying her much mind. He could barely take his eyes off her.

Liam watched her curiously. She had several other tables aside from theirs. She was friendly and efficient. He watched her carry out a large tray covered in drinks, handing them out to multiple tables. The tray looked so heavy he’d been a little surprised she hadn’t wavered with it even once.

When she emerged from the kitchen next, she held a tray covered in plates. She smiled at him and his friends as she passed the plates out. He pondered the skill it must take to balance plates and glasses. He’d seen servers do it all his life but now he was really considering the work as he watched this woman continue through her shift.

Her black curls were worked into a bun. Her skin was golden, and he wondered if it was from the sun or just her natural coloring. When they’d been introducing themselves, he’d thought he might get lost in her deep brown eyes. Those eyes were the focal point of her oval face, but her nose was strong and straight, and her lips full and quick to smile. She was beautiful. 

They’d barely spoken, and it was nothing he hadn’t said dozens of times before with various servers, but this was different. When they’d locked eyes, it had felt like he was being seen. Really _seen_. Not for his status, but as a man. It was a surprisingly rare thing. He found himself quite curious, indeed, about the pretty waitress with the disarming smile and eyes that saw through to his soul.

~~~

Later that night, the bar closed up early—thanks to a few large bills handed off to Chad—leaving the bachelor party the only ones remaining besides staff. Skye had wiped down the tables, and now sat at the bar refilling all the shakers. Daniel had already left for his date. She and Chad were the only ones left. She sensed someone approaching as she screwed the lid back onto a salt shaker and glanced over her shoulder.

“I think we’re about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you… and apologize.” Liam’s soft smile was sincere, and so very enticing, as he leaned against the bar near her. “I know we kept you late, and my friends can be… demanding.”

“Nothing I couldn't handle.” Skye assured him with a smile.

“I got the feeling that you could take care of yourself.” He smirked, eyes lingering on hers. “If you don’t have any other plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We’re about to go to a club.”

“Oh? Which one?”

“We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We’re not from around here.”

Flirting with a fantastically handsome man sounded like a perfect Saturday night to Skye. 

“I would recommend the hottest club in town, Kismet.”

“That sounds perfect. I know the guys want to go crazy tonight. Lead the way!”

“Sure! Let me finish up here, and I’ll meet you out front.”

It didn’t take her long to finish up her duties and clock out. She quickly grabbed her normal clothes out of her locker and changed in the bathroom. She pulled on an emerald green dress that molded to her body from the waist up to the off-the-shoulder neckline, the bottom half loose and flowing down to mid-thigh. She gave herself a quick assessment in the bathroom mirror as she pulled on her white pumps. She smoothed the fabric down her hourglass curves.

 _I am hot._ She reminded herself. _Despite not having a date in…six months?_

She was feeling a little less confident now that she remembered it wasn’t just Liam, but the whole bachelor party.

One woman, four strange men.

This was how some horror movies began. She pulled her pepper spray out of the bottom of her purse and slid it into one of the top pockets. She really didn’t think she needed it. She hadn’t gotten skeezy vibes from any of them. But better safe than sorry.

She double-checked she had everything and then stepped outside to see the bachelor party waiting beside a limo. She was all too aware that there were now four pairs of eyes looking her up and down. Only years of waiting tables, bartending, and generally being perved on as a woman kept her from squirming under the scrutiny. 

As they stared in silence, she sent a quick text to her roommate, Samantha, letting her know what was going on, then she sent another to a friend—Mike.

“Wow.” Drake was the one in denim, and he looked surprised.

“Wow?” Skye asked as she tucked her phone back into her purse.

“I… almost didn’t recognize you.” He admitted.

“That uniform wasn’t doing you justice.” Tariq added, his swarthy face wore a polite smile.

“Yeah, the waitress is _hot._ ” Maxwell added as he adjusted the sleeves of his black dress shirt.

Liam cleared his throat loudly. “Her name is Skye, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”

 _What a gentleman._ She didn’t need defending, but it was sweet that he had called his friend out anyway.

“Right. Sorry, Skye.” Maxwell looked thoroughly chastised. “I meant to say, you look lovely. Now let’s get this party going!”

“So she’s our tour guide now?” Drake said skeptically.

“Skye was kind enough to agree to show us around. She’s doing us a favor, so play nice.” Liam warned his friend.

Standing with all of them made her glad she wore heels. Liam was tallest at six-foot-four, Drake and Maxwell an inch or two shorter, and Tariq the shortest at around six feet. At five-foot-five, she was on the average side for a woman; adding in her four inch heels, she still looked up at them. She was all too aware any of them could probably overpower her if they wanted. She watched them pile into the waiting limo, and hesitated for just a moment before sliding inside.

_Please don’t be that stupid girl walking into a horror film._

~~~

Mike was a friendly acquaintance from her theater days—and the bouncer at Kismet. Skye had sent him a text that she was coming, so he wasn’t surprised to see her. He _was_ surprised that she arrived in a limousine with four men. Skye just gently patted his cheek and reminded him to mind his own business. Mike laughed, but he let them through, bypassing the long line for the popular club. The surprised faces of the bachelor party amused her as she led them inside.

Inside, neon lights flashed and flared, music with a thumping beat blared through the speakers. Booths lined the outer wall around the central dance floor of glowing tiles, with the bar on the opposite wall. The décor was glass, steel, and white leather, all very sleek and modern. As soon as they entered, Maxwell dragged Drake along to the dance floor, Tariq trailing behind.

“Time to _party!_ ” Maxwell hollered.

“No one wants to see your running man, Maxwell.” Drake sighed.

Tariq asked strangers, “You there! Who do we talk to for bottle service?”

“Thank you for bringing us here. Looks like the guys are having fun already.” Liam waved her towards a booth so they could sit.

“I bet you’re used to putting everyone else first.” She mused as she slid into the booth across from him.

“And why would you say that?”

“I can tell. I’m good at reading people.” She flashed him a playful smirk. “Now, forget about your friends. What about _you?_ Do you like it here?”

“What I’m enjoying most is the company. And I believe I owe you a drink. So what’ll the lady have?”

She told him and Liam headed to the bar, returning with two glasses.

“Two double shots of whiskey. You don’t mess around, do you?”

“Never.”

Together, they tossed back the shots. The whiskey was smoother than she usually got. She was willing to bet it was top shelf.

“Thanks. I guess this makes us even.” She set her shot glass down on the table.

“Hmm… you’re right. Now I’ll have to find some other excuse to get you to stay.” His smile was flirtatious and it thrilled her.

“You don’t need an excuse. Turns out I’m having fun.”

“I’m very happy to hear that. Honestly? Hanging out with you is the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation.”

“Oh… that’s sweet.” She watched him. “I guess that means you haven’t really been enjoying yourself very much.”

“It’s been wonderful, but there’s something missing. I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I was here.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s… well… you’re probably going to think it’s silly, but I’ve always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. It wasn’t really in the guys’ plan, so we just never got around to it. And now it’s my last day here…” 

He suddenly looked guilty. “I don’t mean to sound so ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party. They’ve done their best, but I’m not in the mood to celebrate.”

“Wait a second, it’s _your_ bachelor party? You’re pretty flirty for an engaged guy. I don’t think your fiancée would be too happy about that.”

 _I would have the luck of flirting with the engaged guy._ She could practically hear the pop of her happy, flirting bubble.

“That’s the funny thing. I actually don’t know who I’m going to marry yet… only that I’ll have to pick my fiancée by the end of the year.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He looked conflicted but hesitantly spoke. “The truth is, Skye… I’m the Crown Prince of Cordonia.”

“You’re a prince?” She reflected back on the evening and everything sort of… clicked. She shook her head. “That doesn’t change anything. I don’t care what your title is. You’re still the same guy I met earlier this evening. Caring and thoughtful. I’ve seen a lot of customers come and go, but I’ve never seen a guy at his own bachelor party be concerned about whether the waitress was having a good night.”

He looked happily surprised. “You don’t know how rare it is to hear someone say that. You’re the first one, in fact.” He smiled. “It seems the more I talk to you, the more I like you, Skye. It’s strange… I’ve known my whole life that I have to take up the duties of the monarchy. I’ve always wondered how that’s shaped me, who I might’ve been without the crown. You could be anything, do anything. What drives you, Skye?”

“What I really want is to live my life to the fullest. Sure, I’m only waiting tables now, but… I like to make every day an adventure. You only get one chance at life. I want to make mine mean something.”

“That’s beautiful, Skye.”

They continued to talk for a while as they watched Liam’s friends on the dance floor, mingling with the other club-goers. 

“Come on, Drake. Show off those moves!” Maxwell encouraged while Drake ignored him, taking a long drink.

“Another bottle of champagne! Who knew we’d find a decent vintage here?” Tariq called over the music.

“Looks like your friends are having fun.” 

“Good. I’m happy for them. They deserve to have fun. Tomorrow, it’s back to Cordonia for the start of the social season.”

 _He’s lonely._ She realized, looking at him. _He just pretends he isn’t._

“But it’s not tomorrow yet…” Skye’s eyes gleamed with mischief.

“What are you suggesting?” Liam leaned towards her.

“You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Let’s do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour. Best view in town.”

“Right now? But it’s way past midnight. Won’t all the tours be closed?”

“Oh… right. I forgot how late it’s gotten.” She considered for a moment and a plan formed. “In that case, you’re lucky I can call in a favor.”

“A favor? And just like that, you can get us on a tour boat after midnight to see the Statue of Liberty?” He eyed her skeptically.

“Well, maybe a _big_ favor actually, but I have a friend who owes me. It won’t be easy, but I know this is important to you, so… let’s go!”

“Right now?”

“It’s only getting later every minute we wait. Besides, it looks like the guys are busy enough. I bet they won’t even notice you’re gone.”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Then I happily surrender to your demands.”

~~~

Liam watched curiously as Skye made a phone call once they were outside Kismet. She spoke animatedly on her phone and by the time she hung up, she was grinning in triumph.

“Do you want to walk to the docks or take a cab?” 

“It’s a lovely night, but you’re the one in heels.” He smirked down at her pumps. “I leave the decision to you.”

She smiled at him appreciatively. “I can walk.”

Liam extended his arm, more out of habit than anything, but she accepted it. He tried not to smile at the warmth of her hand through his blazer. Such a simple gesture shouldn’t feel so...different. An innocent touch through cloth shouldn’t leave him downright gleeful.

“How long have you been a waitress?” He asked curiously, trying to learn more about her.

“I’ve been at McKenna’s for almost a year. Waitressing was my first job back in high school. I’ve been doing it on and off as needed ever since.”

“As needed?”

She chuckled. “Waitressing is a good fallback for between jobs, and it usually makes for a good second job.”

“A second job?”

“Oh, yeah. I had two jobs in college to make ends meet. New York is an expensive city and textbooks aren’t cheap either.”

“That sounds like a very hard few years. What did you go to college for?”

“It was rough, but worth it. I went to school for theater.”

“You’re an actress?”

She laughed and shook her head. “I acted in a few plays, but I prefer _backstage_. Prior to taking the job at McKenna’s, I worked as a stage crew manager for a small theater company.”

“Why did you leave?”

“The company went under. Waitressing pays the bills until I find a new stage crew job.”

“That sounds like a very interesting line of work.”

It was an invitation to tell him more about it. He smiled when she began to regale him with stories about her time working in theater. Her passion shined through every word and gesture. He admired that. She was all passion and fire. A part of him wanted to stay near her fire and let it warm him through.

When she shared a story about a prop that broke mid-scene and the hilarious results on-stage, he was nearly in tears from laughing so hard. Everything so far about this woman appealed to him and he found himself wishing he wasn’t a prince, but a regular man who could pursue her.

 _I’ll never see her again after tonight._ He tried not to think about that, and instead enjoyed what little time there was.

~~~

A short while later, they were on the docks, the city skyline reflecting over the water. A friend ran a private boat tour business, and he owed Skye _big time._ He hadn’t been happy about her calling in her favor in the wee hours of the morning and had required some persuading, but he was on his way. 

Liam liked the stories she shared about comedic theater mishaps, and she liked that the loneliness in his eyes disappeared when he laughed. His voice was a velvety rumble and his laugh was just as pleasant to hear. She’d wanted him to talk more about himself as they walked, but he’d continued to subtly guide her into dominating the conversation.

“…And here we wait.”

“For?” He leaned against the dock railing.

“A magical boat I’ve summoned just for you.”

“Not a bad view.” He looked out at the skyline.

“Now, I’m dying to know why you’re so eager to see the Statue of Liberty.”

“Can’t you guess?”

“Hmm… You want to see the Statue of Liberty because she symbolizes freedom.”

He nodded and smiled. “Freedom is something I’ve always wanted.” His smile dimmed. “But I’ve always known that my role would require me to give up much of what I desire.”

“You’re the prince. Can’t you do what you want, at least some of the time?”

“As a member of the royal family, my actions reflect on my house and all of Cordonia.” His face fell. “It’s something I’ve never been allowed to forget. No matter how badly I might want to.”

He stared at Skye for a long moment before looking away. The longing and heat in his gaze surprised her.

“Liam…” Skye began, unsure of what to even say.

The blast of a horn cut through the night. She spotted the boat pulling up to the docks.

“There’s our ride!” She said jovially, trying to cheer him up.

Once on board, she headed to the cabin to find Nikau. He was a very large man—standing six and half feet tall—with chestnut skin and long, dark hair tied in a man-bun. He wore his usual attire of flip-flops, shorts, and a t-shirt. He was broad-shouldered and intimidating when he wanted to be, which was almost never. Nikau was a giant teddy bear. They’d known each other since they were kids, and he was basically her big brother. He’d always been a little closer to her cousin, Samantha, but they were the three musketeers. 

“Skye,” His tone said that questions were coming. “You waited forever to call in this favor, why now?”

Before Skye could respond, Liam joined her at the cabin entrance. Nikau’s eyes went wide with surprise.

“I’m Nikau.” 

“I’m Liam.” He shook the hand Nikau extended.

“And the reason Skye _finally_ called in her favor.” Nikau chuckled. “Well, let’s get this tour started.”

Liam headed to the railing at the front of the boat. Skye lingered in the cabin doorway.

“Damn, Skye.” Nikau teased. “Happy hunting.”

“Shut up and drive the boat, Nikau.” Skye laughed, stashed her purse inside the cabin door, and joined Liam at the rail.

They leaned against the rail as the boat headed towards Liberty Island through the mist.

“Part of me didn’t think you’d pull this off.”

“You just don’t know me very well.”

“You’re right. But I’d like to fix that. You’re fascinating, Skye.” He shook his head. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“I’m doing this because you seemed like you needed it.” She answered candidly.

She didn’t mention that for some reason she wanted desperately to make this stranger happy, even knowing she’d never see him again. There was just… _something_ about him.

“That’s… so sweet of you. To be honest, no one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

“Really? Come on, you’re a prince. I bet people do things for you all the time.”

“I do get all the perks that come with being royalty, but no one’s ever seen me as just… _me_. No one’s ever listened to me the way you do. No one’s ever come up with a spur-of-the-moment plan to make my dreams come true.”

“You mean that crack team at the bachelor party couldn’t pull this off?”

He chuckled. “They try, but they’ve got nothing on you.”

As the mists of the harbor parted, the boat began to slow. The Statue of Liberty emerged, standing as tall and true as ever. Liam stared intently up at Lady Liberty, mesmerized. While he looked up, Skye watched him. He was easily the most gorgeous man she’d ever laid eyes on, and he was sweet and funny on top of it all.

“So. What do you think?” Skye eventually asked, breaking him from his reverie.

“Magnificent. I’ve heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer _feel._ Whether it’s ink splatters on canvas or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you.”

“And?”

“And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible.” He turned to look at her. “Thank you for this moment, Skye. This feeling… this means more to me than you could ever know.”

“Liam…” The way he looked at her made her heart race.

“I want you to know that I admire you. Your adventurous spirit. The way you follow your heart.”

“You can live that way too.”

“If only. My whole life I’ve prepared myself to do what’s best for Cordonia.”

“Well, we’re not in Cordonia now…”

_I’m never going to see him again. Why the hell not?_

Skye looked up into his blue eyes as he drew closer to her. Thanks to the heels, she didn’t have to tip her head quite as far—damn he was tall. She gripped his lapels and gently pulled him in close. She paused with her nose brushing his, letting him decide if he’d close that last bit of distance. His initial reaction was surprise, but then he pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. He was a _great_ kisser. His lips were soft and warm, his tongue skilled, and everything else fell away. He smelled like spice and citrus, warm and heady. She felt like she could get lost in the scent and feel of him.

It was a kiss she knew she’d never forget, and it had _nothing_ to do with him being a prince.

When she pulled away, he rested his forehead to hers. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“I try.”

~~~

Liam’s phone was pinging over and over with notifications as they stood on the docks after their tour. He and Skye both waved at Nikau as his boat pulled away. He drew his phone out of his pocket. His friends had realized he was missing and were panicking. He quickly typed a message to them explaining that he was safe, and would return to Kismet shortly.

“I guess they noticed our escape finally.” Skye smirked.

“That they did.” He tucked his phone away.

 _She’s so beautiful, through and through._ He thought as he gazed at her bathed in moonlight.

“Taxi back? It’ll be faster than walking.”

“Certainly.” They began trying to hail a cab. “Would you like us to drop you at home after we pick up my friends?”

“That’s really sweet, but not necessary, Liam. I can just walk from here.” A cab pulled up to the curb beside them. “The cab is for you to get back to your friends safely.”

Liam looked at her and shook his head. “And what of your safety getting home? Walking alone at night can be dangerous.”

“I walk home alone most nights.” She leaned in close enough her breath was warm on his ear. “Besides, your safety is a bit more important than mine, Prince.”

He pulled back and stared sternly at her. “That’s not true. Your safety matters, Skye.”

The cabbie got out of the cab and glared at them, foot tapping against the pavement with impatience.

“Compromise?” Liam suggested. “Get in the cab, I’ll take you home first, then I’ll get back to the club.”

“Your friends—” She started to argue.

He took her hand and gently maneuvered her towards the cab, opening the door for her. “My friends know I am safe, and they can wait just a little longer... so I can make sure you are, too.”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?” 

“No.”

He smirked and slid into the cab beside her. She gave the cabbie her address and soon they were pulling into traffic.

“Tell me about where you live?”

Skye chuckled and looked over at him. “It’s not fancy. A fourth floor walk-up I share with my cousin, Samantha. Like most Manhattan apartments, it’s a glorified shoebox. My bedroom is just barely big enough for my mattress. But we’re on the top level, so you don’t hear much from the street and it’s actually pretty quiet.”

She slid her dark eyes to his stormy blues and found him watching her and listening intently. He genuinely wanted to know about her home, wanted to know more about _her_. 

“My favorite part is that we have a rooftop patio, which is small, but it's ours. Sam keeps her potted succulents up there during the summer. I decorated the railing with fairy lights, and Nikau dragged folding chairs up there. The three of us love sitting up there at night, just drinking, talking, usually playing a game or something. It’s one of my favorite places in the world. Nothing but good memories up there.”

Liam loved listening to her. Everything he learned about Skye fascinated him. She was a puzzle and he held only a few small pieces. He wanted to see the whole thing, the full picture of Skye.

She made him feel… He wasn’t quite sure _what_ she made him feel. It wasn’t lust—or rather, wasn’t just lust. He was definitely attracted to her. One kiss on the boat, but he already craved the taste of her mouth and the feel of her in his hands. He wanted to wrap the single dark curl that had fallen loose from her bun around his finger and see if it was as silky as it looked.

That first locked gaze during their introduction had been explosive, terrifying in its intensity but also _exciting._

The cab pulled up to the curb outside Skye’s building. He insisted on walking her to the door, the cab waiting at the curb. He wanted every last second of time he could get with her. At the door, she pulled out her keys and turned to face him. She looked almost sad as she looked up at him. He kept some distance between them and his hands in his pockets. The urge to grab her and kiss her again was strong, but they were in public and he had an image to maintain for Cordonia.

“I’m glad to have met you, Skye. I’ll never forget tonight.”


	2. Reality Check?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the bachelor party, Skye gets the offer of a lifetime.

Sam was Skye’s best friend, her roommate, and her cousin. They’d grown up together, the best of friends and practically sisters after their parents passed. They’d been young girls staying at their grandmother’s while their parents had a double date. A storm made the roads treacherous, and ultimately claimed their parents’ lives. Their grandmother, Rose, had raised them until she succumbed to age and illness shortly after Skye started college. They were all each other had anymore—the last of the Montgomery clan.

Skye had gotten her mother’s coloring, but Sam looked like their fathers—twin brothers. She had long, dark brown hair, fair and freckled skin, and icy blue eyes that dominated her angular face. Sam was four years older, half a foot taller, and willowy in build with wiry muscle. She was also covered in eight tattoos that varied from palm-sized to the sleeve that covered her left arm. 

Skye hung her keys on the hook beside the door, tossing her purse on the kitchen counter. Sam was sitting at the small table at the edge of the kitchen wearing black leggings and an over-sized maroon sweater, so Skye claimed the stool beside her. Sam had a glass of Merlot, the bottle beside it looked mostly empty.

“Rough night at work?” Skye nodded towards the bottle.

Sam had made sacrifices to take care of Grandma Rose and then Skye after Gran passed. Skye had refused to let her sacrifice her art, no matter how bad things got, and Sam had managed to build a career out of her passion—photography.

Sam sighed and took a sip from her glass. “No. It was a good night, actually. Got loads of great photos. My models were fantastic. I just feel...melancholic. Like the winds of change are blowing…” She shrugged and turned her attention more firmly on Skye. “How was your night with the bachelor party? You had that _love-struck_ look on your face as you walked in here, Sunny.”

‘Sunny’ was the nickname Gran had given Skye when they were kids. Gran had also decreed Sam ‘Stormy’ in the same affectionate breath. Sam nicknamed _everyone_ and used the nickname for Skye more often than not.

“Love-struck? Really?” Skye looked at her incredulously.

“Absolutely. Now spill.” Sam poured a glass of wine for her cousin, emptying the bottle.

Skye shamelessly gushed about her night and refused to feel bad about it. If she didn’t tell _someone_ , did it even really happen?

Sam assured her she wasn’t dreaming, but demanded every dirty detail about the handsome prince. Skye had blushed as she recalled the incredible kiss and the connection she’d felt, and how she really wished it hadn’t been for only one night.

 _But what a night…_ She thought ruefully.

~~~

Drake hated that a woman had hijacked Liam’s bachelor party. _Hated it_. This was supposed to be their last hurrah before every woman in sight threw themselves at Liam—even more than they already did, anyway. But Liam had disappeared with Skye after eyeing her all night. Liam had returned to Kismet alone via taxi. He’d been a grinning fool since, but refused to say anything about what happened or where they went.

When they returned to the hotel, Drake watched Tariq and Maxwell disappear into their rooms, but followed Liam into his room to talk. Liam rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. He immediately pulled off his jacket and cravat, waiting for Drake to begin his inquisition. Liam knew him too well sometimes.

“So… did you fuck her?” Drake asked outright.

Liam glared at him. He hated when Drake was crude. Such a damn gentleman.

“Of course not.”

“What did happen then? _Something_ happened.”

“You’re angry… I’m sorry I ditched you all. I know tonight was for us guys.” Liam apologized.

“Thanks. I am angry, but you’re evading the question.” Drake didn’t let Liam get away with anything. It was one of the things Liam liked most about him—and found most frustrating.

“One amazing kiss.”

Drake knew it must have been a hell of a kiss. That dopey smile was back. He also knew there was more to the night. One kiss—no matter how great—didn’t take over an hour. Drake let it drop and squeezed his friend’s shoulder.

“Back to reality. The waitress isn’t Cinderella.” He said gently. “You’re never going to see her again.”

Liam’s shoulders slumped. “I know.”

~~~

“I’m pretty sure I’ve lost my mind!” Skye told Sam the following afternoon as she packed her suitcase in a rush.

“Oh, you’ve definitely lost your mind.” Sam agreed with a grin. “But honestly, I’m here for it.”

Maxwell had caught Skye outside McKenna’s that afternoon as she headed in for her shift. He’d proposed this entire crazy ordeal: his noble family would sponsor her in the competition to win Prince Liam’s hand...but she had to decide and pack _now_. Their private jet was leaving immediately to ensure they returned in time for the first of many glamorous events of the social season.

“I honestly half-expected you to tell me what an idiot I’m being.” Skye said as she folded more clothes and began trying to stuff them in.

“No, no, no. Step away, damn it. You can’t pack for shit, Skye.” Sam pushed her cousin away from the bag and dumped all the clothes out. “And for the record, Nikau is the one who will scold you.”

“But you aren’t?” Skye asked, refolding the clothes to her cousin’s specifications.

“No. First off: who are you talking to? I was voted ‘Most Likely to Leave and Never Return’ in high school. Zero judgment from your overly reckless cousin.” Sam packed the shoes Skye had picked first. “But mostly it’s because you _gushed_ this morning, Sunny! Gushed, glowed, beamed, all those other sappy adjectives.”

Skye blushed.

“I’ve _never_ seen you like that. If you think this Prince is worth flying to Cordonia and competing for, I’m not going to argue. I want to see you that happy every day.” Sam stopped packing and dragged Skye into a hug, resting her head against Skye’s. “You deserve it all. Don’t forget that.”

“What about you?” Skye asked as Sam returned to packing her bag. “Are you going to be okay with me gone? If I win, I’ll be leaving permanently.”

Sam scoffed. “I’ll be fine. I can manage without you here. I’ve got my boys.”

She was referencing Nikau and her cat, Frodo.

“Oh! Also, take this.” Sam slapped a debit card into Skye’s hand. “You’ve been paying me rent despite my protests all these months you’ve been waitressing, and I’ve been putting your rent checks away in this account. I was going to surprise you with it when you got a new stage crew job, but… We both know you’re going to need—and want—new clothes for a royal court. Try not to go into debt, okay?”

Skye dragged Sam into a crushing hug. “Have I mentioned lately that you’re the best cousin I could ever ask for and I love you dearly?”

“No, but I accept your affirmations, and return them. I’ve been taking care of you all our lives, Sunny, not planning on quitting now.”

Skye laughed and dragged the one formal dress she owned out of the closet. They weren’t New York socialites to go to galas and balls. Her finest was more like flirty cocktail dresses. Hopefully this blue dress would work, and if not...she could locate something better in Cordonia thanks to her cousin’s surprise bank account. It didn’t take long for Sam to pack Skye’s bag like some sort of Tetris magician, packing the bag to the brim.

Sam had packed a few framed photos, too. A photo of the Montgomery clan when it had been whole, another of Skye and Sam as carefree kids, and one of them both with their grandmother at Skye’s high school graduation. Memories to keep Skye warm while in a far-off country. She brought only a suitcase and a backpack with her. She pulled her backpack on her shoulder after double-checking she had her passport and everything else she needed.

“I guess this is it.” Skye took a deep, steadying breath, anxiety flooding through her.

Sam took her cousin by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. “You’ve got this. You charmed that Prince so thoroughly that one of his friends thinks you could win after knowing him less than a day.”

“You’re right. Maxwell wouldn’t have chosen me if he didn’t think I had a chance.”

“Keep me updated on the romantic comedy your life has become.”

Skye laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll live-tweet his proposal.”

“And if he doesn’t pick you, I will come to Cordonia and kick his royal ass myself.”

“Sam…” Skye wasn’t quite sure her cousin was joking.

“Better make sure he picks you.” Sam grinned viciously.

~~~

Skye was still pretty sure she’d _lost her damn mind_.

She had just thrown away her job, packed a bag, and had now crossed the Atlantic… all for a handsome prince she’d only known a handful of hours.

If someone had told her yesterday morning that she’d be doing this, she would have laughed in their face. But here she was on a plane to Cordonia. And it felt… _right_. Strangely right. Like this was the grand adventure she’d always been waiting for.

Liam… she was completely infatuated and it was insane! She’d never felt this strongly this fast before. But she did _._ She was a hopeless romantic at heart, but even she knew this was reality and love wasn’t like some fairy tale.

_So why does it feel like one?_

Nikau hadn’t taken the news as well as Sam, and he’d given her an earful about how reckless she was being—his tirade lasting several awkward minutes in the car, with Maxwell able to hear every word—but in the end he’d agreed to be supportive. She’d sent a text to Daniel so he’d know she wouldn’t be returning to work. Like the good friend he was, he agreed to clear out her locker before Chad emptied it all into the trash.

Drake had done nothing but glare at her from the moment she got on the plane—which was nicer than her apartment, for the record. He’d been openly displeased about her being sponsored by Maxwell. She’d accidentally slept through the first few hours of the flight in an effort to avoid interacting with him. She’d spread out on an empty bench seat trying to get comfortable...and had gotten a bit too comfortable. Maxwell had thrown a blanket over her and had removed her hair flower, which sat on a nearby table while she slept.

_No turning back now._

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” She finger-combed her hair and fixed her bun, replacing the hair flower.

“Believe it.” Drake frowned. “We’ll be landing soon, ready or not. And if you’re _not_ ready, those ladies at court are going to eat you alive.”

“Yeesh, don’t scare her, Drake.” Maxwell glared at Drake. “You okay, Skye?”

“Honestly, _they_ should be afraid of _me!_ ” she smirked.

Drake broke into a brief laugh. “Cocky. You might actually survive.”

“I don’t get why you’re being so grim about this.”

Drake’s face was hard as he said, “Look, no offense, but I’ve seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not for Liam, not for the royal family.”

“Skye’s not some crown-chaser.” Maxwell growled.

She let the idea of a _crown-chaser_ sink in and frowned at the insulting implication. In all honesty, she had been concentrating on Liam. Liam’s crown didn’t matter one bit to her. Though she knew some of her rivals would probably only see the crown, and not the man wearing it.

“Drake, to be fair, _you’re_ more my type.”

“Ha.”

“I’m serious. I don’t usually go for rich boys, much less royalty.”

The pilot’s overhead announcement about their descent had Maxwell urging Skye to the window to see Cordonia. It was beautiful. The capital was a sprawling city beside docks on the Mediterranean. She couldn’t wait to see it up close.

“That’s Cordonia? It’s like something out of a fairy tale!”

“If you burst into song, I’m jumping out of the airplane.” Drake warned.

“I’m just saying it’s beautiful.” Skye shot him a look.

She briefly entertained the idea of singing just to call his bluff—or get rid of him.

“It is, isn’t it?” Maxwell turned to her. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

~~~

A car ride later and they were stepping out onto the grounds of the Royal Palace. Skye took a moment to stare in complete awe. She’d stared out the car window during the ride, taking in the bustling city streets, the architecture of the buildings, and the near overwhelming beauty of this place. The royal palace—castle, to be honest—just stepped that beauty up a notch…or ten.

_I must look like such a tourist._

“Welcome to your home for the next few months, Skye.” Maxwell beamed.

“This is where I’m staying? I didn’t realize I’d be living in the palace!”

“Most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway. Including all the ladies vying for Liam’s hand.”

“Yeah, living under one roof just makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later.”

Maxwell rolled his eyes. “Drake’s just kidding… at least about the roses. Anyway, I’ll show you to your room, Skye.”

“This is my cue to take off. See you around…if you’re lucky.” Drake walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Skye followed Maxwell inside, gawking at the splendor around them. Polished marble, plush rugs, gleaming wood, real gold trims and inlays… She wondered if she’d ever get used to such luxury. As they headed up the grand staircase, she couldn’t resist asking.

“So what’s the deal with Drake? Why is he so jaded?”

“Oh, don’t mind him. Drake’s never really…fit in.”

“Not used to courtly life?”

“Definitely not. He’s a commoner. He’s…always been an outsider here. Even if he is Liam’s best friend.” Maxwell led her down a corridor at the top of the stairs. “Your room’s here in the west wing. In case you need anything from me or my brother, our rooms are just a couple doors away.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Yeah, an older brother. His official title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont. As the eldest son, he’s the heir and I’m the spare. You’ll see him tonight. He’ll be excited to meet you.” He stopped in front of an ornate door. “This is your room!”

Skye was immediately overwhelmed by the opulence. The lavish guest room had full-length paintings, gilded ceilings, and a bed of fluffy pillows. All of the furniture was matching white with gold trim. A small padded bench at the foot of the bed had a crimson cushion. It was the only color in a sea of white and gold furniture. On the wall opposite the bed was a walk-in closet, vanity, and a bathroom bigger than her bedroom in New York.

“Wow.” she gaped.

“As a royal guest, you’re spared no luxury.”

“So there’s nothing stopping me from jumping on the bed?”

“Only your dignity.”

“Perfect.” She immediately ran and jumped onto the bed, sighing happily as she sank into the mattress. “This is so much better than memory foam.”

“I’ll let you settle in before your big debut tonight.” Maxwell chuckled his approval.

“My what?” Skye sat up with a start.

“I’m sorry, I keep forgetting that you’re not used to all this. The first event of the social season is tonight… the Masquerade? It’s the ball where all the suitors will be presented to the Prince, as well as to the King. Not everyone dresses in costume, but you can be sure that the ladies competing for Liam’s attention will be pulling out all the stops.”

They’d left New York Sunday evening, but it was Monday afternoon in Cordonia now. She had forgotten about the time zone changes.

She was _not_ looking forward to the jet lag.

He eyed her suitcase. “I’m guessing it’s too much to ask if you’ve got a costume or fancy ball gown in there.”

“I packed _a_ formal dress.” Skye admitted.

“Well, I wasn’t sure, so I’ve made an appointment for you at the palace boutique. Maybe you’ll find something there.”

“I’ll check it out.” She assured him.

“Remember. Tonight is _very important_. It’s your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and stand apart from everyone else!”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got this.”

~~~

As she stepped into the palace’s boutique, she was confronted with a lovely young woman in her underwear, holding a dress. She was of Asian descent with long brown hair and delicate features, her body lean like a dancer.

“Sorry!” Skye apologized, immediately turning around to give her privacy. “I didn’t realize someone was already here.”

“No problem. To be honest, I didn’t have an appointment. I’m Hana. Since you’re here and not already dressed, I must assume that you’re just like me… searching desperately for something to wear for the Masquerade tonight.” Her English was perfect with a hint of an accent—Chinese by Skye’s best guess.

“More or less. I’m Skye.”

“The seamstress seems to be running late, but I can show you around. This boutique has the most exquisite gowns.”

She finished pulling on the pink dress she’d been holding, but struggled with the zipper.

“Need a hand?”

Hana smiled over her shoulder. “That would be amazing.”

Skye helped slide the zipper up and watched Hana pick up a matching mask to settle on her face. She turned to Skye, grinning.

“Thank you. Not many girls here are like you.”

“Helpful?”

“Nice.” Hana did a twirl, her full skirt flaring. The bodice covered in intricate beading that glittered in the light, the mask a sparkling pink to match. “Ah, this dress is perfect! Now, what about you? One must have a mask for the Masquerade! Have you seen the angel costume? You’d look amazing in white. Or there’s also a red one, if you’re feeling more… devilish.”

“I’ll take a look.”

Skye brought both with her to the dressing room. They were both lovely, but she opted for the devilish look.

_Grandma Rose always said every Montgomery had a bit of the devil in them..._

She was sure to draw attention. She tucked her long bangs out of the way before trying on the mask and devil horns. Looking in the mirror, she felt ready to take on the world looking like this.

“How do I look?” She asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

“Hotter than fire, my dear.”


	3. The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye makes her debut at court. Will she find allies or enemies?

“Lady Skye Montgomery.” The herald cried.

Skye and Maxwell entered the ballroom. Not everyone turned to look at them, but enough to make Skye nervous. She’d never been afraid of the spotlight, she just didn’t aim to be in it, either. She told herself it was just because they both looked amazing, and they did.

Maxwell wore a black and red brocade jacket, black dress shirt and slacks, and a gilded and bejeweled mask that cut diagonally across his face. The diamond theme of the mask was very harlequin, which suited what she knew of Maxwell. Maxwell hadn’t quite kept the flirtation out of his voice when he first saw her, complimenting her outfit.

She wore her hair styled into a long fall of soft curls, red devil horns peeking out atop her head, lips painted matching scarlet, and dramatic eye makeup beneath her black and silver mask. She wore a red strapless dress with strategically placed sheer nude cutouts—covered in red floral embroidery that gave the sheer panels a bit of modesty. It hugged her hourglass curves down to just below her hips before flaring. A sheer cutout gave glimpses of her thighs through the red embroidery. She looked like someone else, someone fierce and mysterious and sexy.

“I’ve got to talk to Bertrand for a sec. You’ll be okay on your own, right? Just mingle.”

“Mingle… right… I can do that.” Skye nodded as Maxwell walked away.

She did her best not to gape like a fish at her surroundings. Archways with heavy velvet curtains, the ceilings vaulted and covered with intricate gold detailing, round tables covered in crisp white tablecloths with golden vases full of flowers at their center. There were tables of appetizers, a full bar, and a gleaming dance floor with crystal chandeliers hanging above. Servants moved around with trays of champagne flutes. She couldn’t believe this was all real, let alone that she was actually here experiencing it.

 _Mingle._ She reminded herself.

Nearby, she saw Hana and a group of finely dressed ladies. She moved forward and was met by Hana’s welcoming smile as the other ladies dispersed. Hana looked amazing in the beaded pink dress and matching mask. She looked completely at home in the ballroom, surrounded by people in finery that could make Skye's head spin.

“Hello again! I’m glad to see you made it!”

“Thanks.”

“So, this is the Masquerade! What do you think of it?”

“The Masquerade is…” Skye considered for a moment, looking around the gilded ballroom. “Wonderful!”

“I can tell you’re going to enjoy yourself here! To be honest, it’s very refreshing to be around someone so excited.”

“Fancy galas are just second nature to you?”

“When you’ve gone to as many as I have, they can lose their charm… unless, of course, you find the right companions!”

She looked ready to continue but her eyes fell on someone across the dance floor. Her expression turned sullen. “Please excuse me, there’s someone I need to greet. But maybe we can talk later?”

Skye nodded and walked towards Drake. He was the only other person she knew here. He stood alone at the fringes of the ball, still in the casual clothes he’d been wearing earlier. He certainly made no attempt to appeal to the nobility he clearly loathed. Drake nodded and gave a stiff bow when she approached.

“Good evening, my lady.” He said blandly.

“So you _do_ have manners.” Skye smirked.

Shock spread over his face. “Skye? Is that you?” His eyes ran up and down her form before settling on her face.

“Yeah. You didn’t recognize me?”

“I…I was caught off-guard. You clean up well.” He said gruffly.

“Drake… was that actually a _compliment?_ ”

“Uh, no!” He looked flustered for a moment and snapped, “Looking the part doesn’t mean you’re going to be welcome here, you know.”

Her smile fell. “Well, you’re as charming as ever.”

He scoffed. “Compared to most of the nobles here, I’m your best friend.”

“Drake, I believe you.” She wasn’t stupid enough to think everyone here wouldn’t have their own agendas.

“That’s the first smart thing you’ve said.”

“Thanks.” She glared at him.

“Look, I’m not trying to be a jerk. I’m just trying to help.”

“You have a very peculiar way of helping.”

“I’m just saying the things that I wish someone would’ve told _me_ a long time ago.”

A throat cleared behind Skye. She turned to see a beautiful woman with porcelain skin, green eyes, and deep red hair styled into curls over one shoulder. She wore an ornate metal mask, silver torque, and a strapless dress covered in black lace.

“Pardon me, but I absolutely must steal her away.” The strange woman took Skye’s arm and pulled her away from Drake.

“Hey!” Skye protested, jerking her arm out of the woman’s hands after being tugged several yards away.

“Forgive me for being forward, but I’ve never seen _you_ here before. I always notice when the heralds announce a new name.” She gave a vicious smile “I make it a _point_ to know all of the ladies at court. I’m Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos. Lady Skye Montgomery… I can’t say I’m familiar with your house. It must be _nouveau_.” Olivia said the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth. “Well, seeing as you’re the new girl at court, let me give you some advice.” She leaned in closer. “When you’re presented to the King, you should kiss his shoe when you curtsy to him.”

“Really?” Skye asked incredulously.

“It’s Cordonian custom to show deep respect and reverence for the monarchy.” She assured Skye. “You’re so lucky that I was here to warn you! Otherwise, you’d look completely ridiculous.”

“Thanks…”

She considered Olivia’s advice about kissing his shoe and ignored it. It was clearly a trap—a poorly laid one, too. Drake had warned her. She recognized Olivia for what she was: a snake and a bully. Skye’d dealt with her kind before.

_Same shit, different country._

Maxwell rushed to Skye’s side, drawing her away from Olivia.

“Prince Liam is here! Ready to see him again?”

Skye looked across the crowded ballroom and there he was, making her breath catch. Liam wore a black mask with silver detailing, a white shirt and cravat beneath a white vest, and a jacket of black and silver damask brocade. He was smiling and almost painfully handsome. Her heart raced seeing him again.

“Do you think he’ll be glad to see me?”

Anxiety flooded through her. What if he wasn’t happy to see her? What if she’d just been a one night entertainment to a prince now living out The Bachelor: Royalty Edition?

_What if this has all been one giant mistake?_

“Only one way to find out… Go talk to him.” Maxwell encouraged.

“I guess this is it…” Skye said as though trying to sound more confident than she felt.

“Great. Looks like they’re ready for you. Now, I’m going to present you to King Constantine first. You’ll want to make a good first impression on him, so he’ll consider you a worthy match for his son. Then you’ll get your big chance to talk to Liam.”

“Okay.” Skye took a steadying breath. “I’ve got it.”

Maxwell steered them over to the King, seated on a raised dais. He wore a blue jacket with gold epaulets and a scarlet sash. He was a handsome man in his early sixties, by her guess. He wore no mask, his fair skin was worn and lined with years, and his dark hair was more gray than brown, but his smile was pleasant. Up close, she could see he was where Liam had gotten his stormy blue eyes.

“Your Royal Highness, may I present Lady Skye Montgomery?”

“Of course.” King Constantine replied, looking expectantly at Skye.

She dropped into a low curtsy before the King. “Your Highness.”

The King smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell’s house has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia.”

“Thank you.” Skye smiled politely.

Maxwell escorted her away to fall in line behind other ladies waiting to see the Prince.

“ _Lord_ Maxwell, huh?” Skye teased. She’d already heard it when they’d been announced, but she’d been too anxious from the stares of the crowd to say anything at the time.

“That’s my title. You could refer to me as ‘His Lordship’ from now on if you really want.”

“Eh, I like you better as a Maxwell.”

“Now, look sharp.” He looked at the shortened line. Skye was next up. “Here’s your big moment! Don’t blow it.”

“I won’t.”

Maxwell stepped aside. Skye took a deep breath and stepped forward alone. Up close, Liam was somehow even more handsome, but she could see now his smile was off. This was a pleasant facade, a court mask. She wanted to see his real smile.

Liam looked at her curiously. “Hello. You’ll have to forgive me, but I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Oh? And how does a prince greet a beautiful mystery woman?” Skye smiled coyly, adding in a hint of an accent. He hadn’t recognized her and she couldn’t resist playing with him just a little.

He chuckled. “With a kiss on the hand, I hope?” He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Now, I believe I know every other lady here, so your presence is baffling me. I can’t stop my mind from racing. Is she a high ranking aristocrat from a distant country? Or a wealthy woman of the world?” He caught her gaze. “So what are you? What brings you here?”

“You brought me. I think all the women here tonight are here for you.”

“In a manner of speaking. But no one’s surprised me yet like this.”

“You’ll be even more surprised when you figure out the truth.”

“And what is that?”

“No guesses yet?” She dropped the accent.

Liam stared hard at her for a moment and then his eyes went wide. “Skye… I thought I’d never see you again.”

“So… this is a good surprise, I hope?”

“The best.” He gave her a _real_ smile and it warmed her through. “But how did you get here?”

“Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me. He brought me here to join the other suitors.”

“Really? That’s amazing!” He looked at her in awe. “I can’t believe you came all this way for me...”

“Liam… I know we have something special. I want to see what it can be.”

“I feel the same way.” He reached out and touched Skye’s hand, but after a moment, one of his guards cleared his throat and Liam released her. “We’re not in New York anymore, though, Skye. The rules here are different. This entire series of events is set up not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents, the Council, and the people of Cordonia time to get to know the future queen. From now on, everyone will be watching you.”

“That sounds like reality TV. I’ll be like a Kardashian!” She chuckled.

“What’s a Kardashian?” He asked, confused.

“Never mind, just… know that I can handle this.”

“I’m sure you’ll charm them just as you’ve charmed me.” He glanced at the line. “Unfortunately, the receiving line isn’t the best place to talk. We only have a few more minutes before the next lady arrives.”

“In that case, I want to know… how are you holding up?”

His jaw dropped. “At a time like this, you’re asking about me? That means a lot to me, really. This whole thing… It's a lot of pressure, but I knew what I was getting into. The princes of Cordonia only have so much say over who they marry, and I understand why. It doesn’t make it easier, but it’s what I was raised for.” The next noble lady approached. “Sorry, our time is up.”

“I understand. We really _aren’t_ in New York anymore, are we?”

“No. I hope I’ll see you again later tonight, if you’ll save a dance for me.”

Skye nodded emphatically as she stepped out of the way, letting the next lady greet the Prince. Maxwell joined her as soon as she was away from the receiving line.

“Liam looked _really_ happy to see you.” Maxwell beamed.

“Yeah, but is that going to be enough? I also have to impress the royal court and the people of Cordonia…”

“Don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of time for that. And my brother, Bertrand, and I will be there to help you every step of the way. Remember, we want you to win this thing.”

“Right.”

“For now, it’d be a good start to get to know the other courtly ladies. They’re your competition, but you might be able to make some of them your allies. Bertrand and I are helpful, but the more people you can get on your side the better.”

“I’m on it.”

Skye headed outside to join Olivia, Hana, and the other noble ladies as they took drinks from an ornate table display just outside the palace, near the gardens.

“Skye, you were awfully familiar with the Prince. You didn’t say that you knew him.” Olivia glared.

“I’ve met the Prince once before.”

“I can’t imagine when a girl like you would’ve met the Prince.”

“Let’s just say it was once upon a time.”

“Sounds like you’re hiding something. I don’t like secrets.” Olivia glared. “And I don’t like _you._ Listen, you should know that whatever happened between you and Liam, you don’t really have a chance with him. You might’ve been able to capture his attention when it was just the two of you, but you can’t keep up with the ladies here.”

She motioned to the others. “We’re from the finest families in Europe, and we’ve been training and preparing our whole lives to marry a prince. You can’t just waltz in here at the last minute and steal him from us.”

Olivia motioned to a lovely woman with black hair and chestnut skin, wearing black and gold. “Kiara here is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages.”

* “Le Prince va tomber amoureux de moi.” Kiara said in smooth French.

Olivia motioned to a tall, fair woman with short dark hair, adorned in blues. “Penelope can track her lineage back through six hundred years of royalty.”

“It’s an honor to represent my people here.” Penelope gave a polite smile.

Olivia continued, “Even Hana’s been training to learn the courtly graces of conversation and seduction.”

“Uh, thanks?” Hana looked unsure.

“But if anyone’s got the inside track with Prince Liam, it’s you Olivia. You’ve known him his entire life.” Penelope added.

Olivia smiled smugly. “It’s true. We grew up at the palace together as childhood friends. Before his older brother abdicated, it was just assumed Liam and I would be married one day. I’ve got no intention of losing him to one of you harpies. No offense.”

“Wait a second, I can’t believe the rest of you let Olivia talk like this.” Skye shook her head in disbelief.

“She’s only stating the facts. There’s no point in being emotional about it.” Penelope shrugged.

“We all knew what we were getting ourselves into when we came here, Skye.” Kiara asked. “Didn’t you?”

“Don’t worry, ladies. I’m sure little Skye will learn her place here, eventually. Or else I’ll make her life a living hell.” Olivia threatened.

“And what, exactly, do you think my _place_ is here?”

Skye stood straight, refusing to back down from Olivia. It was one thing for Skye to have moments of self-doubt about being here, but another thing entirely for this woman to sneer down her nose at Skye when she knew nothing about her. Drake had warned her, and she’d expected to be looked down on.That didn’t mean she planned to take it lying down.

“Oh, somewhere below Penelope and Kiara, but you know what? Probably above Hana.” Olivia smiled wickedly. “Though I’m surprised Hana’s here at all after what I heard about her last attempt at an engagement.”

“Olivia!” Hana gasped.

“Well, we all know that your family will throw you at any available bachelor as long as it means you can climb another rung on the social ladder. But, honestly, it’s a bit much to expect that Prince Liam is going to accept ‘damaged goods’.”

Hana’s face went bright red. “I… I need to… _Excuse me._ ” She pushed past everyone, but Skye caught her right before she went inside.

“Hana, wait. You don’t have to listen to them.”

“Thanks, but… What she’s saying… It’s… I’m sorry, Skye.” Hana shook her head and continued into the palace, disappearing into the throng.

“Girls like her shouldn’t bother being here if they can’t handle the truth.” Olivia sneered.

Skye turned, seething. “Olivia, you’re acting like a child, not a queen. If this is how you behave, I wouldn’t trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a kingdom.”

Olivia gaped. “I… You can’t…”

“I just did.” Skye assured her. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to enjoy my drink inside. Alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "The prince will fall in love with me."
> 
> I plan to include the translation for all of Kiara's French (and more).
> 
> I really hope you readers are enjoying this. I binged TRR over the summer and this story came pouring out of me. I agonized over posting it because I'm super shy about sharing my writing.
> 
> Also, I LIVE for Kudos should you feel so inclined!


	4. Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Masquerade comes to a close, will Skye's first event at court leave her with a sour impression, or sweet?

Skye marched away from the ladies and inside the ballroom, fuming at Olivia’s words and how the others had just… let it happen. She walked around the ballroom looking for Hana, but couldn’t find her. She really hoped Hana was okay. She grabbed a fresh glass of champagne off a waiter’s tray as they passed and wandered through the mass of costumed guests as she drank and found her way to the appetizer table for a bite. Soon, Maxwell popped up beside her.

“There you are! You look… upset.”

“That’s a word for it.”

“Well, no time to brood. The last dance is starting up, and I think you and Liam deserve this one.”

Skye could hear the opening strains of a song starting as Liam spoke with Penelope.

“It might be a little rude, but…” Maxwell trailed off.

“Say no more… I know what to do.” Skye assured him.

“…And that’s how my family acquired it’s fifth golden poodle statue.” Penelope smiled.

“I can relate. Don’t get me started on the queen’s antique goblet collection.” Liam responded.

“Excuse me. Liam, I believe this is our dance.”

“Of course. Thank you for reminding me.” He turned to Penelope with an apologetic smile. “Unfortunately, I had a prior commitment…”

“Of course.” Penelope looked crestfallen.

Liam turned to Skye as Penelope reluctantly walked away. “Thank you for extracting me from that conversation. It was proving difficult to escape.”

“Happy to help. Shall we dance?” Skye smiled up at him.

Liam took Skye’s hand and led her to the dance floor as a waltz played.

“I don’t… I’m not sure if I know the steps…” Skye warned, suddenly all too aware of the gaps in her knowledge.

“Just follow my lead.” Liam smiled reassuringly.

With Liam’s strong arms around her, she found it easy to match his movements. She’d always been a dancer, but the club or stage was a lot different than the ballroom.

“You’re an amazing dancer.”

“My parents would be thrilled to hear all those years of training paid off. I’m very glad that I got a moment alone with you, Skye.”

“Well… relatively alone. There’s only about a hundred people watching us right now.”

“Unfortunately, it’s about as much privacy as we might expect… Though I do have a trick up my sleeve.”

With a grin, he guided them across the ballroom floor, waltzing the two of them out a set of French doors to an unoccupied balcony. They continued to waltz out in the open air. Without the scents of food and various perfumes clouding the air, she could actually smell him—citrus and spices. It was enough to make her pulse increase.

“We can get a little more privacy out here at least.”

“Nice moves.” She smiled.

“I try. Now, I want to know how you are. I trust you’re being well taken care of here?”

“Maxwell’s been very sweet so far. He flew me out here and set me up with a room and everything. I haven’t met his brother yet.”

“Ah, the Duke… He’s… different from Maxwell. More serious. But their house has an excellent reputation, mostly due to him.”

“I see.”

“What about Cordonia? What do you think of my home so far?”

“I love it!”

“Really?”

“It’s beautiful. I love the architecture, the elegant events, the music… It’s like something out of a fairy tale. I can’t wait to go exploring outside the palace.”

“I’d hoped that you would love Cordonia as much as I do. It’s… well, it’d be rather unfortunate for a queen to dislike her kingdom.”

“Oh, right… I guess that’s a pretty important quality in a queen-to-be.”

“Especially given Cordonia’s recent history.” Liam said sadly.

“What do you mean?”

“These last few decades have been somewhat rocky for us. The first queen abandoned my father and my older half-brother. I’m not clear on the exact details, but…”

“Do you know why she left at least?”

“She couldn’t handle the pressures of courtly life. She came from a lesser noble family, so she hadn’t been long at court before the marriage… And my own mother passed away when I was still a child.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.”

She understood all too well brushing that particular pain aside. Carry it long enough and it became easier to manage, but it was still easiest to gloss over personal tragedies. He clearly didn’t want to talk further about it, so she didn’t inquire. She hadn’t told him about her parents, yet, but it could wait. They had an entire season to get to know each other better, after all.

“And so the current queen…?”

“She may not be my mother, but she is a wonderful woman, who’s done her best to lead Cordonia alongside my father. Instability in the monarchy is always dangerous for a small kingdom like ours. Weakened currency, a rise in crime, a drop in tourism… all because of the lives of the rulers.”

“So that’s why you care so much about finding the right queen.”

“Exactly. I can’t just follow my heart… as much as I want to. There’s too many other people I need to think about…”He gazed at her apologetically. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you with this.”

“Liam, you can tell me anything. I’m here for you. You’ve got a lot resting on your shoulders.”

“True, but I can at least take a moment to sprinkle in tales of my misspent youth.”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing those either.” She smiled.

“One summer, when I was only eight, my father decided to throw me into the rigors of governing. He made me sit through hours of meetings for three weeks straight. Finally, I couldn’t take another minute. I decided to liberate myself.”

“Wait, _you_ played hooky?”

“Yeah. Drake and I stole a monster supply of chocolate from the kitchens, and we hid out in the gardens. We spent the evening making up games to play in the garden maze… Our best one was maze-tag. You can see the entrance to the maze over there, by the hedges.” He nodded towards it.

“‘Maze-tag’? Let me guess. You played tag in the maze?” Skye teased.

“You’ve got it. Not our most cleverly named game, but whoever was ‘it’ had to run after the other person in the maze. You lost if you were ‘it’ by the time the other person got to the center. We played that for hours, until we nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But we were too stubborn to go back. We used the last of our strength to climb up the tree in the center of the hedge maze and vowed to live out there. We fell asleep in that tree, and I only woke up when I fell off the branch and landed flat on my back, swearing up a storm.”

He smirked mischievously down at her. “I hope this doesn’t destroy your image of me as a proper prince…”

“What surprises me most is that you know _any_ swear words. You’re always so proper.”

“Maybe in front of you…”

“Well, I want to meet the Liam who plays hooky and sleeps in trees.”

“I miss those carefree summers. But I’m afraid those days are behind me.” He said wistfully.

On the next swell of the waltz, Liam guided them back through the doors and into the ballroom. He held Skye close as they swayed together, the music beginning to wind down.

“This song is coming to an end, and the Masquerade with it. We’ll have to say good night soon…”

“Is this how it’s going to be for the next few months? Stealing a couple minutes here and there?”

“As I said, things are different here… I should spend some time with the other girls to be fair to them. But believe me when I say I wish this night didn’t have to end.”

“Who says it has to?”

“Uh-oh.” He chuckled. “The last time you got that gleam in your eye, we ended up on a boat to the Statue of Liberty.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Never. What are you proposing?”

“Would you like to meet me at the garden maze?”

“Yes… but my bodyguards would never allow me to go out there alone.”

“You wouldn’t be alone. I’ll be there.”

“They’d probably like that even less. We shouldn’t…”

“Then why are you smiling?”

“Because we both know how much I _want_ to.”

“In that case, I’ll be out there in twenty minutes. I hope I won’t be alone.”

“Skye…”

“Yes?”

The waltz came to an end and everyone in the ballroom applauded. Before Skye walked away, Liam spun her close, head bent down to her ear.

“I’ll see you in twenty.”

~~~

Twenty minutes later, Liam joined Skye outside.

“Cutting it a little close there…” Skye teased.

“I was trapped in a conversation about table seating for the upcoming picnic, but I managed to tear myself away for you… Shall we?”

Skye took his offered arm and they walked towards the garden together. She held her heels in her other hand. She’d abandoned them to walk barefoot. The royal garden was bound to be safer for her feet than New York streets.

“It really is beautiful here at night.” Skye stared around in wonder.

“I wish I could take the credit, but the gardens out here were my mother’s vision. I think it was her last wish before… well. Sometimes when I stroll this garden at night, I think of her.” He looked up at the stars.

“I’m sure she appreciates that.”

“Thanks. The garden holds a lot of good memories as well.”

“This is where you and Drake played maze-tag growing up, right?”

“Yeah. You probably think it’s silly, don’t you?”

“Sounds like a lot of fun. In fact… Tag! You’re ‘it’, Liam!”

Skye clapped him on the shoulder and took off running. The dress flaring just below her hips afforded her more movement than she expected. The lack of hindrance meant she might actually stand a chance of winning.

Liam laughed and began to chase her, “Cheater!”

Liam had sheer leg length on his side, but Skye was fast and athletic. His large stride wouldn’t be as much an advantage once they were in the maze. She slid across the wet grass in her bare feet and used the unbroken momentum entering the hedge maze to stay ahead of him.

“Ha!” Skye laughed as she raced ahead.

She navigated the maze’s twists and turns, heading towards the large tree Liam had mentioned was the center. As she rounded the last corner, she spotted a straight path to the center of the maze where a swing swayed prettily from the tree. It was covered in the fairy lights strung about to light the hedges. Skye hesitated in awe of how beautiful it all was, but snapped out of her reverie when she heard Liam’s footsteps behind her. She bolted for the center of the maze.

“I’m going to win!” She called over her shoulder.

“It’s not over until it’s over!”

Liam dove forward to tag her, but his momentum knocked them both off-balance. Her shoes went flying as they both toppled over. They couldn’t help laughing as they rolled to a stop near the swing.

“We made it. The center of the maze.” He smiled at her.

“...And I do believe I win.” Skye grinned.

“How do you figure that?”

“Easy. I’m on top.”

“I find it hard to argue with that…” He looked up at her from the flat of his back while she rested above him. Her dark curls fell in a curtain on one side of his head.

“Then don’t?”

He laughed… and then his face turned serious. “Something about you… it just feels… right to be around you.”

“Liam… I feel the same way.”

“Skye…” He reached up to cup her cheek, his fingers warm on her skin.

Skye leaned down, her lips capturing his. His hands curved around her, drawing her closer… and then he shook himself and pulled away, his head resting on the grass.

“We _shouldn’t…_ I don’t know what will happen, and I…”

“I know.”

They got to their feet, dusting off their clothes. Skye giggled as she retrieved her far-flung heels. With shoes in one hand, she took his arm with the other and they began to make their way out of the maze.

“What is it about you, Skye? When you’re around, you make me want to break all the rules.”

“Maybe you need someone like that in your life.”

“Maybe I do. This was… unexpected, but somehow perfect.”

“You laughed more in this maze than you did all night in that masquerade.”

“I guess I really needed this. Thank you.”

“No problem. I had fun too. Will I see you soon?” Skye asked as they reached the end of the hedge maze.

“Yes, at the picnic. It’ll be very busy, but I’ll find the time.”

“I look forward to it.”

Liam lifted her hand, pressing a kiss to it. “Until then.”

~~~

Skye had barely reached her room when she heard a knock at her door.

“Maxwell! Hey!” She greeted him.

“I know it’s late, but there’s someone you should meet. Bertrand, this is the one I was telling you about… Skye!”

Maxwell stepped aside to let in an imposing man with a stern expression. He wore a sweater vest and tweed blazer, his dark hair styled without a single hair out of place. With the pinched expression on his face, he looked like an uptight prig. But she had to admit he had _great_ eyebrows.

 _Bertrand’s_ _brows on FLEEK._ She giggled internally.

“This is the girl you’ve chosen to represent our house?”

“Yep! Nailed it, right? Skye, this is my older brother, Bertrand.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Bertrand.” Skye gave him a friendly smile.

“The proper way to address a duke is ‘Your Grace’.” He sternly corrected her.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Your Grace.”

“At least it looks like you can be trained.” Bertrand sneered.

“Hey, I’m not your pet.”

“He doesn’t mean it like that.” Maxwell assured her, clearly trying to play peacemaker.

“Maxwell, a word with you in private?”

Bertrand grabbed Maxwell by the arm and hauled him out of Skye’s room. He slammed the door behind him, but she could faintly hear their voices through it. She had a feeling they were discussing her, so she crept to the door and listened.

“ _That’s_ the girl you picked to represent our family?” Bertrand hissed.

“Yeah. That’s Skye. Liam really hit it off with her when they met at the restaurant for his bachelor party. She was our waitress.”

“A _waitress._ You brought a _waitress?_ I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you! We could’ve had our pick of any unsponsored duchess or countess in half of Europe.”

“Well, sure, but like I said, she and Liam have a lot of you know, _chemistry._ I think he really likes her. I know you probably don’t care, but she could make him really happy. Like I’ve-never-seen-him-so-happy kind of happy. Shouldn’t Liam have a shot at a love like that, even if he _is_ the Prince?”

Bertrand continued, but Skye moved to the padded bench at the foot of the bed. She’d heard enough. The gist was that Bertrand was a bit of an asshat, and Maxwell was a good friend to Liam. She’d barely removed her mask and horns before the door was thrown open, Bertrand and Maxwell stepping back into her room.

“Sorry to leave you alone, my dear, but I had some important matters to discuss with my brother. While Maxwell’s been traipsing around with the Prince, I’ve been back here doing the _real_ work of running our house and estate. And that, as it were, is where you come in.”

“Oh. I do?”

“Perhaps Maxwell didn’t fully explain this to you, but if our house puts forth the Prince’s choice, we’ll win fame and recognition.”

“Something we could really use right now actually, ‘cause we’re kind of broke.” Maxwell added.

“Maxwell. You overstep.” Growled Bertrand.

“Sorry.”

“You’re broke? There’s no shame in being broke. I’ve been broke _plenty_ of times.”

“Thanks, Skye.” Maxwell gave her a small smile.

“It’s entirely different for _us._ ”

“Do you get money if I marry the Prince?”

“Not… directly, but we can leverage the prestige to great effect. It would be best to get that leverage before others find out our situation. In the circles we run in, if word got out of our financial ruin, it would be a scandal.”

“But our name is still worth something in Cordonia! At the very least, we can introduce you to the right people, get you invitations to the right events. I only regret that we can’t offer you more.”

“Speaking of which, have you prepared for Wednesday’s event?” Bertrand asked Skye.

“Event?” Skye recalled the prince mentioning a picnic…

“That’s the Derby and the garden party.” Maxwell informed her.

“You know what a derby is, right?” Bertrand asked sourly.

“A fancy horse race.

“Very good. It’ll be your first opportunity to make an impression on the press. They’ll be covering the event.”

“Oh, I assume they’re important then.”

“Yes. _Very._ Everyone in Cordonia will be influenced by what they write about you.”

“We’re a monarchy, but we serve the people. You’ll need their approval if you’re going to become queen.” Maxwell reminded her.

“Speaking of which, you should consider your attire for it. The Queen will be present at the Derby, and the right outfit will go a long way to earning her favor. I recommend going for a Derby look that’s modern to impress the Queen.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Skye mentally noted it.

“We’ll speak more before we head out for the Derby. Good night.”

~~~

“Heya, Sunny!” Sam answered the call on the second ring—she’d been impatiently waiting for the call. “How was the Masquerade?”

“It was… amazing!” Skye giggled. “I’ve never been anywhere so fancy.”

Sam laughed. “Tell me everything!”

“I looked so amazing he didn’t recognize me at first, but once he did…” Skye sighed and Sam could practically hear her swooning over the line.

“As he should. You’re competing to be Queen, Sunny. Might as well own it, and command their respect. So what happened once Prince Charming recognized you?”

“You should have seen his smile when he realized it was me, Sam. It was...something else.”

“Oh, Sunny.” Sam leaned her chin on her hand as she sat at her kitchen table. “Sounds like you made the right choice. How’re you feeling about it? Day one impressions: go!”

Skye laughed. “Day one impressions, let me see…” She sighed. “Mean girls are everywhere. But so are really nice girls. Maxwell is great but his brother is an asshat. Drake hates me. But Liam is _really_ happy I’m here, and _I’m_ really happy I’m here.” She paused, voice changing from dreamy to serious. “But I’m also super nervous. Apparently Liam can’t just pick me—I have to get the support of the court and the people.”

“Okay, first things first: who is Drake? Why does he hate you?”

“He’s Liam’s best friend. He was at the bachelor party. He glared at me the whole time we were flying to Cordonia, and he was kind of rude at the Masquerade. He implied I’m a ‘crown-chaser’.”

“Oh, eww! Also, fuck him. He doesn’t know jack about you. Good on Maxwell for keeping faith. Speaking of which, do you have his number?”

“Sam...are you asking for my cute host’s number?” Skye asked coyly.

Sam sighed heavily. “Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking. I want to be able to get a hold of someone if I can’t reach you in an emergency.”

“That’s fair.” Skye conceded. ‘I’ll ask him in the morning if I can give you his number. It’s rude to do it without permission.”

“Tell him he doesn’t have an option if he doesn’t want me flying to Cordonia—because I will.”

“Maxwell… he kind of got a little flirty with me when I first joined him for the Masquerade.”

”Can you really blame him, Sunny? I know you’ve _seen_ you. You sent me those pictures of your devil ensemble, and _dayum_.”

“I know, but he’s supposed to be helping me win Liam’s hand… it was just odd to me. I met some of the other suitors. Olivia is a viper, but Hana is really nice. I think I might be making a friend.”

“Of course you are. You could go to the grocery store and come back having made a friend.”

“For the record, you’d hate it here, and this place would probably hate you, too.”

“Good. Sounds like I’m doing something right.” Sam smirked as she cracked open a beer and slurped loudly for the hell of it. “So was your Masquerade evening with Prince Charming as magical as you imagined?”

“No… it was better! I convinced Liam to join me after the ball at the hedge maze where he used to play as a boy, and we played a round of tag. I won, but...barely.”

“And…?” Sam prodded.

“And… I kissed him again. I couldn’t help myself! He was so handsome, and we’d just finished playing tag, and it was _so romantic_.”

“Gag.” Sam teased. “You got this, Sunny. Charm the rest of Cordonia like you’ve charmed Prince Charming.”

Skye laughed. “I plan on doing my best.”

“And your best is going to do great. You’ll always have me and Nikau in your corner, and it sounds like Maxwell’s there, too—flirty or not.”

“I love you, Stormy.”

“Love you, too, Sunny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE for Kudos, should you feel so inclined as to click that button!


	5. Hello, Cordonia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye heads into the capital for a day of exploring.

As strange as it was to wake up in such a foreign place, Skye was immediately comforted by the photos Sam had packed for her. They sat on the bedside table around the clock. Waking up to see her family made this place feel less harrowing.

The time, however, was still an issue. She was awake _way_ earlier than she wanted. With the time zone changes, her body schedule was a mess and probably would be for a few days.

She grumbled to no one in particular as she got ready for the day. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a breezy NYU shirt. She’d checked the weather and her route to town on her phone. It was going to be a beautiful summer day in the Mediterranean. She’d unpacked the night before while trying to wind down from the masquerade, so she pulled her empty backpack on and headed out.

Maxwell had assured her the night before that they had no events for the day, and that a lot of the nobles would be sleeping off the masquerade all morning. Her plan was to spend the day in town. She only encountered servants as she made her way to the front gates. No one tried to stop her from leaving, so she assumed she was allowed.

It was a bit of a walk into the heart of the city, but she didn’t mind. The palace was further inland from the Mediterranean, but the capital sat right on the coast. She pulled on a pair of retro over-sized sunglasses against the sun that warmed her skin, and glanced over the Cordonia Wikipedia page as she walked along the road. It was a surprisingly interesting place considering she’d never heard of it before Liam.

The weather was beautiful. Sunny and warm, the breeze from the sea was cool and briny as she got closer. New York smelled similar, but also different. Cordonia’s scent was… cleaner, and considering the number of apples she saw around, rightfully had a bit of an apple-y scent.

She asked locals for directions and found everyone to be friendly and warm. Not all of them spoke English, but most of them spoke at least a little, if not fluently. She was fairly certain what wasn’t English was Greek. She was definitely going to be making some jokes about it later to Nikau and Sam.

She enjoyed getting to see the city up close and not from inside a car. Cordonia was charming the hell out of her. Liam was proud of his country and so far, she saw no reason for him not to be. His people appeared to be prosperous and happy. She wandered until she found the square at the city’s heart.

She purchased breakfast from a street vendor and ate on a bench in the busy square. She liked people-watching and a musician was playing nearby for tips. She sat in the bustling square long after she finished eating, but eventually stood and continued to explore. She located a bookstore and made several purchases. She picked up a Cordonian history book the clerk had strongly recommended, a local historical fiction/fantasy novel, and a book for learning Greek.

She, Sam, and Nikau had spent a week in Tokyo a few years back. If Nikau could learn some basic Japanese, then surely she could manage some basic Greek. The people here had been so kind to her so far. Before she left the store, the clerk even taught her how to say ‘thank you’.

“Efcharistó!” Skye said on her way out.

She continued to meander around town. She popped in and out of shops, often just looking at the wares, watching the people, and bit by bit falling in love with the place. She loved New York—it was home—but Cordonia felt downright magical, like it was actually possible for dragons and spells to exist here. She couldn’t put her finger on what exactly made it feel magical.

_Maybe something in the apple-scented air._ She chuckled to herself.

At lunchtime, she made her way into a small café to eat. Everything she’d eaten so far had been delicious. She’d had to Google what a few items were, but she liked trying new things and loved when she wasn’t disappointed. She rested for a bit in the cool shop before journeying out once more.

This was how they’d explored Tokyo, just picking a part of town and then exploring on foot—Shinjuku, Shibuya, Akihabara, and on. Discovering this city was a blast, even on her own. After a while, she realized she’d gotten turned around, so she pulled out her phone to check the map.

“Shit.” She glared at the dead screen.

She hadn’t noticed it’s death cries as she wandered. She swore quietly, and continued until she found a local who could point her towards a coffee shop. Once inside, she bought a drink and parked beside an outlet. She was glad she’d had the foresight to pack her charger as she plugged in her phone. She gave it a few minutes before turning it on. It had barely finished starting up before the notifications began.

> **Maxwell:**
> 
> Morning, sunshine!
> 
> Answer the door already
> 
> Helloooooo
> 
> Are you there?
> 
> Skye?
> 
> Skye???
> 
> I’m worried!
> 
> Where are you?
> 
> OMG Please don’t leave!!!

~~~

Drake rolled his eyes, but followed Maxwell into Skye’s bedroom in the palace. He’d convinced a servant to unlock it for them. Maxwell was in a panic because Skye had gone missing and she wasn’t responding to his texts. The last she’d been seen was by a servant not long after dawn. Drake was a little concerned—though he’d deny that under oath—so he’d joined Maxwell’s effort to find her.

Drake felt weird looking around Skye’s bedroom. He barely knew her and this felt invasive, so he tried to keep it brief. He moved to the wardrobe, spotted clothes hanging up and a suitcase shoved against the wall beside it. There were toiletries in a bag beside the bathroom sink. When he turned towards Maxwell, he saw he was staring at the nightstand.

“I don’t think she ran.” Drake told him as he approached.

Maxwell picked up one of the pictures on the nightstand, examining it. Drake glanced over his shoulder. It was a photo of Skye and a fair-skinned girl as children. Both girls were grinning wide, Skye’s front teeth were missing so her grin had a big gap that was downright adorable.

“This is wrong. We’re invading her privacy now. Let’s get out of here.” Drake took the frame from Maxwell's hands and put it back.

“But we still don’t know where Skye is.” Maxwell protested, looking more than a little panicked.

Drake locked the door behind them as they returned to the hallway. “She didn’t run, Maxwell. All of her stuff is still there, even personal photos.”

“You’re right, but…” Maxwell chewed on his lip. “Bertrand’s already angry about Skye being a waitress. He’d murder me if I lost our suitor… on day two.”

“Maybe—” Drake was interrupted by Maxwell’s phone going off.

Maxwell sighed in relief after checking his messages. “Skye’s fine.”

“Where is she?” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“In the city. She says she walked into town this morning and has been exploring.” Maxwell typed a response as he spoke. After a few moments, his phone dinged. “She says her phone died and she didn’t realize it, but she’s walking back now.” He paused and then looked at Drake. “Should we go pick her up so she doesn’t have to walk?”

“Why don’t you ask her what she wants?”

“Brilliant.” Maxwell smiled, then glanced down at his phone again. “Apparently her cousin wants my number. I hope she's hot!”

~~~

Skye laid awake in a bed that could make a cloud seem hard.

Jet lag had settled in and despite being exhausted, she was wide awake. She’d turned down Maxwell's offer for a ride back from town. She had hoped exhausting herself during the day would help her sleep, but no dice. She sighed and grabbed her phone. She hesitated for a moment before shooting a text to Maxwell. If he was awake, then maybe they could find something to do together. But Maxwell never responded.

Skye sighed and rolled out of bed. Laying there staring at the ceiling wouldn't help anything. She threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and stepped into the cool, quiet hallway. The palace was eerily quiet as she headed towards the stairs. Maybe she could find the kitchen and get a snack. She wandered once she hit the first floor, doing her best not to get lost in the labyrinth of hallways. The palace was huge.

"My lady?"

Skye twirled around in a panic to see a maid. She took a deep breath and pressed a hand to her chest. Her heart was trying to beat out of her chest after that scare.

"Hi. I was trying to find the kitchen… if that's okay?"

_What if I’m not allowed in the kitchens?_ She knew nothing about palaces.

The maid looked surprised, but motioned her forward. "The kitchen is this way, my lady."

Skye smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."

The maid had short, black hair and warm, brown skin. She wore a uniform not dissimilar to Skye’s uniform at McKenna’s—a white dress shirt under a black vest with black slacks. The maid’s uniform was far better quality, and tailored.

"May I ask why you're up so late, my lady? Is there something you needed?"

"Oh. No. The room is… nicer than anywhere I've ever stayed before." She chuckled. "No, I've just got jet lag."

The maid opened a door and ushered Skye into a large, industrial kitchen with gleaming, steel appliances and acres of counter tops. Skye could see a walk-in freezer with a industrial refrigerator beside it. Shelves full of pantry items and warm produce lined one half of the room like grocery aisles.

Now this she recognized. This felt like being in a restaurant kitchen. A part of her missed Daniel’s bad impressions and having kitchen dance parties on nights Chad was off. She didn't realize she was lost in thought, trailing a finger along the counter until the maid interrupted her.

"You look… if I may be so bold… more comfortable here. Are you a chef?" The maid asked quietly, hesitantly, as if she expected to be yelled at for making assumptions.

Skye smiled at her. "The palace is… wow… but I feel overwhelmed." She glanced back around the kitchen. "I was a waitress back home, so a big kitchen like this… feels very familiar."

"A waitress?" The maid's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yes. I met the Prince for the first time wearing a uniform and taking his dinner order." Skye couldn't help but laugh.

"You aren’t nobility?"

"No! I'm a… commoner. I'm only a 'lady' because the Beaumonts are sponsoring me. Being called 'lady' still feels really weird, to be honest." She looked at the maid. "I'm sure you know how it is. I'm a lot more used to 'hey you, waitress' than 'Lady'."

The maid laughed with her. It was nice.

"I was thinking about making a snack." She started toward the fridge then paused. "Am I allowed to make something? I won't screw something up or get anyone in trouble, right?"

The maid looked bemused. "No, you can make a snack. Anything important will be labeled by the chefs."

"Oh, good. I don't want to get anyone in trouble because I got snacky." Skye opened the fridge and scanned the contents. "Hmm, I'm gonna make a sandwich. Would you like one?"

"I… shouldn't."

"Will you get in trouble?"

The maid shrugged. Skye knew it was a non-committal way of saying yes.

"What if I _insisted_ you join me so I don't have to eat alone? Royal treatment for suitors and all that." Skye winked at her.

The maid laughed. "I am a bit peckish."

"Consider yourself commandeered. Get over here and pick your fixings." Skye smiled, dragging out the items for her sandwich.

Their conversation continued as Skye made the sandwiches and they sat down at the kitchen island to eat. The maid was named Sophia. They wound up sharing some of their funnier stories about the service industry. They were laughing in earnest, their sandwiches temporarily forgotten, but both froze when the kitchen door swung open.

"I made her eat with me! It’s not her fault!" Skye stood and insisted. "...Oh. Never mind. You don't care."

She sat back down as Drake paused just inside the doorway. Sophia looked slightly embarrassed.

"Made her eat with you?" He asked curiously as he stepped toward the fridge.

"I didn't want her to get in trouble just because I wanted company." Skye took a bite of her sandwich.

Sophia finished her sandwich quickly and then politely excused herself. "Thank you for the sandwich, Lady Skye. And the conversation."

"Right back at you, Sophia."

"What are you doing up anyway?" Drake asked as he retrieved sandwich ingredients.

"Couldn't sleep, and I got snacky. Sophia was nice enough to show me where the kitchen was so I didn't end up wandering into a dungeon or something." She motioned to the sandwich he was making. “If you’d gotten here a little earlier, I’d have made you one when I made ours.”

She finished her sandwich, grabbed the dirty dishes, and headed to the sink. He watched in amusement as she hand-washed them and then set them on a drying rack.

"There's a dishwasher, you know."

Skye paused and then glanced towards the dishwasher she’d forgotten about. She sighed. "We didn’t have a dishwasher in the apartment. Old habits, I guess."

“We?” He asked curiously as he settled in at the kitchen island to eat.

“I lived with my cousin, Sam.”

“I guess you two are close?” He began to eat.

“Very. The apartment was tiny, but it was our little piece of paradise.”

“You sound homesick.”

“I love New York, but what I miss most are the people.” She noticed him raise an eyebrow in question as he chewed. “Sam and Nikau mostly. We’re the three musketeers and now I’m here without my backup.”

“Nikau?”

Skye rolled her eyes. Drake was being about as subtle as a sledgehammer in trying to find out if she had men waiting for her back home. She knew he was just doing the best friend thing, but it didn’t make the third degree any more pleasant. She couldn't resist sassing him about it.

“Nikau’s found-family, and has been since we were kids.” She leaned a hip against the edge of the kitchen island, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do I pass inspection, or is waterboarding up next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the historical fiction/fantasy series I'm referencing is The Crown and The Flame.
> 
> Kudos are really tasty if you want to hit that button for me!


	6. Fancy Horse Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's off to a morning at the races.

Wednesday morning, Skye entered the boutique to find Olivia putting on her outfit for the Derby. Her red hair was elegantly styled, an over-sized bundle of yellow feathers worked into the up-do. She wore a sea foam green dress in flowing chiffon.

“Oh, I’m surprised to see _you_ here. I thought you’d have gone home by now.” Olivia smiled wickedly. “Surely you’ve realized that you don’t have a chance at winning.”

Skye could have ripped Olivia a new one, but she recognized the tactics. All the anger, the nastiness, it was a way of guarding herself, keeping everyone at arm’s length. Sam hefted sarcasm and humor like a shield, and Olivia seemed to wear cruelty like armor.

“Olivia, surely _you’ve_ realized that you don’t need to hurt others to protect yourself.”

“Huh? I…” Olivia stuttered.

“Shh… it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. Look, I know we’re set up to be rivals, but that doesn’t mean we have to dislike each other.” Skye tried to reason with her.

“But… Liam…” Olivia glared.

“Whatever else is going on, we don’t have to hurt each other.”

“I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, Skye, but you… you’re not going to fool me.” Olivia turned away coolly and strode to the door before pausing.

She looked over her shoulder, her voice softer than before. “…Look, I know you’re probably going to embarrass us all with your lack of fashion sense later, but… try to avoid doing that. You’ve probably never been to a derby, but you really must look the part. A runway-worthy ensemble is going to get you noticed by the press… but that’s just my recommendation.”

“Uh-huh. Is this like the last time you gave me advice?” Skye asked suspiciously.

“No, I… never mind. Forget it.” Her expression hardened. “I’ll see you at the races later… And I won’t be holding back.”

Once she was gone, Skye turned to survey the dresses available. Olivia had recommended something runway-worthy for the press—she had sounded surprisingly sincere—but Skye knew it would be safer to trust Bertrand’s suggestion and aim to please the Queen. A quick search on her phone later and she knew what to look for. She surveyed the racks until she found something that fit the ‘modern’ bill. A white bustier and a pink pencil skirt with a red floral pattern. A cute black mesh hat trimmed in white topped off the ensemble, letting her dark curls tumble over her shoulders. She pulled on her black pumps and admired herself in the mirror before hurrying back to her room. Once there, Maxwell gave her tips for conducting herself.

“So let’s review. At the lawn picnic, you’ll have to eat with perfect civility.”

“I’ve got this, Maxwell. I won’t stuff my mouth, pick my teeth, or _stab Drake with a fork_ … no matter how tempting that last one might be.” Skye smiled sweetly.

“Right.” Maxwell fought to suppress a smirk. “Well, Bertrand said I should go over _everything._ Speaking of which, how would you address Bertrand?”

“I’m supposed to address Bertrand as ‘Your Grace’.”

“Right! And in case it comes up, his full title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont of Ramsford, also known as Duke Ramsford.”

Maxwell answered the door when someone knocked, revealing Bertrand.

“Maxwell. How’s progress?”

“As planned! Skye and I were just about to review her entrance to the Derby and how to get out of a car without flashing the press.”

“Adjust skirts before moving and keep your knees and feet together while swiveling out.”

“Anyone who can run an internet search can spout off that kind of protocol. We’re asking you to be a _lady._ Maxwell, I hope you don’t mind if I take the liberty of testing Skye myself.”

“Pretty sure it doesn’t actually matter whether or not I mind.” Maxwell muttered.

“Indeed.” Bertrand approached. “Skye, let’s pretend I’m meeting you for the first time. Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Skye Montgomery.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Duke Ramsford.”

Skye curtsied. Bertrand took her hand with his right hand and kissed the back of it.

“Now what did I do wrong?” He asked her.

“You used the wrong hand. You should have taken my hand with your _left_ hand. Otherwise, it’s an insult.”

“Very observant of you.” Bertrand smirked.

“You thought I wasn’t learning anything.”

It was easy to forget that these men knew next to nothing about her. They didn’t know that she plowed through obstacles with sheer determination. She’d been told multiple times that she could be annoyingly persistent, but she was smart, knew what she wanted, and wasn’t afraid to fight for it.

What she wanted was _Liam_ , and that meant going completely out of her wheelhouse. She’d have to learn an entirely different social dynamic with rules she had to learn fast. Maxwell didn’t pound information into her head the way Bertrand wanted, but she picked up what he told her quickly enough.

“Don’t get too complacent. You’re only ever one mistake away from a scandal.” Bertrand reprimanded.

“Thanks for the reminder.” Skye scowled, wondering if the man would ever have some faith in her.

~~~

Skye slid out of the limo and made it barely two steps before a swarm of reporters approached, nearly hitting her with a flurry of microphones. To say she was overwhelmed and nervous, was a gross understatement.

Skye hesitated, glancing back at Maxwell nervously. He gave her an encouraging nod. He and Bertrand had stressed the importance of the press, Cordonian apples—yes, really—and had given pointers for comporting herself. With a deep breath, Skye turned to face the press as the limo drove away.

_Here goes nothing._ She thought, slapping on a calm smile.

A dark-skinned gentleman with a black goatee and wearing a backwards baseball cap shouted, “Over here! Donald Brine from the Cordonia Broadcasting Center. We’ve heard about the new lady on the social scene. What’s your name?”

“Lady Skye Montgomery from House Beaumont.” Skye smiled warmly.

“Our viewers care about getting the real story. Tell us about yourself!” Donald pressed.

“I’m just a regular woman, like many out there. A girl from New York whose heart has led her to be swept up in the affairs of the nobility.” They’d find out she was a commoner sooner or later, might as well spin it in her favor.

“How’s that going for you?”

“It feels like I’m living a fantasy.”

“A fascinating spin… Now I’ve heard early rumors that you’re Prince Liam’s favorite… What do you think makes you stand out?”

“Prince Liam first noticed me because he couldn’t figure me out.”

“Interesting…” Donnie scribbled notes before raising his camera. “Can I get a photo of you?”

“Of course!”

“Throw us your best look!”

Skye gave him her most poised and cool expression as she posed for photos.

“Wonderful. Just wonderful. You’re very photogenic.” As he typed something into his phone, he muttered, “The ‘Mystery Woman’ sweeps the Derby red carpet.”

The next reporter was an attractive woman in a designer suit. “Lady Montgomery, Ana de Luca here on behalf of _Trend_ , fashion and celebrity news magazine. Now, to get into it, Lady Montgomery… As an outsider what do you think of Cordonia?”

“Cordonia? It’s a country full of charm and wonder.”

“The people will be happy to hear it. Lady Montgomery, if you marry Prince Liam, you’ll be our next queen. What qualities make you fit to rule Cordonia?”

“I can rule Cordonia because I am graceful and composed. The people can trust me to look out for them and keep a cool head in times of crisis. I’d also consider myself brave, caring, and honest.”

“That’ll be a nice sound bite. Last question… Hypothetically, how would you handle news about low crop yields from the Cordonian apple orchards?”

_There’s the apple question Bertrand warned about._

“My first act would be to comfort the people. I know how important Cordonian apples are to the country and its people, and they deserve to know I’d take this problem seriously. Then of course, we’d talk about ways to deal with the crisis at hand.”

“I can use that… Glad to have someone interesting like you in the running.”

“Thank you!” Skye smiled brightly, feeling more confident.

A line of more people arriving saved her from any further questioning, forcing her to continue down the red carpet and toward the field. She searched for the pink tents for the suitors, but found none. Soon she was caught in a sea of moving hats, losing her way entirely. She pressed through the crowds and into an open area near the stables. She wandered inside the nearest stable, hoping to find someone who could show her where she should be. The stable was empty aside from a single horse in its pen. At the sight of Skye, it retreated further into its stall.

“Hello? Any humans in here? I could use some directions…” Skye called tentatively.

As she looked around the stable, a gust of wind caught the door behind her and slammed it shut, startling the horse. The frightened horse charged through the loose pen door, kicking and neighing before barreling straight for Skye. She tried to turn and run, but the horse was far too fast. It reared up in front of her and at the last moment, someone darted between her and the horse, causing her to stumble into a stack of hay.

“Whoa there. Whoa.” Drake spoke calmly to the horse. He tangled his fingers in the horse’s mane, gently pulled the horse’s head down, locking eyes with the animal. “Nothin’ to worry about, big fella. I’ll get this girl outta here for you.”

Drake led the horse back to its stall and then turned to Skye. “You okay, Skye?”

“Drake?! Are you following me?” She asked, brows furrowed as she got to her feet. This was the second time in twenty-four hours he’d just sort of… been there. Maybe it was a coincidence, but maybe it wasn’t…

“Does that really matter now?”

“Yes.” She brushed the hay from her clothes.

“Okay, fine. I was following you… but in the bodyguard kind of way, not the stalker way.”

“Feels kind of stalkerish to me.”

Drake ran his fingers through his hair, looking uncomfortable. “Look… I… The truth is, Liam told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t end up in the wrong place… exactly like now.”

“He told you that?”

“Yeah, good thing I followed his instructions, huh? Speaking of which, you should get back to the racetrack and your adoring fans.”

“I’d love to, but I’m lost. Maxwell told me to look for the pink tents?”

“He’s wrong. You’re looking for the _white_ tents next to the starting line… Can’t miss them. Good luck!” Drake turned on his heel and began to walk away.

“You’re not coming with me?”

“No…” He paused and turned to face her. “I’m due to meet Liam. He has his own private tent. We usually just hang out there and get some drinks, watch the ceremonies, place our bets on the horses… It’s pretty sweet.”

“In that case, I’m going with you.”

“What?”

“It sounds more fun where you’re going. Take me with you.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to…”

“What are they going to do? Put me in Princess Jail?”

He shook his head, the corners of his mouth tilting upward. Skye had a feeling he liked her Princess Jail comment more than he would admit. She followed him in silence until they stopped in front of one of the private, enclosed tents around the track.

“Here. You go ahead. I’m going to grab some beers for us.” Drake handed Skye a pass.

She used the pass to get into the Prince’s private tent… and spotted Liam staring intently at the racetrack. She sneaked up behind him before playfully covering his eyes with her hands. He tensed until she whispered into his ear.

“Guess who!”

He relaxed under her hands. “There’s only one person who could find me here and sneak up on me. Skye.”

“Correct!” she removed her hands.

He turned around, grinning. “However in the world did you manage to get in here?”

“I have my ways.” She smiled coyly.

“I should know not to doubt you by now. I’m convinced that you could move mountains if you wanted to, Skye.”

“Speaking of which… I had a funny conversation with Drake. He said you told him to look out for me.”

“Ah… right. I guess you caught him. I did say that to him.”

There was no denying that she was out of her depth here. She wasn’t too proud to accept help, and she needed all the help she could get. Knowing he had cared enough to convince _Drake_ to protect her, was incredibly sweet. So far, Drake had made his dislike of her plenty clear.

“Liam, that was really thoughtful of you.”

“I’m often thinking of you, Skye.”

“Liam…” She melted a bit when he said things like that.

“Ah, they’re leading the horses to the starting gates now.”

They watched as majestic-looking thoroughbreds pranced forward, tossing their heads, nickering. Their coats gleamed in the sunlight.

“I love watching the horses.” Liam admitted.

“They’re so beautiful.”

“That they are. These are no show ponies, but they have a beauty and grace all their own. Did you know the winner gets covered in flowers?”

“That must be an incredible sight.”

Drake let himself into the tent, holding three cups of beer. He handed them out. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Drake, of course not. We’re happy to see you.” Skye gave him a friendly smile. He’d been rude to her previously, but she wouldn’t reciprocate.

“You are?” Drake asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, come join us.”

“And you’re just in time.” Liam smiled at his best friend. “The last race is about to start! I say Twilight -Dash takes the crown.”

“That’s not a bad prediction, but I’ve been studying the stats. My money’s on Marabelle’s Dream.”

“Want to bet on that, Drake?”

“Sure. The usual?”

Skye was lost. “What’s the usual?”

“Ever since Drake and I were kids, we’d bet each other push-ups.”

“Not just any push-ups.” Drake smirked.

“Push-ups while the other person sits on your back.” Liam finished.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Not my most dignified moment, true. But it’s always fun.” Liam shrugged and extended his hand. “So do we have a bet?”

Drake shook his hand. “You’re on.”

“Except perhaps one change to the usual. I think we’d be incredibly rude to leave out Skye. Maybe she should be the one to sit on the loser’s back…” Liam suggested.

“I’m happy to help.”

“There we have it, then.”

As the race started, the three of them leaned forward in anticipation. Twilight-Dash took the lead to Liam’s joy.

“Race isn’t over yet. Go Marabelle!” Shouted Drake.

“They’re rounding the third bend…”

“Come on, Marabelle. You’re gaining…” Drake cheered.

“They're neck-and-neck!” Skye gasped.

“Come on…” Liam muttered.

“And there goes Marabelle! Ha! I knew it!” Drake gloated as the beautiful black mare was led to the side and wreathed in roses. “Liam, I believe you’re up.”

“Well, here we go…” Liam sighed.

“If you think I’m going to bow out gracefully and let you out of the bet, you’re dead wrong.” Drake smirked.

“Oh, I know. That’s one of my favorite things about you, Drake. You never let me get away with anything. Now, I can’t get these clothes all sweaty…” He drew his blazer and shirt off before dropping to do the push-ups.

Skye fought not to stare hopelessly at the shirtless and muscular prince before her. She failed, and blushed, hoping neither man noticed. He was… a sight to behold.

“Skye, I believe I need your assistance here?” Liam asked, already in position for his push-ups.

“I’m on it!” Skye laughed. She kicked off her heels and carefully sat on Liam’s back, tucking her feet up so they wouldn’t interfere with his push-ups.

“Is that all? I barely feel anything.” Liam’s laugh rumbled through his chest and she could feel it under her.

“Maybe I should get on there too…” Drake offered.

“One… two… three…” Liam began moving, and she put her hands on his warm back to steady herself.

“Pfff. Too easy.” Drake teased.

“And… ten! Done.”

Skye slipped off Liam’s back, sliding her shoes back on as he donned his shirt and blazer. She tried not to think about the way his bare skin had felt under her hands, or about how badly she wanted to run her hands over his abs. The Prince definitely hit the gym.

“Never let it be said that I’ve ever backed out of a bet.” Liam chuckled.

“And you lose all the time, so that’s really saying something.” Drake ribbed him.

“I must’ve done something very wrong at some point for you to be my best friend.” Liam laughed.

“I think it’s part of my job to keep you humble. Hard to do with all these gorgeous women chasing after you.”

“Speaking of which… now that the races are over, it’s probably time to get back to the social barrage. Next up is the lawn picnic.” Liam looked at her longingly.

“I guess that means I should go back to where the girls are. Bertrand and Maxwell are probably looking for me.”

Drake looked between the two of them and sighed, rolling his eyes.

“…I’ll go see where they are.” He grumbled as he left the tent.

“Thank you for coming here, Skye. I’m not exaggerating when I say that you made my day.”

“Liam, you made mine, too.”

“You don’t know how glad I am to hear that.”

It took all her willpower not to kiss him then and there. But he’d said he wanted to be fair, so she would behave. Though the prince beside her made her want to misbehave. _A lot._

Drake cleared his throat. “I just saw Maxwell run out to bring the car around. The ladies are a few tents down, and they’re headed to the lawn picnic. I can show Skye over there.”

“If you must.”

“Goodbye, Skye. Until we meet again.”

“Until then.”

Drake walked her over to the white tents where she spotted familiar faces. The ladies were loudly complaining that they hadn’t seen the prince at all during the races. She was kind of thrilled that she had gotten to spend at least one race with him. It was a competition for his hand after all, and she wanted to win.

“I guess I leave you here. Good luck.” Drake shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Sometimes I feel like I’d rather face a rampaging horse than deal with the others.”

“I don’t know… You didn’t fare so well in front of the horse.”

Skye barked a laugh. “I guess that’s true.” For a moment, they both looked at each other. “Hey, Drake. Thanks for saving me.”

“I know I can be a jerk, but I’d have to be a real low-life to let a horse trample a girl.”

“Well. Thanks anyway.”

Skye rejoined the ladies.

“Look who finally showed up. _Fashionably late_ has its limits, you know.” Olivia sneered.

Hana smiled and settled in beside Skye. “Skye, I was worried about you. What happened?”

“Oh, well, I… kind of got lost.” Skye said honestly.

Kiara looked worried for her. “It’s only day two and you can’t even keep up? *Tres embarrassant.”

“I know it can be really overwhelming… how the press swarmed us all when we arrived.” Hana gave Skye a shy smile.

“Hana, how do you handle all the attention?”

“All of the pressure to be perfect and keep up appearances can be pretty overwhelming.” Hana agreed as they walked. “I guess when I’m up there, I try to think of the person that I want everyone to see, and act like that person.”

“Is that all?”

“Sweets and massages help too. I’ll have to introduce you to all the pastries from Shanghai.”

“Now that the races are over, what happens next?”

“Now the real party starts!”

“So you’re saying now the best party ever starts?”

“Well, if your idea of the best party ever is a tea party with lemonade, finger sandwiches, and butter cookies…”

“I love a good tea party. I know some people think they’re childish, but I can’t help myself.”

“What’s not to love?” Hana smiled. “There’s nothing cozier than eating scones off a pretty set of china on a sunny afternoon. When I was little, I didn’t have that many toys to play with because my parents thought they were frivolous. But I was allowed a tea set, so that I could learn to be a proper hostess.”

“Naturally.”

“I spent lots of happy afternoons sipping tea with all my favorite guests… Mr. Sock, Miss Lemon Curd, and Princess Snickerdoodle.”

“Uh…”

“Like I said, I wasn’t allowed to have toys… so I had to get a little creative.”

She flashed Hana a bright smile, trying not to let it show how horrifyingly sad she found that admission. She wanted to hug Hana for a week straight to help compensate. What kind of parents refused their child even a single actual toy?

“I just hope the company today can keep up.”

“Oh, I _much_ prefer your company. You actually talk to me!”

“Princess Snickerdoodle was never one for conversation?”

“Not so much. And don’t forget, we’ll be meeting the Queen today! That’s sure to be… eventful.”

“Ah yes, the Queen. Have you met her before?”

“Once, a long time ago, but I doubt she remembers me. Today will be our first official meeting. I must confess, I’m a bit nervous.”

Skye and Hana arrived at the line of awaiting cars. A black town car rolled to a stop in front of Hana, the driver hopping out to open her door for her.

“Well, this is me, Skye. I’ll see you at the lawn party.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Hana disappeared into the car and it pulled away. A familiar limo pulled into its place. As the driver came around to open Skye’s door for her, Maxwell called out to her from the window.

“Hop in!”

Skye slid into the limo beside Maxwell.

“I hope you had a good time.”

“It was—”

“Enough pleasantries.” Bertrand interrupted her. “We only have time for business. First of all, was that Lady Hana Lee I saw you with before we pulled up? You two looked friendly.”

“Hana and I are becoming friends.”

“Hmm… interesting. An alliance with her family isn’t the _worst_ thing as long as you don’t let it distract you from the Prince… In any case, your focus today should be on impressing the Queen. She holds more sway than anyone else at court.”

“Even more than the King?”

“Socially, yes. Don’t underestimate her. Thankfully, you heeded my recommendation to wear something modern. That’ll curry her favor.”

“Yeah, that’ll help, but more than that, you need to get her to like you.” Maxwell added.

“If I’m going to get her to like me, tell me what she likes.”

“The Queen enjoys fashion and she likes a woman with grace and style. She tends to favor the ladies who are originally from Cordonia, so you’re at a disadvantage there.” Maxwell explained.

“I see…”

“But I’m sure your natural charm will win her over.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” She smiled at Maxwell.

“She has a high regard for royal protocol. You should call her ‘Your Majesty’ when you first meet her, and ‘ma’am’ thereafter.” Bertrand added. “Etiquette-wise, don’t forget that you must always stay a step or two behind her when keeping company with her.”

“Oh! She also loves to play games and can be quite competitive.” Maxwell smirked.

“Ultimately, she’s concerned about how the Prince’s bride will be partly responsible for Cordonia’s future. Keep that in mind when talking to her.”

“Got it.” Skye nodded.

“I hope you do.” Bertrand pursed his lips in worry. “You might have performed well with the press, but remember, Skye, it only takes one slip-up to tear apart the reputation you’ve built.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * So embarrassing.
> 
> Kudos are tasty if you want to hit that button!


	7. Queen's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye plays croquet with the Queen, and introduces her new friends to something sweet.

“Welcome to the tea party.” Hana smiled

“Cutting it awfully close there…” Olivia smirked as Skye joined the ladies on the lawn.

Skye followed Olivia’s gaze over to where the herald announced the coming of the Queen of Cordonia. An older woman with silvering blonde hair and a pleasant smile approached wearing a sleek skirt suit.

“Welcome, all.” Queen Regina called to the crowd. “I’m so delighted you could join us this afternoon.”

The Queen made her way through the crowd, greeting guests. A woman remained on the Queen’s left, escorting her. She was lovely with fair skin and pale, ash blonde hair. She wore a flattering green dress and carried herself proudly. She was vaguely familiar to Skye, but she was having a hard time remembering why.

Hana leaned into Skye, whispering. “I wonder who that lady with the Queen is…”

Skye shrugged. “She looks familiar. I think her name is Madeleine.”

Olivia interjected, “That’s _Countess_ Madeleine of Fydelia to you, and if you haven’t heard of her, then you really are behind the times.”

“Her name was all over the tabloids at one point.” Penelope added. “She was betrothed to the former Crown Prince until he _abdicated…_ ”

Skye recalled Liam’s comment about his older half-brother. Skye hadn’t even thought about it, but as the younger, Liam wouldn’t have originally been Crown Prince. She couldn’t help wondering why exactly the elder Prince had abdicated. Judging by the way Penelope said the word, it was definitely scandalous.

Kiara’s face was sympathetic. “It was particularly embarrassing for her to be thrown over like that. She was the one chosen during that social season, after all. To go through all that and not be royal…”

“Poor thing must be the Queen’s guest as a consolation prize.” Olivia said coolly.

The Queen walked the line of the Prince’s suitors, talking briefly with each. When the Queen reached her, Skye stepped forward and dropped into a curtsy.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Your Majesty.”

“Ma’am, this is the one I was telling you about.” Madeleine said softly.

“A pleasure to meet you, Lady Skye Montgomery. The press speaks well of you. It takes great effort to manage one’s image so responsibly. And you’ve selected the appropriate attire for the event.” She admired Skye’s outfit. “They’re touting you as ‘The Mystery Woman,’ someone who they can’t quite figure out. I hope you realize no one can remain a mystery long when they are a public servant and must attend to the people.”

“Of course, ma’am. Trust me when I say I’d take my service quite seriously.”

“Lady Skye, tell me what do you think is the best quality for a ruler to have?”

“The best quality should be a sense of duty. Loyalty to the kingdom you represent and the people you serve will carry you through any crisis.”

“Good answer.” The Queen gave a small smile.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Governance is not to be taken lightly. You will be bombarded daily by a hundred little decisions. Few will be glamorous, and many will weigh on you. Loyalty to the kingdom and to the people must guide your every decision.”

“Right.”

“As heads of state, we have a responsibility to the people. The press acts as their eyes. We must always portray a sense of calm and dignity. If the rulers appear in control, then everyone will be reassured. We must set the example, which is why we must not enable the scandal hunting impulses of the press.”

“Ma’am, I hate to interrupt, but it’s time to begin the game.” Madeleine remained stoically behind the Queen.

“Yes, thank you for reminding me.” The Queen turned and called out, “Everyone, please, follow me. It’s time to begin the ceremonial croquet match.”

The Queen led all the ladies in a procession across the lawn.

“Know that one of you will be the next queen, and I expect you to represent Cordonia well.” Queen Regina spoke over her shoulder. “Madeleine here has been the embodiment of dignity and devotion. It is my hope that you may all learn from her example.”

Madeleine smiled proudly beside the Queen. “Thank you, ma’am.”

As the procession came around a bend, the Queen’s turn almost had Skye bumping into her. Skye carefully stepped back, recalling Bertrand’s reminder to stay behind the Queen. Skye noticed the Queen glance over her shoulder and give her a small smile.

It had been a test!

Across the lawn, a number of croquet hoops were set up. Prince Liam waited near the game equipment as the procession approached. He greeted each lady as they passed. As Skye approached, she held out her hand and he brushed his lips over her knuckles.

He lowered his voice, “Lady Skye, I’m so pleased to see you.”

“Prince Liam, it’s nice to see you again too.” Skye curtsied to him.

“My lady.” He smiled as Skye moved past him to focus on the Queen.

“Custom has it that the Queen and the Prince play a round of croquet with two of the season’s suitors.” The Queen began. “I have chosen Madeleine as my partner.”

Whispers flurried through the noble ladies. Shock and irritation flowed through them. Madeleine smiled confidently as she remained by the Queen’s side.

“As for myself, I shall choose Lady Skye.” Prince Liam politely smiled.

“Skye? But…” Olivia stared in surprise.

“Shh. The Prince has made his choice.” Penelope reminded her.

Skye followed the Prince to the mallets, the two of them separating from the Queen and Madeline and setting up at the beginning of the circuit.

“Looks like we have found another way to steal a few moments. “Liam said quietly.

“Hey, I don’t want to cause you alarm or anything, but I don’t know how to play croquet.” Skye admitted warily.

Liam just smiled. “No worries. Just follow my lead. Hit your ball through the same hoop as mine, and you’ll be fine.”

“Just so we’re clear, hoops are the little arch-shaped things in the ground, right?”

“Right.” He assured her. “Come on, we’re up.”

Liam smoothly knocked his ball through the hoop. Skye set up to take her shot.

_Surely, it’s not that different from mini-golf. Just go for the hole-in-one like back in the States._

She gently tapped the ball with the mallet, knocking it through the hoop.

“Nice swing.” Liam complimented.

They proceeded through the circuit. The Queen and Madeline remained deep in conversation. While Prince Liam took his turn, Skye approached the two women.

“Am I interrupting anything?”

“No.” Madeline said. “We’re simply discussing how best to undress when meeting with ministers during the coucher.”

“We do what now?” Skye’s eyes went wide with shock.

“Oh, goodness, Madeleine. You’re too funny. “The Queen chuckled.

Madeleine gave Skye a polite smile. “Forgive me, Skye, it was only a joke. I hope you won’t begrudge us a small laugh at your expense.”

Liam called Skye over to the end of the circuit. She excused herself from the Queen and headed toward him.

“My apologies for interrupting your conversation, but I believe it’s your turn.” He smirked. “No pressure or anything, but if you hit the peg in the center, we’ll win the game!”

“That’s an easy shot! I can definitely make that.”

As she lined up her shot, she paused. Maxwell and Bertrand had said the Queen was competitive. Would she be upset if she lost? Skye followed her gut, took a deep breath, and hit the ball, easily knocking it into the center peg.

“I believe that means victory is ours.” Liam grinned.

“I’m glad you had the guts to finish the game.” Queen Regina told Skye. “Too many ladies have thrown the game on purpose to impress me. That’s why I decided to make it a _point_ to lose this match.”

“You mean…?”

“It was a test… and you passed. I’m sure we’ll have times in the future where we’ll find ourselves on opposing sides.” The Queen warned, “Next time, though, I expect we won’t be simply playing croquet… and I won’t be holding back.”

They laid their mallets on the grass for the grounds crew to clear.

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Montgomery.” Queen Regina looked at her, contemplative. “You’ve shown yourself to be unlike many of the ladies at court, which is no small feat in my eyes.”

“You honor me, ma’am.” Skye smiled at the compliment.

The Queen turned to address all the other ladies. “Thank you all for coming, and I look forward to seeing you at the next event.”

Queen Regina and Madeleine retired behind several bodyguards while the rest of the ladies dispersed to the tables on the lawn. Liam followed Skye to a nearby table. Hana approached as they sat down.

“Skye, Prince Liam, that was well played.” Hana smiled warmly.

“Thank you, Hana. Won’t you sit with us?” Liam motioned to an empty chair.

“I’d love to!” Hana lit up at the invitation.

As servants brought around hot tea, cream, and tiny tea sandwiches, Maxwell and Drake joined them.

“Hey!” Maxwell smiled. “We finally get to eat!”

“If you can call this eating.” Drake frowned at the tiny sandwiches.

Skye leaned forward. “Drake, I kind of agree.”

“Thank you, somebody else understands.”

“I’m just used to something a little more… hearty.” Skye admitted.

“Anyway, onto the big question! Skye, do you think you impressed the Queen?” Maxwell’s face was hopeful.

“Well… I think I impressed her.” Skye hoped she was right.

“Fantastic. It’s like watching a bird learn to fly on its own.” Maxwell said proudly.

Skye turned to the Prince. “Do you think the Queen approves of me?”

“Yes, I think you performed quite gracefully in front of her.” Liam said earnestly.

“Enough about Skye.” Drake groused. “All the little sandwiches are gone, and I’m still starving.”

“Not to worry, there’s more food waiting for us back at the palace.” Maxwell pat Drake on the shoulder.

Skye sighed. “I could really go for a cronut right now.”

“A what?” Liam’s eyebrows rose in confusion.

“I think you mean donut, Skye.” Hana suggested.

Horror crossed over Skye’s face as she stared at them all. “You haven’t heard of cronuts before?”

“Can’t say that I have.” Maxwell shook his head.

“Really? Okay, guys, we have a critical problem to fix. None of you have had cronuts.”

Warily, Maxwell said, “Please tell me it doesn’t have anything to do with crows.”

Skye grinned. “It’s the sumptuous inside of a croissant mixed with the glazed outside of a donut. It’s one of the best pastries ever invented.”

“It sounds… _American._ ” Maxwell chuckled.

“From New York with love!” Skye laughed. “We have to get some!”

Liam smiled. “While that sounds like quite an adventure, I don’t think the schedule will allow for it.”

“Then how about a little jailbreak tonight? Think we can sneak out of the palace and go for a cronut run? Pretty sure I saw them in a window at a nearby bakery.”

“That _does_ sound like fun…” Hana smiled.

“Very tempting. Are you sure you want to do this, Skye?” Liam asked.

“Guys, meet me out front once it gets dark! It’s time to have an adventure!”

Her grin was infectious.

“I’m with Skye.” Liam piped in.

“Me too!” Maxwell followed.

“Finally, we’ll have some fun away from the palace.” Drake said with a vague hint of enjoyment.

“New food sounds like a treat.” Hana beamed.

“It’s on, then!”

~~~

After dark that night, they all waited for Liam outside the palace.

“Prince Liam is taking a while.” Maxwell murmured.

“He’s the Prince. We’ll be lucky if he can sneak out at all.” Drake reminded them.

“There he is!” Hana smiled.

“You made it!”Skye grinned. She’d traded out her Derby outfit for a cute dress and flats.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to sneak out my own bedroom window.” Liam chuckled. “I nearly fell into the rose bushes, but I stand before you unscathed.”

“And now the real adventure begins!” Skye smiled and they headed off to a pastry shop near the beach.

“Is it just me, or is it more fun to be out at night when you’re also breaking the rules?” Maxwell was practically skipping.

“It’s more fun when you know you’re headed to something delicious!” Hana countered.

“After a day spent answering to the press and the Queen, this is the sweetest freedom.” Liam smiled happily.

“And it’s about to get sweeter.” Skye promised.

Maxwell threw open the doors to the shop, announcing, “We need all of your finest cronuts, please!”

Hana looked embarrassed. “I think you’re supposed to go to the counter, not just shout from the doorway.”

“Like normal people.” Drake rolled his eyes.

“I’ll handle this. You guys take a seat.”

Skye waved them towards the tables and headed to the counter. Once the order was ready, she took the tray back to the table her new friends had chosen. She claimed the seat beside Liam, sliding the tray onto the table. As she sat down, the Prince draped an arm over the back of her chair. Skye leaned closer toward him and noticed his smile brighten a bit.

“Well, these look delicious.” Liam stared at the bounty before them.

“What’s more important is how they taste.” Drake argued. “Let me at ‘em.”

They each claimed a cronut.

“All together?” Skye suggested.

“One…” Liam started the countdown.

“Two…” Hana continued it.

“Thr—” Drake began.

“Delicious!” Maxwell interrupted, already eating his cronut.

“Maxwell!” Drake growled.

“I regret nothing.” Maxwell grinned. “Mmmm… Flaky, crusty, glazed cloud of flavor…”

Hana smiled after her first bite. “I really must take some of these back home. I’ve never tasted anything so light and fluffy and sweet!”

Liam took another bite. “This rivals the finest pastries from the palace chefs. Even Drake is smiling.”

Drake shrugged, still smiling. “What? I like a good dessert. Who doesn’t?”

It was the most she’d seen Drake smile in all the time she’d known him—all four days.

“The last time I had something _this_ good, Bertrand hired a pastry chef from a Michelin-starred restaurant to make his birthday cake.” Maxwell stuffed the rest of his cronut into his mouth.

“Wait a second.” Skye gasped. “Are you saying that Bertrand used to actually have fun?”

Maxwell chuckled. “Yeah, he wasn’t always like he is now.”

“There was a time when Bertrand would’ve been here with us tonight.” Liam confirmed.

“Really?” Skye was having a hard time picturing it.

“Yes.” Liam’s expression turned solemn. “We were all close, once. But he’s grown distant in the past few years…”

“Aw, Bertrand’s gonna be fine. “Maxwell insisted. “He’s just sorting some things out. You know what? I’ll even bring him back a cronut.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Hana smiled.

“It’s a noble thought, but we’ll see if that cronut actually makes it back to the palace.” Drake eyed Maxwell.

“I hope you’re not implying I’d _eat_ my brother’s cronut…”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Well, it’s the thought that counts anyway, right?” Maxwell shrugged.

“I can’t believe mine’s gone already. It was delicious.” Hana wiped frosting off her fingers with a napkin.

“What did I tell you? Have faith in me.” Skye laughed.

Maxwell grabbed the bag with Bertrand’s cronut. “That was a treat! Thanks, Skye.”

“We should sneak out more often.” Drake smirked mischievously.

“I wish I could.” Liam laughed.

They sat around the table talking and laughing before realizing how late it had grown. Skye felt like she’d found her people. It was the same feeling she had with Sam and Nikau—almost like coming home on foreign soil. She got to glimpse past Drake’s grumpy scowl. He was sarcastic as hell, but funny. Liam swore he was the most loyal friend he had, and Skye had a feeling he was right.

_We’re going to be friends, Drake. You just don’t know it yet._

“We should be getting back.” Liam stood.

“Don’t want the kingdom to panic over a missing prince?” Skye smirked.

“Precisely. I’ve already been gone for quite some time.”

“Historians will tell of the day when Cordonia nearly collapsed because the Prince went out for cronuts.” Drake shook his head as he walked past them to the door.

“Okay, maybe it’s not that bad, but we should still head back to the palace.”

As they walked along the sand-speckled sidewalk, Skye spotted a figure lurking. A bronze-skinned man in a charcoal gray suit and black shirt, his black hair slicked back and goatee neatly trimmed. He was imposing and… familiar. The guard who had coughed when Liam touched her at the Masquerade.

“Bastien?” Liam’s eyes went wide seeing the man. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t let you go out without security, Prince Liam.” Bastien answered.

Liam looked embarrassed. “How did you even know?”

Bastien smiled. “Please, Your Highness. I was assigned to your brother before this. I’ve seen every trick in the book.”

“I’m sorry to have troubled you.”

“Like I said, I was assigned to your brother. Compared to him, you’re hardly any trouble at all.” Bastien assured him. “But…”

“But we should be getting back.” Liam nodded sadly.

“You go on ahead. I’ll trail behind and keep an eye on things.” Bastien gave a slight bow.

“Thank you, Bastien.”

“My pleasure.” And then he was falling back, leaving them alone.

Skye fell into step with Liam, a little ways behind the others.

“This was an excellent idea.”

“I thought we could all use a little fun.” She admitted.

“It’s more than that, it’s… really seeing everything.” He motioned to the beach and shops around him. “It’s strange. I’m the potential leader of my own country, yet there’s so much of it I haven’t experienced.”

“Well… that’s why I’m here. I’m your escape into your own backyard.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to have you here. Being an icon of sorts robs me of certain luxuries. Like visiting people, going out with friends… Spending time with you.”

She blushed a little. “Liam… you know you should be fair to the other ladies.”

“Maybe I don’t have to when I’m outside the palace.”

“Ooh, scandalous.” She teased.

“Skye, thank you for another rare glimpse beyond my princely world.”

They caught up to the group and together they all walked away laughing in the moonlight.

~~~

“Let me get this straight.” Sam shifted her position on her couch as she spoke with Skye afterward. “In the space of seventy-two hours you: snuck the Prince out to the hedge maze to play tag, snuck into his private Derby tent to ogle him, and then snuck him out for cronuts?”

“Yes.” Skye giggled. “In my defense, it surprised me when he took his shirt off. I have a feeling he just wanted a chance to show off those muscles, and I have zero complaints.”

“Look at you, breaking rules left and right. I am so fucking _proud of you_.”

Sam stroked Frodo as he strode across her lap. He made sure to sink his claws into her leg—something about her leggings made him love doing it—and she glared at the brown Maine Coon with tabby markings. He was beautiful… but kind of an asshole. She loved him dearly, even if he did seem to prefer Nikau these days...

“You’re such a troublemaker.”

“Absolutely. Apparently I’ve worn off on you. It just took the inspiration of a certain Prince Charming to bring it out.”

“Maybe it did.” Skye considered. “He said I make him want to break all the rules, too.”

“Ugh. You guys are _disgusting._ I love it.” Sam laughed. “Get some rest, Sunny.”

~~~

Skye used the weeks in between events to read the books she’d picked up. Cordonia was really interesting for a country she’d never heard of before. The biggest highlight was the formation of Cordonia from five smaller kingdoms. They were united by the warrior Queen Kenna Rys—one of Liam’s ancestors—making it the longest continual royal line in Europe. If her world history classes had mentioned this queen, Skye might have paid more attention. Overall, the kingdom didn’t have a ton of drama and had remained largely peaceful for centuries.

She also kept at work on her Greek, but she was fairly certain she was butchering her pronunciations. Maxwell was far more interested in having fun than teaching her. It was a lovable quality, but not very helpful.

She wished she saw more of Liam. He was Crown Prince and he had duties and meetings and more she knew nothing about. Interactions between the Prince and his suitors were limited to luncheons and the occasional picnic, low-key events with minimal press but also minimal time with the man of the hour.

The last time they’d really been alone was the night of the cronut run, as they caught up to their friends on the return trip. A few minutes was never enough. She was always left wanting more. She was learning about him in bite-size pieces that never quite satisfied her.

The fantasy novel she’d grabbed was the basis for a popular show based on Cordonian history… with a fantastical twist involving magic and dragons and steampunk technology. Specifically it chronicled Queen Kenna’s rise to power and the war she fought against tyranny before uniting the five kingdoms. Skye had to admit that it was good. It had her hooked pretty quickly. History gave it a hell of a base plot, and the fantasy elements were a lot of fun.

She wound up staying up half the night devouring the entire book. She’d rushed to buy the other two books the next day—she hadn’t realized it was a trilogy. She devoured them, too, and made a mental note to check out the show next.

~~~

“I was stuck in meetings all day. Very boring ones. What were you up to?” Liam asked Drake as they settled onto the couch in Drake’s apartment near the palace servant quarters.

Drake grabbed the remote and turned on the TV across from them. Their plan for the evening was beers and action movies. Liam appreciated the utter normalcy of it after a long day spent being anything but normal. Tomorrow, they would be heading to Lythikos—Olivia’s duchy to the north in the Alps—and he’d be back at his princely duties.

“I spotted Maxwell and Skye having a dance-off on the lawn.”

Liam chuckled, picturing it. “Who won?”

“No one. I turned the sprinklers on and sent them running.”

Liam’s jaw dropped as he laughed. “You did not.”

“I absolutely did.” Drake grinned, proud of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you readers for your support!
> 
> I couldn't resist writing the last bit with Drake because I can 1000% see him doing it.


	8. Nevrakis Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the land of ice and snow, Skye learns more about Drake, as well as her hostess.

“You know how to ice skate, right?” Maxwell asked, just realizing he didn’t know.

She and Maxwell were currently on the edge of the frozen lake beside the Nevrakis chateau, where Olivia was currently hosting the court. They’d arrived a few days earlier and would remain through the end of the week, plenty of time to enjoy all the winter activities available in the Alps.

“Watch me skate circles around you!”

Skye couldn’t do anything too fancy, but she wasn’t likely to fall on her ass, either. She’d learned as a child during Christmas at Rockefeller Center. Gran had taken them—Sam, Nikau, and Skye—every year and watched from the side with a huge smile on her worn face. With Sam and Nikau four years older, they’d taught Skye how to skate. She remembered them on either side of her, holding her hands as she finally got the hang of it. Even after they’d let go of her hands, they’d stayed close to catch her if she fell. Suddenly she missed them so much it felt like a lead weight in her chest.

“Be my guest.” Maxwell grinned.

His grin helped ease some of the weight in her chest. She’d spent most of her time over the past six weeks with Maxwell and she’d come to a conclusion: Maxwell would fit in perfectly with Sam and Nikau. He could almost be their fourth musketeer. She couldn’t wait to introduce them all and see if she was right.

Several guests were already skating in pairs, including Olivia and Prince Liam at the center of the lake. Skye wore a cream turtleneck and black jeans under a tan wool coat and a plaid scarf—ready to play in the snow. Everyone was dressed warmly, except Olivia, who seemed completely comfortable in the ivory skirt and sweater set she wore. Probably because ice _actually_ ran through her veins.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten just how well I can skate?” Olivia smiled at Liam. The smile was warm and genuine—and Skye had noticed it was only ever for Liam…

He returned it. “Oh, I very much remember.”

“Remember to keep your eyes on the prize… Now, get out there and grab some time with the Prince while I distract Olivia.” Maxwell began waving at Olivia. “Olivia, you gotta see me do a spin! Don’t move!”

With a wink, he hip-checked Skye, sending her sailing across the ice. A quick shift of her weight and she began to smoothly skate towards Prince Liam. He greeted her with a smile. He wore a wool pea coat in navy blue over a purple sweater and dark jeans. He looked incredible.

“Lady Skye, a pleasure to see you, as always. You’re a vision of grace on those skates.”

“Thank you!” She smiled, skating in a circle around him.

“I take it you’ve come to skate with me today?”

“That was my hope.” She came to a stop beside him.

“Then please, accompany me.” Liam offered his hand.

Skye smiled and took his hand, entwining their fingers. “Gladly.”

“You look very lovely today. And warm.”

“Yeah, definitely glad I put on this coat. Do you and the court come out here regularly?”

“Not often. However, when we do, Olivia’s always been very generous by having us at her estate. But actually, I used to come out here frequently when I was younger. Olivia and I would play in the snow together.”

“You and Olivia, huh? Tell me more about that.”

“We’d build little snow forts on the bank and ‘catapult’ snowballs at each other. The lake was too dangerous to play on since we were young, but sometimes, we’d sneak onto the ice in the hopes that we could see fish beneath the surface. We never did, but we had many exciting false finds.”

“You two must’ve been close.”

“We were… It’s been hard watching her, well, become who she is.” He looked sad and a little wistful. “I know Olivia can be a tough person to get along with.”

“She’s basically the opposite of you.”

“Olivia had a difficult childhood. Her parents were killed in a political assassination when she was only five years old. She was alone, without family at her estate for the better part of a year before my parents and I officially visited.” His mouth tightened in anger. “She was supposed to be in the care of her aunt, but the woman had left to summer on the Riviera, abandoning her. Olivia didn’t have anyone. She was so alone.” He looked devastated on her behalf.

“Didn’t she have… servants?”

“The servants were doing their best, but they were traditionalists, Nevrakis-family trained for decades. After a lifetime of holding the nobility up on a pedestal, they weren’t prepared to give her what she needed most… love.

“The first few days of our visit, she was sullen and withdrawn—I thought she hated me. But one night, I heard her sobbing through the wall. I actually believed it was a ghost, at first, but once I got over my fear and decided to investigate, there she was… Little five-year-old Olivia, weeping and clutching one of her mother’s gowns, saying over and over again, ‘Come back. Please come back.’

“I knelt beside her and held her until she cried herself to sleep. I knew we couldn’t leave her there. I convinced my parents to invite her to live at the palace with us. For almost two months, she wouldn’t leave my side. Just about drove Drake crazy, actually, but—”

“That Maxwell is a persistent one.” Olivia interrupted, skating over with annoyance flashing in her green eyes.

“He can be high energy.” Liam agreed with her.

“Yes… I can tell.” Olivia’s usual icy demeanor returned as she flashed a wicked smile at Skye. “So, Skye, I bet you’ve never seen a countryside this spectacular. Aren’t you impressed?”

Skye glanced around—the beautiful chateau against a backdrop of snowy forests and white-capped mountains, the frozen lake below it. It belonged on a postcard, or in a travel magazine.

“Actually, this place is gorgeous! The snow, the lake, the trees… It’s absolutely breathtaking.”

Olivia seemed surprised Skye agreed. “Oh. Well, yes. It is. I’m glad even someone like you can appreciate the elegance and splendor of nature.” Olivia made a point of wrapping her arms around one of Liam’s. “Now, Prince Liam, I believe you owe me a round across the lake.”

“Excuse me, Skye. I do owe her. I will see you later.”

As they skated off, Olivia snaked her hand into Liam’s. Skye looked around, and fought down a laugh as Kiara slid across the lake on her stomach, clearly unintentionally.

“I don’t think I can balance on these.” Penelope wobbled on her skates.

“This ice hasn’t even been resurfaced!” Tariq sounded appalled. “My skates are too expensive for this.”

Hana glided across the ice, hopping to skate backwards and circle Skye. “Looks like Olivia stole Liam from you.”

“It’s fine. Liam has obligations. I don’t take it personally.”

Skye’s thoughts were on Olivia, specifically what Liam had just told her. She’d been right about Olivia being cruel as a form of armor, especially considering her history. Gran’s words came to her mind unbidden: _Sometimes, the people_ _that are_ _hardest to love need it the most._ Skye couldn’t help wondering how many people managed to get past that armor—or even bothered to try. As far as she could tell, only Liam had succeeded.

“That’s level-headed of you.” Hana twirled gracefully before skating to a halt beside Skye.

“Where’d you learn to skate like that? It couldn’t have been with the other ladies.” She eyed Kiara struggling to stand on the slippery ice.

“Ice skating is one of the things my parents sent me to lessons for.”

“That’s an unusual choice. I had soccer and basketball practice.”

“It’s a skill I learned to appeal to suitors. I was told ‘a display of elegance can go a long way’.”

“Do you even like ice skating?”

“Oh, you know… it’s okay.”

“That’s not very convincing.” Skye frowned. The more she learned about Hana’s parents, the less she liked them.

“When my parents were selecting my activities, whether or not I enjoyed something wasn’t a factor they considered. Now I find myself with all sorts of skills that I honestly haven’t much interest in.”

~~~

“So, Montgomery, you finally made it to the slopes.”

Drake smiled as he skied to a stop beside her. She noticed he tended to smile more when they were outdoors. He wore his usual denim and t-shirt, but with a brown leather jacket over it. He was almost as bad as Olivia! Or maybe Skye’s cold tolerance was just low…

“What’s wrong, Drake? Were you starting to miss me?” She teased.

“Hardly. I was just getting bored.”

“You didn’t go skating?”

“Figure skating isn’t really my thing.” He said sourly.

“Really? I think you’d look good in a tutu.” Skye smirked. “I bet pink’s your color.”

“Some mental images aren’t worth the effort.”

“I suppose skiing is manly enough for you.” She rolled her eyes.

 _Fragile masculinity has a strong jaw and a crooked nose._ She mused, looking at him.

“How about a race?”

“What makes you think I can ski?”

“Maybe I’m starting to have faith in you, Montgomery.”

“Drake, you’re scaring me with your… niceness.” Skye narrowed her eyes at him.

He laughed. “I’m scaring myself. Anyway, I’m going to start skiing down this slope in a minute, and if I get to the bottom before you… Well, let’s just say I’m calling that a win, and I might never let you hear the end of it. Ready… set… Don’t wipe out!”

He took off down the hill.

“Hey!” Skye pushed off, giving chase.

She’d been competitive all her life, and had no intention of losing to Lord Grumps-a-lot. She picked up speed as Drake maintained his pace ahead of her. Off to the side, Skye noticed Olivia and Liam gently skiing and talking together. Skye smiled and used the opportunity to show off.

“Cowabunga!” she yelled, skiing over a mogul and catching air. She sailed elegantly past them.

“Go, Skye!” Liam cheered.

Skye grinned and continued closing the distance on Drake. Further down the slope, Drake swerved around a large fallen branch.

“Watch yourself, Montgomery!” He warned over his shoulder.

Skye maintained course and carefully timed it. She braced herself and leapt, flying over the branch with scant inches of clearance. With her uninterrupted momentum, Skye sped past Drake and finished first. She pumped a fist in the air. She’d honestly been worried she wouldn’t clear the branch, but her gamble had paid off. If she’d face-planted, then at least it would’ve been in front of Drake and not Liam.

She’d have to tell Sam about it later. This was definitely her influence.

“I win!”

“I’m not too thrilled, but if you’re going to hop a branch like that, you deserve to win.” He shook his head at her. “Nice moves, Montgomery.” He took a deep breath of the crisp, mountain air. “This trip hasn’t been half bad so far. Shame that tomorrow it’s back to waltzing and bowing and all that.”

“At least I can ski better than I can waltz… which is barely at all.”

“Wait…” Drake gaped at her. “You can’t waltz? I thought you danced with Liam…”

“Yeah, but he did a lot of the work… Why? Is it important?”

“Oh, Montgomery, Montgomery, Montgomery… What would you do without me?” Drake sighed. “There’s a ball tomorrow. All of the ladies are expected to dance the Cordonian Waltz in front of everyone.”

“Oh… I’m going to look stupid in front of everyone, aren’t I? I’ll look bad in front of Liam!”

“Hey, on the bright side, it’ll probably be hilarious to watch.”

She glared daggers at him. “Drake! If you’re going to go through the trouble of warning me about the waltz, then you should at least tell me how to do it!”

“Sadly, I can’t help you there. _I_ don’t know the steps. You should ask Hana. If anyone knows everything forwards and backwards, it’s that one.”

“Yeah… maybe.”

Skye and Drake glided over to where the rest of the group was meeting up after their ski runs. Olivia gather’s everyone’s attention.

“It’s time to head over to my spectacular lodge to warm up.”

Drake leaned down towards Skye. “Thanks for the race. I actually had fun.”

“Maybe you’re not as bad as you seem.”

“You’re going soft on me, Montgomery.”

Once free of their ski gear, the entire group headed towards the chateau. Inside, Skye, Drake, Hana, and Maxwell sat beside a fire, sipping steaming hot chocolate. Skye had a clear view over Maxwell’s shoulder and out the large window looking out over the snowy grounds of the estate. The sky was changing colors as the sun began to set.

“Did you have fun today, Skye?” Maxwell asked.

“Today was super fun! And now we have hot chocolate.”

“This is wonderful.” Hana pointed at her cup. “Look, little marshmallows shaped like hearts.”

Skye nodded in agreement with Hana as they sipped from their mugs.

“Just… just adorable.” Drake mocked.

“Watch yourself… We’ve got incoming.” Maxwell warned under his breath.

“Well, hello, my dear guests.” Olivia sauntered over. “I hope you’re enjoying my spectacular hosting.”

“I always enjoy my time here with you, Olivia.” Maxwell answered politely.

“It’s… something.” Drake muttered.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Drake, her smile thin. “Did you see that we have eclairs, Drake? They always remind me of dear, darling little _Savannah_. She’d gobble them down like a sow at the trough.”

“Don’t talk about my sister.” Drake hissed with rage.

“Why ever not?” Olivia continued on. “She was such a fixture at court, and then she just up and disappeared. You never told us what happened, and usually gossip is quick to spread.”

“She left because of people like you.” Drake bit out.

“She was always the sensitive sort. Ladies like that don’t last long here.”

Drake’s jaw clenched before he glanced at his watch. Then he relaxed and stood. “You know what? I just remembered, I’ve got somewhere I need to be. If you’ll excuse me…”

Drake bowed curtly to Skye, Hana, and Olivia before turning and striding off towards the door.

“Wait, Drake, dear!” Olivia called after him. “Come back! I wasn’t finished with you!”

Skye didn’t know what the situation with Drake’s sister was and honestly, it didn’t matter. He didn’t deserve Olivia prodding at emotional wounds. No one did.

“Olivia,” Skye stood. “Leave Drake alone before I slap that smile off your face.”

In her periphery, Skye saw Drake hesitate at the door, sparing a glance over his shoulder at her before leaving.

“Ooh, does Cinderella have a soft spot for the rough-around-the-edges commoner?” Olivia sneered.

“Maybe I don’t like seeing anyone treated like that.”

“What a valiant hero to the masses. They must sing songs about you.” Olivia gave a flippant wave of her hand. “Now, as charming as this has been, I’ve got to get back to Prince Liam. I’ve promised him a _private_ tour of the Lythikos castle. Bye bye, darlings!”

With a wink, Olivia flounced out of the room. Skye glanced between Hana and Maxwell.

“I can’t believe the things Olivia says…” Hana shook her head. “Poor Drake.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t usually let Olivia get under his skin like that.” Maxwell added.

“Well, I hope he’s alright. I saw him go outside, but it’s not a good idea to be out there right now. I’ve heard there’s a storm brewing tonight. What can he be thinking?” Hana glanced out the windows.

The sky darkened ominously on the horizon. Skye shrugged her coat back on. “There’s only one way to find out…”

“You mean you’re thinking about following him?” Hana’s eyes went wide.

“I’m not wearing this jacket for nothing. I’m going to see what he’s doing.”

~~~

“Drake!”

He’d shoved her, but now on her back, she looked up to see the most star-filled sky she’d ever laid eyes on. Shooting stars lit up the night. She didn’t have words for how beautiful it all was.

Drake landed in the snow beside her with a thud. “Yes, my lady?”

“This is absolutely gorgeous.”

“Nothing beats a clear view of the sky during a meteor shower.”

“I’m glad I didn’t miss this.” Skye smiled as clouds drifted across the stars; the storm approaching. “Looks like we were just in time to see this before the storm comes.”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to miss it.”

There was a pause and then he continued.

“I used to do this with my younger sister, Savannah, every year. We grew up around the royals. My dad used to do security for Liam and his brother, and my sister and I were allowed to hang out with them. Liam and I ended up getting close, even though I didn’t have the lineage to merit it. Savannah, on the other hand, got along with everyone, and they were all friendly with her. She _loved_ living at the palace when we were kids, being around all the pretty dresses and jewelry… But it got harder when she was older.”

“What happened?”

“She… It was hard on her. She couldn’t take it, I guess. After what happened with…” Anger contorted his face. “I… I failed her. I couldn’t protect her. I couldn’t protect her from this place… or these people.”

Drake put a hand over his face and remained quiet for a time.

Skye was surprised he’d opened up as much as he had. If he wanted to tell her more, she’d listen, but she wouldn’t push.

“Sorry, it’s… I guess I’m still not ready to talk about it. This is more than I’ve talked about it with anyone in the last year, actually.”

“Really? Does this mean we’re friends now?”

“Friends… I wouldn’t go that far, Montgomery.”

“Should we just call it not-enemies, then?” She quipped.

“I guess I can’t really stop you, can I?” She could practically hear his smirk, the mood already lighter.

“Nope.”

He gave a little, so Skye decided to give a little, too. Hers wasn’t sad, which helped return the mood to normal.

“In Manhattan, you can’t see the stars because of the light pollution. Sam and I’s apartment has a rooftop patio. We love hanging out up there with Nikau, drinking and pretending we can see the stars. We’d make a game of making up our own constellations, and they’d get more and more ridiculous as we drank. It’s one of my favorite things to do with them.”

“Sounds fun. What were you drinking?”

“We kept a full liquor cabinet, so we drank whatever sounded best right then.”

The two of them continued to stare silently at the sky, watching for shooting stars. As the snow began to fall harder, Drake sighed and got to his feet, helping Skye to hers.

“We better get back. It’d be quite the scandal if I let one of the Prince’s suitors freeze to death out here on my watch.”

“I’d hate for my untimely demise to cause you any difficulty.”

“Not to mention that Maxwell would never let me hear the end of it.”

“I’m sure even Bertrand would be upset, in his own way.”

“Bertrand? He’d only be upset if he couldn’t turn it into some kind of press event. Now, let’s go.”

They trudged back to the chateau through the snow and wind.

“The next time you tell me that I’m doing something stupid, I’m going to remind you about your little walk in the blizzard.” She teased, breaking the silence.

“I do _plenty_ of stupid stuff, Montgomery. I’m practically the King of Stupid.” He chuckled.

“Really?”

“Really. You just don’t know me very well yet. But… maybe that’ll change.”

“Maybe.”

~~~

“I appreciate you helping me like this.” Skye said gratefully.

“It’s no problem. I’m just sorry that I didn’t think to ask if you knew it. It’s a good thing Drake’s looking out for you.” Hana said as they finished pushing the furniture in her bedroom out of the way.

Hana had worried the entire time they’d been out in the incoming storm, and had met them at the grand staircase as soon as they returned. Skye had asked about the waltz, and Hana had been all too happy to help. Hana covered the basic steps and how partners communicated to their partners on the floor. She also gave her some history of the Cordonian Waltz. After some practice, Skye was feeling confident about tomorrow.

“You’re a good teacher.” Skye told Hana. “Ice skating, waltzing… How are you so good at all these things?”

“As much as I’d like to claim it’s natural talent, it’s as I said before. My parents have been pushing me to learn all the courtly and social arts since I was young.”

“You must have had no free time.”

“Between school, dance, music lessons, and etiquette classes, my schedule was very full. My parents expected a lot. They were devastated when they didn’t have any sons, so they pinned all of their hopes on me. Every day of my life has been about grooming me to bring fame and fortune to my family by winning some prince or noble’s hand. For all the good it’s done after my last engagement…”

“Do you mind if I ask what happened? With your fiancé?”

“Peter was an English nobleman, and he was all of the things my parents always wanted for our family. We’d spend long afternoons horseback riding and sailing. He was very kind… That, and he’d been raised with romantic notions about true love and a lifetime of happily wedded bliss. It should have been perfect…”

“But?”

“But… the simple truth was that I didn’t love him. My parents never asked me what I wanted, never gave me reason to think that I might also love the person I’d marry. So when he proposed… I knew I had to accept. I tried my best, but he became suspicious. At our engagement party a month before the wedding, he cornered me and… he asked me if he was what I wanted. And even though I told him what he wanted to hear, I couldn’t keep back the tears. He knew me enough that he could tell that I was miserable. I don’t think he ever understood why I would’ve gone through with it. But he was born to power and privilege. How could he understand?

“He was good enough not to make a big deal of it, but there was a lot of ugly speculation about why we parted. Especially because he got married shortly after to another woman…” Hana gave out a long, slow breath. “But that’s behind me now. My parents are upset with me, but they’ve given me another chance. Here, now.”

Skye squeezed Hana’s hands in hers. “I’m so glad to have a friend here.”

“Me, too.” Hana beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Thank god.
> 
> Did anyone else notice that when you arrive in Lythikos is the first time Drake calls your MC by her last name in-game?


	9. The Winter Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye attends a ball. Olivia makes a power play.

Skye had no idea why it was called the ‘Winter Ball’ when it happened in mid-August, but she didn’t bring that up. Lythikos clearly had a thing for winter, even in summer. She and Hana gave each other dramatic reveals in the boutique dressing rooms before the event. Hana popped out wearing a shimmering silver wrap-dress that flattered her lithe body. Skye had chosen an ivory silk gown with a plunging neckline that skimmed over her curves.

They’d barely made it into the ballroom before Maxwell found them. In very un-Maxwell fashion, he wore a full suit and tie, and bowed to them both.

“Ladies, it’s a pleasure to see you both tonight.” His voice was just as smooth and charismatic as ever, but the words were stiff and it felt like he was reciting a script. He gave Skye an appraising look. “Lady Montgomery, I must say, you look utterly becoming. Truly, a—”

“What gives?” Skye interrupted. “You look like Maxwell but you _sound_ like Bertrand.”

Maxwell sighed. “ _Tonight_ I am representing the Duchy of Ramsford at this important social event.”

“So you have to behave or Bertrand is going to throw a fit, huh?”

“Pretty much.”

Hana couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled out of her. “Ooh, Olivia hired a full orchestra to play tonight!”

“I’ve heard you’re quite the musician yourself, Hana.” Maxwell smiled.

“Oh, no. I’m not…” Hana shook her head.

“Really? I feel like I remember hearing that you were a virtuoso pianist.”

“I still play from time to time, but only for fun.”

“I’d like to hear you play sometime!” Skye grinned.

“I actually found a piano in the parlor here.” Hana murmured to Skye while Maxwell was distracted checking their seating. “I was considering sneaking in to play tonight. You’re welcome to join me.”

“I’d like that.” Skye nodded then turned to Maxwell. “Where are we sitting?”

“About that.” Maxwell blew out a breath. “ _I’m_ sitting at the head table with Olivia and the Prince. You two are at the farthest table in the back. I guess Olivia put together the seating plan.”

Skye wished she was surprised, but at this point, she wasn’t. She shrugged. “The company will be better at our table. No offense, Maxwell.”

“None taken. Hell, I’d join you if I could! I mean… Olivia has greatly honored me.”

His smile looked forced as he made his way to the head table. Skye and Hana located their table to find one other person seated at it. Once again clad in denim—Skye wasn’t sure the man owned anything else—his bored brown eyes skimmed over both ladies before he motioned to the table in front of them.

“Welcome to the table of exiles.” Drake deadpanned.

“And here I thought we’d be stuck with a some stuffy nobles.” Skye slid into a chair.

That meant the nobles wouldn't be judging her for not remembering which fork was which and occasionally using the wrong ones. Hana had been a lifeline of information, helping Skye avoid embarrassing herself too badly. Maxwell taught her stuff... sometimes. He was very sweet, and as far as support went, she couldn't ask for a better cheerleader. But Maxwell wasn't great at teaching her things. They were more likely to get distracted and have some fun, which was something she really liked about him.

Hana took her seat. “It’s probably meant to be an even bigger slight that we’re with a commoner.”

Hana didn’t care about that, and Skye definitely didn’t.

“Well, Olivia really missed the mark this time.”

“Thanks, Montgomery. That actually means something, coming from you.”

He put a hand to his chest as he said it, but his tone was ambiguous. Was he saying it sarcastically? Or sincerely? Considering their past encounters, she was going to go with sarcastic. Though, maybe last night with the meteor shower had changed things?

_We are going to be friends, damn it. Just you wait, Grumps-a-lot!_

She froze in realization. _This is what Sam and Nikau mean when they describe me as 'aggressively friendly.'_

“Drake, you don’t seem bothered at all to be seated in the back.” Hana noted.

“After years of this, you build up a thick skin. Besides, back here? Out of the spotlight? At least we can relax.” He slouched in his chair without a thought, while everyone else held their best posture.

Servers began to deliver dish after dish of delicious-smelling food to the other tables. Skye's stomach rumbled its approval and demand.

“I hope they serve us soon! I’m _starving.”_ Hana smiled.

“Don’t get your hopes up. Where we’re seating, we’ll be last to eat… if there’s even any left by the time they get to us.” Drake sighed like he had expected this.

Hana’s face fell. “But… the lobster bisque… Do you really think we’ll go hungry?”

“Not if I can help it.” Skye watched the flurry of servers and came up with a plan. “This can’t be too different from hailing a New York taxi.”

Skye spotted a server walking towards them, his tray carried several steaming bowls of lobster bisque. Skye thought back to her theater classes and stood to get the server’s attention. She stumbled slightly toward him.

“Please, I’m about to faint. I need food.” Skye gave her most pitiful whine as she extended a hand, reaching towards the server. “I haven’t eaten all day, I…” She fluttered her eyes, rolled them back, and let herself fall.

“Hey!” Drake sprang up and barely caught her before she hit the floor.

She had to admit he had good reflexes. She’d just been intending to take the drop and finish her skit from the ground.

“Please… food…” Skye pleaded from Drake’s arms instead.

The bewildered server put a bowl down on the table and rushed away without a word.

“I can’t believe that actually worked, Montgomery.” He released her and they took their seats. “Just… warn me before you take a dive. Next time I might not catch you.”

“Oh, Drake. You know I like to keep you on your toes.” Skye smirked.

He didn’t know about her theater days since he still acted like he hated her half the time, so she opted not to mention she could safely stage-fall with the best of them.

The three of them shared the bowl. It was piping hot and as delicious as it smelled. Between three of them, it disappeared quickly. Skye started off hopeful their dinners would arrive soon, but she was disappointed. They waited and waited as other tables finished their dinners.

“Believe it or not, I’ve been to a wedding where food wasn’t served until _midnight_.” Hana mentioned.

“I can tell you a real horror story.” He leaned forward in his seat. “Let’s set the scene: casual get-together. Lots of people I don’t know, but that’s fine. There’s a bar, man’s true best friend. So I figure I’ll grab a drink. I go up to the bar, _and they’re out of whiskey!_ ”

“I could use some whiskey right now.” Skye grumbled.

They were still waiting for dinner. At least with two fingers of whiskey, she’d _care_ less about her growling stomach.

Drake perked up. “Now you’re speaking my language. But these dinners usually only come with some fancy wine and champagne.”

“And I have a feeling that we’d be lucky to even get _water_ at this point.” Hana grimaced.

“It’s too bad we probably won’t see a _real_ drink at this ball. From what I’ve seen, Olivia’s got quite a stash.” Drake mused.

“From what you’ve seen?” Hana narrowed her eyes.

“I did some exploring, and I happened to stumble across her wine cellar.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty impressive, actually, and not a bad place to get away from all of this for a while. Why don’t you join me there for a drink tonight, Montgomery? If you’re not afraid of sneaking out after hours…”

What was it with Drake and challenges? The skiing race, and now this. Maybe they really were starting to be friends. She knew he and Liam made wagers regularly enough to have ‘the usual’ for their bets. Before she could reply, a server delivered the rest of their dinners. The lobster bisque had no lobster and was cold. There was zero doubt in any of their minds: Olivia had done this on purpose. They’d barely had their food a few minutes before the musicians began to play.

“Hello, dear guests, and welcome to the Nevrakis family’s chateau.” Olivia smiled brightly at the crowd from the dance floor. “It means so much to me that you would join me in this place that’s so dear to my heart. I hope you enjoy the festivities tonight as much as I will. Now everyone, please join me up front to begin the Cordonian Waltz.”

“But we’re still eating!” Hana protested.

“She doesn’t care.” Drake reminded her.

Skye and Hana stood, smoothing down their dresses. Drake remained seated, looking unhappy about it.

“Aren’t you coming?” Hana asked him.

“Waltzing isn’t my thing. I’ll be here with the… food.”

On the dance floor, Liam asked Olivia to dance and she accepted. Hana reminded Skye that it would be incredibly rude of him not to dance with their hostess. Maxwell met them at the edge of the dance floor.

“Lady Skye, may I have the honor of this waltz?”

“It is I who would be honored.”

“My lady.” Maxwell bowed and offered his hand. “Shall we?”

As Maxwell led Skye off, Hana gave her a wink and went to find her own partner for the dance. The couples began to form a loose circle on the dance floor. Maxwell placed his hand on her waist and raised her hand into the starting position. Then a look of panic crossed his face.

“Do you even know the Cordonian waltz?”

“I practiced with Hana, but a little forewarning would have been nice.”

Maxwell looked ashamed and she hated it. She couldn’t stand the shame on his face. Bertrand put that look in place all too often, and she had zero interest in joining him. She’d learned the dance anyway and everyone here would be none the wiser.

“It’s fine. Hana was an _excellent_ teacher.” She smiled warmly up at him and he soon returned it.

As the music picked up, the waltz began. Maxwell led Skye into a smooth glide down the length of the room. Skye never missed a step. Maxwell complimented her dancing as he twirled her, talking softly before handing her off to her next partner. On the next strain of the waltz, she found herself in Liam’s arms.

“Liam.” Her smile widened.

“Why, hello there.” He returned her smile.

“Fancy running into you.”

“You mean, on the dance floor of a private ball during a choreographed waltz?”

“Well, when you put it that way, it seems inevitable. But to be fair, I haven’t seen a lot of you lately…”

“True.” Liam conceded. “I’ve been a little preoccupied. Olivia is the hostess, and I’d be remiss in my duties if I didn’t spend time with all of the women here.”

“I understand. You’re not just marrying for yourself. It’s for the Crown.”

“No matter how I feel… Well, we’ll have to see what happens in the coming weeks.” His smile fell. As he led Skye into a twirl and held her against him, he lowered his mouth to her ear. “But Skye, you should know… You _are_ special to me.”

He spun her out of the move in time to the music, and held her gaze… For a moment, there was no one else but the two of them, and she was lost in that stormy blue stare. She felt that same electric reaction she'd had the night of the bachelor party, when she'd first laid on eyes on him. Six weeks later and he still did this to her...

Olivia cleared her throat. “Lady Skye, I believe he’s _my_ partner now.”

Skye reluctantly released Liam’s hand and returned to Maxwell, continuing the dance.

“Watching you two together… I can tell that Liam cares for you a lot.”

“Yeah, but… our relationship is so strange. It’s not like he can just sweep me off my feet and carry me out of here.”

“When you’re royalty, the rules are different.”

“I know, and yet…” Skye trailed off when she saw shock fill Maxwell’s expression.

She turned as Olivia leaned in close to Liam and kissed him deeply on the dance floor. Skye swallowed, blinking, but otherwise kept her cool despite the sharp stab of jealousy. Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around the Prince, and after a long moment, he gently pulled away.

“Liam…” Olivia smiled.

Liam’s expression was pure shock before he quickly schooled it into his polite façade. “Olivia, uh, let’s… _talk._ Perhaps outside?”

~~~

Liam hadn't appreciated Olivia's surprise kiss in front of everyone, and he'd told her so once they'd been in private. He had no interest in embarrassing her, but he made it clear that next time, she should _ask._ Not that he planned to say yes. He'd known Olivia had a crush on him when they were younger, but he'd never reciprocated those feelings. He felt ridiculous for not realizing sooner that she was still holding that torch. She'd noticed the way he and Skye had locked eyes at the end of their turn of the waltz, and she'd gotten... territorial.

Liam managed to sneak up on Skye for once, gently tapping her on the shoulder on her way out of the ballroom. She looked beautiful, and he hadn't been able to take his mind off how good she looked in the ivory dress. It made her golden skin glow in contrast. He let his eyes rove over her curves sheathed in ivory silk, and the swathe of golden skin bared between her breasts. It took very little for his thoughts to become _extremely_ ungentlemanly while looking at her.

“Hello, Lady Skye.” He smiled and gently kissed her cheek. “I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier, but you're a vision. You look lovely.”

“I’m glad you found me. I was afraid I’d have to leave the ball without seeing you again.” She admitted.

He liked that she seemed to look forward to seeing him as much as he looked forward to seeing her. He hated how rarely they'd gotten to see each other over the last few weeks. He craved her conversation, and the sound of her voice as much as he craved the feel of her lips on his—which he hadn't experienced since the Masquerade.

“I know we haven’t seen each other much this trip. It’s been a strange and hectic week so far. I spend all these events rushing from person to person, trying to say the right things and keep all the nobles happy… But at night, I find myself lying awake for hours in the grand suite, unable to sleep.”

“The grand suite? Sounds fancy.”

“Oh, it’s the best room. “He chuckled. “It’s upstairs at the end of the quiet east wing. It comes with everything… even a hot tub under the stars, overlooking the mountains.”

“Sounds romantic.”

He was supposed to be fair, supposed to spend time with all of the ladies here. He usually did what he was supposed to, but not tonight...

“It would be… with the right person.” He eyed her longingly.

“Maybe I can help you with that.”

“Are you sure you can manage it?” He smirked.

“I’m not making any promises… yet.” Skye smiled coyly, making his pulse race.

“Prince Liam?” Penelope hurried over. “If I might interrupt?”

“Of course. I know we haven’t spoke all day, Lady Penelope.” He turned to Skye, kissed her hand, and winked at her. “Lady Skye, good night.”

Penelope droned on about her poodles again, and Liam only half listened, his thoughts on Skye potentially joining him. In the hot tub under the stars. He wanted it to be romantic. He wanted to do something nice for her. They hadn’t been alone since the cronut expedition, and he’d been looking forward to it as a drowning man looked forward to his next breath—like it was salvation.

_Please join me tonight, Lady Skye. I promise you won’t regret it._

~~~

“Skye!” Hana jumped up from the piano bench with a smile. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“Are you kidding? I couldn’t pass up the chance to hear your famed musical talents.”

“Oh, it’s hardly all that!” Hana’s cheeks flushed. “I hope I haven’t gotten your hopes too high for this…”

“Don’t sell yourself short.”

“I have to admit, I’m nervous to play in front of you.”

“Why?” Skye asked as she took a chair near the piano.

“It’s been a long time since I performed publicly. My parents would trot me out at every event that had a piano present. “Hana’s expression turned stormy. “Until one day they forced me to play at a ball and I made an absolute fool of myself, missing every not and playing out of key.”

She didn’t sound like she’d embarrassed herself. She sounded fierce and almost proud.

“Sounds like you were angry.”

“That’s right.” Hana was surprised Skye understood. “Everything I’ve learned, everything I’ve become… it’s all for my family. For them to one day marry me off to the highest ranking man they can find. Playing piano was the first thing I’d ever actually _enjoyed_. I couldn’t bear for them to take that, too, and make it theirs. I just wanted one thing for myself.” Hana sighed. “Anyway, my lapse in performance cured them of dragging me on stage.”

She giggled as she looked over at Skye, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. “You should have seen the couples dancing. Without a beat to follow, they were running into each other and tumbling down left and right! My parents were mortified, but I saw it as a victory. And I promised myself that I’d never play for anyone but myself again.”

“Oh.” Skye felt guilty. “Are you sure you want to play for me?”

Hana smiled brightly. “Oh, yes. I’ve never had anyone I wanted to share my music with. This is rather exciting for me.”

Hana settled herself on the bench and took a deep breath, her hands hovered delicately over the keys… And then she began to play. Delicate notes filled the air, evocative and sorrowful. Skye was no musician, but she knew she was hearing _talent._ She hadn’t expected any less, but Hana really was a virtuoso, even if she wouldn’t admit it to it. She felt honored that Hana was sharing something so precious to her. As the song came to an end, Hana gently rested her hands about the keys and then turned to Skye, anxious.

“Hana, that was incredible and haunting.”

“I’m so glad you understood it. That song is actually one I composed myself.”

“You wrote that?” Skye’s eyes went wide.

“Yes. I wrote it when I was twelve. It was a lonely time for me. I’m afraid I was a rather morose child.”

“You deserve more happiness in your life.” Skye insisted.

“Oh, I don’t mean to complain. I’ve been very lucky, honestly. To me, though, what matters is _now_ , and I’m having a wonderful time with you tonight. I’d like to teach you to play something.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Come sit next to me.”

Hana pat the bench beside her, and Skye claimed the spot with a light tug from Hana. They sat at the piano and Hana began to show her a melody. Skye followed what Hana had taught her, playing the keys, tracing the same pattern. Hana added in her hands in, building on the simple melody she’d taught Skye. They were both grinning as they finished playing.

Skye was having a lot of fun, and prior to this, she'd honestly been hopeless at anything musical, including the recorder in fourth grade...until it disappeared. Sam had later admitted to 'losing' it on purpose so she didn't have to keep listening to Skye's squawking attempts at Hot Cross Buns. Gran may have made some jokes about being glad her hearing was going...

“We should probably turn in for the night.” Hana yawned.

“Yeah.” Skye agreed, though she had no intention of heading back to her room yet.

“Skye? Thank you for coming tonight. It really meant a lot to me to be able to share my music with you.”

“Hana, thank you for sharing your music with me. I appreciate that you trust me so much.”

“You’re my best friend here. Maybe the only friend I’ve ever had, actually. Good night.” Hana smiled warmly at her before heading to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lovelies are still enjoying this fic! Thank you for all the kudos and love!
> 
> In other news, I am having way too much fun with my new art tablet. Expect some art to occasionally pop up. Skye and Sam Montgomery sank their claws in my brain and now I can't get free, but they've been quite the muses.


	10. Under the Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets Liam under the stars.

“Welcome. I take it nobody saw you?” Liam grinned as he closed the suite door behind her.

He was so happy she had accepted his invitation. He’d removed the extras while he waited for her—the sash, the tie, the royal crest, etc—standing now in his tuxedo shirt and slacks. Seeing her in his chambers, a part of him wanted to kiss her senseless and pull her to the bed. He swallowed down the urge, because he was a _gentleman_ and he would act like it… even if he didn’t want to right now.

“I was stealthier than a cat on the prowl.” She winked at him.

He offered her his hand. “I want to show you something.”

Skye took his hand and he led her onto a patio outside. Skye’s breath caught looking at the snow-covered mountains and dark forests sprawling out before them, topped with a star-studded sky. He enjoyed watching her face as she took it all in—the surprise and then wonder that crossed her expression.

“Wow… this view.”

“Now you see why I wanted to share it with someone.”

“Did you… light these candles for us?” She noticed the votive candles around the hot tub.

“Oh! I… Well, yes. I wanted this to be… magical.”

He suddenly felt self-conscious. Had candles been a bad idea? Were they too cheesy?

“Liam…”

“Was it… do you like it?” He asked nervously.

“Let me show you how much I like it.”

Skye stood on her toes and leaned into Liam, pulling him into a deep kiss. He gripped her waist and lost himself to the feel of her mouth on his. He hadn’t felt her kiss since the Masquerade, and now he wondered how he’d managed so long without.

“Does that answer your question?” She asked as his eyes fluttered open.

“Yes ma’am.” He grinned, relaxed once more. “Skye… I’ve never really had someone that I wanted so badly to please. I think I’d do anything to see you smile and know that I was the cause.”

“Liam…”

She shivered in the cool air, and he cleared his throat.

“Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to get into the hot tub.”

He began removing his clothes, hanging them on the railing. Soon he wore nothing but his black boxers in front of her.

“Brisk.” He smirked. “Your turn.”

He really did want to share the view with her. That the hot tub required undressing… a happy bonus. She’d seen him shirtless before but he still loved the way her eyes roved over him, eating up the sight of him. She followed his example and unzipped her dress, drawing the halter collar over her head. She let the slinky material drop, folding it to rest on the railing. Rosy pink, lace-edged panties and a matching strapless bra with a deep plunge were under the dress.

He enjoyed the view. Probably a bit too much. He already knew images of her in her lingerie would plague him later when he was alone. His eyes traced her curves and the soft swell of her breasts around the bra she wore. His hands itched with the desire to touch her, to memorize the feel of her skin and find all the ways to make her moan…

“Wow… that _is_ brisk.” She agreed with a shiver, drawing him back to earth.

“Then let’s warm up.” He took her hand and led her into the hot water.

“Oh. This feels nice.” Skye submerged up to her neck. Her hair was still up in a chignon from the ball, keeping it mostly out of the water.

“There are few things better than a hot tub in the snow.”

Skye leaned back against a jet, melting into the water.

“Skye, I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment the entire trip.” He gazed at her with naked affection.

“I know what you mean. We’re finally alone together.”

“Exactly.” He smiled as he gazed at her. When they were alone, it felt like a weight he didn’t know he carried fell away. “I feel like I can be myself around you. You don’t know how rare that is for me. I’ve spent so long building up an image for the rest of the world… but you let me just be Liam.”

That meant more to him than he had words for. She’d never treated him differently. She was honest and genuine, and he… was in trouble.

“I happen to like Liam.” She held his gaze with a small smile.

“I’m glad to hear that. You may be the only woman here who truly knows me.” His face turned serious. “That’s why I’ve got to be careful with you.”

“Careful?”

“I would never forgive myself if I… if I hurt you in any way.” He couldn’t live with himself if he broke her heart.

“I know what I’m getting myself into. Besides, you’re the model of a good person. You’re always thinking of others and putting them first… whether it’s Olivia, your people, or your friends. You’re loyal, caring, and sweet. I feel lucky to know you.”

“You’re far too kind, Skye.”

“I’m just calling it like I see it.”

“I thoroughly believe that if you thought I was a pompous ass, you wouldn’t hesitate to tell me.” He chuckled. “I trust you, Skye. Everything you say.” He leaned in closer to her. “Maybe that’s why I’m drawn to you.”

Skye leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was brief and gentle.

“Skye…” He breathed. He stroked the side of her face with his hand, staring intently into her eyes.

“What is it?”

“I was thinking… what does love mean to you?” He blurted.

“Love is sacrifice, dedication, and commitment.” Skye answered, rolling with the random question.

“All important to making a relationship work.”

_And to ruling a country._ He thought.

“What about you?”

“I don’t know that I’ve ever thought about it in the past.” He admitted. “I certainly wasn’t raised to have any expectation of romance in my life. It was only when I saw my brother fall completely in love that I realized how important… how _life-changing_ love can be.”

“I’ve never been in love before, but Gran had some pretty romantic stories about Grandpa, and my parents.” Skye added.

“You don’t have any stories of them?” Liam asked, confused. “It just occurred to me… this is the first time you’re mentioning your parents.”

“Well, they died right after my fourth birthday, and I don’t remember much of them, honestly.”

“I’m so sorry, Skye. I didn’t know.”

Skye brushed a thumb over his cheek. “It’s okay. We hadn’t really had a chance to get into anything like that with so little time together lately.”

“May I ask what happened?” Liam took her hand in his underwater, linking their fingers.

“My parents and Sam’s were on a double date. A storm made the roads dangerous and…” He squeezed her hand gently, reminding her he was there for her as she continued. “I don’t remember much of the funeral. Mostly that I was scared and confused, but Sam took my hand,” She wiggled the hand he was squeezing with a smile. “And she said, ‘I’ve got you, Sunny, and I’m not going anywhere’ and then I wasn’t so scared.”

Liam smiled, Samantha sounded like someone he wanted to meet. “What was it like growing up with your grandmother and your cousin?” He began to knead his fingers over the flesh of her palm and then fingers.

“Mm.” Skye responded to the hand massage before answering. “I loved it. Grandma Rose was a force of nature and she didn’t raise her granddaughters to be anything less. As you might have started to notice.” Skye winked at him.

“I am getting that impression.” He chuckled, rubbing his thumbs along the tendons on the back of her hand now.

“Gran did her best considering she went from retirement to widow to losing her sons and raising their daughters. I was four and Sam was eight. Sam looks like our dads—twins—so no one ever pins us as family.”

“How so?” Liam couldn’t help asking.

“Sam got the Montgomery brown hair and fair skin. Clearly, I didn’t get that coloring. I look like my mom.”

“I’ve been told I look more like my father, but I’m often told I got my mother’s hair.” Liam added as he released her hand.

She stretched her hands and smiled at him. “That felt really good, actually. Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome, Skye. You and Sam were raised like sisters?”

“Basically. Then I got the big brother I never knew I wanted. A couple years after moving in with Gran, the house next door sold to a new family…” She looked at him, waiting for him to connect the dots.

“Nikau?” He was the only man he knew of that Skye was close to in New York.

“Nikau.” Skye confirmed. “He and Sam were the same age, and they became thick as thieves. I was the little sister trailing behind, cramping their style, but they brought me along almost every time I asked anyway.”

“It sounds like you have a lot of good memories with them.” He and Leo had some fun stories of their own. “You mentioned having a lot of them on your rooftop when we were in the cab.”

“I did, didn’t I?” She giggled. “We’re the three musketeers and always have been. I miss them a lot. When we were on the lake yesterday, I couldn’t help thinking about when the two of them taught me to ice skate.”

“Have you kept in touch since coming here?”

“Of course. Nikau and I text pretty regularly, and I call Sam most nights. We’ve been roommates most of our lives, so not having her around feels strange sometimes.”

“Did you still live together while you attended university?”

“All except my first year.” He noticed Skye’s tone turn somber. “I spent my first year in the dorms. It was a couple months into the first semester when Gran passed. After the dust cleared from that, we couldn’t afford to keep Gran’s house, which was where Sam was living until we sold it, and all that money went toward Gran’s medical bills. Sam spent the rest of the year on Nikau’s couch and working her ass off so we could put a deposit down on the apartment before I lost my spot in the dorms.” Skye laughed. “Sam would kill me if she knew I was telling you this. She hates when people know.”

“Know what? That she took care of you?”

“Sam’s the sort to do anything for her tribe—whatever it takes.” Skye shook her head thinking of her cousin. “She insists she has a reputation as a reckless hedonist to maintain, and that no one needs to know she’s capable of being a responsible adult. But I think recognition for it makes her uncomfortable.”

“Reminds me a little of Drake.” Liam chuckled.

Skye giggled. “She’s distinctly less grumpy, though, and she prefers tequila to whiskey.”

Liam laughed, and he moved closer to her, unable to resist pulling her into another kiss. He felt her mouth open under his and he deepened the kiss, pulling her against him in the water. He kissed her until they were both breathless.

He wanted more. He always did. He wasn’t sure there was such a thing as ‘enough Skye’ for him anymore.

He groaned and let his head fall back, his eyes closing. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

He inhaled sharply. “Part of me is furious with myself that I’m not treating everyone fairly like a good prince should.” He cupped the back of her head as his voice gentled. “But the other part of me wants to damn all these princely responsibilities and throw myself into you.”

“Liam… I could throw myself into you…”

“I know… And I probably wouldn’t resist long.”

_If I could resist at all._ He thought.

“But I don’t want to do something you might come to regret. Even if you don’t feel that way now. For now, let’s just enjoy this little time together while it lasts.” He wrapped his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. “I treasure all of our moments together, Skye.” He murmured against her temple.

“Me too.”

For a while, they watched the moonlight over the mountains. It was quiet and comfortable with Skye’s head on his shoulder. He felt truly peaceful for the first time in far too long, and he had the woman beside him to thank. He felt like he was in over his head with her already. He didn’t so much look forward to events as looked forward to seeing _her_ at them. He liked playfully chasing Skye in the hedge maze, sneaking out of the palace for cronuts, and having conversations in the moonlight.

“It’s getting late.” Liam regretfully admitted as he glanced at his watch.

“Yeah…” Skye agreed sadly.

“We should head in.”

He retrieved towels he’d stashed nearby as they got out. With clothes and towels in hand, they slipped into the warmth of his room to finish drying and dressing.

“I enjoyed it while it lasted.” She smiled at him.

He returned it and drew his trousers back on temporarily. “Me too.”

“I’ll see you soon?” She finished drying herself off and pulled her dress back on.

“You know I can only stay away from you for so long.” He laughed as he zipped the dress up for her.

He wished her goodnight as she slipped out his door and into the dark, quiet hallway. He locked his door and pressed his forehead to the wood. Already her absence felt like a weight settling over him. Once more, he was a drowning man counting down to his next breath.

_I’m in deep shit._

~~~

“So… You came down to the wine cellar to drink whiskey?” Skye looked at Drake incredulously.

He hadn’t been kidding. Olivia’s collection was extensive, bordering on ridiculous. They were all very fine wines, at that. Drake said nothing was under a grand a bottle. Skye was currently drinking a glass from one of those very expensive bottles and she had to admit it was fantastic. Drake currently held a glass tumbler of whiskey, the bottle on the table beside him.

“I came down here to get a little commoner time by myself.” He corrected her.

“I don’t understand why you stick around when you hate the nobility so much.”

“It’s for Liam. It’s always been for him. I would’ve left a long time ago but Liam needs me.” Drake’s expression darkened, his brows furrowing. “He’s got people all around him, but most of them would stab him in the back if they thought they could profit from it. I’ve seen so many underhanded moves that I don’t trust any of them anymore. And these are from our _friends!_ And this latest one…”

“Latest? What happened?”

“It’s still being resolved… I probably shouldn’t—l”

“You’re always saying I need to watch out… it’d be nice to actually know what for.”

“We found out someone close to us that night tried to sell pictures to the tabloids.”

“Who would do that?”

“We haven’t tracked down the source yet, but I got a message from Bastien that we were able to buy the photos back before they were printed.”

“Call me crazy,” Skye wracked her brain. “But I don’t recall anything that scandalous happening.”

“You know how tabloids are. Anything can be spun for a salacious headline.” He sighed and took a drink. “They were going to run the pictures of you two. What was the headline they were going to run? ‘Prince Liam’s Drunken Fling Before the Ring’!”

Horror shot through her. She and Liam had only been talking and she’d damn near been a scandal. She considered how she’d literally just come from Liam’s room, from a hot tub dip in their underwear where they’d had some very steamy kisses. All it would take was someone with a camera spotting them… and she’d _actually_ be a scandal for Liam.

“Drake, I’ll watch out.”

“Good. Money and power make people do crazy things, Montgomery. I just don’t want to see you get hurt because of it.” He shook his head. “Sometimes I look at you… and I see this wide-eyed baby dear who just stumbled into the hunter’s campsite.”

“A baby deer?” She asked in disbelief. “That’s a little insulting!”

“Sorry.” Drake shrugged. “I just meant part of me wants to protect you before someone mounts your head on their mantle.”

“I _guess_ that’s nice to say… in your own weird, Drake way.” She smirked.

“Your unique talent, Montgomery, seems to be putting me in my place.”

“ _Someone’s_ gotta do it.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What is about you? You’re so frustrating, but…”

“But?”

He shook his head. “Forget it. How about a toast instead?”

“What’re we toasting to?”

“To the moments in between.”

“Huh?”

“All the nobles think about are the big events. The grand balls, the press appearances, the banquets… They don’t even realize the moments that matter the most are all the ones they’re missing.” He motioned with his glass. “Moments like right now, just the two of us in some dark wine cellar. The ones that really mean something. At least, it means something to me, anyway.”

“Drake, it means something to me, too.”

Things were definitely starting to be less antagonistic between the two of them—progress!

But his sentiment was absolutely correct. It wasn’t the award ceremonies or graduations that she remembered most fondly, but the kitchen dance parties, bad karaoke with Sam, kicking Nikau’s ass at Mario Kart, and introducing her newest friends to cronuts. The highlight of the Masquerade hadn’t been the ball itself… but the game of tag with Liam.

Drake raised his glass. “To the moment in between.”

Skye echoed him and they tapped their glasses before finishing their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies!


	11. Hull Lot of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye takes part in a race, and some champagne with Hana.

Skye had never done this before. Never been on a sailboat before. She knew nothing about sailing. What little she knew about boats was from Nikau’s tour boat... But if she could handle an irate table of ten on a Friday night, she could handle this. The boat crew Bertrand hired had dropped out due to payment issues, so now it was her, Drake, and Maxwell on the yacht.

It was another beautiful August day in the Mediterranean. The sun was shining, the breeze was cool and briny, and the ocean waters were clear and vibrant blue. Skye was looking forward to the beach party to follow, but first, they had to get through this race.

Their boat was lined up with the other suitors at the starting line. It was more of a symbolic race that won her nothing more than the King’s goodwill. But Olivia had almost immediately made a snide comment about them losing, and now it was of the utmost importance that Skye _crush her_.

“Okay, I thought your cousin was the scary Montgomery, but maybe I was wrong…” Maxwell looked more amused than afraid.

“Wait, ‘the scary Montgomery’? What did Sam say to you, exactly?” Skye narrowed her eyes at him.

Maxwell squirmed under her gaze. He had no interest in repeating the threats Sam had leveled his way should anything bad happen to Skye in his care. And he definitely didn’t want to break the vow of silence Sam had also insisted on regarding those threats. She’d been very persuasive… in the terrifying—and slightly sexy—way. He needed a distraction…

“Looks like the race is about to start!” His eyed went wide with excitement and he pointed towards the King.

King Constantine stood on an elevated platform by the starting line with Prince Liam and Queen Regina. He held the starting pistol above his head.

“Racers, ready!” The King called.

“Here we go…” Drake muttered.

The King pulled the trigger and cried, “And go!”

The sails unfurled and caught the wind. Skye couldn’t help but notice Olivia’s smug smile as her boat took an early lead.

“I’ll be waiting at the finish line!” Olivia laughed.

As the wing picked up, Skye’s boat sped forward. Drake took the lead, barking orders—and occasionally instructions—to her and Maxwell. The halfway point was a red buoy bobbing in the waves.

Drake cursed under his breath before yelling a warning. “We’re coming in too fast! Brace yourself!”

The boat turned hard to the right, the edge of the deck skimming along the water’s surface. Skye held onto some of the rigging as water sprayed onto the boat.

“Let’s keep going. We’re almost there.” Drake smirked.

“Wind’s picking up in our favor!” Maxwell grinned.

“Back to stations! Montgomery, secure the jib.”

“And that means to…?”

“Catch the wind coming from behind us!”

Skye hurried to the front of the boat andredirected the front sail and secured it. As it caught the wind, the canvas stretched tight and the boat raced forward. With the wind in its sails, their boat overtook Olivia’s.

“What?!” Olivia gaped before whirling angrily to her crew. “Make the boat go faster!”

Regardless, Skye’s boat left Olivia’s in its wake and sailed over the finish line first.

“We did it!” Skye cheered.

“Woohoo!” Maxwell roared.

“You really pulled through for us, Montgomery.” Drake gave her a crooked smile.

On the shore, King Constantine and Prince Liam applauded Skye’s victory. Returning to the harbor, Skye and the other ladies disembarked from their boats where Prince Liam and King Constantine waited to greet them. Liam and his father walked over to Skye.

She couldn’t help thinking about the announcement King Constantine had made before the suitors’ race began: that he was stepping down, and at the end of the social season, Liam would choose his bride and become King in one go. Liam had been caught off-guard by the announcement, and it worried her how much more pressure this put on him.

“Congratulations, Lady Skye… That was some impressive sailing out there.” The King smiled brightly at her.

“I can’t take all the credit, sir… just most of it.” She grinned.

The King laughed. “This girl has a sense of humor, Liam.”

“I know, Father.” Liam smiled at her.

“Lady Skye, I commend you and your crew. Please enjoy the rest of the festivities.” The King flashed her a smile and began walking away.

~~~

Skye had dodged a bullet.

She’d almost had to go to Olivia’s yacht party along with all the other suitors.

Instead, she was enjoying Hana’s yacht and company. It was about a thousand times better than the alternative. It was only the two of them and the yacht’s crew, but it was kind of peaceful. Neither of them had to put on pretenses, and it was nice to just hang out with a friend.

“The ship hasn’t been named yet.” Hana told her as they sipped their drinks. “Since you’re here, I’m hoping you’ll help me christen it.”

“You want _my_ help?” Skye felt honored.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!”

“What do you even name a ship? The Flying Cordonian? Heart of Gold?”

“Aphrodite?”

“How about Amphitrite?” Skye offered. “Poseidon’s wife. Queen of the Sea.”

“Amphitrite… I like it.”

“All aboard Amphitrite!”

“Not so fast. We need to officially christen her first!” Hana offered Skye a full bottle of champagne.

“Hana, you should do it. It’s your boat.”

“Here goes nothing!”

Hana smashed the bottle against the railing and the foamy beverage ran down the side of the boat.

“Woohoo! Amphitrite is officially in business.” Skye grinned.

As they waited for the racers to return, they enjoyed everything the Amphitrite had to offer. They drank champagne, ate delectable appetizers, and enjoyed the sunshine and ocean breeze. Hana sent word to the crew, and soon they were cruising along the crystal clear water.

“The view up here is amazing.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Skye… thank you for coming to my party.”

“Honestly, I should be thanking _you_ for this party.”

“Oh, please. You’re the one that’s made it a party. Otherwise, it would’ve just been an afternoon of me crying into my champagne.”

“What a terrible thought.”

On the horizon, the first of the returning sailboats appear.

“The boats are back.” Skye announced.

“Let’s head back to see the winner.”

The crew returned them to the line of spectating boats in time to see the winner cross the finish line. The royal family greeted the winners and presented each with a medal and a wreath. As they watched the winners’ smile brightly with their medals, Hana’s face turned dour.

“What’s wrong?”

“They look so happy. It’s just… My whole life, I’ve done nothing but lose.”

“But you’re amazing at _everything_.” Skye protested.

“Nothing that really counts. I lost my fiance. I lost my family’s respect. They think I’m a complete failure.”

“Hana, you don’t need praise from your parents. Once you realize that other people’s approval doesn’t matter, then it’s easy to see that the only person you need to please is yourself.”

“You know… we could have our own victory celebration right now.” Skye walked over to the tub of champagne and retrieved the bottle.

“For what?”

“We’re going to celebrate our friendship. I left New York not really knowing what would be on the other side when I landed… I’m just glad I have a friend like you.”

Skye shook the bottle, then popped the top. Foaming champagne sprayed out, catching both of them. Hana squealed and jumped away from the spray.

“That was a sneaky attack!” She accused with a laugh.

“Your point?” Skye grinned.

Hana grabbed a bottle, shook it, and returned fire. Skye yelped and laughed. The two of them ran around the deck, spraying each other with abandon until the last bottle ran dry. A crew member brought them towels to dry off the champagne.

“We’re nearly back to the shore… I was really dreading today, but thanks to you, it was more fun than I ever expected!”

“Hana, I had fun too.

“Good.” Hana smiled at Skye as the Amphitrite reached the dock. “Now the _real_ party begins!”

After the Amphitrite docked, they found Maxwell waiting for them. The three of them walked along the docks together towards the exit.

Maxwell leaned towards Skye and sniffed. “Why do you smell like champagne?”

“Oh.” Skye fought down a giggle. She struggled to maintain a straight face. “I spilled some.”

“Made quite the mess.” Hana added, her straight face almost immediately crumbling into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Nikau is a mixture of several people I know, but the friend I drew the most inspiration from provided the chapter name. I hope you like it. This was one of many nautical puns he gave when I asked.   
> Some of them may be saved for later use.


	12. I've Been Thrown Out of Better Sand Bars Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the beach party an extravaganza or a flop?

Downside: Maxwell had forgotten to tell her to bring a bikini, but honestly Skye felt pretty silly since she didn’t think of it either.

Upside: They managed to find a cute one in a shop on the way to the private beach.

On her way into the dressing room, she spotted a cute swimsuit cover and grabbed one. She was on the voluptuous side and sometimes bikinis ended up more racy than intended on her. This one was covering her pretty well, but she opted to pull the cover on too—just in case. She didn’t want to toe the line of propriety here. There were already too many people expecting her to fail. The sheer teal cover was soft, the neckline a deep V plunging to her rib cage to expose the front of her bikini top and edged with beaded trim. She cinched the drawstring at hip level and tied it off. She thought she looked pretty damn good as she stepped out of the dressing room to show Maxwell.

Maxwell’s jaw dropped as he took her in. “That… looks good on you.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, we better get you to this fancy beach party before we miss all the fun!”

~~~

“I hope you all came hungry because the real food has arrived.” Drake smirked as Hana, Maxwell, and Skye approached.

“There’s so much of it.” Maxwell’s eyes roamed over the picnic table beside the beach.

“Is this barbecue?” Hana asked curiously.

“Oh, yes. Classic Americana. You’ve got your pulled pork, chicken kebabs, brisket, ribs, vegetables, and sauces unique to regions around the world. And you can’t forget the classic sloppy Joe.”

Drake looked thoroughly pleased with himself and the bounty he offered.

“A… what?” Hana asked, blinking.

“Seasoned ground beef with onions, tomato sauce, and whatever else you feel like throwing in there.” Drake elaborated.

“You had me at ‘not fish’.” Maxwell began reaching for food.

“It looks messy… but intriguing.” Hana eyed the sloppy Joes.

“Drake, I love sloppy Joes! They were basically all I ate through middle school.” Skye admitted as she filled a plate.

“Thank you, Montgomery.” Drake's smile widened. “Somebody else around here can appreciate a simple dish.”

“It does seem a little strange to have such casual food here.” Hana glanced at the buffet and other ladies.

“Liam thought Montgomery would appreciate it. A little taste of home.” Drake explained.

“This was his idea?”

“Mostly.” Drake gave a crooked grin. “From a purely selfish angle, I’m not exactly a caviar and oysters kind of guy, so…”

“Got it.” Skye chuckled.

“Anyway, let’s dig in. I _love_ a good barbecue. Reminds me of cookouts on the lawn or summers with family.”

“Aww, Drake, that’s actually kind of sweet.”

“It is not.” He glared. “Now, would you rather talk or would you rather eat?”

“Let’s eat! I’m starving!”

She resisted the urge to rib him more about being smiley and nice.

The four of them dug into the feast. Maxwell and Hana caught off guard by how deliciously messy barbecue was. Hana was adorably confused by how to eat the sloppy Joe without making a mess. By the end of it, Maxwell looked like a sauce container had exploded on his face, and Hana was delicately wiping sauce from around her mouth and a streak across her cheek. They all cleaned up the empty plates and walked back down to the beach.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to enjoy the water.” Drake added.

Maxwell rubbed his full belly. “I’m ready to stretch out like a beached whale.”

“Suit yourself. You coming with me, Montgomery? Hana?”

“Hang on, we need to put on sunscreen before we go.” Hana began reaching into her bag.

“Do we really?” Drake argued.

“ _I_ would love some sunscreen.” Skye smiled as Hana retrieved the tube.

“Luckily, I brought enough for everyone.”

Hana slipped off her dress to reveal the bikini underneath. Reluctantly, Drake hung back and took his shirt and pants off to reveal swim trunks. Drake was the fairest of the three of them—and the most stubborn—so Skye accepted the tube while Hana covered herself. Skye walked toward Drake, determined not to take no for an answer.

“Here, I’ll do you.” She offered.

He tensed at her words. “This really doesn’t seem necessary.”

“Sun safety is no joke.” She slipped around behind him.

Her head only came up to around his chin, but she believed in starting from the top and working down. Starting at his shoulders, she rubbed the sunscreen down the muscles of his back. Suddenly far too aware of just how large and muscular the man was, six-foot-three by her reckoning, and broad as an ox. He was even more muscular than Liam; she could practically outline Drake’s six-pack with a marker.

_If they aren’t gym buddies, I’ll eat my left shoe._

Drake sighed, but there was an edge to his voice she couldn’t place. “Is the lady satisfied?” He squirted some sunscreen in his hand and covered his front.

“Put some on your face, or you’ll burn there.”

“Then you probably want me to put some on your back.” He rolled his eyes as he rubbed sunscreen on his face.

“Actually, yes I do.” Skye drew the cover over her head and turned her back to Drake, holding her hair out of the way.

“You’re killing me, Montgomery.” Drake muttered so softly she almost didn’t hear it. She had a feeling she wasn’t supposed to hear it, but she’d dissect that later.

He massaged sunscreen into her back and shoulders, strong hands running the length of her back. She took care of her front and face before handing the tube back to Hana.

“Ready to go?” Hana smiled as she put away the sunscreen.

“More than ready. Who’s joining me?” Drake asked, walking backwards towards the water.

“Me!” Hana skipped forward.

“Let’s do this!” Skye grinned and the three of them raced into the water.

~~~

“You seem a little overdressed for the beach.”

Skye squeezed water out of her long hair as she walked towards Maxwell, fully clothed and waiting for her. She drew the swimsuit cover over her head, and sat down in the sand next to him.

“Huh?” Maxwell looked confused.

“Don’t you want to kick off your shoes at least?”

“Hm… I guess that’s a thing to do at the beach, isn’t it?” Maxwell pulled off his shoes and socks and wiggled his toes in the sand. “Now this is feeling more like a party. Are you having a good time?”

Skye nodded. “It’s nice to take a break from competing for the Prince. I don’t think I’ve gotten too much down time since we got here. It’s been a whirlwind of balls and luncheons, picnics and events… This is nice.”

“It’s good to rest up.” Maxwell agreed before urging her to the appetizer table.

Penelope was sniffling there, sick from the race and feeling even worse out in the hot sun. It didn’t take much persuading for Penelope to see Skye’s logic behind being allies, and even friends. Skye walked away feeling pretty happy with herself.

First Kiara at the Winter Ball, and now Penelope. She was making friends at court. She was going to prove she belonged here. Skye was about to rejoin Maxwell when she bumped into Liam.

“Skye, there you are.” He smiled and she melted a little.

“Looking for me?”

“Yeah. I brought you a drink. It’s hot out, so I thought you’d like something refreshing.”

Skye took a sip of the mint lemonade, savoring the flavors.

“Mmm, perfect. Tart and sugary.”

“Just like you.”

Skye eyed him. “I’m ‘tart’?”

“In a way. You certainly have an interesting way of letting your opinions be known…”

“Uh-huh. Not hearing the compliment yet…”

“…And you’re incredibly sweet?”

“Aww, thanks!” She teased him, giving him a gentle nudge with her elbow. “Now, I can’t believe you’d come all the way to see me just to give me a drink.”

“What if I did? It’s all part of the royal service…”

“Oh really? What other services can I expect from the Crown Prince of Cordonia?” She couldn’t keep the flirtation out of her voice.

“Well… to be honest, I was looking for you because I wanted to take you somewhere. I know of a special place called the Forgotten Falls. It’s a short hike from here, but it’s gorgeous…” His tone went flirty right back.

“Is it the next stop today?”

“Well, not for everyone.” He met her gaze. “I used to go there often as a kid. It’s a really special place to me. I don’t want to share it with just anyone. But it would mean a lot to me to share it with you. I’d like to go there with you now, if you’re up for it.”

“I’d love to go with you.”

“I’m glad you said that.”

Skye put her drink down and Liam took her hand, leading her past the beach and through some brush. She kept glancing around, hoping no one noticed they were sneaking off together.

After a short hike, they arrived at a gorgeous waterfall with a pool at the bottom, the area rich in brilliant green plants. Lengths of vines and jutting rocks made a somewhat obvious trail along one side to the top. Some of the area was in the shade, like twilight with smattering of golden sun streaming through the surrounding foliage. It looked like something out of a painting.

“Here we are… the Forgotten Falls. Do you like it?”

“It’s so romantic that you need to kiss me right now.”

“If the lady insists.”

Liam leaned in and kissed her gently. When they separated, they were both smiling.

“There’s a legend about how this waterfall came to be.” Liam began to explain. “It’s said that hundreds of years ago, there were two lovers from warring clans. They were forbidden from being together, but they would meet here, at this hidden cove, and make their plans to run away together.

“When the day came for them to leave, they vowed to meet here at dawn. When dawn came, the woman waited and waited, but her lover never appeared. They say that he was caught by her people and killed. But she never had the heart to leave this spot. So she knelt on the cliffs and wept, and her tears became the waterfall, until that’s all that was left of her.”

“That’s a sad story.”

“Tell me, Skye, what would you have done if you were the woman in the story?”

“I never would’ve let anyone hurt my lover in the first place!”

Liam chuckled. “You know what? I believe you. You’re one of the fiercest people I’ve ever met, Skye.”

“Thanks.”

“There’s one silver lining to this story.”

“Oh?”

“It’s said that if two lovers climb to the top of the waterfall and jump in together, they’ll get the blessing of the lady of the waterfall.”

“Is this your way of telling me we’re going to jump in?”

“Exactly.” He drew his clothes off until he wore only his boxers and settled them on a nearby rock. “Shall we? It seems like you’re already dressed for the occasion. Now, we climb!”

“Up the cliff face?” She drew her swimsuit cover off and tossed it beside his clothes.

“Are you up for it?”

“Race you to the top! Ready, set, go!”

Skye scrambled up the side of the cliff, grabbed handfuls of vines and handholds in the rock. The trail she’d spotted earlier made it easy.

“Hey, wait up!” Liam laughed and started climbing.

“If you want me, you’ve got to catch me!” She laughed.

As she climbed over the top of the cliff, Liam was right on her heels. He tackled her and the two of them went sprawling. Liam ended up above her, pinning her down. The feel of him above her… she wished he’d hold her down and...

 _Down, girl!_ She thought.

“Got you.”

“I still won the race.” She reminded him.

“I’ll gladly admit defeat to you, Skye Montgomery.”

Liam hesitated before he stood and extended a hand to pull her to her feet. “Ready to jump?”

Skye peered over the edge of the waterfall. The falls had to be forty feet high. “I didn’t realize how high up we are!”

“It’s better if you don’t think about that right now. Hold my hand.” Skye slid her hand into his, enjoying how well their fingers fit together. “I think some would call this a leap of faith. On three?” He began to count down. “One… Two… Three!”

Hands linked, they jumped. The exhilarating fall took Skye’s breath away. They released hands and both went into a tightly vertical dive before hitting the cool, clear water. She kicked her way to the surface.

“That was…” Liam smiled at her and slicked his blond hair back.

“Amazing.” She finished.

The two of them floated in the water for a bit, enjoying the serenity of the scene around them. Liam reached out and brushed his hand against Skye’s.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” She looked at him, confused.

“For coming here with me. For actually getting to know me. For… for caring about me, Skye. I’ve never had anyone in my life like you. And now that I have you… I never want to lose you.”

Skye pulled Liam close and pressed her lips to his, placing a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating beneath it.

“You can’t say all those romantic things to me and not expect to get kissed.” She smiled softly.

“Fair enough. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it… It’s just…”

“Just what?” She asked, though she had a feeling she already knew.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen… but the last thing I’d want is for you to get hurt.”

“Liam, I’m the kind of girl who can take care of herself. I would’ve thought you’d know that by now.”

“You’re right. I’m usually a quicker study, I promise. It’s just… I care about you. More than you know… and definitely more than I should.”

Liam looked down at her, taking her hands in his, his gaze intent. Skye’s heart began to race.

“Skye…”

She drew him down into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tightened his arms around her, bringing her flush against him in the water. His mouth fed at hers like he was starved for her. With his arms tight around her waist, her feet didn’t touch the ground as he moved them towards the shore. He settled her on the sand and slid above her. His hands explored her curves as his mouth trailed down the curve of her neck. She murmured his name as she slid her hands through his hair, sighing as his teeth nipped at her throat.

She gripped his hair and used it to drag his mouth back to hers. He gasped her name at the tug of his hair, and instinctively rolled his hips against hers. The hard length of him pressed against her through thin layers of fabric all too close to where she really wanted to feel him. She couldn’t hold back the low, needy sound from deep in her throat. She’d never wanted someone so _badly_ before. Feeling the evidence that he was just as eager for her… worsened the growing ache between her legs.

They were both breathless when they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together. His stormy eyes were dark with desire… and something else. Liam brushed a lock of wet hair behind her ear.

“We haven’t known each other for very long, but every moment I spend with you, I can’t help but feel… Skye, I think… I’m in lo—”

He was interrupted by a startled bird shooting out of the bushes nearby as a fox chased it. The sudden movement made them both jump.

Skye giggled. “Er… you were saying?”

“Never mind. It was nothing.” Liam shook his head and looked at her regretfully as they separated. “I suppose we should head back…”

“Yeah. We’ve been gone long enough that people will be starting to look for us.” She slid her swimsuit cover on reluctantly.

“No matter how much time we have together, Skye, it’s just never enough, is it?”

“Not by a long shot.” She agreed as he dressed.

~~~

They returned to the beach just after sunset.

“I had a good time, Skye. I find myself reluctant to leave.”

“Maybe we can just take a little while longer.” She took his hand and smiled up at him.

Someone called out Liam’s name. She turned to see it was the King and dropped Liam’s hand in a flash as he approached them.

“Father. You’re on the beach.”

“I have been known to leave the palace to grace our shores from time to time.” The King sounded defensive.

“I just mean we rarely get the honor of your presence at the beach party after the Regatta.”

“You have me there, but today, I thought it might be warranted. I’m sure you heard my announcement earlier about my, ah, retirement.”

“I did.” Liam said solemnly.

“I feel I owe you an explanation. Lady Skye, please pardon us, but I’d like to have a moment alone with my son.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“I’ll find you later, Lady Skye.” Liam assured her.

She dropped into a quick curtsy and walked away. The King had looked troubled. His retirement had been a surprise to Liam. She hoped everything was okay. She met up with Maxwell and they climbed into the limo with Bertrand.

“Look who finally made it.” Maxwell smiled at his brother.

“I’m sure my absence was absolutely heart-wrenching for you.” Bertrand said coolly.

“Aren’t you sad you missed out, Bertrand?” Skye asked as the limo began to move.

“No. I wouldn’t even be here right now if I thought Maxwell could handle this on his own.”

“I can handle it… probably.” Maxwell seemed to shrink under Bertrand’s stare.

“Between forgetting to teach her the Cordonian Waltz and not warning her that she’d need swim attire, I’m starting to wonder if I can trust you with even the simplest tasks!”

“How’d you know about the swimsuit thing?” Maxwell gasped.

“I have my ways. And I’ll be keeping a closer eye on Skye, even if it means neglecting our estate. So clear your calendars… we need to prepare for the next event. Lady Skye, we’ll be preparing you for the Apple Blossom Festival!”

“Great! What is that?”

“It’s kind of what it sounds like. I hope you like apples… because this festival’s got a lot of them!” Maxwell smiled.

~~~

“I find it hilarious that you felt the need to describe Drake’s muscles to me.”

Sam laughed as she sat on her rooftop patio eating lunch. In Cordonia, it was well past bedtime, and Skye was making her usual call to spill her guts to Sam. Skye was a talker and always had been. Sometimes she just had to get it all out to someone, and Sam had been that sounding board since they were kids.

“I did not!” Skye stammered, flustered. “Okay, I did.” She groaned. “I really wish Liam would be less of a gentleman sometimes, okay?”

“Aww, so the Prince is making you wait for it?”

“And getting me hot and bothered while he’s at it.” Skye chuckled ruefully. “But it’s for good reasons. He doesn’t want me to feel like he used me if he doesn’t pick me.”

“He's too good to be true. He can’t be this perfect.”

“He kinda stuck his foot in his mouth earlier when he called me ‘tart’.”

“Stop the fucking presses.” Sam said sarcastically. “There’s no way this man is real. What do you think: robot or alien?”

Skye giggled over the line. “He’s real, Sam.”

“You’re living many a gal’s dream, Sunny. What with the far off castles and handsome Princes and all.”

“It was never your dream.” Skye pointed out.

“Yeah. You wanted to be the princess. I wanted to be the dragon. And look at us now! I’m suitably scary and willing to fight, and you’re off playing Princess.”

“You certainly made dating hard when you kept scaring off all the boys.”

“I scared off _fuckboys_ , and _you’re welcome._ ”

“Speaking of scaring boys… what did you say to Maxwell? I’ve only seen him that desperate for a topic change when dealing with Bertrand.”

Sam rubbed the back of her neck. Good on Maxwell for holding out, but now she had to deal with Skye. She’d known she would eventually, this was just a bit sooner than she expected.

“Basically that it would very, very bad for him if anything happened to you while in his care.”

“Oh, god. I don’t want to know what you threatened him with, do I?”

“Probably not.” Sam smirked.

“Please stop threatening Maxwell.”

“Fine, fine.”

 _Not a chance until I trust him._ Sam thought. _Though I should probably actually talk to him beyond threats if I want to ever trust him._

“I feel like all we ever do is talk about me. How are you?” Skye asked.

“I’m keeping busy with work. It’s starting be less weird without you here. I still sometimes open your door to tell you something and then remember you don’t live here anymore.”

“Aww, Sam. I miss you, too.”

“I’m getting a new tattoo.”

“Another one?” Skye coughed.

“Yes, another one. I’ll stop when I run out of skin.”

“How many with that make? What are you getting? And where?”

“The new one will bring the total to nine. I’m thinking about a dragon on my hip and thigh. Under the peacock feather.”

“Because you’re a dragon.” Skye chuckled. “Send me pictures.”

“Always.” Sam sighed. “Jack asked me to perform at the club. ‘For old times’ sake’ he said. He even set it up for Halloween, the traitor.”

“So... are you? You love Halloween, and it's always a favorite time for you to perform… before you start partying for the night.”

“I’m torn. I like performing but, it’s been a long time since I was on a stage. I’m worried about the amount of rust I’ll have to shake off. And also, I planned on my costume this year being Gandalf… not exactly sultry or sexy.”

“First off: if anyone could find a way to make Gandalf sexy, it would be you, Sam. But we also both know you have the stuff to throw together a decent Black Canary.”

“Oh my god, I do... How do you know what’s in my closet?”

“Because you rarely buy new clothes, and I did all the laundry.” Skye reminded her. “Secondly: force Nikau to be your audience for some practice runs. And don’t forget to warm up your vocal chords. You haven’t had to in a while.”

“Do you miss my singing, Sunny?” Sam teased. “You’re practically shoving me onto the stage.”

“I do miss your singing. You used to do it around the apartment when you were happy. Have you been singing, Stormy?”

“Not as much these days.” Sam admitted. “I’m missing my own personal Sunshine. But I’ll figure it out. Worry about winning your Prince, not about me.”

~~~

The following morning, Maxwell woke up early. He’d basically become Skye’s alarm clock during the season, and it had become one his favorite parts of the day. He glanced at his phone as he finished getting ready and paused when he saw a text from Skye’s cousin. The timestamp was from the middle of the night.

He had good reason to pause considering the kinds of harm she’d threatened upon his person during their previous interaction. He took a deep breath and then checked the message. He blinked for several long moments before he started laughing uproariously in surprise.

> **Samantha:** So, I heard you like peacocks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikau is a mixture of several people I know, but the friend I drew the most inspiration from provided the chapter name. I hope you like it. This was one of many nautical puns he gave when I asked.  
> Some of them may be saved for later use.
> 
> **Spoiler: Skye doesn't have to eat her left shoe
> 
> Thank you for reading, lovelies!


	13. Sour Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the Apple Blossom Festival ensues.

The Apple Blossom Festival wasn’t for another two weeks. Bertrand spent some of that time drilling etiquette into Skye, but a lot of it she spent hanging out with Hana and Maxwell. Occasionally Drake joined them, but he always remained a bit surly towards her. Luncheons and the occasional formal dinner still happened, allowing the suitors time with the Prince, but there were no chances to sneak away or get time alone together, much to her chagrin.

One morning at the end of those two weeks, Maxwell arrived at her bedroom to find she was already awake, sitting up in her pajamas. He joined her on the bed as she talked on the phone to Sam.

“I demand pictures—of both.”

“I’m on it. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Skye chuckled. “You may be the most reckless person I know, so that isn’t saying much.”

“Just means what I won’t do you should _definitely_ not do.” Sam argued.

“Love you, Sam.”

“Love you too, Sunny.”

Skye ended the call and smiled at Maxwell. “Good morning!”

“I came to wake you up, but you beat me to it.”

“It’s after midnight in New York, Sam caught me before she went to bed.” She slid off the bed and then paused and turned back to him. “She quit threatening you, right? I warned her she better…”

“She did.” Maxwell told her. “We’ve texted a little, just… conversation.”

“About what?” Skye asked curiously as she disappeared into the bathroom.

“Peacocks.”

Skye laughed loudly from the other side of the door. Maxwell remained sitting on her bed. He glanced around and spotted the framed photos. He’d looked at them briefly when he and Drake had gone looking for Skye before. He leaned closer and gave a more appraising look at them. Now he knew Samantha was the fair-skinned girl with Skye. Skye came out of the bathroom with her morning ablutions complete and eyed Maxwell.

“You’re allowed to look at the pictures, Maxwell. I’m not exactly hiding them.” Skye went to the closet and pulled out clothes for the day before she disappeared back into the bathroom.

Maxwell grabbed the photo furthest back. It was a family photo, from when Sam and Skye were still little girls. Twin men with lanky builds, fair skin, and brown hair stood on either side of Rose, broad smiles on their faces. Skye’s dad had an arm around his wife’s waist, pulling her in tight against him. Sam’s mother smiled politely beside her father, their fingers linked where they held hands. Sam stood in front of Rose with a big smile on her face as she held Skye close. Skye was little more than a toddler leashed by her cousin’s arms for the picture.

“You look so much like your mom.” He couldn’t help commenting when she came out dressed for the day.

“I’ve been told that all my life.”

“She was very beautiful.” Maxwell couldn’t help commenting.

“Sam says I got all of it and more, but she’s also convinced she looks like a boy, so I’m less trusting of her opinion.”

“She looks like a boy?”

“No, but she swears she does.” Skye laughed. She pulled out her phone and pulled up Pictagram. “This is Sam’s account. You tell me: does she look like a boy?”

Maxwell took the phone and scrolled through a few pictures. Most of them weren’t of Sam herself, but then he came across one and paused. Long brown hair falling straight around her shoulders, a pair of dark aviator sunglasses on with lips pursed to comedic effect, holding a lock of her brown hair on her upper lip as a mustache. She had a sharp jaw, high cheekbones, and a strong nose that had gone a bit crooked at the bridge—broken at some point?

“She’s androgynous, sure, but definitely not a boy.” He motioned to her hair-stache. “Seems like she’d be fun if she weren’t threatening me.”

“She is. You’ll have to meet her sometime. I think she and Nikau would love you, Maxwell.”

Maxwell took that for the compliment it was.

~~~

“We’re here!” Maxwell announced.

The day after Skye’s morning phone call, she and the Beaumonts had piled into the limo with their luggage and spent several long hours driving through the beautiful countryside. Skye exited the limo to see the sprawling estate of Applewood Manor—the royal family’s country estate. A large, three-story stone manor stood amid manicured gardens, and beyond it, vibrant fields of grass, and orchards.

“Beautiful…”

Maxwell swept an arm towards the manor. “This is Applewood. It’s where we’ll be staying for the next few weeks.”

Maxwell grabbed her bags from the limo and walked with Skye down the long packed-dirt driveway leading to the manor.

“Now we should settle in quickly. The Apple Blossom Festival will last today and tomorrow, and the first kick-off event is starting this afternoon.” Bertrand walked beside Skye.

“What kind of apple-themed activities are we talking about?”

“Delicious ones.” Maxwell said over his shoulder. “Apple-picking, apple-pie-baking, apple-tree-planting…”

“We Cordonians take our traditions very seriously. Be sure to show enthusiasm for all the events. That starts with finding something suitable to wear. Nothing too flashy. Just something that says you’re relatable and quaint.”

“I’ve got this.” Skye assured Bertrand.

She located a cute white dress. Two layers of soft ruffles along the top and off the shoulders, loosely belted around her waist, the tiered skirt had a delicate floral pattern. It was perfect.

~~~

At the apple orchards, the press were across ready to catch every moment of the beginning of the festival. A crowd of locals and festival-goers were also waiting for the opening announcements. All the suitors stood in a loose semicircle under the shade of a large apple tree across from the press. Skye joined them, squeezing into the only empty space… between Olivia and Madeleine.

Olivia leaned towards Skye. “Shouldn’t you be in the back somewhere with Drake and the other commoners?”

“Shh… It’s starting.” Madeleine warned her.

Everyone’s attention was drawn to the King and Queen standing in the center, proudly smiling near several wicker baskets full of brilliant red apples—the Cordonian Ruby was a point of national pride. The press thronged around the royal family and the suitors, but they quieted as the King raised his arms.

“Welcome to the annual Apple Blossom Festival!” King Constantine smiled.

“As is tradition, myself and several ladies of the court will sample the apples of the first picking of the season!” Queen Regina smiled, gesturing for the suitors to each receive an apple.

Skye cupped hers in her hands. “It’s so red… It really is like a ruby.”

“Looks delicious.” Hana smiled.

“Oh, it is… I can’t wait for you both to try it.” Olivia’s grin was too sly for Skye’s comfort.

“You know, I actually look forward to this every year.” Madeleine mused.

“Ladies, if you will… Please try your apples.” The Queen instructed.

One of the reporters edged closer with a cameraman.

“Make sure you look over here! We’d love some reaction shots…” Donald Brine smiled at the suitors.

A moment later, the suitors bit into their apples with a sharp crunch.

“Oh!” Hana exclaimed.

“Delicious.” Olivia grinned.

“As refreshing as a summer breeze.” Madeleine smiled.

Skye took a bite of her apple… only for her mouth to fill with a sharp, nauseating mix of bitter and sour tastes. Skye forced herself to swallow it and smile.

When this was done, she was going to thank her cousin for giving her plenty of practice tolerating terrible food. Some of Sam’s cooking had actually been worse than this… and it was sure to make Sam laugh.

“That was… _tasty_.” She flashed a winning smile for the cameras.

“It looks like you enjoyed the Cordonian Ruby, Lady Skye?” Donald asked.

“It certainly has character.” She said honestly.

“I wasn’t expecting such a sour taste!” Hana looked slightly green.

“The first crop of the season always has a particular _bite_ to it. I rather like the taste personally.” Madeleine smiled sweetly.

“You _would._ ” Olivia glared.

The King cleared his throat, calling everyone to attention.

“It looks like our ladies enjoyed their apples.” King Constantine seemed thrilled. “I’d like to extend a special thanks to our apple growers and farmers for preserving our noble tradition.”

“And with that… Happy Apple Blossom Festival!” The Queen finished.

The crowd cheered, and people started to disperse into the orchard to pick apples. Skye headed to join them, but the reporters rushed forward, trapping her along with Olivia and Madeleine.

“Would it be alright with you ladies if I asked a few questions?” Donald Brine asked.

“Of course!” Madeleine assured him. “Fydelia has always generously supported the CBC. I look forward to your favorable report.”

“And _I_ haven’t forgotten the amazing article about the Nevrakis family history in _Trend_ several years back.” Olivia said to Ana.

“Your family has always been as fashionable as it is noble.” Ana replied.

“Well, Mr. Brine, Ms. De Luca, I don’t have a history with the CBC or _Trend_ but I can promise you a compelling story.” Skye drew their attention. “The Prince and I are close. I’ve seen a side of him that he doesn’t often show in public. Wouldn’t you want to hear about that?”

Ana nodded, “ _Trend_ would be interested in Lady Skye’s insights as someone on the inside.”

“Thank you.” Skye smiled.

“Lady Skye makes an excellent point, and I’d like to remind everyone that we all have a relationship with the Prince that could provide a unique spin.” Madeleine said.

“Yes, I’ve been Liam’s friend since childhood.” Olivia added smugly.

“And I myself am close to the Prince and have the pleasure of calling the Queen my friend. Now, any other questions?” Madeleine dominated the discourse.

“Just one last one.” Donald turned to Skye. “You’ve been at court enjoying all the events the social season has to offer, competing for the Prince’s attention. At this stage, who do _you_ think the Prince will choose?”

“The Prince will choose whoever will make the best queen. The Prince is loyal and dedicated. He’ll do what’s best for his country and people.”

“But you’re still wishing it’ll be you?” Ana asked.

“With everything in me. But I know Prince Liam will do what’s right, and I’m trying to be worthy of being his choice.”

“Very well put, Lady Skye.” Madeleine agreed.

“Really?” Skye was surprised to hear a compliment from Madeleine.

“Yes. I know _I_ find the Prince’s devotion to cause and country inspiring.” She continued.

“As do we all, Lady Madeleine. That’s it for questions.” Ana smiled at them all.

“Thank you, ladies.” Donald said politely. “Especially you, Lady Skye. Your answers were quite interesting.”

“You’re welcome.” Skye smiled at Donald before he walked away.

Olivia glared at her.

Madeleine considered her thoughtfully. “That was… informative. Lady Skye, you answered with such grace and poise.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“It was rather enviable. I only hope you can keep it up without any _mishaps._ Some women can’t handle the pressure.”

“ _I_ can.” Skye’s expression went fierce.

“As can I. If either of you think you’ve won, you’ve got another thing coming.” Olivia glared between both of them.

“Oh, Olivia, dear…” Madeleine said, coolly. “I think we all know where we stand. May the best woman win.”

Madeleine walked off. Olivia shook her head and stalked in the opposite direction. Skye sighed and found Maxwell and Bertrand on the sidelines.

“You did well up there with the press. Madeleine didn’t shake you.” Bertrand gave a nod of acknowledgment.

“Yeah, but I’m beginning to see what you mean. She spun everything positively for herself.”

“Still, this gives me hope.”

“Also, thanks for _not_ giving me a heads-up about the apple! You said it’d taste like caramel!”

“I said it had an ‘intense flavor’! Besides, if you can’t handle something as simple as a sour apple, I shudder to think how you’ll crumble when presented with a _real_ challenge!”

“Whatever. So what happens now?” Skye crossed her arms over her chest.

“Right now, I suggest you two to follow this path and enjoy a stroll through the royal gardens… I have it on good authority that the Prince is there now. I’ll catch you later.” Bertrand said before stepping away.

~~~

Soon they reached the gardens. Nobles from the court strolled among the vibrant flower beds.

Skye looked around. “Where’s Liam? I don’t see him… He’s been a little off since the Regatta.”

“Well, Bertrand said he was around here… I’ll look around.” Maxwell dashed off to search.

Skye noticed an ‘Exhibit Closed’ sign on the path leading to the gazebo nearby and decided to go with her gut. She looked around for witnesses, and then stepped over the barrier and headed down the path. In the gazebo, Liam stood pensively staring at a pond full of golden fish.

“Liam?” Skye said softly.

“Skye! I…” He whirled to face her.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. It’s just… It’s nothing. Never mind.”

“Liam… I can tell something’s bothering you. What is it?”

“Skye, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Do you… do you think you could handle being queen of Cordonia? Truly?”

“I was born queen.” She grinned and winked at him. “Where do I pick up my crown?”

He chuckled. “Only you could make me smile at a time like this.”

“I know I haven’t spent as much time at court as some of the other ladies, but I’d like to think I could do a good job…” She said more seriously.

“That’s… good.”

“Is that what’s been on your mind recently?”

The last thing she wanted to be was another worry for him. He had enough on his shoulders already.

“That’s part of it. But as for the rest… I… it’s not something I can talk about. With anyone. But trust me, if I could… you’d be the one I’d want to tell.”

“Liam…”

Skye reached out and touched his arm. He leaned into her and embraced her tightly for a brief moment. It was a small comfort, but she was glad to help even in a tiny way. She was falling for this incredible man.

She didn’t argue it in her head anymore. She was falling in love with Liam.

“Honestly, I’ll be fine. Anyway, it’s just boring royal business. Not worth troubling you about in any case.”

She believed it was royal business, but not that it was boring. If it was boring, it wouldn’t upset him so much. She wondered if he was doubting her ability to be queen. She wasn’t sure she could really blame him if he was.

“Well, then, maybe I can join you in the gardens.” Skye suggested.

Together, they walked away from the gazebo and began to wind through the flowers.

“I’ve always loved the view here.” Liam smiled as he looked around.

“It’s magical. I’ve never seen so many apple blossoms.”

“The festival is a special time of year for this garden. I could stay here all day, but…”

“But?”

“I have plans to meet Drake.”

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“You’re welcome to come with me. He’d probably be happy to see you. He sort of dreads this day every year.”

“He hates apples?” Skye asked with a laugh.

“Not quite. Today is Drake’s birthday.”

“Today is Drake’s birthday? We’ve got to celebrate!”

“Drake isn’t really the type to celebrate. He usually spends the day hiding out in his room. Sometimes I’m able to convince him to have a drink with me… but that’s about as far as it goes.” Liam glanced up. “Ah, there he is now.”

As they continued to walk, they soon came across Drake, Hana, and Maxwell.

“Drake!” Skye called out.

“Why do you look so happy to see me?” Then realization seemed to hit. “Oh no… god no…”

“Yep. Happy birthday.”

Drake’s accusatory gaze aimed at his best friend. “Liam, _you told her?_ ”

Liam looked genuinely chastised. “My deepest apologies, Drake. I forgot that it was such a closely guarded secret.”

Drake sighed. “It’s fine. It doesn’t matter, because this is the last we’re ever going to speak of it ever again.”

“You don’t want to do something fun on your birthday?” Hana asked. “Even _I_ was allowed petit fours and an hour playing with my father’s cat each year…”

“Man, Drake, even Hana feels bad for you.” Maxwell prodded.

“I don’t need fun to enjoy myself. Besides, what could you jokers possibly want to do that would be fun for me?” Drake growled.

“Are all Americans as fussy as Drake is about birthdays, Skye?” Maxwell asked.

“Drake’s an American?” Skye was shocked.

“Half. On my mother’s side.” Drake corrected.

“That gives me an idea… Any American Western-themed bars here in Cordonia?”

“Checking on my phone now.” Maxwell tapped away at the screen.

“How about that, Drake? Whiskey, mechanical bull riding, and some good ol’ American fun.” Skye gave him her most winning smile.

“I guess it doesn’t sound _horrible…_ but I can’t ask you guys to sneak out for that.”

“Nonsense. I’d love to.” Liam clapped a hand on Drake’s shoulder.

“I’d also like to understand more of Skye’s American culture!” Hana grinned in excitement.

“And I’ll take any excuse to drink and dance the night away! Plus, I just found the perfect place!” Maxwell showed a bar on his phone.

“I don’t know… Do you really want to do this?” Drake weakly protested.

“I almost think we _have_ to with that outfit she’s got on…” Hana motioned to Skye’s ruffled dress.

“Yeah… something tells me this is going to be a night to remember.” Drake sighed heavily—unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I appreciate every single one of you!


	14. Raising The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake has a party.  
> Sam has a plan.

“I can’t believe you actually talked me into this.” Drake complained as they entered the bar.

Country and pop music played through the speakers, a mechanical bull sat in a corner with red and blue pads surrounding it. There were tables and booths and the bar against the far wall. The bar was gleaming, well-maintained wood and shelves of bottles were visible behind the bartenders.

“First order of business… we’ve got to get you a birthday drink!” Skye insisted.

“I’ll buy the first round.” Liam smiled, flagging down a waitress and ordering a round.

He was wearing normal clothes in an attempt to avoid being recognized—jeans and a t-shirt with a borrowed ball cap. As a New Yorker, she knew how easy it was to avoid recognition with just a few small changes—celebrities did it every day. People weren’t always as perceptive as they thought.

“On his _birthday?_ Any bartender with a heart would give him a _free_ drink to start the night off, don’t you think?” Skye protested.

“Free drinks only happen when you’re a _woman_ , Skye.” Drake told her. “Even on my twenty-first birthday I didn’t get so much as a free drop from anyone.”

“No? Well, let me see what I can do. Come on, Drake.”

She grabbed his wrist and tugged him over to the bar with her.

“Hey, bartender, my friend here is celebrating his birthday today! Can he get a drink on the house?”

The bartender considered… and nodded.

“It’s like everything I know is wrong.” Drake gaped.

Skye giggled. “Good of you to admit it.”

Drake snapped his fingers. “No, wait. I figured it out. Of course he’ll do it for you. No one says no to a hot girl.”

“Drake, you definitely just called me hot.”

Drake flustered. “I just meant… from _his_ perspective…”

“Suuuure.”

“Anyway, stop holdin’ up the line. You’ve gotta tell the man what drink you’re ordering.” Drake was definitely blushing a little.

“Awhiskey neat, please.”

“It’s really starting to feel like my birthday now.” Drake accepted a glass from the bartender and visibly relaxed as they moved away from the bar. “Gotta admit, I thought you might make me suffer.”

“What can I say, it’s your birthday. Everyone deserves to have at least _one_ day out of the year when people are nice to them.”

“A guy could get used to this.” He took a sip.

“There you two are!” Hana called to them.

“Prince Liam just paid the guy operating the mechanical bull. He wants Drake to ride!” Maxwell grinned. He passed a drink to Skye.

“Me? No way.” Drake shook his head.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to, but Liam says you’re some kind of expert…”

“Is that true?” Skye turned to Drake with an eyebrow raised.

“There’s only one way you’d get to find out, and I’m not drunk enough to make a fool of myself yet.”

“Personally, I’d rather see Hana try…” Maxwell gave her a gentle nudge.

“Oh! I couldn’t. I wouldn’t even know where to begin!”

“Yeah, that’s why it would be fun!” Maxwell told her. “Okay, tie-breaker vote… Skye! Hana or Drake?”

“Hmm… Hana!”

Skye had considered making Drake have a go, but it was his birthday so she’d play nice and let him enjoy his whiskey in peace. Hana looked all too curious anyway. Hana hiked up her skirt and cautiously climbed onto the bull. She spent a few moments waiting nervously for it to start moving.

“Oh!” She exclaimed as it began.

Hana did her best to roll with the bucking bull, but a quick reversal sent her flying onto the pads, roaring with laughter. Skye helped her to her feet and Hana was still giggling.

“That was so much fun!” Hana said as a break in the music hit.

Maxwell’s eyes lit up as the band started a new song. “We should hit the dance floor!”

“I don’t think you can waltz to this.” Hana said doubtfully.

“Yeah, exactly the point. I mean _really_ dance. Like, the fun kind of dancing.” Maxwell explained.

“The… fun… kind? What would that entail?”

“I could tell you, but it’s going to be a lot more fun to show you.”

Maxwell headed to the center of the dance floor, the rest of the group followed. Skye took Liam’s hand.

“Lady Skye…”

“We’re not at some courtly royal function. It’s just Skye right now.” She smiled up at him.

“Of course.” He smiled back.

Skye swayed against him on the dance floor and noticed him blushing.

“Liam… what could you possibly be thinking right now?”

He cleared his throat. “Just how enjoyable it is to have you so close…”

“That’s funny, I was just thinking the same thing.”

Liam smiled as he put a hand on her waist, happily holding her. Skye knew they were both thinking back to the Forgotten Falls, the last time she’d been in his arms, and how they’d come together in a series of kisses so hot they were branded into her memories.

“Even in a crowded bar, it’s amazing how everyone else in the room seems to fall away when I look into your eyes…”

“Liam…” She met his stormy blue eyes and held their gaze. She hoped he could feel just how much he meant to her through that stare.

As the night continued, they all danced their hearts out. Maxwell tried, and failed, to teach Hana ‘the sprinkler’. They all even convinced Liam to break out a move, a graceful flip that had them all impressed. At the end of the night, they began to filter out of the bar.

“We shut this place _down!_ ” Maxwell slurred slightly.

“What do you think, Hana?” Skye asked.

“This was scary… but a fun kind of scary?” Hana smiled.

“You’ll learn to love going out. Just wait until next time.” Maxwell insisted.

“Next time?” Hana gasped.

“I hope there’s a next time… as long as we can find another way to sneak out.” Liam grinned.

“We’ll make it happen.” Skye nodded emphatically.

Skye hung back when she noticed Drake meandering.

“Not ready for your birthday to be over?”

He chuckled. “Maybe. You know, to tell you the truth, I always dreaded my birthday when I was a kid. My parents tried hard, really hard, to give me the best birthday they could. But I kind of always knew that no matter what they did, Prince Liam’s parents were going to top it.” He sighed. “My parents got me a toy T-Rex? Liam’s parents got the entire palace staff to dress up like dinosaurs for _his_ birthday. My parents got me a cake shaped like a car? Liam’s parents got him a cake the _size_ of a car.”

“Drake, that must’ve been hard.”

“I mean, sure, it wasn’t _easy_ , but I knew we were lucky to live at the palace and even be _invited_ to Liam’s birthdays. So I didn’t really care about that stuff. Never saw these birthday parties as a competition. But they were hell on my parents. They knew they could never even come close to what my best friend was getting… and that killed them. So around when I was nine or ten, I made a decision to stop trying.

“No more birthday parties, no more cakes, no more presents… all I wanted was to spend the day with my family doing something fun. My parents loved it. Made them feel like they could really give me something special.”

“Aww…”

It made her miss Sam. Sam’s last birthday had consisted of tacos, tequila, salted caramel cupcakes, and bad karaoke on the roof. Well...good karaoke for Sam, but Skye and Nikau were terrible singers. Sam hated spending money on herself because of their financial struggles growing up. But she loved a good experience—a concert, a tattoo… _an arres_ _t_ —thankfully only the once. Skye had managed to talk the property owner into dropping the trespassing charges, but Sam had sat in a cell overnight. It was one of her favorite stories to tell.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I’m a total marshmallow. Anyway, tonight has actually been… well, it’s really been _fun._ And if I’m being honest with myself, it’s felt a lot more like those special birthdays with my family than I thought it could.”

“Drake, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Yeah… I’m glad you dragged me out. Anyway, we should call it a night.”

“Yeah…” Skye stepped into him and hugged him.

“Montgomery!” He froze in surprise.

“I’m here for you… anytime.”

“…Thanks.” He closed his arms around her and returned the hug.

~~~

Sam stepped into McKenna’s. The dive was plenty familiar from the time Skye had worked there. Sam took a seat at the bar near the server well. She had been forming a plan since talking to Skye about singing at Jack’s. She had leverage—he really wanted her to sing—and she could use it for something more than just stage shenanigans. She ordered an Old Fashioned and waited for the waiter. It didn’t take long for him to walk by.

“Daniel.” She caught his attention.

“Sam!” He smiled brightly. “I haven’t seen you since I dropped off Skye’s stuff. How have you been? How’s Skye been?” He glanced around, making sure Chad wasn’t in sight.

“I’m doing well. Skye’s having entirely too much fun trying to win a Prince’s hand in marriage.”

Daniel laughed. “Ha! Yeah, right. What’s she really doing?”

“Trying to win a Prince’s hand in marriage.” Sam said seriously.

“Wait, really?”

Sam nodded. “Sounds like he’s half-in love with her already, to be honest.”

Daniel laughed. “It’s not hard to love Skye.” He caught Sam’s eyes. “You didn’t come here to update me on Skye, though.”

“Correct. I actually have a proposition for you.”

“Sam, you’re a very attractive woman, but this is highly inappropriate.” Daniel jokingly protested, earning a playful swat to the arm from Sam. “What kind of proposition?”

“A friend wants me to sing at his club on Halloween. I hold some sway, and I was thinking about bringing in some people whose talents could use a stage to shine on.”

“You want me to play with you?” Daniel asked, surprised.

“Absolutely. I’ve heard you play, and there’s a reason you’re at Juilliard.” He was a talented violinist, and he was wasted as a waiter at McKenna’s. “I’ve got a few more slots to potentially fill. You got any recommendations?”

Daniel smiled. “In fact, I do.”

“Good. Put out feelers and I’ll talk to my guy. I’ll let you know when I have something concrete.”

“Why are you doing this, Sam?” Daniel asked. “You barely know me.”

“I can help you get your music out there. Why _wouldn’t_ I do this?”

“You’re a good one, Sam.” Daniel smiled as she tossed back the last of her drink and slid off the bar stool.

“So I’ve been told.” Sam shrugged. “Do me a favor and don’t tell anyone? I have a reputation to maintain.”

~~~

“Are you fucking kidding me, Sam?” Jack asked angrily crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not agreeing to that.”

“Then I’m not singing.” Sam shrugged and turned to leave. “Later, Jack.”

Jack’s face was turning red with frustration, his blond hair was thin and graying as he closed in on fifty. He was a couple inches shorter than her but twice as broad. He’d been an amateur boxer when he was younger, and the one to give her some lessons when she started working for him. She’d been in and out of fights since she was a child, but Jack’s boxing lessons had made her a more formidable opponent than anyone expected. She loved being underestimated.

“Wait!” Jack growled as she reached the door.

She turned to look at him. He looked pissed, but she had him on the ropes. “Why me, Jack? Why are you so hard-up to get me back on that stage? And only for one night?”

He sucked in a hard breath through his nose. “I’ve got a regular… a potential investor. He mentioned he loved your singing from back in the day, and…” He shrugged bashfully.

“So you made a promise you couldn’t necessarily keep?” Sam shook her head.

“Help me out here, Sam.” Jack pleaded. “His investment would make a big difference for this place, and this could be the nudge to get it.”

“You want me to sing, I want control of what I sing—”

“This place has an aesthetic, Sam. A theme.”

He motioned around at the speakeasy bar, the music tended towards swing and jazz. This was the place Sam had perfected singing her favorite Sinatra songs.

“If ever there was a night to not give a flying fuck about your aesthetic, it’s Halloween. Everyone is being someone they’re not, why not run with it for the club, too?”

“But you’ll still play some swing, right? That’s what he really liked...”

“I will, but I want to do other stuff too.” Jack nodded assent. “And I want to bring in some other performers.”

“We have a house band.” Jack protested.

“And they are fabulous, but I want my people.” She extended a hand. “Take it or leave it, Jack.”

“Take some promo pictures of the club to hype the concert while you’re at it, and we have a deal.”

Sam grinned and took his hand in a firm shake.

Jack rolled his eyes. “What have I just gotten myself into?”

“A hell of a Halloween performance, that I can promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying, lovely readers!  
> I appreciate all of you!


	15. Cordonian Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye competes in a bake-off.

“Hey, Skye, ready to show off your baking skills?” Maxwell asked cheerfully.

“I always cooked back home, and everyone loved it! …But why would my baking skills matter out here in the orchard?”

“Because the next event of the Apple Blossom Festival involves baking an apple pie for the Queen.”

“For the Queen?!”

“Yes, today is all about gaining the Queen’s favor.” Bertrand interjected. “As we draw closer to the Coronation, she’ll be testing all the potential candidates. Be careful what you say around her.”

“It’d also help if you won the pie-baking contest.”

“Roger that.”

She pulled on the hem ofher blue peasant dress with its white sleeves and apron. According to Bertrand it was a the best wardrobe option since the best dressed lady won the title of Apple Queen after the bake-off. Looking around at the other ladies in their designer dresses, she wasn’t feeling so confident. She felt pretty damn silly.

“But you won’t be baking alone!” Maxwell reassured her. “It’s a team event, so you can rely on the other ladies if you need to. Some of them are absolutely amazing bakers!”

“I’m sure Hana could whip up an apple pie even if she was blindfolded.”

“Maybe you can get on her team!”

Skye joined the other ladies awaiting the bake-off. They were gathered in a semi-circle once more as they waited. Nearby, two temporary kitchens had been set up for the contest. Skye could see a basket of Cordonian Rubies on the counter of each kitchen, just waiting to be made into pies. Skye hoped the Rubies tasted better in a pie than raw.

“Make House Beaumont proud.” Bertrand hissed.

The Brothers Beaumont walked off, leaving Skye with the other ladies. Moments later, Queen Regina joined them.

“Greetings ladies, I’m glad to see everyone here again. We will soon be dividing into two teams to partake in the apple pie baking contest. I’ve decided that Olivia will captain one team and Madeleine the other. Ladies, please select your teams.”

“I choose Lady Penelope.” Madeleine began.

“Lady Kiara.” Olivia smirked.

They picked away at the other ladies until Hana and Skye were the only ones left.

“Look at the two strays.” Olivia laughed. “Come on, Skye, I’ll adopt you. You’re not as mangy as Hana.”

“Wait, we’re a pair.” Skye insisted. “If you adopt one of us, you have to adopt both of us.”

“Two undesirables on one team? That’s just _vile._ ”

“I don’t really care. You can have both of them.” Madeleine shrugged.

“Hana’s with me!” Skye smirked.

“Yes, I am!” Hana agreed.

They followed the rest of Olivia’s team to their designated baking setups and the Queen approached.

“Lady Skye, I hope you’ll exceed expectations like last time.” The Queen gave her a small smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll bake you something that’d make angels weep.”

“That’s the spirit. Best of luck, Lady Skye.”

Olivia and Madeleine quickly organized their teams, divvying up assignments.

“Skye, Hana, cut the apples. That should be a simple enough task that even you can handle.” Olivia strutted away.

“But, I…” Hana began, but Olivia was gone before she could finish.

“I appreciate your skills, Hana. We’ve got this.”

Skye gave her a friendly nudge. She was just as disappointed at being relegated to peeling and cutting apples when she was just as capable as everyone else of baking a damn good pie… except maybe Hana—she was somehow ridiculously good at _everything._

With all the ladies positioned, Queen Regina addressed the crowd.

“Let the great Cordonian bake-off begin!”

Both teams jumped into a flurry of activity. Olivia slammed a basket of apples down in front of Hana and Skye.

“Get to work.” She commanded.

Skye and Hana quickly peeled and sliced the apples. Skye measured out the apples they needed while Hana prepared the blend of spices. Before they knew it, the apples were measured and spiced, ready for the pie.

“I’ll tell Olivia we’ve done our job.” Skye grinned and stepped towards her. “Hey, Olivia!”

She found Olivia near the other team’s kitchen. She hid two identical shakers behind her back as Skye approached. Olivia was in the middle of trying to switch the other team’s salt and sugar out. She wanted to cheat to ensure a win… rather than have a little faith in her teammates’ abilities.

“Now leave.”

“Only if you leave with me. We’ll win this bake-off fair and square. Give us a chance to show you that.” Skye pleaded.

Olivia spotted Penelope returning and glowered. “Ugh. Fine. You already ruined my one chance anyway.” She stormed back towards their team, dragging Skye along. “Now, go sit by the oven and don’t touch anything.”

Hana waved and approached Skye by the oven once Olivia was gone. “This pie is almost ready to be baked. Want to help me decorate it before it goes in the oven?”

“Does this include a taste test?”

“There _is_ leftover apple filling…”

“Consider me at your command.” Skye followed Hana back to the pie.

“I want to add a little flair to the pie, so it’ll bake with a pretty design. Though I’m not sure what the design should be. What do you think the Queen would like?”

“Can you do the Cordonian Royal Seal?” Skye asked curiously. “It’s a pie fit for a queen after all.”

Hana considered. “The seal is a bit complicated, but I love a challenge!”

Hana toiled away at the dough, forming a rough outline of the Cordonian seal. She handed dough off to Skye to cut out the simpler pieces, allowing her to concentrate on the more intricate parts. She continued to add details.

“Whoa… tres beau.” Kiara complimented when she saw it.

“You think the Queen will like it?” Skye asked Kiara.

“She’d be a fool not to.” Kiara smiled as Hana gave the top an egg wash.

“Let’s bake this masterpiece.”

Kiara took the freshly decorated pie and turned to put it in the oven.

“One pie coming right u—”

Kiara slipped, sending the pie flying through the air. Skye dove after the pie, catching it before it hit the ground. It wasn’t the first time she’d caught a plate mid-fall. Daniel had joked she had cat-like reflexes.

“Got it!” Skye cheered.

“Wow…” Kiara looked at her in awe.

“That was spectacular!” Hana agreed.

Skye triumphantly placed the pie in the oven and started the timer. “Waitressing, baby!” She laughed.

As they waited for the pie to cook, Skye and Hana sipped water and basked in the warm sun. Hana discussed that baking was a skill she’d learned at her mother’s insistence, but it was one she enjoyed, particularly sampling the batter. It was one of the few happy tales about her parents she’d told Skye. Skye shared stories of learning to bake with Gran.

Grandma Rose had been a Southern belle before moving north with Grandpa Joe, so she took cooking and baking _very seriously—_ as any proper hostess would, Gran assured her—but she’d always made it fun. The tradition of kitchen dance parties had started with Gran and Skye, trying to cheer up Sam after she ruined yet another attempt at some cookies. It had worked. Soon Sam was singing a tune while Gran and Skye danced to it and they started a fresh batch, determined to help Sam get it right.

Sam never did get the hang of cooking, but her talents lay elsewhere. Skye had been the one cooking when they lived together. Sam was probably living off take-out and Nikau’s mercy now that Skye was in Cordonia…

The timer dinged and the pie was pulled out. After some time to cool, Olivia and Madeleine set their pies on their counters for the Queen’s inspection.

“Thank you both. We’ll begin the judging with Madeleine's pie.” Queen Regina examined the pie’s presentation. “This is very well done. Good work, Madeleine.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Madeleine nodded.

Queen Regina cut out a piece and bit into it. “Oh, that is delightfully scrumptious. A perfect blend of sugar and spices.”

Olivia scowled at Skye as the Queen moved to Olivia’s team pie.

“Hmm…” She carefully considered the crust. “This design is amazing. Who did this?”

“I did, Your Majesty.” Hana smiled.

“You’re exceptionally talented, Lady Hana.”

“Thank you, ma’am, but I had help from Lady Skye.”

“Then let me extend my compliments to both of you.” She cut into the pie and sampled a bite. “The perfect amount of apples with exquisite flavoring.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Skye beamed.

The Queen dabbed delicately at her mouth with a napkin. “After weighing the strengths and weaknesses of each side… I declare Olivia’s team the winner! This is one of the best apple pies I’ve had in a long time. Very well done, ladies.”

“You honor us all, ma’am.” Skye grinned victoriously at Olivia.

“Now ladies, if you’ll proceed across the grounds for our next event.” The Queen motioned away from the baking setups.

Cleaning staff began to clear the area as soon as all the ladies were out. Queen Regina approached.

“Lady Skye, may I have a word?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

Regina led her away from the other ladies for a stroll through the apple orchard.

“First, I’d like to compliment you on your historically accurate costume. It’s nice to see you embracing the traditions.”

“Thank you. I suspect this isn’t what you took me on this walk to talk about though, is it?”

“Ah, you’re direct, but not incorrect. I wanted us to get to know one another better. I’ve been impressed with how you’ve comported yourself so far. You’ve demonstrated grace and composure unlike most.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“But a queen, no matter how graceful and composed, cannot be everywhere at once. You’ll need to appoint advisors and ambassadors to act in your stead.”

“Effective delegation is effective leadership.” Skye agreed.

“Precisely. That is why I’d like to hear your opinion on some of those around you.”

“Of course.”

“Madeleine is one of your strongest competitors. What’s your opinion of her?”

“She has the pedigree and the skills to thrive at court, and she uses that to her advantage. She could be a valuable ally, or a difficult enemy.”

“Interesting assessment. Hana has been a competitor since the beginning, and you two seem closer than the others. What do you see in her?”

“Hana is extraordinarily talented. She’s basically a court prodigy, and she’s helped me find my footing when I didn’t know where to step.”

“She’s someone you’d want to keep in your inner circle, I assume.”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ve had similar thoughts about her myself. What you say about your friends can reveal more about you than about them… And Prince Liam’s commoner friend, Drake? You’re by his side often despite him having little to do with the competition.”

“Drake is reliable, if rough around the edges. He can be moody, but he’ll come through for his friends in a pinch. Drake’s loyal, and I understand why Prince Liam trusts him. I do, too.”

“It’s good to surround yourself with people you can trust. A true queen must have a network of allies she can call upon. It’s clear you’ve been assessing how those around you may help you one day.”

“I do my best.”

“You may return to the other suitors, Lady Skye. It’s time I announce the next event.”

“Of course. Thank you, ma’am.”

Skye curtsied and rejoined the other ladies among a crowd of gathering onlookers. The Queen addressed the crowd.

“The Apple Blossom Festival symbolizes the growth vital to keeping our small nation thriving. Now, as is tradition, we will honor one distinguished, best dressed lady as this year’s Apple Queen. This is a ceremonial position for the people to decide. Last year, it was our very own, Lady Madeleine.”

“And I very much appreciated the honor.” Madeleine smiled at the crowd as she moved to the Queen’s side.

“As for this year… Citizens of Cordonia, who do you wish to honor with this title?”

The crowd erupted in wild cries, a frenzied mix of names, cheers, and boos.

“Skye!” Maxwell shouted over the others.

Drake followed suit. Soon the crowd was chanting Skye’s name. Mob mentality at its finest?

“I think we have a clear winner. Lady Skye will be this year’s Apple Queen.”

“Breaking news, folks, Lady Skye has been elected Apple Queen.” Donald Brine grinned, addressing his camera.

“What will this mean for the race to win Prince Liam’s hand? Our expert panel will weigh in shortly. Stay tuned.” Ana de Luca spoke to her own camera.

“All hail the Apple Queen from the Big Apple!” Maxwell crowed.

“Lady Skye, please join me for your ‘coronation’.” Queen Regina motioned in front of her. Skye stood when Regina indicated and she handed Skye an apple-shaped scepter. “Lady Skye, I pronounce you Queen of the Apples. Long live the Apple Queen!”

“Queen Regina, it’s an honor.” Skye turned towards the crowd. “Thank you all for electing me to represent you as the Apple Queen. I’m happy to accept this esteemed position, and I will treat it with the utmost respect.” She looked to the Queen. “What now?”

“My queen, I will serve as your acting seneschal and guide you through the ceremony. Before we proceed, we must fill out the Apple Court. They are the courtiers who will parade behind you.”

Skye elected Hana as her cup-bearer and Maxwell as her court jester; both excited about their roles.

“My queen, with your court assembled, it is your right to issue an edict before your people.” Queen Regina informed her.

Skye turned to the crowd. “My people, love binds us together. Whether it is love of country, love of citizen, love of self. These bonds hold us together. Our differences are insignificant compared to the power of love that we share with one another.”

Queen Regina summoned a horse-drawn wagon full of apples. “Oh, magnanimous Apple Queen, please show your generosity and share your bountiful harvest with us.”

“Let me show you my love. Each and every one of you here is the apple of my eye.”

_Maybe that was too cheesy…_ She glanced at her apple-shaped scepter. _Nah, it’s the perfect amount of cheese._

Skye and the rest of her ‘court’ climbed onto the wagon and paraded past the crowd. Her ‘courtiers’ handed her apples to toss to the flood of clamoring hands. Towards the end of the line, she saw Drake among the crowd and aimed an apple at him. It hit him in the chest and he scrambled to catch it, protesting as he did. They handed out apples all the way down the parade line. At the end, Madeleine stood beside a potted baby apple tree at the edge of the orchard.

“Your majesty, please honor your ancestor, last year’s Apple Queen, and plant a tree for the next generation.” Queen Regina instructed.

Madeleine curtsied to Skye as she approached. “My queen. Happy wishes for you.”

“Thank you, my ancestor.”

“The labor of your forebears will help you build a better world.”Madeleine lowered her voice for Skye alone. “Not many get the pleasure of being addressed as ‘my queen’. Savor these moments. You may never hear the phrase again.”

“Madeleine, I take nothing for granted.”

“Surprisingly level-headed. Maybe being a commoner has taught you to accept your station.”

“It taught me to appreciate the little things and not to be an utter _jerk._ ”

“Good. I like complacency in a future subject.” Madeleine smirked and stepped back to reveal a hole for the sapling, announcing, “The ground is yours, my queen!”

Skye took the baby apple tree from the pot and placed it into the hole, scooping the dirt around it. When she stood, she dusted soil off her hands and said, “Everyone, the work we do today will benefit future generations. They deserve something worth inheriting.”

The crowd applauded.

“Thank you, gracious Apple Queen. As for your final honor…” Queen Regina motioned to the Prince.

Liam knelt before Skye. “You are entitled to a kiss, my queen.”

“I humbly accept your offer.”

“As my queen wishes.” Liam smiled and rose.

Skye barely suppressed the shiver at hearing him call her that. His voice made it sound so very sexy. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. With the tree planted, and the kiss received, the crowd dispersed. Liam with them, unfortunately.

“It’s time I head back to the Applewood Manor, but please feel free to enjoy the festival as the reigning Apple Queen. Past queens have been popular at the apple bobbing contest.” Queen Regina suggested.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Skye curtsied.

Before Skye got too far, Maxwell broke through the crowd and waved her over.

“There’s our glorious Apple Queen.” He grinned.

“Thanks for your support. I heard you cheering out there.”

“Well, somebody had to do it. But anyway, that’s not why I’m here. I _might_ be able to get you some time alone with Prince Liam today! I happen to know he’s in the manor’s conservatory right now waiting for a few nobles. I could distract them long enough with offers to donate to their favorite causes. This could be your chance for a romantic moment alone with him!”

“Maxwell, that’d be amazing!”

“The conservatory’s on the other side of the estate grounds. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Thanks, Maxwell, you’re the best.”

He chuckled. “Well, someone needs to think I’m the best to make up for Bertrand thinking I’m the worst.”

~~~

As Skye stepped into the conservatory, Prince Liam turned, and smiled when he recognized her. He wore another expertly tailored suit—his usual dress, she’d noticed—and he looked as delicious as always.

“Lady Skye… what an unexpected surprise. And are you wearing a peasant costume?”

“Bertrand says it’s historically accurate.”

“Well, you look fantastic.”

“Thank you! I hope I’m not disrupting your schedule too much.”

“I am supposed to meet with some of my mother’s friends to discuss the flowers… But I’m _very_ excited to see you instead.”

“Maxwell said he’d take care of distracting your other appointment.”

“Then he’s a very good friend indeed.”

“You’ve been even busier than usual lately.”

“Yes…” He looked sad. “Since my father announced his abdication at the Regatta, I’ve been suddenly overrun by nobles wanting to… Well, congratulate isn’t quite the right word, but they want to spend a few moments with the soon-to-be-king.”

“Ah.”

“My Coronation seemed like a distant future event, but now it’s actually happening. In a month, I’ll be the King of Cordonia. I thought I’d have more time…” He looked overwhelmed.

“Liam, you’re ready. You’ve been training for this for so long. If anybody is ready for this, it’s you.”

“You say it so certainly, you make me believe you.” He looked admiringly at her.

“You should. I’m usually right.”

“It’s just strange to think that so many people will be counting on me… depending on me.”

“I don’t think they could ask to be in better hands.” She took his hands in hers. “You may not be able to see yourself clearly, but I do. You’re kind, compassionate, and responsible to a fault. But most of all… you’re always thinking of others. As a king, I know you’ll be thinking of everyone in your care.”

“Those in power have a responsibility to use their power for those who have none.”

She smiled up at him. “I love how you say that like it’s common sense… but there are a lot of people who don’t think like you do. And that’s why it’s so important that you’re going to be the king.”

“You see me so clearly… but what about yourself? I know there’s so much still undecided, but let’s say you _were_ my selection. You’re such a free spirit, Skye. And I love that about you. But there are expectations that come with being queen. Royal events, life at the palace… _children.”_ He eyed her carefully, as though terrified she’d react poorly. “Do you see your place at my side?”

“Liam, I can’t wait for my adventure with you to start. As long as I’m with you, I’m ready for anything.”

“That means a lot to me, Skye.”

“I mean it.”

“Meeting you in New York was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. You changed my life.”

“I’ve gone from waiting tables to waltzing with a prince. My life has changed, too, thanks to you.”

“For the better, I hope.”

“Incomparably.”

“Skye, whatever happens, know that I’m grateful for the time we’ve spent together.” Liam paused in front of a flowering bush. He reached out and plucked a rose, handing it to Skye. “Today is all about blossoms. I hope you’ve enjoyed the festival.”

“You know… I loved it. I’ve never seen so many apple blossoms in my life.” She held the rose carefully to avoid the thorns, raising it to her nose to inhale its soft scent.

“The festival is one of Cordonia's many little charms.” Liam’s gaze lingered on her. “Well… I don’t know how much longer Maxwell can stall the nobles. He can’t entertain _all_ of my appointments.”

“He could try…”

Liam chuckled. Skye went on tip-toe and gently drew Liam down. She slid her arms around his neck as his hands tightened around her. For a moment, they met in a searing kiss that left them both completely unaware of everything around them. He trailed his hands down her waist, and his mouth moved from hers to the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Oh, Liam…” She gasped.

“We’d better stop, or I’ll never leave you.” He murmured against her skin.

“Is that so bad?”

He captured her mouth in another long, lingering kiss, then reluctantly pulled away. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Until next time.”

Skye reluctantly walked out the door. She paused to look back and Liam held her gaze through the glass, before walking back to the front of the manor. Every time they spent time together, she fell a little more for him, but how could she not? There was an incredible connection between them that didn’t quite feel real, but it was strong, drawing them together. If it weren’t for this competition, neither of them would be fighting it. This competition was the reason she was scared about falling for him… as he warned, he might not be able to pick her, and that would break her heart.

~~~

“I’m hearing a lot about a certain Lady Skye.” Leo teased as he and Liam chatted over the phone that night. “She’s said to be your favorite.”

“The tabloids will say anything for more public consumption.” Liam reminded his brother.

“But is it true?”

Liam sighed. “Yes.”

Surely he could be honest with his older brother, if anyone. Leo had been through this competition before abdicating.

Leo chuckled on the other end of the line. “So what makes her your favorite? They said she’s a waitress from New York.”

“It’s true. She was our waitress at the bachelor party Maxwell and Drake threw.”

“So… did something happen that night?” Leo asked curiously.

Liam sighed with exasperation. “Drake asked the same thing and the answer is no. Not like that, anyway.”

“Oh? What did happen then?”

“I invited her with us to the club after dinner. We had a drink, talked… I admitted I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and she just…made it happen. She called in a favor with a friend who owned a boat, and he took us out for a tour at two in the morning. Thinking we’d never see each other again.”

“But you did. Maxwell caught on to how you were feeling about her.”

“That he did.” Liam smiled. “He’s a very good friend.”

“She sounds very special. Do you think she could win? That she could be queen?”

“So far, she’s doing quite well. The press loves her. The nobility is warming to her. I’m afraid to get my hopes up, but I think she stands a chance. I want her to win.”

“I’ll be rooting for her.” Leo told him. “I look forward to meeting her at the coronation.”

“You’re coming?”

“Of course! I couldn’t miss my little brother’s crowning. Until then, don’t let the court grind you down. Remember to make time for yourself.”

“Skye’s been making sure I do, even if it's just to sneak out of the palace at night to get pastries with our friends.”

“Sneaking out? The more you tell me, the more I like her. She sounds good for you.”

“Maybe she is. She has this way of…” He sighed and paused to collect his thoughts. “I can feel all the weight of Cordonia on my shoulders and with her, I don’t. With her…”

He was at a loss for words. He was used to being eloquent and well-spoken, and his sudden lack frustrated him. He couldn’t quite hold back the growl of frustration.

“You, speechless? She must be something special.” Leo laughed. “I understand. Katie did that to me, too. Love does funny things to you.”

Two things about what Leo said struck him. First, he’d almost casually mentioned Katie. Summer before last, she’d dated Leo… and two other men, trying to get married by the end of the summer for her inheritance. In the end, she’d chosen someone else. She’d been a sore spot for a long time, and eventually she’d been relegated to a topic best not discussed. Perhaps Leo was finally getting past it.

Second, the implication that Liam was in love with Skye. He’d almost told Skye he loved her at the Forgotten Falls. He was torn between regret and relief that he’d been interrupted. He hadn’t felt like this about anyone before, but he could be wrong. What if it wasn’t love?

“Love…” Liam murmured.

Leo caught on to the sudden tension. “I’m not saying you love her, but you clearly care about her a great deal.”

“How did you know you were in love?” Liam asked, curiously.

“It hit me hard and fast. I barely knew Katie and I already knew what she meant to me. Once there was Katie… there was no one else. Our time together would come to an end and all I could think about was the next time I’d get to see her. And our chemistry was...off the charts. Never believed in that ‘fireworks’ nonsense… until her.” Leo sighed wistfully.

Liam was quiet as his brother spoke. These things were all too familiar. He thought about Skye far more than he should, and he’d convinced Drake to watch out for her. Every stolen moment during the competition meant the world to him. Their chemistry? Less fireworks, more volcanic eruption. It would be all too easy to just lose himself in her. He almost had back at the Forgotten Falls.

“Sometimes it feels like I steal moments alone with her to get through to the next time I can steal time with her.” Liam blurted without meaning to.

“Oh.” Leo said. “You’ve got it bad.”

“What?” Liam asked, though he knew.

“You’re falling for her.”

“I don’t have that luxury.” Liam argued.

“Maybe you do. She is in the competition. She’s trying to win, isn’t she?”

“Yes, and she is winning challenges.”

“If she wins, you get to be with the woman you’re falling for.”

“ _If_ she wins…” Liam sighed. “But what if she doesn’t?”

“What if she does?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beautiful
> 
> Thanks for reading, lovelies!


	16. Love Bites... And So Do Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye rides a horse.  
> Sam's love life bites.

Sam was remembering now why she had stopped dating: she had the absolute worst luck with men.

She gave the man before her a glare that would kill if it could. He quickly got the message, mumbling his apologies again and running away. She took a deep, steadying breath before she looked down at her feet and her favorite heels… covered in vomit.

He’d called her by his ex’s name once they hit the bar. She knew the ex’s name because he’d gone on and on about her during dinner.

He’d at least walked her to the building door before he… ruined her shoes as thoroughly as her night.

He’d apologized… But then he’d had the _audacity_ to ask if he could come up and ‘continue’ their date. There was no misconstruing what he meant by that.

She gave her feet a shake, trying to get what she could off, then stepped out of her shoes. She grabbed them by their stiletto heels before heading inside and walking up the stairs to the fourth floor; she didn’t want to track vomit through the building, that wasn’t fair to anyone. She was going to have to deep clean the shoes, they positively _reeked_ of tequila vomit. Assuming they were even salvageable…

She dumped the shoes in the bathroom sink and showered off the vomit and makeup. She was going to go up on her roof and have a moment of peace after a heinous date. She pulled on pajamas, grabbed herself a bottle of wine and a glass, and headed up to the roof.

She took a deep breath and relaxed into her folding chair with her full glass. This was her place. The moment she’d seen this place all those years ago, she’d known she had to have this apartment. They could have found somewhere cheaper, but the location and size for the price couldn’t be beat. And the rooftop patio… It was the first place that felt like home since they’d sold Gran’s house to help pay off her medical debt. This place was _hers_ in a way nowhere else was.

She had a lot of work to do for Jack’s club—The Blind Tiger. Daniel sent her names that played instruments a bit all over the place. She had an idea, but she knew Jack wouldn’t like it. The man abhorred change, even for the positive. She knew how to make him see that she was right about this idea. She took a sip of her Merlot and let the ideas percolate in her head as she sat in the darkness.

~~~

“Preparing for the ride today?”

“Lady Skye,” Liam whirled towards her. They were the only two in the stables. “You have a habit of finding me when I’m alone.”

“Ha, it must be fate.”

 _Or Maxwell…_ He’d been ordered to help her get some alone time with the Prince by Bertrand.

“Then fate has been kind to me.” He squeezed her in a tight, but brief embrace. “I hope you’re looking forward to the Royal Hunt today.”

“I always look forward to spending time with you.”

“I’ll take that as a vote of confidence. But I know some people who don’t do well with horses, and I’ve never seen you ride before.”

“Horses are easy to ride. I basically become a centaur.” She assured him, making him laugh.

“I take it you don’t have a horse for the Royal Hunt yet?”

“Well… no…”

“Luckily for you, the crown has a number of fine steeds you can borrow for the day.” He stepped toward the brown horse. “This is Silver Star. And over there is Autumn’s Ember.” He motioned to the gray horse.

“Cool. So are these the loaner horses?”

“Actually…there is one horse here for sale by her owner. The Derby champion.”

Marabelle’s Dream, the black horse, snorted in her stall.

“She’s for sale?” Skye asked, shocked anyone would give up such a beautiful horse.

“She’s retired now, but still has a lot of life left in her.”

“I’d love to, but I don’t think I could afford her, and it seems unfair to ask the Beaumonts to pay for her.”

“I’ll pay for her.” Liam offered. “If you want her, consider her a gift.”

“I want her.” Skye looked at him with naked gratitude, drawing a sweet smile from Liam. “Thank you, Liam!”

“Hear that, Marabelle’s Dream? You’ll be riding for a great lady now. Keep her safe.” Liam instructed the horse, who huffed in agreement.

“I think I’m going to rename her, though.” Skye pet the beautiful horse’s neck. “How about Nyx? Goddess of night.”

Nyx nuzzled towards her and Skye decided that was an affirmative. A moment later, a small commotion sounded outside the stables and drew closer. The King entered the stables trailed by Maxwell still trying to grab his attention.

“If you hear me out, I can explain the finer points of freestyle dancing.” Maxwell insisted.

“Lord Maxwell, if you’ll please allow me to inspect my horse.” The King politely dismissed him.

“At least let me recommend some videos…”

“Father.” Liam called.

“Your Majesty.” Skye greeted him.

“Liam. And Lady Skye, who looks absolutely sporting today.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The only riding habit available has been on the Victorian side, but she looked fantastic in it.

“Ready for the ride today?” The King asked her.

“I am now.” Skye stroked Nyx’s muzzle.

“We’ll see you shortly, then.”

Skye curtsied, then grabbed Nyx’s reins and led her out of the stables. Maxwell fell into step beside her.

“I could only hold the King off for so long.”

“You did great.” Skye smiled.

“Yay! I helped out after all.” Maxwell beamed.

~~~

Hana rode her horse alongside Skye and Nyx. They were several hours into the ride, on a well-worn trail through the mountains. The views were breathtaking, but the Prince was with the royal family at the front of the procession. Madeleine was taking advantage of her friendship with the Queen, riding with the royal family as the King told stories of Liam’s childhood.

“Howdy! You look a little lost there, partner.” Hana teased.

“You give a girl a horse and suddenly she thinks she’s a cowboy.”

“Well, I know how to ride like one. I also know the English, Mongolian, and Arabian styles of riding.”

“Now you’re just showing off.”

“My family made me learn them so I’d be able to impress the different courts around the world.”

“Hana, do you have any happy memories of your family?”

“Once, during a dressage competition, I was thrown off my horse. I landed badly and broke my arm. My parents immediately rushed me to the hospital and stayed by my bed while I recovered. I was certain they were going to lecture me about losing the competition, but instead, they got me ice cream and told me how relieved they were that I was okay.”

“That was sweet of them.”

“It was really nice. I didn’t even mind the broken arm.”

Skye knew there had to be something good to Hana’s parents, but it felt like far too little.

Further up the trail, Penelope and Kiara gestured for Hana to join them. She waved back.

“This is new.” Skye glanced between Hana and the other two.

“Since the three of us have fallen out of the running, we’ve become a little friendlier with each other.”

“You’re making more friends!”

“My parents would think of them as political alliances… but in either case, I should pay them a visit. Until next time, Skye.”

Hana rode on ahead to join Penelope and Kiara.

“Montgomery!” Drake called from behind Skye.

Skye slowed her horse and kept to one side, letting the others pass before moving back into line beside Drake.

“There you are. You look… uh, very dignified today.” He eyed the lacy cravat of her riding habit.

“Oh my gosh, opening with a compliment?” Skye’s jaw dropped.

“Careful, don’t want you falling off your horse now.” Drake rolled his eyes so hard she was surprised they stayed in his head.

“I’m surprised you’re out here with all the nobles today.”

“Turns out, I had an opening in my schedule today. And there’s something oddly satisfying about watching nobles fuss over their stuffy blazers.”

“Is this why you’re not frowning… as much as usual, anyway.”

“It has more to do with the company I keep.”

“A second compliment!”

“One more and you win the jackpot.”

“I hope it’s all your whiskey.” She grinned at him.

Drake smiled and sighed. “You know, when we first met, I wanted to dislike you so badly…”

“You _wanted_ to dislike me? Why?”

“You were crashing Liam’s bachelor party! It was supposed to be our last night out together before all of this… We’ve always been like brothers, doing everything together… Now I’m lucky to see him for five minutes without a noble girl throwing herself in front of him.” He paused, realizing what he’d said. “Sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“I know what you meant.” Skye shrugged it off.

“Anyway, I know we got off to a bad start, but somewhere along the way… things changed. Hell, Montgomery, I don’t even know why I’m telling you any of this.”

“Drake, you’re easy to talk to, as well. Once you get past all the grumpiness.”

“Most people find me unapproachable.”

“Sorry, not me.” Instead he’d basically written ‘challenge’ on his forehead by being grumpy at her. And now she was winning the war.

 _Friiieeeeennnddddssss._ She thought to herself.

“Hmm… guess I haven’t been trying hard enough.” He shook his head but smiled. “This has all been touching, but I need to rescue Liam from his family for a couple minutes.”

Drake rode ahead and left Skye to fall toward the back of the line with Maxwell and Bertrand.

“…Do I make myself clear?” Bertrand chastised.

“Yeah…” Maxwell sulked as Bertrand rode ahead.

“What was that about?” Skye asked gently.

“Oh, you know, estate things… the consequences of failure and eternal ruination of our family name and fortune.”

“Oh…”

“Just the usual, really.” Maxwell smiled.

“You seem chipper, though.

“I don’t think we’re going to fail. You and Liam are getting close. Even when he’s busy talking to his family, he sneaks glances back at you.”

“Maxwell, Liam and I are meant for each other.” She didn’t used to believe in such a thing, but Liam was changing her mind on it.

“That’s the spirit!”

The trail led through the mountain pass for hours.

“We’re coming up on our stop.” Maxwell stretched his arms.

When they emerged on the other side of the pass, Skye saw an old mountain village.

“Everyone, we’ve reached our hunting lodges. Our forebears would dine on the day’s hunt here, and though we no longer hunt, we will still have a great feast.” King Constantine announced. “Now, then. Let’s all take some time to rest. Dinner will begin shortly.” The King smiled jovially at his court.

All of the riders dismounted and let the servants take care of their horses. Through the shuffle, Skye found herself next to Tariq.

“Ah, Lady Skye.” He greeted her as she dismounted.

He reached out to stroke Nyx’s nose and she snapped at his fingers. Tariq’s eyes went wide and he snatched his hand back without injury.Skye hadn't seen her act that way with anyone, not that she'd had her long, but... it seemed out of character.

Desperate to change the subject as the servants took their horses for stabling during the impending feast, Skye asked, “Tariq? It’s been so long. How was your ride?”

“It was a long journey, but I happen to own a pair of boots as soft as a newborn kitten.”

“They’re not actually made of kittens, right?”

“Hardly. I can only hope your ride was at least half as comfortable.”

“I can’t feel my back.” Skye laughed.

“I could recommend you a masseuse. I know I’ll want a massage by the time we complete the return trip.”

“That sounds nice, actually.” Skye agreed.

“Splendid.” Tariq smiled at her. “I’m happy to see that you also appreciate the finer things in life.”

Prince Liam tapped Tariq on the shoulder.

“Tariq, may I have a word with Lady Skye?”

“Of course, Prince Liam. Lady Skye, I hope our paths cross again.” Tariq bowed and left.

“Finding a moment is harder with all these people around.” Liam said softly.

“I’m glad you chose to spend that rare moment with me.”

“Me, too.”

Drake, Maxwell, and Hana joined them.

“Hey, the feast is being put out.” Drake nodded towards the hall.

“And they’ve got dishes supposedly blessed by the spirits of the nearby ruins.” Maxwell gushed.

“Ooh! I’ve heard legends about those ruins! They sound magical. People travel from all around just to see them.” Hana added.

“It’s a shame we’re not scheduled to see them.” Liam sighed.

“We aren’t? I was so hoping to…” Hana sulked.

“Why don’t we just go anyway? Sounds like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!” Maxwell suggested.

~~~

They’d all split up to explore—except Drake, who had no interest in the ruins. Skye had beaten Maxwell at skipping stones before continuing through the ancient buildings, worn stone covered in vines and moss, crumbling in most places. Skye encountered Hana as she examined a worn and faded mosaic in one of the temples.

“Skye, look at this. It’s managed to survive after all these years. Think of how beautiful it must’ve been in its time.”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. This still looks beautiful to me.”

“You’re right. Some things only grow better with age. I’ve visited ruins around where I’m from, and they’re just as beautiful as these. It’s amazing the feats we can accomplish when we work together.”

“Are you proposing we build our own temple?” Skye asked with a sly smile.

“Maybe if there were more of us.” Hana ran her fingers along the mosaic’s border. “I wonder if anything I do would last this long. Would I be like this artist? Or maybe I’d have a poem written about me. Though there isn’t much to say about me, I suppose.”

“You could get a poem about your journey. You’ve traveled from a far off land in search of love.” Skye proffered.

“I suppose I have. And lucky for me, I found a friend in you along the way. Though… it’s a little foolish to be concerned about whatothers will think about you when you’re dead. You have no control over what survives. Some great archaeological find could be the work of a potter who was just trying to get by.”

“It’s not entirely silly. We want to feel like we did something lasting with our time.”

“Maybe… I could be reading into this too much. Maybe the person who made this was simply bored. Who knows, the artist could have been a total jerk.”

“They probably didn’t care what we would think anyway.”

Hana laughed, then shivered as a cold breeze descended from the mountain.

“Somebody’s got the chills.” Skye teased.

“This place could use more insulation.”

“Take it up with the builders.”

“You’re right. Now, where did I leave my Ouija board?” Hana’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Oh, no… There will be no Ouija boards used in old ruins. I’ve seen this movie before.” Skye laughed.

“Alright. I’ll just stand by this mosaic and _not_ open a portal to the nine hells. Where’s everyone else?”

Hana joined Drake and Maxwell loitering near the edges of the ruin near the forest. Skye continued to search for Liam. She found him gazing contemplatively at a temple.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Liam marveled at them. “To be standing among buildings that contain such history.”

“There’s certainly a sense of awe to it.”

“Father likes to remind me of our history… I think as he’s gotten older, he’s become more concerned with his place in it.”

“It probably makes you think, too.”

“It does. Soon, the crown will be placed on my head, and some historian will record that day as the beginning of King Liam’s reign. What kind of legacy will I leave?”

“Whichever one you choose. Your actions will determine what people think. For the record, I think you’ll do great.”

“Thanks, Skye. But I can’t help but wonder… what moniker would they give me? King Liam the Bold? King Liam the Wise?”

“King Liam the Sexy.” She grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

“That’d be a historical first.” He laughed.

“I’d _love_ seeing that in textbooks.”

Liam smiled at her. “This is what I love about you, Skye. One minute, I can feel the weight of all of Cordonia on my shoulders… And then with you by my side, I don’t feel the weight. I feel the _possibility._ I feel capable of anything. I should have known that you’re the only person who could turn all of this around.”

“Liam, you _are_ capable of anything.”

“Skye…” He cupped her face tenderly. “You make me believe things no one else can.”

~~~

“The Blind Tiger changes its stripes.” Jack deadpan read the test poster. “One night only.”

He was quiet for a few long moments.

“I don’t like this, Sam.”

“Of course not. It’s change, you curmudgeon.” Sam rolled her eyes.

He barked a laugh. “Not ‘cantankerous’?”

“Definitely that, too.” She leaned against the bar, catching his gaze with hers. “How about a bet?”

Just like her and Skye, Jack also loved a wager or challenge.

“What kind of bet?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“If I’m wrong, it really is one night only. If I’m right… you have to admit it and maybe even institute some of the changes I suggested.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, then extended a hand and shook with Sam. “You better be worth the trouble, Sam.”

“I always am.” She winked. “Now, give me a copy of your key so I can get in and take pictures for promotion.” Sam placed a hand out expectantly. “Also, I'll be bringing my band in to practice during off hours sometimes—consider yourself warned.”

Jack grumbled, but retrieved his spare and dropped it into her hand. “You better not change anything yet, woman.”

Sam laughed. “For Halloween night, this place is mine.” She pushed to her feet and started to leave, walking backwards as she finished addressing him. “I’m going to show you how wrong you are, Jack. And you’re gonna thank me for it when it’s all said and done.”

 _If it’s worth doing, it’s worth overdoing._ She thought, more pieces falling into place in her head.

~~~

Skye was blissfully soaking in the claw-footed tub in Applewood Manor after spending all damn day on her horse. They ridden up into the mountains, had the feast, and then turned right back around. Her bliss was interrupted as her phone began to go off. It was Sam’s ringtone. Skye sighed, grabbed a towel to dry her hand and answered her phone, putting it on speaker.

“I love you, but you are interrupting a much needed soak.”

Sam laughed. “I’ll keep it short and sweet then.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m calling in my favor.”

“What?” Skye gasped. “Sam, I’m on another continent! You call it in _now?_ ”

“You don’t need to be on the same continent to hook me up with some of your theater contacts.”

“My… theater contacts?” Then Skye connected the dots. “Your concert?”

“Jack and I have a wager.”

“Oh, lord. What do you need?”

“Lights. You know what the Tiger’s setup is like.”

Skye made a face. “It is basic as hell.”

“Exactly. I have a bet to win, so I need the best.”

“Okay, I have got to hear what you have planned.”

Sam told her.

“Okay, that sounds amazing! Halloween’s after the Coronation Ball…” Skye chewed her lip. “If I can be there, I absolutely want to be. I’ll text you the numbers you need when I get out of the bath.”

“Bonus points if they’ll work for a song.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of trivia: Speakeasies were also called 'blind pig' or 'blind tiger'. 'Blind tiger' tended to also refer to the bartender.  
> A friend's grandfather actually ran a speakeasy in Texas.  
> Isn't history NEAT sometimes?
> 
> Thanks for reading, lovelies! I appreciate every last one of you.


	17. In Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and family mourn the departed.

Sam was up late, caught up in editing the photos from the shoots she’d had today. She jumped when her alarm went off. She quickly turned off the alarm and stared at the date. Skye and Sam were both optimistic by nature, but today was one of two days they never could feel upbeat, but it would pass.

The anniversary of Gran’s death was still hard even eight years later. Sam would be turning thirty in December, just a few more months away. Yet she could still perfectly recall being twenty-one and waking up one morning to find that Gran… hadn’t.

Definitely the worst way start to a day on record.

Sam didn’t even realize she had started crying until she felt tears drip off her face and onto her shirt. She sighed and stood, grabbing the tissue box and the bottle of Sailor Jerry’s in the liquor cabinet. Sailor Jerry’s was Gran’s favorite spiced rum. Beside it was the bottle of Kraken that Sam preferred—she liked her spiced rum dark—but Sam always kept some of Gran’s favorite around.

Maybe it was weird… but so was she.

Sam poured a shot of Sailor Jerry’s and held it aloft.

“To you Gran, may there always be comfy chairs, a full deck of cards, and Happy Hour in heaven.”

Sam threw back the shot and wiped the tears from her face. She hated crying—it always made her a snot-monster and gave her a headache. She wasn’t sure she’d ever stop missing Gran. She still missed her parents, too. Mom had loved to sing—had taught her to sing early. Dad had been a big geek—he’d wanted to name her Samwise, but her mother had put her foot down; it became one of his favorite stories to share. He’d read ‘The Hobbit’ with her when she was a girl. They didn’t get a chance to start ‘The Fellowship of the Ring’…

The anniversary of her parents’ deaths was months and months away. As though the universe knew they couldn’t take both on top of each other.

“It’s going to be a long day.” Sam told Frodo.

She poured another shot and downed it.

~~~

Skye was down and Maxwell didn’t know why. It had been a week since the Fox Hunt. She’d mostly wanted to keep to herself today, but he could sense how sad she was. He just wished he knew why.

He had one source of information on Skye, which he had never used: Samantha. He was kind of afraid of her, even if she had stopped threatening him. He wasn’t sure she’d be willing to share anything about Skye with him, or would even take kindly to his inquiry.

He glanced at Skye as she sat under a tree on the Applewood grounds. She looked downright morose. He hated to see her like this.

He had to do something.

He pulled out his phone and typed out a text, sending it before he could change his mind. He closed his eyes, terrified of what the response might be.

> **Maxwell:**
> 
> Sam, I’m worried about Skye. She’s not herself today. Do you know why? Or how I could help?

Maxwell waited with baited breath, hoping he hadn’t just pissed off Skye’s scary cousin. When she responded, his heart bled for them.

> **Samantha:**
> 
> I’m surprised she didn’t tell you
> 
> It’s the anniversary of Gran’s death
> 
> **Maxwell:**
> 
> Thank you for telling me
> 
> Are you alright, Samantha?
> 
> **Samantha:**
> 
> Sweet of you to ask
> 
> I’m probably about as alright as Skye, but we’ll both live
> 
> Not to brag
> 
> But we’ve got a 100% survival rate so far
> 
> Pretty badass, amirite?

Maxwell couldn’t help but chuckle. He rubbed a hand over his pectoral and the tattoo hidden beneath his clothes. He understood having hard days, and how they lessened over time but never truly went away. He wanted to crush Skye in a hug, or crack a joke to make her smile…

She had such a beautiful smile. He’d known something was off when she hadn’t greeted him with one as he came to wake her. He hadn’t realized just how much he liked that smile until it wasn’t there.

Friends did that, right? Really liked their friends’ smiles first thing in the morning.

Totally a normal friend thing.

For sure.

Definitely.

Right?

~~~

“On a scale of one to hurricane… how drunk are you right now, Sam?” Skye asked via video chat.

Sam made a very serious face as she considered. Hurricane is what they called her when she got well and truly trashed. She’d earned the nickname after her twenty-fifth birthday resulted in her blackout drunk and committing all kinds of shenanigans. Skye loved telling the tale.

“Solid six.”

Skye giggled. Nikau yawned. It was late afternoon in Cordonia and pre-dawn in New York. All three of them were on the call for the memorial they always held for Gran. Sailor Jerry’s shots and card games. They all had bottles of the rum—Skye’s was thanks to Maxwell, who’d been happy to help—and were currently playing a private game of digital poker. When Gran had been alive, they’d liked playing Hearts and Spades, but those required a fourth player.

Skye was grateful Maxwell had been understanding when she told him she wanted some private time to do something with her cousin. Maxwell had a heart of gold and he deserved more credit than anyone at court gave him, especially Bertrand. He’d braved his fear of her ‘dragon’—Sam—to try and understand, if not also help her. She wouldn’t be here in Cordonia without him, and she wasn’t sure she’d have survived the start of this without his constant support. He and Sam had believed in her when no one else had.

“How are you drunk and also so ridiculously good at poker?” Skye groused at Sam.

She had a sloppy grin on her face as she shrugged. “I dunno. So… you two gonna pay up in real money?”

Nikau and Skye both protested loudly and playfully.

“Tha’s what I thought.” She laughed.

Nikau swore as he lost another hand. “I’m so bad at poker. This is unfair.”

Skye just smirked. “Don’t be a sore loser, Nikau. You’re _always_ terrible at poker. You just get worse when you’re drunk.” She laid down her hand in the virtual game, winning. “Makes you easy pickings.”

“Ouch.” Sam giggled. “Owned.”

“I’m out of vi-virch-virshu… fake money.” Nikau sighed, throwing his hands up.

‘I think you two are officially done.” Skye chuckled.

“Stick a fork in me.” Sam mumbled absently.

“Both of you get some sleep. I love you, and I miss you.” Skye blew a kiss at the camera.

“Bye, Skye. Love and miss you, too.” Nikau pretended to hug air.

“Bye, Sunny. Loves you.” Sam waved.

The call ended and Skye leaned back in her bed. She turned and looked at the picture of the Montgomery clan before her parents had passed. Gran was smack center with Sam and Skye in front of her. They were all so happy, smiling brightly. She missed them all, even if she barely remembered her parents.

Skye had barely turned four when they died. She mostly remembered that her mother smelled of jasmine and always had a smile. She couldn’t hear the ESPN theme without thinking of laying in her father’s lap feeling completely safe. Gran said it had been her favorite place to nap.

Skye requested dinner be brought up to her, and she tipped the servant who brought it. She wasn’t as drunk as Sam, but she was definitely feeling the shots and planned to stay in her room until bedtime. The sooner it was tomorrow, the better. The Country Jamboree was in a week, and she was sure to get some time with Liam. She’d look forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies!


	18. In The Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day goes well, but the night does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW: Light sexual assault**

“Today’s events are charmingly rustic… games on the lawn and dinner in the gardens. Find something suitable yet elegant.” Bertrand instructed on the Country Jamboree.

“Off we go.” Maxwell escorted Skye to the boutique. “I’m sure we can find something appropriately ‘rustic’ here.”

Maxwell pulled a dress off the rack. “Well, try it on!”

The dress fell just above her knees. It was white with a pink floral pattern and thin straps. White ruffles circled the hem, the top of the sweetheart neckline folded neatly over. She cinched a brown leather belt around her waist and enjoyed the way the fuller skirt flared when she spun. Plenty of movement for any of the games Bertrand had mentioned. She stepped out and pulled on a pair of brown leather boots to go with it.

“Now we’re ready to turn this from a ‘party’ to a ‘country party’.” Skye smiled.

“Darn tootin’.”

“…Probably don’t say that again.”

“Yep, I knew it was a mistake as soon as I said it.”

Skye and Maxwell walked through the manor’s halls from the boutique. Skye saw Hana absorbed in a phone conversation by the window.

“Maxwell, I’ll catch you outside.” Skye told him and headed towards Hana.

“No worries. I’ll see you down there.” Maxwell continued down the hallway.

Skye tapped Hana on the shoulder. She was on the phone with her mother and clearly distressed by it. Skye kept hearing things like ‘not producing results’ and that she ‘wasn’t there to befriend Prince Liam’. Every time Hana tried to get a word in, her mother steamrolled her.

“If they love you, they need to listen to you.” Skye told Hana.

“But…”

“Tell them how you really feel.”

Hana looked contemplatively at her phone.

“You can do it.” Skye encouraged her.

Hana’s face turned fierce. “Mother, there’s more to my life than fulfilling your wishes. I’ve done everything you’ve ever told me to do, and it’s made me miserable. If you really want me to be happy… then you have to let me figure out what that means for _me._ ”

Then she hung up on her mother.

“Hana, you stood up to them! I’m so proud of you!”

“I’m proud of me too!” Hana smiled. “That felt… amazing! I can’t believe I stood up to them, I—” Realization of what she’d done hit her and she looked panicked. “Oh my goodness, I can’t believe I said those things to my mother! She’s going to be so furious!”

“You know what… she’ll come around. Just give her some time. You’re not being unreasonable.”

“Maybe you’re right. I need to stay strong, even when she pushes back. It is _my_ life.”

“Exactly.”

“You know… that was kind of nice. Thanks for helping me to do that.”

~~~

“Are you any good at playing ring toss?” Liam asked her curiously.

“Ring toss?” Skye’s eyes gleamed with mischief. “I can beat you with my eyes closed!”

“Let’s see if you can deliver on that promise.”

Liam led them toward a ring toss station, grabbed some rings, and lined them up at the tossing line. Roughly twenty feet ahead of them stood a center peg surrounded by four smaller pegs.

“The center peg is worth two points. Peripheral pegs are worth one point. We each get three tosses.” He handed her three rings. “So who should go first?”

“Hmm… Ladies first.” She smiled up at him.

“Then by all means.” He smiled.

Skye took one of her rings and lined up her toss, the ring sailing through the air before dropping onto the center peg.

“Bullseye! …Or ‘pegs’-eye. Whatever it’s called!” She laughed.

“Excellent aim. But now it’s my turn.”

Liam tossed his ring, landing around an outside peg.

“Not bad.”

“I’m a bit rusty, but points are points. Your turn.” He motioned for her to go.

Skye easily tossed her second ring onto the center peg. “Right down the center!”

“You _are_ good at this.”

Liam tossed his ring onto the center peg.

“That’s more like it. Think you can match that?” Liam smirked.

Skye tossed her final ring onto the center peg.

“You mean, like that?” She smiled smugly.

“Wow… I’m dealing with a whole different level of player.” Liam looked at her, impressed.

He stepped to the line and tossed his final ring… and it sailed just wide of the pegs.

“No! It was so close.” He groaned.

“Not close enough.”

“I know when to concede to my betters. Well played, Skye.”

“What have I won?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t have a prize for you.”

“Then I suppose you’ll have to do. I’ve always wanted my very own prince.”

“I’m all yours.” His smile was flirtatious.

“Whatever will I do with this prince I’ve been awarded?”

“Kind things, I hope.”

The look he gave her had her heart racing.

“You know… This has been fun, but I was hoping for some time…alone with you. We barely had a chance to talk during the Royal Hunt.”

“I’m always hoping for time alone with you, Lady Skye. And there _is_ a hedge maze behind the manor. Secluded. Quiet. Away from prying eyes…” He smirked.

“Another maze? Do all of your homes have one?” She laughed.

“What can I say? My family enjoys them. Besides, we had fun there last time, didn’t we?”

~~~

“This hedge maze is similar to the one at the palace…but it’s always felt so different to me here.”

Liam pushed Skye on the flower-covered swing within the maze.

“How so?”

“The country manor has a special place in my heart. My brother and I used to come here often as children. The rules were a bit more relaxed here.”

“So you mean you only had formal dinners every _other_ night?”

He chuckled. “Pretty much. My brother and I were allowed to wear plain clothes and run rampant in the hillside. When we were here, we didn’t have to worry about photographers or curious Cordonians trying to get a glimpse of us. For a short time, at least, we were allowed to just be children.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“We looked forward to our summers here every year. My brother and I never wanted to leave. Once, when I was very young, I hid in the basement when it was time to go. My brother and parents had to search the entire grounds to find me.”

“Aww…”

“I would’ve been in a great deal of trouble…except my brother took all the blame. He told my parents that we’d been playing hide-and-seek and he simply couldn’t find me. So they scolded him for starting a game too close to the time we were meant to leave, but they couldn’t do much else.”

“What a good big brother.”

“He’s always looking out for me. I told him I didn’t want him to get in trouble for it… He told me that he was always in trouble anyway, so a little more didn’t matter. ‘A duck in the pond doesn’t mind the rain,’ he said, ‘it’s already wet’.”

Skye chuckled. “Sam was always protective of me, but she never had to shield me from Gran. If anything, it was the reverse. Sam would always get in trouble, and I’d talk Gran down from a monster punishment. Sam shielded me from everything else though, even if it was with her fists. She jokes I’m a princess and she’s my dragon.”

“What did she think of her princess chasing after a prince?” Liam asked with raw amusement.

“She wasjust as convinced as Maxwell that I could succeed.” Skye laughed. “But she did say she would come to Cordonia to kick someone’s ass if she had to. I hope you get to meet her, she’s… an experience.”

“I’d like that. Someday, I hope you get to meet my brother.”

“I’d like that.”

“You said Samantha was the troublemaker. What were _you_ like as a child?”

“I was always looking for an adventure!” Skye laughed.

“Then nothing’s changed. You’re the most adventurous person I know.” He slowed the swing to a stop and leaned over to wrap an arm around her waist. “It’s what I like best about you.”

Skye leaned back into Liam, resting her head on his shoulder “Is that all you like about me?” She teased.

“There’s so much more to you.” He tightened his arm around her, pulling her back against his chest.

Skye looked up and cupped his cheek before pulling him over to press her lips to his.

As he pulled away, he laughed.

“What are you laughing about?”

“I’m just so happy.”

“You do seem different today. Lighter, more carefree… And you usually don’t talk about spending eternity with me or even what’ll happen after the social season… You know, just in case the person you choose won’t be, well…me.”

“I know. It’s just that I’ve been thinking a lot about that decision… And…”

“And?”

“And I shouldn’t say anything official _yet…_ Not until I have the approval of my parents and the court. Which won’t be for a few days. But I want you to know that I can’t wait for the Coronation.”

“I can’t wait either.” She said hopefully.

From outside the hedges, they could hear the echoing chime of bells.

“…And that would be the official signal to end the games and assemble for dinner.” He helped her out of the swing. “Allow me to be your escort.”

“More like my guide. I don’t know the way out of here.”

~~~

Three things of particular interest occurred at dinner.

First, Skye overheard Lady Kiara and Lady Penelope speaking their support of her as the Prince’s choice. Madeleine had _not_ been happy to hear it. She’d all but seethed with rage and disappointment, but she’d walked away with determination on her face. Skye had a feeling that didn’t bode well.

Then Tariq had… _flirted_ with her? It had been as awkward and pretentious as the man. The phrase ‘breath of fresh New York air’ was involved for some reason. He’d sounded almost like he expected her to flirt right back. Overall, the exchange had been very _odd._

During the opening speeches, Prince Liam had announced that the last event of the social season always occurred at the duchy of Ramsford, home of House Beaumont. This was something Maxwell and Bertrand had both failed to mention to her, but confirmed was true—despite their money issues they’d be throwing their usual Beaumont Bash. She hoped it didn’t end up being the straw that broke the camel’s back for their finances.

But she couldn’t help being a little excited for something described as ‘another legendary night to remember.’ She wondered if she’d get to see Party Bertrand…

~~~

Late after the dinner, Skye headed to her room to get ready for bed. She’d already pulled off her boots and was kicking off her dress, when the sound of the door opening made her whirl around. Someone was in her room and she screamed in surprise.

“Good lord!” Tariq’s eyes were wide, running up and down her figure. “Skye! Disrobing in my room… what a forward gesture!”

“ _Your_ room? But…”

She glanced at her suitcase in the corner, the frames on the nightstand. This was definitely _her_ room.

“Please, don’t misunderstand. I’m just surprised. I suspected, but I never thought this would happen so soon…” He stepped closer to her.

“Tariq, wait…” She put out a hand to stop him.

He took her hand and placed it over his heart, his free hand gripping her other arm.

“No, I must say this! Your feelings are most ardently returned.” He continued. “You’ve thoroughly enchanted me, just as you enchant everyone you come across… and now I know you feel the same way about me.”

“Tariq…” She shook her head vigorously.

Before she could say anything more, Tariq leaned in to kiss her. Skye tried to pull away. His lips were a breath from hers when the door was thrown open.

“Get away from her.” Drake’s familiar voice growled.

Drake grabbed Tariq by the shoulder and pulled him away from Skye. She staggered backwards on release. She was frozen in place as her mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened.

“Unhand me!” Tariq insisted. “How dare you enter my room without my permission!”

Tariq reared back and clocked Drake square in the jaw. Drake reeled back for a split second, then tackled Tariq to the floor. They grappled for a moment, both getting punches in during the struggle. Skye stepped back from the tussle, still frozen, unsure what to do that could help.

“Who the hell do you think you are bursting into my room?” Tariq demanded, stumbling to his feet.

“This is _Skye’s_ room. And I heard a scream. I think she wanted interrupting.” Drake stood, putting himself between Skye and Tariq.

“Drake, Tariq deserves to have his ass kicked.” Skye trembled, finally coming out of her shock.

Tariq’s face fell. “So this isn’t to be the bold, romantic beginning to our love story?”

“No.”

“But… I’d heard…” His brows furrowed with confusion.

“You heard wrong. And for the record, before you try to kiss someone, _ask_ first!”

“Let me deeply apologize here. I’m so sorry for this transgression. I was incredibly wrong.” Tariq looked confused and ashamed as he paused in the doorway. “Now, before I can humiliate myself any further...let me take my leave.”

Drake slammed the door shut after him. With both hands on the door, he leaned his head against the wood.

“Drake, thank you.” Skye hated that her voice shook slightly.

“Aw, shucks, Montgomery. Don’t go getting soft on me now.”

“I mean it. You were there when I needed you.”

“I’ll always be here for you… I mean, for Liam’s sake, of course.” He flustered realizing what he’d said. “Liam would never forgive me if something… bad… happened to you. And you know what? I’d never forgive myself, either.”

He turned away from the door and paused. Skye realized his eyes lingered on her.

“Er, Montgomery…” He stared.

“ _Oh!_ ” Skye looked down and realized she was in her underwear.

She quickly pulled on her oversized night shirt. It covered her to mid-thigh as she dragged shorts up under it. Her face was hot with embarrassment. In all the commotion, she’d forgotten.

“Anyway, you can see why it looked bad. I heard a scream, saw you half naked with Tariq all over you…”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, still trembling. “I’ll be fine.”

“Well, I should get out of here before we _really_ cause a scandal.” As Drake headed to the door, Skye noticed him wince.

“You’re hurt.”

“Nothing a few shots of whiskey won’t fix.”

“Let me take a look. It’s the least I can do.”

“You trying to get me to take my shirt off, Montgomery?”

She shook her head. “I just want to help.”

“I’m fine. Save your fussing for someone else.”

_Giant, stubborn ass._

Skye stepped in front of the door, her expression fierce. “I’m not letting you leave this room until you let me take a look at you. Your ribs could be broken!”

“Wow, you’ve got a real bossy side to you, you know that?”

She chuckled. “You think I’m being bossy?”

Her face went stern and her voice commanding—funnily the same one she used when Sam was being a stubborn ass.

“Drake… Shirt. Off. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.” His eyes widened at her, but he pulled the shirt off with a wince. “So, doctor, do you see anything alarming?”

 _Good to know my Gran Voice works on Drake, too, I guess._ She thought, feeling only slightly hysterical.

Skye’s fingers felt along his ribs and back. She’d done enough sports over the years and been certified in first aid in college. She wouldn’t trust herself with any major wounds, but she could at least tell if his ribs were broken. Luckily, they weren’t.

“You’re going to have a few spectacular bruises.”

“Yeah, Tariq hits harder than you’d think. He almost impressed me.” He paused noticing Skye was watching him silently. “What?”

She’d been grabbed while in her underwear in her room without her consent…

Laugh or cry—those were her current reaction options. If anyone was going to be unbearably uncomfortable with her bursting into tears, it was probably Drake. If anyone could take a light ribbing for some laughs, it was Drake.

“I can’t believe you lost a fight to Tariq!”

“I didn’t say I _lost!_ I never said that.” He growled. “I definitely won. I’m just saying he got in some good hits. And I didn’t expect that from a palace brat.”

“Mmhmm.” She winked at him.

Drake ran his fingers through his hair and stared at her. “You can be so… never mind. Hey, weren’t you supposed to be tending to my wounds?”

“Oh! Right.” She turned away. “I think one of the servants fills this bucket with ice every night. You know, just in case I need to chill some champagne…”

“Or ice down a friend’s bruises.”

“Exactly.”

“And it looks like someone’s left a fully stocked liquor cabinet in the corner here, so…”

As Skye wrapped a handful of ice in a cloth, Drake poured a glass of whiskey for himself and looked at her questioningly. She nodded and he poured her a glass.

“I wouldn’t make you drink alone.”

“Heh. Thanks.” Drake downed his glass.

Skye met him beside the bar and pressed the ice pack to the bruises beginning to form. He swore and twitched away from it.

“Hey! That hurts.”

“Sorry.” She pressed the ice back to his ribs, more gently this time. “Is that better?”

“Actually, yeah. Didn’t realize you could be so gentle, Montgomery.”

“I’ve got a gentle side… you just don’t see it very often.”

She used her free hand to sip at her own glass.

He turned and caught her eye. After holding gazes for a few moments, he looked down.

“Thank you.” He looked away and poured himself another finger of whiskey. “I know I don’t act very grateful for anything most of the time, but I do… care about you.”

He sounded _off_. Drake always had a bit of confidence to his speech, even when he deadpanned, but now… he sounded anything but. He seemed nervous.

“Drake, most of the time you act like you hate me.”

“I do not.”

“…Drake.”

“Okay, I do, don’t I?” His shoulders slumped. “It’s not personal. It’s just easier that way.”

“Easier? How?”

“You’re here for Prince Liam. All of the suitors are. Everything and everyone in this place exists to orbit around Liam. You could almost hate him for it, if he weren’t so damned likable. It’s dangerous for people like you and me to forget that.”

“What are you getting at, Drake?”

“Hell, Montgomery. Don’t make me say it.”

He looked down at his whiskey and then finished it off in one gulp.

“If we’d met somewhere else… anywhere else. Do you think all of this… do you think it could’ve been different… between us?”

 _Drake…_ _has feelings for me?_ _When the hell did that happen?_ _Or am I just fucking BLIND?_

She considered carefully. She hadn’t lied when she’d told Drake on the plane that he was more her type. But it wasn’t Drake or Maxwell or anyone else that she’d had that instant, near magical connection with. Only Liam.

“Drake… I’m here for Liam.”

The look he gave her was pained. “I know. I’m sorry. I… What am I doing? I need to go.”

Drake stood and headed for the door.

“Um…I think you’re forgetting something.” Skye held up his shirt.

“Oh, right.” Drake pulled his shirt on quickly.

“You’re losing your edge, Drake.” She teased, trying to make it less awkward between them.

“You have that effect on me. And just to be clear, I don’t like it. And for all our sakes, lock your door this time… Huh.”

“What is it?”

He examined the door handle with confusion and concern.

“Montgomery…there’s no lock on your door handle.”

“I thought they were all like that?”

“No. All of the other rooms on this floor lock. It’s probably nothing.” His face didn’t match his words.

“Probably?”

“Just… be careful, okay?” With one last look at her, Drake left.

Skye grabbed the chair from the vanity and wedged it under the door handle. Just in case.

Tariq.

It had been a misunderstanding—which he _should_ have figured out without Drake jumping in. Apparently, he wasn’t good at connecting those consent dots. She was lucky he hadn’t been there with malicious intent. If he had…

Thank goodness Drake had heard her scream.

She found it especially concerning that Drake had come running, but no guards had…

She didn’t sleep well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!


	19. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers, brothers everywhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for this chapter to have such a strong theme, but between the Beaumonts, Nikau,and Drake, there's a lot of brothers involved.

“I think this bruise looks like a dinosaur. What do you think?”

“Now you’re asking the _real_ questions, Sam.” Nikau teased. He leaned over in his seat to examine the large, dark bruise on her shin. “No, no. I see the dinosaur.”

Sam fist-bumped Nikau. “I knew I wasn’t crazy. Jack tried to tell me I was crazy.”

“How did you get that bruise anyway?” Nikau asked as he finished his burger and fries.

“I… kind of tripped over a light at the Tiger while checking some stuff for Skye’s lighting guy.” Sam admitted, before draining her strawberry milkshake.

Weekly dinners had always been a thing. Skye and Nikau would take turns cooking for them  all . Sam did them all a favor and made zero attempts to cook. On her turn, she took them out to a restaurant, even if it was just the greasy spoon a few blocks away. Nikau knew his cooking was the only home-cooked food she was getting these days. If she couldn’t microwave it, order it, or eat it raw, Sam  was helpless .

He joked that  Skye had somehow hogged all of the cooking genes in the Montgomery gene pool, leaving none for Sam.  As Skye was no longer around to make sure Sam didn’t kill herself with her diet, that left Nikau. 

Somehow he had ended up the responsible adult of the three musketeers. He was the one reminding Sam to drink water while she was drinking, telling Skye to get enough sleep, and he tended to end up designated driver to make sure everyone got home okay. When he was being particularly annoying about something, Sam would call him ‘Mama Nikau’ to show her displeasure. Caring for his family was just how his mamas had raised him.

Rose Montgomery had been a second mother practically from the day he moved in next door. She’d declared that she could just  _sense_ that he was a good boy, introduced him to her granddaughters, and the rest was history. When his family had decided to move, Nikau chose to stay, and he’d stayed with the Montgomery’s before getting his own place. 

He’d never been especially close with his blood-family, but the Montgomery’s had always understood him. Rose had been the one to put the idea of his own business in his head,  way back in high school. When he’d gotten a Masters in Business, his parents hadn’t understood why he was going to ‘waste it’ on a tour boat business,  whereas Sam and Skye had been his biggest cheerleaders from the start.

“You ready?” Sam asked as she tossed cash on the table. Plenty to cover dinner and a generous tip.

“Where to?”

“The roof, where else?” Sam smirked.

The walk back to her apartment was short. The rooftop patio of Skye and… well, now just Sam’s apartment held a lot of good memories for all of them. This was where they had game nights and celebrated their victories.

When his business loan had been approved… they’d celebrated it here. 

When Sam finally quit the magazine job she hated  and went freelance , they’d celebrated here. 

When Skye’s first production at the theater company had been a success, they’d celebrated  h ere.

Like Sam, he felt Skye’s absence like a hole in his chest. The little sister he never knew he wanted. They were both worried about her—on another continent where they couldn’t  easily  rush in to help if she needed it.  Knowing they couldn’t as easily be there for Skye was hard to swallow. But Skye had made it clear she was doing this on her own, and they respected that— but were also ready to hop on a plane if they needed to.  They’d all always been there to catch each other. 

Sam had slept on his couch the year she’d basically been homeless following Rose’s death. When the stress of losing her grandmother compounded with working multiple jobs, he’d been there to hold  and soothe  her through the breakdowns. Shit, he’d cried right along with her a few times. Rose’s death had hit all of them hard, and they’d all struggled that first year.  But Sam had struggled hardest.

Sam and Skye had been there to hold him together during the first years of his business,  when it struggling to stay afloat. He’d been terrified that years of love and hard work would go down the drain. He was officially out of the red these days, and it was a damn good feeling.

“Business has been picking up.” Nikau mentioned as they grabbed beers from Sam’s fridge and climbed up to the rooftop.

“Yeah?” Sam sat down in a folding chair and cracked open her can. “How much?”

“Enough that if it keeps up… I might have to expand.” The thought was more than a little terrifying. “I didn’t think this far ahead, Sam.” He admitted.

Sam chuckled. “Well, now’s your chance to fix that. You’ve got a  M asters degree , Nikau. You’re not an idiot, you know your industry, and you’re going to kick ass.”

“Oh yeah?” Nikau challenged, worried. “What if I sink my business trying to expand?”

“You won’t.” Sam assured him. He glared at her and she sighed. “You won’t, Nikau. Consult some people. Make a plan. Unlike me, you’re awesome at plans. Once you have one, you’ll feel better, and you’ll know I’m right.”

She was right, of course. He was great at making and executing plans. Skye could follow a plan, but didn’t tend to make them. Sam… threw plans out the window and laughed in the universe’s face. He still wasn’t sure how she’d made it out of some of her crazier scrapes, but he was forever glad she did. Sam definitely kept things from getting boring.

Looking at their trio, most would make certain assumptions, like that he was the brawn. He wasn’t. He was the brains, Sam was the brawn, and Skye was the voice. Skye had charisma out the ears, and she’d used that power to get Sam out of a lot of trouble over the years.

“How’s Skye doing?” He asked as they drank their beers.

“Oh, she’s got that Prince wrapped around her finger. He likes it, though.” Sam smirked.

“I don’t think he’d keep coming back for more if he didn’t like it.” Nikau chuckled.

“Speaking of… Did Skye tell you about Drake?” Sam asked curiously.

“Yeah, guy who hates her. What about him?”

“I don’t think he hates her. He keeps sticking around, and she’s… _Skye_. Who doesn’t fall for her?”

“Come on, everything Skye’s said… the guy kinda just sounds like an ass.”

Sam smirk slowly turned into a wicked grin. “Wanna bet on it?”

“Bet on whether or not Drake hates Skye?”

“I’m betting that he likes Skye. You’re betting he doesn’t like her?”

Nikau nodded and put his hand out. “What the hell, I’m in.”

Sam shook his hand and smiled.

~ ~~

Skye stared out the limo window as she and her hosts drove through the countryside towards the Beaumont Estate to prepare for the Beaumont Bash tomorrow night. Skye hadn’t been lying when she told Maxwell, she was tired. She’d barely slept the prior night after everything with Tariq.

And Drake… that was still quite a bomb in her brain right now, too. He’d been rude from the start. So when had that somehow turned into an act? She felt like a bit of an idiot for not figuring it out. She was so focused on Liam, she wondered if maybe she’d been too focused now. Had she really been that out of touch with the people around her? What else was she missing?

She glanced over at Maxwell as he continued to talk. He’d accepted her excuse that she was tired without question and had spent most of the drive pointing out various things in the countryside or talking about a new break-dancing move he wanted to try. He also mentioned that a reporter sneaked onto the grounds of Applewood. They’d been caught and ejected quickly, but it was still quite the news. She appreciated his ability to fill what would have otherwise been an awkward silence. Bertrand looked irritated but used to these antics from Maxwell.

“We’re here!” Maxwell grinned.

Skye turned to see a large manorsurrounded by acres of rolling vineyards. Once they parked out front, the three of them gathered their luggage and headed inside.It was grand. Dark, gleaming wood, plush rugs, and crystal chandeliers. To light smaller areas, there were wall sconces that had to be antiques with custom-blown glass. They were beautiful. The place oozed class and apparently would be home to _the_ party of the season.

It seemed as contradictory as the Beaumont Brothers. As if to make her point, Maxwell flopped down onto a nearby sofa while Bertrand continued to stand with perfect posture. Aside from the three of them, the house felt too still.

“Is it just me or does it feel weirdly empty?” Skye asked.

“Something isn’t right.” Bertrand’s brows furrowed. A quick search turned up a note above the fireplace. He opened and read it, his jaw dropping. “ _What?!_ They backed out of the event!”

“Why would they do that?” Maxwell stood.

“It appears… there was a… ah… a paperwork issue. A logistical hiccup, it seems. And rather than wait for our arrival, they canceled. This is going to be a disaster…”

“Well, there’s got to be something we can do.” Skye insisted. “This isn’t the first time the crew we hired hasn’t shown up.”

“Don’t remind me…” Bertrand growled.

“I’m just saying we can pull through if we work together.”

“I suppose you’re right. There’s no alternative except to cover for this mess before the entire royal court arrives tomorrow.” Bertrand turned to his brother. “Maxwell, call in every last favor you can. We need extra hands to clean the estate. I’ll see what I can do about getting the flowers and furnishings for the ballroom.” He turned to her. “Lady Skye, please head to the kitchen. Anything you can prepare in advance will be valuable. Maxwell will join you when he’s finished his calls.”

“Team, break!” Maxwell cheered.

~~~

In the kitchen, Skye found herself with a lot of ingredients so fancy they might as well have been alien. Caviar, squid ink, and truffles weren’t exactly meant for a waitress’ budget. While she was disparaging, Maxwell sauntered into the room.

“Calls have been made, so now I can concentrate on food. Any culinary ideas?”

“All of this stuff looks fancy, and… I have no idea what to do with any of it.”

“The fancier the stuff, the less you have to do! Just dump it on a plate and call it ‘deconstructed’!” He grinned.

Skye laughed. “I have to admit that’s genius.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Maxwell gave a bow complete with dramatic flourish. “I’m glad someone recognizes my brilliance. I’ll grab the caviar and some other stuff. You grab some fancy serving spoons!”

Skye shook her head, smiling as she retrieved the spoons. Sam might call her Sunny, but she was pretty it’s because Sam hadn’t met Maxwell yet. The man could put the biggest optimist to shame.

“I can’t believe this happened again.” She called over her shoulder.

She could believe it… if their situation was even more dire than Bertrand let on. She really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Yeah.” Maxwell agreed as he gathered ingredients. “Bertrand said he had everything covered and not to ask any questions.” His cheer dimmed. “But I’m sure its my fault somehow.”

“Bertrand is at least as much to blame, if not more so than you.” Skye protested.

“He knows that. He’s even harder on himself.” Maxwell defended his brother.

“That’s no excuse to berate you. Stand up to him.”

“It’s not that simple.” Maxwell shook his head. “I appreciate your concern over my relationship with Bertrand, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I’m here if you ever need to talk.” She laid a hand on his arm as she joined at the prep table.

“Thanks.” Maxwell smiled and put his hand over hers on his arm, giving a brief squeeze. “But we’ve got a _party_ to prepare!”

~~~

Of all the calls Maxwell made, only Drake had shown. Skye could see the disappointment Maxwell tried to hide. Fair weather friends were the worst. As much as Drake bemoaned Maxwell, he’d shown—even if there was the excuse of ‘friendship whiskey’ as payment. Just as he’d shown up when she’d needed him the night before. Her stomach rolled thinking about the events of the night, and she forced the thoughts away.

The three of them had made quite the assembly line for serving spoons of caviar with a sprig of garnish and a dash of paprika. They had no idea if it would be any good, but it would certainly be novel, if nothing else. They stored tray after tray of their new appetizers. Before they had to start experimenting with some kind of dinner, Bertrand called with good news: he’d found a new catering company who would take care of the rest.

Drake and Maxwell remained to clean the kitchen, but Skye joined Bertrand on hands and knees scrubbing the tile of the main hall. When they finished, Bertrand sent Skye and Maxwell to dust the vases and busts and paintings. Behind the stairwell, she came across a wall decorated with weapons.

“Ooh!” Skye approached, gently touching a sword before drawing her hand back. “Wow, they’re all so pointy.”

“I see you found our wall of weapons.”

“Why are these here?”

“These are a selection from our armory. They’re very important to our family and Cordonia’s history. But the best thing about them is that they act as a variety of exciting bottle openers!”

“Bottle openers…” Skye blinked at him, somehow unsurprised. “Why settle for a pedestrian bottle opener when you can get a double-bladed sword?”

“You get it! There’s nothing more thrilling than lopping the top off a priceless bottle of wine with a medieval weapon.”

Maxwell checked his phone when it vibrated in his pocket.

“Anyway, Bertrand just said he and Drake are working in the ballroom. We’d better go see if they need help.”

The two of them made their way to the ballroom to find Drake and Bertrand arranging centerpieces and setting the tables.

“It’s looking great!” Skye looked around.

“Thank you.” Bertrand turned to his brother. “Maxwell, these tables in the back corner are ready for napkins. Can you help?”

“On it!”

“Lady Skye, if you could assist Drake?”

“Sure!”

While Maxwell and Bertrand set the back tables, Skye approached Drake as he arranged flowers in a vase.

“Why, Drake, I never knew you had such flair with peonies.”

“The things I do for you people…” Drake grimaced.

As Skye grabbed a vase, he stepped closer to her and lowered is voice. “Anything about this seem off to you?”

“Huh?”

He nodded to the other side of the room where they could hear Maxwell and Bertrand having an argument in hushed tones. From what she could hear, it was another heated discussion of their finances with Bertrand laying the blame thick on Maxwell, despite his protests.

As the brothers stalked off to get more napkins, Drake raised an eyebrow at Skye.

“There’s something suspicious going on in House Beaumont.” Skye agreed.

“Exactly.”

“I wonder what’s actually going on with their money issues…”

“I’m going to find out what it is. Besides, it sounds like Maxwell might be in over his head this time. I think he really needs my help…” Drake looked concerned. “But knowing him, he’d never ask.”

“I didn’t realize you and Maxwell were that close.”

“After all the time I’ve spent with him in the past weeks, I’m starting to find him less annoying.” Drake admitted.

“High praise.”

“Besides, we scrubbed the kitchen cabinets together. I think I’m invested now.”

“Sure…” She eyed him for a moment. “Actually, Drake… about last night…”

“Last night?”

“What you said… about how you feel…”

“Skye… we shouldn’t talk about this here.”

“Then somewhere private?”

“We shouldn’t talk about this at all. Chock it up to temporary insanity and forget it happened.”

After being chastised by Bertrand for not working hard enough, Drake and Skye settled into silence as they arranged flowers in vases. After a while with the Beaumonts out of the room, Drake abruptly abandoned his vase and walked away. Not one to be left behind, Skye abandoned her vase and followed him to a study at the end of the hall. He wanted to find out what was going on with House Beaumont… and honestly, so did she.

“Drake.” She hissed as she closed the study door behind her.

“Montgomery!” He whirled towards her and then rolled his eyes. “Followed me, huh? Welcome to the Beaumont study.”

“How’d you know this was here?”

“I used to come to this house a lot, back in the day. We ran in the same circles, being friends with Liam and all that. My sister, Savannah, used to think the Beaumont brothers were the epitome of courtly life. She practically worshiped them.”

“And you didn’t.”

“I found them to be more of an acquired taste.”

“You mean they both annoyed the hell out of you.”

“Pretty much. Whenever I got tired of their antics, I’d sneak off and come here to their study.”

“So… you were the life of the party even back then?”

“Ha ha.” He looked around the room. “Whenever Savannah found me here, she would try to get me to join in on the fun. I don’t even know where she is now.”

“You don’t have any way of finding her?”

“She stopped answering my calls and deleted all of her social media. Wherever she is… all I know is that she doesn’t _want_ to be found. Even by me. And you know what? I don’t blame her. I failed her. I don’t even know how, but I know that I failed her. I didn’t protect her from… from whatever it was that made her leave.” There was pain on his face, and blame he probably didn’t deserve.

“Drake, maybe she just needs to deal with this on her own.”

“Maybe. But she’s my little sister… I helped her learn how to tie her shoes. It kills me to think there’s something she didn’t think she could trust me with.”

“Do you have any idea what it was about?”

He shook his head.

“She was so happy… and then one day, after one of these Beaumont parties, she wasn’t. She locked herself in her room, and I could hear her crying. A couple days later, all of her things were packed, and she was just… gone. But… that’s enough about that…”

Silence fell between the two of them as Drake moved to the far side of the room,  examining the shelves for any sort of clue . Skye let her gaze roam over the study. There medals and trophies everywhere,  and pictures of the brothers on horseback from competitions . She wondered how much of that had been parental pressure, like Hana.  It would explain why Bertrand was so concerned with upholding the family legacy.

“I guess Bertrand and Maxwell had a habit of winning.”

“A family tradition.”

“I can see why Bertrand’s always so worried about upholding the Beaumont name.”

“Their house goes back a long way. I could never pity a rich kid like Bertrand, but I come very close to it sometimes. He’s got a lot of pressure on him. I think his parents gave him a lot of talks about his heritage and Cordonia… And it’s not like Maxwell’s much help with anything.”

“Maxwell tries. Sometimes.”

Drake scoffed. “Maxwell’s always been more interested in having fun. He couldn’t care less about prestige and honor. That’s one of the things I like about him, actually.”

Drake trailed off for a moment, his eyes lingering on Skye… before quickly looking away.

“Drake… about last night…”

“Hell, Montgomery, what is there to say?”

“Don’t you think we should talk about it?”

“I wish I’d never said anything. The truth is my best friend is head over heels for you. So it doesn’t really matter how I feel. Because that’s where it has to end. Liam is the only one who’s ever looked out for me. The only one who gave a damn about me after my dad… After he was gone.” His face was stricken before turning to rage. “The rest of the court was ready to cast us out, never mind that he died protecting the royal family.”

“Drake… I’m sorry. That’s terrible.”

“I didn’t care much, but my mom and Savannah… it would’ve devastated them. Liam made sure we had a place at the palace as long as we wanted one. I could never betray him by falling for his girl. So that’s what it all comes down to, Montgomery. Whatever I feel… it doesn’t matter. I’d never forgive myself if…” Drake looked down, his hands idly on the desk at his side. “Whoa!”

“What is it?”

“If I’m not mistaken, this is a fat envelope of cash!” He handed the envelope to her.

S he confirmed it. A quick call to Bertrand and handed over the cash, hoping it might get Bertrand off Maxwell’s case. When he arrived, Bertrand looked downright irritated with her.

“I hope I haven’t somehow given you the impression that I’m at your beck and call.” Bertrand said sourly.

“Hey! You’re going to like what I have to say!” Skye bristled but held up the envelope. “Look what we found.”

“Our missing funds? How did you even…” Bertrand thumbed through the cash and then stared at Skye and Drake.

“I heard you talking about it earlier. The cash was on the desk here in the study.”

“Yes. Yes, of course it was. How silly of me. I must have misplaced it. Thank you, Skye. I never thought I’d say this, but today you’re a credit to House Beaumont.”

“Thanks…?”

“Unfortunately, It’s too late to rehire the cleaning crew, so we’d better finish the last of the arrangements. Back to work!” Bertrand then strode out of the room.

Drake lowered his voice. “Something is off. You getting that feeling too?”

“Yeah… It seems like Bertrand might be hiding something.”

“And I want to know what it is.”

~ ~~

Sam had never been one to follow the path, color inside the lines, or stay behind the cordoned rope. She'd always been reckless and curious as a cat. It led her to trouble more often than not, but she'd found she liked trouble. Trouble was usually fun, and even when it wasn't, it was still far from boring. That was Sam's biggest fear: being boring. The idea of a nine to five with a cubicle and a 401k never appealed. It sounded like a slow, painful death to her.

And yet…

It was pre-dawn and she was up to her eyeballs in a spreadsheet… and not for work… but for fun.

_This is it. I’m turning boring. Kill me now._

She was trying a page from Nikau’s book and trying to have some kind of plan. A bit of a manic episode had fueled her to build the stupid spreadsheet after Nikau headed home for the night. Mimicking what your designated adult would do was a good thing, right?

The spreadsheet was to help her chaotic brain keep track of everything for the Halloween show. Between a group of varying musicians, a talented house band she didn’t want to exclude, and a shit ton of songs, she couldn’t keep it all straight in her head.

And she did mean a _shit_ ton of songs… recommended by friends, suggested by the musicians she’d gathered, or mentioned repeatedly in the _very_ unscientific poll she took on the New York subway one night while drunk and overly talkative.

She was trying to get them into some semblance of order. And also trying to come up with ways to get the audience involved, because hell, who _doesn’t_ want to feel involved? And if you’re involved, you’re way more likely to buy a drink and stay a while. If it was good enough, she could even work in a charge to… choose the next song or genre, maybe?

It was a work in progress.

On a separate tab, she was keeping track of the theater contacts Skye had sent her way as well as costs and quotes. She was working on arrangements for a new lighting setup for the Tiger. She had gotten quotes on the cost of the equipment rental for the night… and for the cost of outright purchase in case Jack decided to upgrade after seeing how _AMAZING_ this whole thing was going to be.

 _I won’t_ _lose, damn it._ She sipped her tea with new resolve.

With Skye off waltzing with a Prince and Nikau’s tour business starting to pick up, Sam had way too much time on her hands. Good ol’ Southern Gran had loved the saying, ‘idle hands are the devil’s workshop.’ That had always been doubly true for Sam. She hadn’t been diagnosed with ADHD until her mid-twenties. Too much energy and brain power, and not enough fear—or too much stupidity—led her to trouble so often she was basically a glutton for punishment.

The Halloween show allowed her to direct all that energy into something productive in between her photography gigs. She wasn’t really sure what she’d do with herself afterward…

Find a new crazy pet project, she supposed.

Or become a workaholic.

W hichever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you all!


	20. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Liam have their first date.

Skye brushed her fingers through her damp curls, trying to tame them before her impromptu ‘first date’ with Liam.

They’d barely finished cleaning the estate—which was why she’d showered away the smell of cleaning products—when Liam arrived ahead of the rest of the court. Bertrand had practically tripped over himself ushering Maxwell out of the main hall so she could be alone with the Prince. Bertrand wasn’t always subtle, but she had to admit he could be effective.

She pulled on the green dress she’d worn the night of the bachelor party. She’d forgotten she even packed it, but there it had been, like… kismet. This time, she pulled on black heels and left her curls down, no hair flower in sight. She kept her makeup minimal and checked her breath.

A knock at her door had her grinning uncontrollably with excitement. She answered the door to see Liam standing with a hand behind his back.

“Skye…” He smiled brightly at her, then seemed to remember himself. “These are for you.” He produced a beautiful bouquet of roses from behind his back.

Skye smiled broadly as she accepted them from Liam, inhaling their sweet scent.

“Are they… were they the right thing to get for a first date?” Liam looked unsure.

The only times she’d seen Liam look uncertain of himself was when it came to her. It was sweet that she made him so nervous when he was usually so confident—it showed that she mattered to him. He’d been so nervous she wouldn’t go on this date with him, but she’d found it adorable he thought she could possibly say no.

“Liam, they’re amazing.”

“I’m so glad you like them.” He visibly relaxed.

She sniffed the roses one more time before dropping them into a vase near the door. She extended her arm.

“Shall we?”

Liam took her arm and led her down the hallway and up the grand staircase.

“So are you going to spill about what we’re doing tonight?”

“I did some research on traditional first dates.” Liam admitted.

“You researched dates?”

He blushed. “Hey, I wanted tonight to be perfect.”

“And what did your research tell you?”

“That a traditional first date is dinner, then a movie. But there aren’t any local theaters secure enough to be cleared of any threats, so we’re going to be focusing on the dinner part. This way…”

He slid a hand to the small of her back, guiding her forward as he opened a door on the second floor. It was a rustic game room with a romantic table for two set up. The light from the fireplace sparkled gold against the crystal and silverware on the table.

“Oh, Liam…”

“Dinner for two at the finest ‘restaurant’ I could find… or recreate.”

He held out a chair for Skye, and once he’d helped settle her into her seat, he took his.

Maxwell poked his head into the room. “Ready?”

“Perfect timing.” Liam told him.

“Diners, welcome to Chateau Beaumont!”

Maxwell wheeled in a cart with two covered plates and a bottle of sparkling wine. He popped the wine and poured it into flutes.

“Maxwell? You’re our waiter tonight?” Skye gaped.

“Of course! Hey, isn’t it funny, Skye? When we first met, you were _our_ waitress.”

Skye chuckled.

“I hope I can be half as professional as you were! Now…” Maxwell cleared his throat. “For your dinner, the finest bubbly Chateau Beaumont can offer and a simple homemade tomato pasta. As requested, Liam. Enjoy.”

Once he’d distributed their plates and wine, Maxwell let himself out of the room.

Liam lifted his glass of sparkling wine. “What shall we toast to?”

Skye raised her glass. “We should toast to first dates. So far, this one’s starting out great.”

“Here’s to first dates and the hope this will continue to be great.”

They tapped their flutes together and sipped their wine before moving on to the pasta.

“Mm! This tastes wonderful.” Skye said between bites.

“I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure what to request, so I chose this. It’s a simple pasta, but it makes me feel nostalgic… I used to eat this when I was a kid.”

“It’s great. No need to get too fancy on the first date… We can just take it slow and get to know each other.”

“Of course. Now I believe I was promised some awkward icebreaker questions…” He smirked.

“I’ve got an icebreaker question for you.” Skye leaned forward. “Are you a coffee or tea person?”

Liam laughed. “Excellent. I feel like I’m in a New York bar already.”

“Hey, you’re not off the hook. You still need to answer.”

“Coffee or tea, huh? It’s blasphemous given that there is a Cordonian tea ceremony, but I’m a coffee person. I find that I need something a little stronger than tea.”

“Interesting.”

“Are all first-date questions like this? Fun, but a little silly?”

“More or less. I can’t believe you’ve never been on a real first date.”

“Ah, yes, well, as you know, life as part of the royal family can have its limitations since I have to consider things like schedules and security. I’ve been introduced to women I’ve been interested in, of course, but our time together was spent at courtly functions, not on ‘dates’ in a traditional way.”

“And have you ever been serious about anyone before?”

“Once, I thought I might have been… but the _spark_ wasn’t there.” He reached out and took her hand, sliding his fingers between hers. “Before you, Skye, I didn’t even know what was missing with everyone else.”

“Liam…”

“And now, what about you? Are there any former lovers I need to worry about?” He paused. “I mean, if that’s not too personal a question.”

“Well… I’ve dated some. Not that many. I’m choosy with who I spend my time with.”

“It’s a good life when you can spend it with the people you truly care about.”

“Yeah… And I don’t regret anything. It’s brought me to this moment, hasn’t it?”

“It has.” He smiled at her.

~~~

Maxwell sighed as he made himself scarce after delivering Liam and Skye their dinner. There was a part of himself—which he didn’t want to admit to—that kind of wished it was him on the date with Skye. But that was… nonsense. She was exactly where she needed to be: wooing Liam.

So why did it make him a little sad to watch her succeed?

He retrieved his phone from his pocket when he heard it go off. He found a text from Samantha.

> **Samantha:** I have questions. Can we call/video chat? I’m a lil drunk

Maxwell’s brows furrowed as he wondered what she’d want to talk about? Was this going to be more threats? Or more peacocks? He didn’t feel like he had his bearings with Sam enough to know which it would be. The fact that Skye had mentioned she’d once drunkenly earned the nickname ‘Hurricane Sam’ was not helping. Without context, that could mean _anything_.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, but started a video call. When Sam answered, she was clearly outside, the sun bearing brightly down on her—a reminder she was hours and hours behind them in New York City.

“Maxwell?” She asked with a wide smile that helped him relax.

“Samantha?” He smiled back tentatively as he slipped into his bedroom.

“Heya, Party Prince of Cordonia.”

Maxwell blinked for a moment. “I had no idea I needed to be called that but, _ohmygosh I needed to be called that._ ”

Sam laughed. “Skye said you’re a partier, so I have a question… or two…. Or more We’ll see? Sorry, all-you-can-drink mimosas…”

“Question about parties?” He sat down on the edge of his bed, trying to understand.

“I’m throwing a concert-party- _thing_ at a friend’s club on Halloween. I’ve got some interesting instruments at my disposal, but it ultimately comes down to what people would wanna hear, right?”

“Yeah. How can I help?”

“I’m trying to cover a little of everything. So… what would you want to hear performed live?”

“Performed live?” Maxwell considered and began to list a few off. He noticed Sam scribbling away off camera as he spoke. “Is this okay?”

Sam looked up at him and smiled warmly. “You’re doing great, Max. If you think you’re going to offend me, you’re gonna have to work a _lo_ _t_ harder.”

That smile eased the last of the tension from his shoulders.

“Well, you said every genre right?”

Sam nodded and he continued throwing out songs he’d want to hear, songs he thought Skye and Hana and Drake and Liam might like if they were there.

When he couldn’t remember the name or artist of a song, he’d started to sing it, trying to get her help in recognizing it. He’d been pleasantly surprised when she joined in singing it with him, both of them laughing.

“I didn’t realize you sang.” He admitted.

“I’m also performing at this concert-party-thing. For one night, that stage belongs to me and mine and I plan to make the most of it.”

“How did that happen?”

“Well, it’s a funny story that starts with a man named Jack, whom I like to call Captain Hardass…”

~~~

“…What’s the first thing you’d save if your castle was on fire?” Skye asked.

“It would be my guitar.”

“You play the guitar?”

“Er, rather horribly. But it’s my mother’s. She took it up for fun, but she was great. She’d sing when we went on picnics.”

“Aww… I’d like to hear you play sometime.”

“Yes… sometime.” Liam asked, changing the subject, “Are you more of a cat or a dog person?”

“Oh, I’m a dog person.”

“Excellent. We could have an entire kennel.”

“You're a dog person too?”

“Is it obvious?”

“I knew I was attracted to you for a reason.” Skye teased.

As they ate dessert, conversation continued.

“When we first met, I told you that I wanted to live each day to the fullest.”

“Do you think you’ve succeeded?” Liam asked.

“Yes. These last few months have been full of exciting new experiences I never imagined I’d do in a lifetime! But what’s your dream? Your heart’s desire?”

“More than peace and prosperity for Cordonia?”

“I’m talking to Liam, not the Prince.”

Liam was pensive for a moment before answering.

“Maybe this is sentimental, but it’s been on my mind lately, especially given… well, never mind that. What I really want is to have a family. Maybe not this year or the next, but eventually. And not the type that most kings have, but one where we’re close and listen to each other. I’ve never mentioned it to anyone before. It’s a pretty mundane dream now that I say it aloud.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Skye slid a hand over his and squeezed.

“I know it’s cliché to say this, but the more I live, the more I realize… Life is nothing without the right person to share it with. The most precious thing anyone has is time. You never know just how much you have left. And when it’s gone… it’s gone. I want to spend my time with the people I care about.” He met her eyes. “With you, Skye, more than anyone else.”

“Liam…”

“I just had to say that. I had to make sure you knew how I felt.”

“I treasure all of our moments together too.”

“You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

“Well, this got awfully romantic for a first date.” Skye chuckled.

“Are you telling me that guys don’t lavish you with praise and adoration on all your first dates?”

“No, not exactly.”

“What a pity for those fools, then.”

When they finished, Liam walked her back to her room.

“Thanks for coming out tonight, Skye… I had a great time.”

“Yeah, dinner was lovely.”

“Does this mean a second date is in the cards?”

“If you want it to be like a real first date, this is probably where you’d say that you’ll text me and then wait a week to actually do it.”

“I could never wait that long.”

“Me neither.”

They stopped in front of Skye’s door and she turned to face him.

“Good night, Skye.”

“Hmm, where’s my goodnight kiss?”

“I was working my way up to that.” He assured her.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly at first, then more passionately as she pressed against him.

“Skye… Somehow kissing you once never feels like enough.” He gazed down at her.

“No one told you to stop…”

He groaned and pinned her against the door as he kissed her neck and wove his hands through her hair. His breath was hot on her skin, tickling before his lips smoothed over her skin. He gently bit at the tender flesh of her throat.

“Mm, don’t stop.”

“Skye.” He rumbled against her neck.

She tugged at his shirt, pulling it up enough to run her hands under it. She slid them up his bare abs before wrapping around his waist and drawing him closer. He wanted her, the evidence of that was pressed against her. Moments like these, she wished he wasn’t quite such a gentleman. But if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be the Liam she’d fallen for.

The sound of footsteps down the hall had them springing apart a respectable distance. They were both breathing hard in the silence, listening for more footsteps. When they heard no more, Liam smiled ruefully at her and tucked his shirt back into his trousers.

“That was close.”

“Yeah, really.” Skye giggled. “Though being caught in a covert make-out sesh is a classic first date trope.”

“Check that off the list. But really, I have kept you out too late.” He pressed a kiss to her hand. “Good night, Skye.”

“Good night, Liam.”

~~~

“Wait, what’s that on your hand?” Maxwell asked, eyes narrowed.

Sam glanced down and then chuckled. “Did Skye not tell you I have tattoos?”

“No!” He gasped, clearly surprised. “Wait… tattoos? As in more than one?”

Sam laughed heartily. “Oh, Max… I have nine.”

His mouth opened and closed, gaping like a fish. “ _Nine?_ ”

“One.” Sam held up her left hand, showing off the compass tattooed on the back. Tiny black birds flew away from the top of the compass onto the first knuckle of her middle finger, while waves crested at her wrist from the compass’ bottom edge.

“Two.” She scooted away so he could see that the entirety of her left arm was covered in a sleeve tattoo of roses, skulls, and snakes in black and white.

“Three.” She held up the back of her right hand to show off the constellation there. “Hercules.” She clarified before he asked.

“Four.” She held up her right forearm covered in a half sleeve of Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn pinups, with harlequin diamonds, diamond-diamonds, and ivy creating borders at her wrist and below her elbow.

“You said you have nine…?”

“I do, but the other five are under my clothes. You want to see those, you’re going to have to buy me dinner, Max.” She said, testing the waters of flirtation.

He laughed, but at the end his laughter rang hollow. He’d had to disappear earlier in the conversation to deliver dessert to Skye and Liam on their date. He’d seemed… off when he came back, but she’d attributed that to the break in conversation. She barely knew him, after all. But now…

“How’s the date going?” She inquired on a hunch. “Did you have to lock the Prince in or just lead him into the witch’s hut with breadcrumbs?”

“Witch? Skye’s not a witch.” He said, slightly defensively.

“Of course not.” Sam smirked. “I was poking fun, Max. I should probably let you go, though. Lots to do for both of us, I’m sure.”

“Yes. It was… nice talking to you, Samantha. And getting to see your tattoos!”

Sam smiled. “Have a nice night, Max.”

As soon as the call ended, Sam dropped her happy charade and let her head plunk down onto the table. She groaned and sighed.

Holy fuck she was lonely if she was getting excited over a conversation with a man she barely knew and who… clearly had a thing for her cousin… just like everyone else. And because she’d gotten excited, and he had a thing for Skye not her, now she got to be disappointed. When it came to romance, she hadn’t been anything else in a long time.

_Just once I don’t want to be the second choice Montgomery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!


	21. Beaumont Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest party of the season.

“Skye…” Nikau said gently. “Are you sure you’re safe there?”

It was the morning of the Beaumont bash and Skye had just told him about the events the night of the Country Jamboree. He was taking it better than Sam had. She’d had to talk Sam out out of buying a plane ticket with full intention of coming to Cordonia just to kick Tariq’s ass. Nikau wasn’t the punch-first type, thankfully.

“I feel a lot better not being at the country estate. And I haven’t seen Tariq since.” Skye sighed. “I’m fine. The Coronation Ball is two days away and then the season is over.”

“You said Liam will do his duty to his country, even if that means overriding his heart. Say you’re his heart’s choice. Who is he likely to choose if he can’t choose you?” Nikau pressed. “Be honest with yourself, Skye.”

Nikau was the designated adult of the three musketeers, and sometimes he forced them all to take hard looks at themselves. He was almost painfully self-aware sometimes, and pushed them to be introspective even when it was hard. She didn’t have a guaranteed win. Perhaps she should be prepared for the worst…

“Maybe Madeleine…” She sighed, feeling defeated. “She was engaged to Liam’s older brother before he abdicated. She’s got the pedigree, the training, the Queen’s backing… but she’s here for a crown, not for Liam. He’d be miserable with her.”

“Do you think you could win? That he’ll pick you?”

“I do.” Skye smiled. “The press likes me and I’ve made some allies among the other ladies. I know he cares about me.”

She told Nikau about some of what Liam had said in the hedge maze at Applewood.

“It sounds like he wants to pick you.” Nikau told her. “And he sounds pretty hopeful that he’ll get to, if you ask me. And if he’s not, he’s an idiot.”

Skye laughed. “Sam said much the same thing about him being an idiot if he didn’t pick me.”

“We’re right.” He laughed. “Be careful, Skye.” His voice went serious once more. “What happened at Applewood… it’s fishy as hell. I’m worried and I know Sam is probably doubly so.”

“You’re not the only ones.” Skye agreed. “I’m so glad Drake was there.”

“Speaking of, thank him for me—one big brother to another.”

“Will do.”

“And then slap him for me, because now I owe Sam _another_ favor over that bet.”

“What bet?”

Nikau froze. He figured Sam would have mentioned it when Skye revealed Drake’s confession. Apparently, he was wrong.

“Shit.” He muttered. “Sam and I had a bet. About whether or not Drake liked you.”

“ _What?_ ” Skye took a deep breath and calmed herself. “Why? No, never mind. Sam started the wager, didn’t she?”

“Yes.”

“Sam will bet on literally anything, I swear.” Skye shook her head in disbelief. “What did she bet? You said you lost…”

“Sam bet that Drake liked you and was being an asshole to hide it. I bet that he was actually an asshole.”

Skye couldn’t but laugh at that. “He’s not an asshole.”

“Well, I know that _now_.”

“Well, I’m sorry you lost. Sam needs to quit betting on everything, I swear.”

“It‘s how she gets all her suits, though.”

“Yeah…” Skye sighed. “If only she’d just _buy_ them instead.”

“I can actually _hear_ Sam in my head saying, ‘where’s the fun in that’?”

~~~

_That was weird even for Maxwell._ Skye thought.

Maxwell had met her up in her room as she finished getting ready, and then insisted on escorting her down to the boutique—for a ‘surprise’—and promptly abandoned her to go oversee ‘adjustments’ to the ballroom. After standing there for a few moments, a dressing room opened and Prince Liam stepped out.

“Liam!” Skye smiled.

“Lady Skye, what a coincidence running into you.”

“It’s interesting. I was told to wait here… even though I’m already dressed.”

“I think perhaps _someone_ is trying to give us time alone together.”

“Well, I’m not complaining. I like the results.”

“I do, too. You look like a princess.”

She wore a cerulean blue dress with a full skirt of tulle, and decorated by tiny rhinestones. It sat off her shoulders, with a lovely design in crystals on the front of the bodice. She felt a bit like a cupcake with all the tulle, but in a good way.

She twirled, enjoying the _swish_ of the skirts. “Oh, you know what they say, ‘dress for the job you want’.” She glanced over the black suit he usually wore to these events. “And is this what you’re wearing tonight?”

“I was just deciding that now.”

Skye convinced him to match her for the night—wearing blue for House Beaumont. He ended up in an expertly tailored white suit with a deep blue bow tie. He looked downright edible in it. She’d happily take responsibility for the bold move.

“You look great.”

“I can’t deny that this is one of the finest suits I’ve ever worn… and the fact that you like it makes it even better. I’ll see you tonight for the party, Lady Skye. Until then.”

Liam bowed before walking out, passing Maxwell on his way.

“Whew, those were _some_ adjustments that needed overseeing.” Maxwell nodded at Skye.

“Uh-huh.”

He smirked. “By the way, I couldn’t help but notice that Prince Charming matches our Cinderella… You two look good together.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, I do actually want to escort you to the ballroom. The party’s starting soon, and as hosts, we should be there to greet everyone.”

The ballroom looked fantastic. The luxurious cloth-draped tables were neatly arranged and decorated with candles and flower bouquets. The plates and silverware gleamed under the soft glow of the lights.

“Wow… It really came together!”

The head table sat on a dais. Nearby was the seating chart, which Skye opted not to tamper with. She was over Olivia’s antics in Lythikos, and it wasn’t worth the trouble it might cause. The ballroom clock struck the hour and Bertrand approached Skye and Maxwell with a wide grin.

“You look uncharacteristically happy.” Skye noted.

“Why wouldn’t I be? We’re showing off the splendor of House Beaumont… And fortune willing, it’s also our chance to show the court just how well the Prince and Lady Skye are suited right before the Coronation. If everything goes well, tonight will be a grand accomplishment.” He clapped his hands. “So places, you two! Guests will be let in, and we should greet them with a smile!”

Bertrand walked to the ballroom doors and threw them open. The room came to life as guests arrived, and servers distributed drinks and appetizers.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen Bertrand so happy. It kind of reminds me of how he used to be…” Maxwell said wistfully. “Who knows, we might even see _fun_ Bertrand tonight!”

“Now _that_ I want to see…”

Maxwell chuckled. “Honestly, it means a lot to me to see him in such good spirits… Let’s make this night one to remember!”

“Right!” Skye agreed.

~~~

Skye took her seat at the head table after all their guests had been greeted. Liam sat to her left and Bertrand on her right. The King and Queen seated beside the Prince. Servers came out bearing the main course.

“Oh, chicken cordon bleu! This is my favorite, Duke Ramsford. How did you know?” The Queen asked.

“I didn’t. But I asked the chef to prepare what he thought the classiest meal should be… Apparently, you have exquisite taste.” Bertrand smiled.

“I know you’re flattering me, but I can’t say I mind.” Queen Regina chuckled.

“The food is delicious, the wine excellent, and the setting is magnificent, Duke Ramsford. You do your house proud.” The King nodded to Bertrand.

“It’s kind of you to say that, sir. I regret we could only host you for one night.”

“It can’t be helped with the social season coming to an end. We must return to the palace.” The King reminded.

“I can’t believe the Coronation is coming up so soon…” Skye commented.

“Yeah, Liam will soon have a lot of choices to make.” Bertrand sipped his wine.

“I’m feeling confident about my decisions.” Prince Liam said with a smile.

“Are you now?” Queen Regina leaned forward. “Have you already made up your mind on the lady you wish to marry?”

“Well…”

“Now, now, he shouldn’t reveal that until the Coronation… It wouldn’t be proper.” King Constantine chided.

“If you were chosen, Lady Skye, do you feel like you’d be ready to marry?” The Queen asked.

“It wouldn’t be a cakewalk being married to Liam…” The King warned.

“Of course she’d be ready.” Bertrand insisted.

“Duke Ramsford, no need to answer for her.” The Queen chuckled.

“I’d be ready. Marriage is about hard work, and I’m no stranger to that.” Skye answered.

“A truthful answer. It is about working through tough times, many of which would stem from Liam being the Crown Prince.”

“I know who Liam is.” Skye assured them.

“You do.” Liam smirked.

“Well, that satisfies me…” The King smiled.

Beside Skye, Bertrand smiled. They continued to socialize with the royal family over the next courses of dinner until they finished with dessert.

“What a delight that meal was.” Queen Regina smiled.

“Dessert makes everything better.” Maxwell said.

“As does good company.” Liam smiled at Skye.

Skye giggled. The King looked between the two of them.

“Oh, my dear. When all’s said and done, I hope Liam makes the right choice.” King Constantine rubbed his fingers affectionately over his Queen’s hand.

“That’s what we all hope for, sir.” Bertrand dabbed at his mouth with his napkin, then stood and gathered everyone’s attention by tapping his glass. “Now that the dessert course has been served, the grand hall is now open. Please join us there for the after-dinner festivities!”

Bertrand led the way into the grand hall with the other guests. He walked halfway up the staircase. “Citizens, nobles, friends, we’ve gathered here today to celebrate the end of the social season. So, if you’ll hear me out, I’d like to share a few words…”

Maxwell nudged Skye and nodded towards the wall of weapons.

“It’s time to pick our weapons. You and I are going to saber open some champagne!” Maxwell whispered.

As Bertrand continued his speech, Maxwell and Skye snuck behind the staircase to the wall of weapons. A couple of bottles of champagne lay next to the displays. Skye examined the options and decided to go for a sword instead of something more exotic. Maxwell lifted a flail off the wall.

“…and so, with all of House Beaumont with me, let us propose a toast!” Bertrand finished.

“That’s our cue!” Maxwell whispered and led Skye up the stairs, weapons and bottles in hand.

“To our gracious royal family…” Bertrand announced.

“To all those here tonight!” Maxwell called.

“And to the Brothers Beaumont!” Skye finished. “Our legendary hosts, who I wouldn’t be here without.”

“Let’s rock this place to the ground!” Maxwell cheered.

He swung the flail into a champagne bottle, shattering it entirely. Champagne ran down the steps.

“We’ve never let a lost bottle stop us before.” Bertrand grinned. “Bring out another!”

“WOO!” Maxwell roared.

Skye cleared space and then took a swing, slicing off the top of the bottle. Champagne foamed out and dripped onto the stairs. She was honestly surprised that it had worked.

“Whoa… it took me much longer to master that move.” Maxwell stared at her in awe.

“From all of us at House Beaumont… thank you!” Bertrand cheered.

Everyone cheered back as servers rushed forward to hand out glasses of champagne. Maxwell ran to the top of the stairs. The King and Queen approached Skye and Bertrand.

“Splendid night, Duke Ramsford, Lady Skye.” Queen Regina smiled.

“You’ve delivered the type of enjoyable evening we would’ve expected from a Beaumont celebration.” The King smiled.

“You’re too kind, Your Majesties.” Bertrand bowed his head.

“But we should take our leave. The old folks like us can’t handle the late-night events…”

“Bring out the blindfolds!” Maxwell called from the top of the stairs. “Find my bow and arrow! Put an apple on the bust of my great-grandfather!”

“…Though we’re sure it’ll be something to remember.” Regina smirked.

“Try not to incapacitate half the court again.” The King requested with a laugh.

“Perhaps only a third this time.” Bertrand grinned as they laughed, then raised his glass to the King and Queen. “You’ll be sorely missed when you retire, sir. It’s been an honor knowing you all these years.”

“Oh, Duke Ramsford, that’s not necessary.” The Queen waved a hand.

“I think it is, ma’am. To the Crown!”

“To the Crown!” Skye toasted with him.

“Thank you.” Regina smiled.

“We’ll see you again at the Coronation, and hopefully the results will be favorable for us all.” The King linked arms with the Queen and they took their leave.

“Well, well, well…”

“What? You look pleased?” Skye asked Bertrand.

“Did you hear that? ‘Favorable for us all.’ Lady Skye, I think the future is looking bright.”

“So… does that mean we’re about to see fun Bertrand?”

Bertrand simply smiled at her and picked up an open bottle of champagne, taking a big swig. “… Maxwell!”

“What?”

“Let the revelry begin!”

“ _AWW YEAH!”_

Music blasted from the sound system as Maxwell slid down the railing. From the doorways, professional dancers and acrobats streamed in.

_Sam and Maxwell are never allowed to plan a party together. Ever. It would unleash an epic Hurricane. We won’t be picking her up in Philadelphia this time, she’ll be in another country somehow._

“I hope you’re ready, ‘cause the Maxwell Special is in the house!” He moonwalked into the middle of the floor to the music’s increasing tempo. “I am the myth… the man… the legend. Witness me!”

Maxwell dropped into a flurry of break dance moves. Skye watched Maxwell for a bit before joining Liam, Drake, and Hana at the bottom of the stairs.

“There’s so much happening.” Hana smiled and took everything in.

“That’s kind of the problem.” Drake sighed.

“Bring out the horses!” Bertrand bellowed.

“The horses!” Maxwell yelled.

“The horses?! You’re bringing horses in here?!” Skye felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned to see Liam.

“Skye, I’m glad I caught you…” He smiled down at her.

“Always happy to be caught. Is something on your mind?”

“We’ll be traveling back to the capitol tomorrow, and the Coronation will be held soon after… We won’t get as much time to see one another, so I wanted to do something special for us… well, for _you._ ”

“Like what?”

“My plan is a relaxing message in the spa room along with candles, a jet tub… and me.”

“There’s a spa room?” Skye asked in disbelief.

How on earth had she missed that in their cleaning spree?

“Clearly, you haven’t had any down time since you’ve arrived. It’s on the third floor. I was hoping you could jo—”

“Liam, there you are! Don’t forget that you promised me a drink…” Olivia interrupted.

Liam smiled apologetically. “Lady Skye, if you’ll excuse me.” He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, “If you can, meet me later…”

“We’ll see if I can get away.” Skye whispered back.

Liam nodded and departed with Olivia.

The party raged into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies!
> 
> I'm moving into a new house next weekend.  
> Apologies in advance if it affects posting up chapters.


	22. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain't no party like a Beaumont party  
> Cause a Beaumont party don't stop!

Fragments of split apples littered the marble floor. The bust of Maxwell’s great-grandfather was riddled with cracks and chips. An arrow protruded from an eye while the apple on top of the head remained unscathed. Kiara lay crumpled in the corner of the room. Penelope draped her arm around a horse to steady herself.

“Too… too much… **Je ne me sens pas bien.” Kiara muttered, slurring.

“You know, horse.” Penelope said animatedly. “You and I have so much in common… hair, bodies, and adoration of poodles. You’re like my equine soulmate.”

Bertrand sat against a column, a sword in one hand and an empty champagne bottle in the other. “We gave those apples what for.” He smiled unsteadily.

In the middle of the carnage, Maxwell continued to dance. “Break it down. Nice and slow.”

“You’re still going?!” Skye gaped at him.

“If I stop, the party stops. It’s like that Louis the Fourteenth quote, ‘I _am_ the party’. How’re you feeling? I hope it wasn’t too hard on you.”

“I feel pretty good.” Skye laughed, still tipsy. “The rest here must be lightweights.”

“Or you’re running on a huge adrenaline high.” Maxwell suggested.

“No, no. It’s called partying with Hurricane Sam.” Skye insisted.

“It’s over. I’m finally free.” Drake sighed, looking around at the carnage.

“What do you mean ‘it’s over’? The party is just getting started.” Maxwell insisted.

“Lady Penelope is literally talking to a horse. The party has done its job.”

“You have to tell me who does your hair.” Penelope said to the horse as if to make Drake’s point.

“Back home, this was always about the time we’d break out a game of Truth or Dare…” Skye giggled.

“I love Truth or Dare!” Maxwell grinned.

“‘Truth or Dare’? That sounds dangerous…” Hana said warily.

“Well… only if you have something to hide… or a fear of embarrassing stunts…” Skye shrugged.

“It sounds…” Hana considered. “Fun!”

“I can’t believe you’ve never played! Now we’ve got to do it.” Skye shook her head.

“Oh, no. I’m not playing Truth or Dare.” Drake protested.

~~~

“Okay, Maxwell, it’s your turn. Truth or dare?” Skye asked as they all sat in a circle in Hana’s room, drinks in hand.

“Dealer’s choice! I’m not afraid of anything!” Maxwell declared.

“Okay then…. Tell us a secret that no one else knows about you.”

“Aw, I’m an open book! Everyone knows everything about me!”

“Nope.” Drake shook his head.

“Not true at all.” Skye agreed.

“We know almost nothing about you!” Hana nodded.

“Well, all anyone ever had to do was ask. Okay, let’s see… I hate carousels.”

“Really? I thought everyone loved carousels…” Skye sipped her whiskey.

“When I was little, the royal court took all the kids to a theme park for the Prince’s birthday. But when we were on the carousel, some reporters got in and mobbed us. The security team did their best to get us all out of there, but I was the last one they got to. So I was stuck on this dumb carousel for what seemed like forever with people taking pictures and shouting questions at me. I was only three… I had no idea what was really going on. And because our parents had spent so much time trying to warn us about dangers, I thought I was about to get murdered.”

“Aww… Maxwell…” Skye hugged him.

“I’m fine. It was a long time ago.” Maxwell insisted.

“Still…” Hana frowned.

“Aw, geez, this is why I don’t like to talk about serious stuff. I’m fine, you guys! Just forget it! Next up… Hana, truth or dare?”

“Oh… um… truth!” Hana decided.

“Tell us about your first kiss.” Maxwell sipped his drink.

“My first kiss?” Hana blinked.

“You _have_ been kissed, right?”

“Yes, of course.” She blushed.

“You were engaged, after all!” Skye added.

“Well… it was actually a very chaste courtship. Our first kiss was in front of a professional photographer for our engagement photo shoot. It was… somewhat awkward.”

“He wasn’t a great kisser?” Skye had been there before.

“He missed.”

“Missed? How?” Drake asked in horror.

“He kissed my ear. Well, he punctured his lip on my earring, actually. He started bleeding. I felt terrible. My parents were furious that he ruined my dress. It was a complete disaster.”

“Hana, you deserved a better first kiss than that!”

“Thank you, Skye. But it wasn’t so bad. Looking back, it was actually pretty funny. I mean, who can miss that badly on a kiss?” Hana giggled.

“Ha! I know. I mean. What a loser…” Maxwell awkwardly sipped his drink.

“Maxwell…” Drake prodded.

“Okay, maybe I accidentally kissed someone’s _chin_ but that’s like, a totally understandable mistake, right? I mean, it’s right below the mouth…”

Hana giggled. “Yes, that’s completely normal.”

“Okay, my turn again! Skye, I dare you to go streak through the ballroom in your underwear!” Maxwell grinned mischievously.

“That’s not fair! It’s not her turn.” Hana pointed out.

“Yeah, and she didn’t even choose ‘dare’.”

“Well _someone_ should streak tonight or this game is a bust. Come now, Skye, it’s your game. Who will it be?” Maxwell pushed and finished his drink.

Skye giggled with the power and made her decision.

~~~

“The things I do for you people…” Drake complained, and sprinted through the empty ballroom.

Maxwell’s arms were full of clothes, but Drake still wore his boxer-briefs. Skye wasn’t sure Hana couldn’t handle full-blown, completely naked streaking like they’d have done in New York.

“Woo! Go Drake!” Skye cheered.

Drake slid to a stop in front of the three of them. “Satisfied?”

“Yep! Now what?” Maxwell asked.

“I’m going to get out of here before anyone else catches us!” Skye giggled and ran.

Hana giggled and followed. “Good idea!”

They all raced back to Hana’s room, the girls collapsing on the bed with laughter.

“Okay, enough of this nonsense. Give me my clothes back!”

“You earned ‘em.” Maxwell teased.

Drake dressed quickly.

“This was so much fun tonight! Thank you.” Hana smiled.

“Any time.” Skye stood and stretched.

“Yeah, you know me. I don’t need much of an excuse to party.” Maxwell shot her finger guns.

“And I’m… still not sure why I came this time, but I guess I’d do it again.”

“Drake, I think we’re graduating from friends to _best_ friends!” Hana clapped her hands together.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Drake protested.

“I dunno, man. We all drink together, goof off together, spend most of our time together…” Maxwell argued.

“No…”

Hana hugged Drake’s arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. “It’s too late, Drake, we _are_ best friends!”

“I guess I’m just going to have to accept this, huh?” Drake groaned.

“It’s probably for the best. You could do _much_ worse than the three of us.” Skye beamed.

“That’s true, isn’t it?” Drake sighed. “Okay. You got me.”

“Yay!” Maxwell threw his hands in the air.

“Yay!” Hana joined.

“Please tell me this isn’t a thing we do now.”

“Yay!” Skye threw her arms up too.

“I’m surrounded.”

“But in a good way, right?” Maxwell nudged Drake.

“I said what I said.”

Hana stifled a yawn and they all went their separate ways for the night.

Skye caught Drake’s wrist before he got too far, waiting til they were alone to speak.

“Nikau asked me to thank you, one big brother to another, for Applewood.”

Drake tensed and then gave a nod of acknowledgment. Skye released his wrist and he walked away. Skye headed up the stairs to the third floor landing, searching for the spa room Liam had mentioned.

~~~

“This way.”

Liam took her hand and led her through a nearby door and into a tranquil spa room where candles flickered softly and sweet music played. To one side was a large soaking tub and the other a couple of massage tables.

“Wow… I had no idea this was here. This is beautiful, Liam. You keep doing all these nice things for me.”

“You deserve them.”

“Mmm… and you deserve a kiss.”

Skye looped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

“Skye… You have no idea how badly I’ve been wanting to do that the entire night… Seeing you at the table but not being able to touch you… to hold you… I don’t know how I’ll ever let you go.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“But then how would we make it into the hot tub? You should relax in the hot water for a few minutes before a massage.”

He took Skye’s hand and led her over to the steaming tub scented with fragrant jasmine—she couldn’t help smiling knowing he’d chosen it for her, that he remembered the significance… Liam started unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket.

“Let me do that.” Skye stepped forward and helped him out of his vest and shirt, running her hands along his chest as she exposed skin. “Mm, yeah, this is way more fun…”

“I’m certainly not complaining.” He wrapped his arms around her as she pressed against him.

“We won’t make it into the tub at this rate.”

“And that won’t do… Come on.” Liam stepped out of his trousers and climbed into the tub wearing boxer-briefs.

Skye unzipped her dress and slipped into the tub with him. She sighed, submerging herself into the steaming water. Liam wrapped his arms around her.

“This was a phenomenal idea.”

“Yeah, I thought it’d be nice to experience some calm before the storm…”

“The storm? Is the Coronation going to be that crazy?”

“Preparations for it will be hectic to say the least… They'll be tasks to coordinate, speeches to write, people to meet…”

“Sounds like you’re the one who could use the massage.”

“I’m not going to lie… I could use one. But I wanted tonight to be about you.” He smiled.

“Tonight can be about both of us.” She turned in his arms. “How many more moments are we going to have like this? I want to make the most of it. Besides, I give a pretty excellent massage.”

“Another of your many talents?”

“Yeah, it is. Along with my secret talent of plate spinning.”

“Impressive.” Liam grinned.

“Now about that massage…” Skye slid behind Liam and began to knead his neck and shoulders. “Wow, it’s like trying to soften rocks back here.”

“Perhaps I have been carrying around a lot lately.”

“It’s probably the crown. Literally. How much does yours weigh? I saw a photo of your dad wearing his, and it looks heavy.”

“It is heavy—that’s on purpose. You’re supposed to feel the weight of your responsibility.”

“Wow, good thing I offered to help you out. You would’ve fallen over at the Coronation if you’d gotten any tenser.”

Prince Liam laughed. Soon, he relaxed under her hands. She stroked her palms down his back, letting her fingers knead over his muscles.

“You’re quite good at this.” He murmured.

“I’m glad I could help.” Skye pressed a kiss to the top of his shoulder.

“Now, let me return the favor.”

Liam stood and grabbed towels. Once they dried off, he led Skye to a massage table.

“Here, lay down and relax…”

Skye laid face down as he rubbed his hands with a sweet-smelling massage oil, and ran firm hands down her body. He massaged the knots from her legs and arms as she hummed her pleasure into the bed. He brushed her hair off her back and her skin tingled where his fingers ran down the length of her spine, working the last knots from her body.

She wanted to thank him for everything he kept doing for her. She sat up suddenly and reached for Liam, pulling him into a deep kiss. He murmured her name and sank into her. His hands warmed her skin as they wrapped around and wandered down her back.

“Liam…”

“This has been on my mind all day…” His mouth moved down her neck, gently biting. “Having you here… with me…”

“You really restrained yourself.” Skye angled her head to give him better access to her neck.

“I try… but it’s proving more and more difficult.” He groaned as she slid her legs off the table, her thighs settling on either side of his hips. His arms tightened around her waist, pressing even closer to her.

“Nothing’s holding you back now…” Skye’s deep brown eyes held his stormy blues.

Liam kissed her, long and wanting, and she responded by arching into him. But he stepped back, breathing hard.

“That’s not entirely true. Even though I want you, Skye… we shouldn’t.”

“Liam, why don’t we go further?”

“Trust me, I want to… I want a lot of things.”

“Me too.”

“And I intend for us to have them. But when we do… I want it to be perfect for you. Soon, there won’t be anything in the way… no lingering questions, no other women to worry about…” The heat in his gaze seared through her and his voice went husky. “And then, oh the plans I have for us, Lady Skye…”

“I’m holding you to that…” She shivered thinking about it.

He held her against him for a while, pressing a kiss into her hair. Even just sitting in silence holding each other meant the world to her, because it was with Liam.

“It’s getting late. We should get you back to your room.” Liam stroked her cheek.

“Mmm, okay.”

Skye yawned and got to her feet. They dressed, and Liam wrapped an arm around her as he walked her back to her room.

“Thank you for joining me tonight.” Liam smiled down at her.

“I feel like you did a better job massaging than I did. If you weren’t a prince, I could see a very lucrative career as a masseuse.”

Liam just shook his head and grinned.

“What is it?”

“I’m just happy to know that you enjoyed yourself this evening.”

“I did.”

Liam stared into her eyes. “I’m not sure when we’ll get a moment like this again.”

“I’ll make sure to hold onto it then.”

Skye kissed him goodnight, feeling his heart beat as he held her close. He ran his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss… before reluctantly pulling away.

“Good night, Skye.”

“Good night, Liam.”

~~~

When Skye climbed into bed, she finally checked her phone to see messages in the three musketeers chat.

> **Nikau:** Text when you make it back from the party safe. I don’t care if I’m overreacting. Humor me.
> 
> **Sam:** If you don’t listen, he’ll green-light me to fly to Cordonia...
> 
> **Nikau:** I’ll do it.
> 
> **Skye:** OMG, calm down! I’m in bed, safe and sound. Can I please sleep now?
> 
> **Nikau:** Yes, sleep well, Skye.
> 
> **Sam:** Call me later before the Coronation, okay? Love you, Sunny
> 
> **Skye:** I’ll call. Love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I don't feel good.


	23. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's on edge as the Coronation Ball is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving houses, working, and a chronic illness flare made it really tough to do more than survive the last couple weeks.  
> All of you still reading, I appreciate each and every one of you.
> 
> Have a lil smut until we get to the REAL smut

“I want you, Drake.”

Drake stared at Skye in disbelief. “Liam…”

She stepped close to him. “Is not who I want. Ever since you told me how you feel… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Kiss me, Drake.”

Unable to resist her, he did as she commanded. He drew her close and kissed her passionately. He’d wanted this—her—for weeks. He shouldn’t, she was here for Liam…

Sensing his hesitation, Skye took his face in both hands. “Don’t you dare stop kissing me, Drake.”

He kissed her again, burying his hands in her thick curls. They were silky against his calloused hands. She opened her mouth and he groaned as he deepened the kiss. He slid a hand down her back, tracing the curve of her spine before sliding down to grip her round ass. Skye gasped in surprise and traced her lips along his jaw.

“Take me, Drake. Now!” Skye urged him, whispering into his ear.

“Montgomery.” He moaned as her hand slid over the front of his jeans.

He’d been half-erect to start, but her hand stroking him through his jeans made him rock hard in no time. She urged him down into a chair and slid smoothly to her knees before him. Drake swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. She began to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his jeans. He twitched in anticipation when she licked her lips and started to pull his  underwear  and jeans off. His cock bobbed free of the cloth and Skye eyed it  before beginning.

He moaned her name as she slid her tight mouth around his girth and began to suck. Her head bounced as he slid further and further into her mouth. His eyes rolled back with ecstasy when she deep-throated him. Her throat was so tight and her mouth hot and wet… It didn’t take long fucking her throat before he was climaxing, pouring himself into her mouth. She swallowed him down with a greedy smile. He looked down at her with adoration and awe, but when she began to speak, only the sound of an alarm blared from her mouth.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Drake jolted awake with a gasp and slapped a hand on his alarm clock to turn it off. He looked around his bedroom and let reality sink in.

A dream. He’d just had a _wet dream_ about Skye.

He hadn’t had a wet dream since he was a fucking teenager. He threw the blankets off and went to clean up the mess. Self-loathing filled him—he had feelings for his best friend’s girl. He’d been trying and trying to keep her away, to avoid this very thing, but he’d clearly failed. He stripped off his soiled boxer-briefs and stepped into the shower.

He scrubbed quickly, frustrated with himself for not managing one simple thing: not falling for the woman his best friend is in love with and would probably be proposing to that night.

He’d told Skye he was the King of Stupid back in Lythikos.

He was living up to it.

~~~

Skye stared at Sam via video chat when she answered the call.

“I have questions _._ ”

“Such as?” Sam said, muffled a little by all the silk currently covering her face.

“What and why?”

“No ‘how’?” Sam teased, her icy blue eyes amused above the cloth.

“Sam…” Skye said in warning, though she failed to keep the amusement out of her voice.

“Fiiiine.” Sam spread her arms, motioning to her face as though showing off a great masterpiece of art. She currently had a bunch of silk ties tied around her head and covering her face… leaving her resembling a rainbow Cthulhu. “Nikau said I had too many ties.”

“You do.” Skye agreed.

“Nay!” Sam argued. “I have just as many ties as I need… for Tie-thulhu.”

“Why are you like this?” Skye couldn’t help but laugh.

“No one knows, but I’m betting ancient curse.” Sam chuckled and began removing all the ties. “Do you feel less anxious?”

“I…” Skye hadn’t even fully realized she’d been anxious. “Yes.”

“You’re welcome.” Sam winked at her through the screen.

While Tie-thulhu was completely on brand for Sam, Skye knew she’d started the call like that knowing it would help ease some of Skye’s tension. Sam had been calming or cheering Skye up with such antics since they were kids.

“I’m somewhere torn between terror and excitement. It’s like opening night, times a hundred.”

“Sunny, everything you’ve told me and Nikau… Prince Charming is head over heels for you, and you’ve done everything you could to show the court that you’d be an amazing queen. There’s nothing more you can do, and no point freaking out about it.”

“But—”

“No buts… unless they’re really good ones. Nice and round, preferably a little muscular…”

“Sam!” Skye laughed again. 

“Unlike _someone_ , I am not surrounded by attractive men all the time. Let a gal dream. Speaking of attractive men...” She looked around behind Skye. “Where is your resident cheerleader, anyway?”

“Maxwell?”

“No, Bertrand.” Sam deadpanned.

“The Beaumonts insisted on letting me sleep in while they and the staff helped clean up from the party. I’m supposed to be resting before the coronation but… I can’t.”

“How long until you leave for the capitol?”

“An hour or so. We’re flying instead of driving.” Skye paused. “Wait, it’s like eight in the morning in New York...”

Sam shrugged. “ I couldn’t sleep.  I’m going into the Tiger later for the first practice with Daniel and the others.” S he made a face. “Honestly, I’m nervous about it. Which feels really silly when you’re about to deal with a royal proposal.”

“It’s not silly, Sam. You’ve heard Daniel play, but never performed with him. And isn’t this the first time meeting the others in person?”

“Yeah, lots of digital correspondence, but no face to face. You know me, people tend to love or hate me. I’m hoping it’s not hate with any of them.”

S trong personalities tended to bring out strong reactions. Sam and Skye were both strong personalities, but Sam was less willing to reign herself in and play nice.

“It’s really awesome that you’re doing this for them.” Skye smiled.

Sam paused then side-eyed Skye. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I only do this for me and my own entertainment.”

“So… you didn’t invite Daniel and his friends so they could show off their talents?”

“Absolutely not. They’re only here to make me look better. I have a bet to win, and I intend to rub it in Captain Hardass’s face when I do. I am but a reckless hedonist on a mission.”

Skye rolled her eyes. Sam being a lot more than a reckless hedonist was the worst kept secret in New York,  b ut Sam insisted on maintaining the illusion. “Keep telling yourself that, Sam. Maybe someday it’ll come true.”

“Did you just sass me?” Sam smirked. “Better save that sass for when you win. You’ll need it against Olivia and Madeleine. Ooh! Promise you’ll describe their faces when he proposes to you?”

~~~

S kye quickly scoured the racks of the airport gift shop. Bertrand had inquired about the Coronation gift as they entered the terminal  after landing . Maxwell had forgotten about it, earning Bertrand’s ire once more. Maxwell was rambling on behind her about a poem, clearly feeling a bit desperate. Skye carefully pulled the metal key chain off the rack. She turned the little Statue of Liberty over in her hands,  unable to keep the smile off her face .  She was probably going to associate the Statue of Liberty with Liam for the rest of her life.

“Oh? What’d you find, Skye?” Maxwell asked as he approached.

“I think this could make a good gift to Prince Liam.”

“Oh yeah! When we went to New York, he kept talking about the Statue of Liberty.”

“It’s a gift shop trinket.” Bertrand growled. “You think that will impress a Crown Prince?”

“Trust me, he’ll understand what it means.” Skye assured him.

“An inside advantage. I like it!” Maxwell grinned.

“If we’re done gift shopping, we have a ball to prepare for.” Bertrand sighed.

“Let’s go!” Maxwell hollered.

They retrieved their luggage and stepped into the awaiting limo. The limo wound through the streets of the capitol.

“Now, it’s time to get you ready. We’ll be heading to Cordonia’s most upscale boutique. It’s perfect for preparing ladies for their grand arrival.” Bertrand explained. “Find something nice, and we’ll pick you up for the ball when you’re ready.”

~~~

“A piece of advice. You better not wear red.” Olivia glared. “That’s _my_ color.”

“Well… what makes red your color?” Skye challenged.

“You’ll see.” Olivia assured her and stepped into the changing room.

“I see Olivia is as prickly as ever.” Skye said softly to Hana, who giggled.

“I think even she knows Prince Liam could very well pick you tonight to be his bride. How does it feel? Have you thought about it much?”

“I’m so excited! It’s been a crazy journey to end up here.”

“It has been. I’m glad I was here to share it with you.”

“Likewise, Hana.”

“He’s going to pick you for sure.”

Olivia walked out of the fitting room. She wore a long, slinky scarlet dress covered in matching beading.

“You look great, Olivia!” Hana smiled.

“Praise doesn’t mean much coming from a second-tier suitor like you, but thank you all the same.”

“Second-tier?” Hana asked sadly.

“You know, I had you as a third-tier at the beginning of the season, so good job working your way up.”

“Olivia… Even the most expensive dress won’t hide your childishness.” Skye shook her head.

“I do not act like a child.” Olivia snapped.

“You’re right. I’ve seen toddlers with more composure than you.”

Hana barely contained a laugh. “Okay, I’m going to change into my dress now.”

“As though what you’ll wear even matters at this point.” Olivia called after Hana as she entered the fitting room.

“Olivia, you know… we can all be friends. It feels good not being lonely all the time. If you ever want to start playing nice… we’re here for you.”

Skye meant it. She’d much rather be friends. She knew Hana would, too. The competition was about to end, and there was no need to be terrible to each other over it.

“If anything, _you’re_ the one who needs reminding.”

“Huh?”

“This is a competition, in case you’ve forgotten. It might be fun to buddy up with Hana… But at the end of the day, she’s going to walk away heartbroken. And have you ever considered that you might be the cause?”

“I…” Skye trailed off.

“I’m only saying that this competition is hard enough. You should protect yourself, Skye.” Olivia’s voice was soft and sincere. “And remember that people around here _never_ play nice.”

Hana came out of the changing room wearing a shimmering silver dress that skimmed her curves.

“Well, what do you think?” she asked them.

“You look stellar.” Skye smiled.

“And now it’s your turn, Skye. I can’t wait to see what you’ll pick.” Olivia’s tone made it clear what she really meant.

Skye shook her head and took a couple of dresses into the fitting room with her. She’d been torn between two. One was a slinky red dress that would piss Olivia off. The second a white, strapless sweetheart gown with a full skirt. The white satin was overlaid with ivory lace and golden embroidery flowing from the bodice and down onto the skirt. She liked the second dress more than she wanted to piss Olivia off. She walked out of the dressing room in the white gown.

“Your Cinderella has arrived.”

“Wow… it’s perfect.” Hana looked her over.

“Just because you think you’re a fairy tale character doesn’t mean you’re going to get the Prince.” Olivia glared.

“We’ll see about that.” Skye smiled, unbothered as she texted Maxwell. “Now then, shall we?”

~~~

“This just in, we’ve received word that Lady Skye has arrived.” Donald Brine turned towards the open-top carriage pulling up to the palace.

“Coming to you live, it’s The Mystery Woman herself.” Ana de Luca said to her camera.

The reporters abandoned their interviews and rushed towards Skye and Hana. Madeleine and Olivia glared at having their spotlight stolen before heading inside.

“Lady Skye, you know how to make an entrance. Can you tell us more about the carriage you rode in?” Ana de Luca shoved her way to the front.

“The carriage ride was courtesy of Lady Hana.” Skye smiled. It had been an ostentatious display of wealth on her parents’ part, but it was working in Skye and Hana’s favor.

“It was my pleasure.” Hana assured her.

“Friendship blossoming even during competition? I love it.” Ana de Luca smirked.

The reporters snapped picture after picture of Skye and Hana smiling together.

“Now, I apologize, but we must head inside.” Skye said politely, walking past the reporters and toward the palace.

“That was fun.” Hana giggled.

“I know! I must’ve really made a name for myself.” Skye laughed.

As they reached the palace doors, Hana noticed a man in royal livery motioning to her.

“It’s a messenger. I’ll be right back.”

Hana walked to the messenger. Skye couldn’t hear what was said, but it clearly shocked Hana. The messenger straightened and walked away as Hana pensively made her way back to Skye.

“What was the news?” Skye asked, concerned.

“Oh, it was instructions from my parents on what to do with the carriage after tonight. Nothing major. Now then, let’s continue on with the night.”

Together they entered the palace and were ushered into a receiving line to greet the King and Queen. Skye found herself behind Lady Kiara as she told the Queen a story that had her laughing. As Kiara stepped away, Skye moved forward to curtsy before the King and Queen.

“Good evening, Your Majesties.”

“Good evening, Lady Skye.” The King smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to see you both again. Thank you for inviting me tonight.”

“We wouldn’t dream of keeping you away.” The Queen smiled. “Though you aren’t as well-established as Lady Madeleine or Lady Olivia, I find your company interesting.”

“Thank you.”

“I must say that you’ve been a real fixture at court lately, Lady Skye, and it’s been delightful. I hope your station will become more permanent in the future.” King Constantine said warmly.

“Me too, sir.” Skye beamed.

~ ~~

“Cordonian kings must be engaged or married at the time of their Coronation. By law, the Prince _must_ pick someone to be his bride tonight.” Madeleine explained.

“That… makes some sense.” Skye admitted. “Stability for the monarchy must be a priority.”

“Historically, the last five kings were already married when they ascended, so it wasn’t an issue. Since the Coronation is happening tonight, it’s forcing the Prince’s hand.” Madeleine shook her head. “Honestly, I can’t believe you might be our ruler if you don’t even understand that concept.”

“I understand it just fine.” Skye retorted.

“Yes, Lady Skye’s done a commendable job of picking up on our customs quickly, given that she wasn’t raised here.” Penelope defended her.

“Thanks, Lady Penelope.” Skye smiled at her.

“I think Lady Skye will handle being queen with grace and poise actually.” Kiara agreed.

“Hmm, Lady Penelope and Lady Kiara are so quick to defend you… perhaps I did underestimate you.” Madeleine glared.

“What can I say? I like to make friends and influence people.” Skye shrugged amiably.

As they ate, Skye suddenly realized that Hana had barely spoken and her food sat untouched. Hana’s face was a blank court mask, but she was staring at the tablecloth, lost in her thoughts.

“Hana, is everything alright?” Skye lowered her voice.

“Huh?” Hana came out of her reverie. “Oh…” She wiped at her eyes. “…Excuse me…”

Hana stood and started to walk out to the staircase. She quickly bowed to the King and Queen and exchanged a few words. Then she ran from the room. Skye slipped out of the room and followed Hana as she headed up the stairs.

“Hana!”

“Skye, what are you doing here?”

“I followed you. Is something the matter? You didn’t eat your dinner… Does this have something to do with that messenger from earlier?”

Hana looked away. “I… it’s not important. You should go back.”

“Come on. You’ve got to be starving. Hey, why don’t we go to your room and order everything on the room service menu and you can tell me all about it?”

“Tonight isn’t about me… It should be about you and Liam. Go. You deserve to have your moment.”

“Hana…” Skye shook her head. “We’re getting room service!”

~~~

Skye and Hana sat on the floor of Hana’s room and stared at the spread of food a servant had just delivered. Burritos, milkshakes, champagne, cheetah cakes, and more. It was a feast of junk and comfort foods.

“I was expecting a tea party or some elegantly constructed theme…” Skye admitted.

“The theme is ‘Food That Makes Me Happy’.”

“I love it! Let’s dig in!”

“Oh dear, I hope we don’t make a mess…” Hana chewed at her lip in worry.

“Let’s make a mess. Sometimes life can stand to get a little messy!”

Hana giggled. “Okay!”

Hana embraced it. She gobbled a huge bite from her burrito, slurped her milkshake, and chugged champagne straight from the bottle.

“That’s… actually kind of liberating.” Hana smiled.

“Hey, don’t hog all of it!”

“Then you’d better grab something before I eat everything.”

Skye grabbed a milkshake. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a milkshake…” She slurped it down, licking whipped cream off her lip afterward. “Oh, how I’ve missed you!”

Hana bit into her cake, nonchalantly wiping icing away from her face. “Remember when we first met?”

“Hana, of course I do. It was here in the palace boutique!”

“Yes, when you walked in on me changing.” Hana burst out laughing. “It feels like that was forever ago.”

“It wasn’t _that_ long. You make it sound like those were ancient times.”

“No… but I’ve changed since I met you. I’ve done things I never thought I was capable of doing. You helped me make friends where I expected to find only enemies and competitors. I even stood up to my parents and now, I… I…” She looked down at her plate, her smile eroding.

“Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“The messenger I was talking to before dinner… He was sent by my parents. I’m going home after the Coronation Ball.”

“What?! No!”

“They’re paying for me to win Prince Liam’s hand. The competition ends tonight, and I won’t be the winner. So it’s time to pack up and go home.” Hana’s lip quivered.

“That’s not fair!”

“I thought they might let me stay a bit longer at the royal court… But they think I’m getting too headstrong out here. Anyway, this is our last night together. I’ll be leaving in the morning.”

“Hana, your parents can’t do this!”

“Of course they can. They’re rich, they’re powerful, and… they’re my parents. I still care about them, even though I disagree with what they want. I can’t disobey them. Tonight, Prince Liam will pick you to be his bride. You’ll want to start your life together. You’re going to be _queen,_ Skye! Do you realize what that means? You’ll be far too busy dealing with matters of the crown to even spare a thought for me.”

“Hana, that’s not true. We’ll always be friends.”

Hana raised the champagne bottle. “To one last celebration.”

Skye grabbed the bottle with Hana. “To us.”

Hana took a swig from the bottle before handing it to Skye to take hers.

“I’m glad we’ve had a celebration to remember.” Skye smiled.

“Every moment with you is a celebration worth remembering.” Hana checked the time on her phone, then finished off the champagne bottle. “I’m glad you came up here with me, so we could spend one last night together. But I think it’s time we head back. You’ve got a big moment tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you're still enjoying as we come into the climax of this book.


	24. The Coronation Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coronation Ball begins, but will the evening go smoothly?

Skye waited in line behind the other suitors as Prince Liam received his gifts. Olivia walked up behind Skye in line and whispered, “I know it was you.”

“Huh?” Skye whispered back, turning to look at Olivia.

“That stupid note. I’m sure you were behind it. But don’t think I can be intimidated so easily.” Olivia’s eyes were narrowed in fury and suspicion.

“Olivia… I never sent anything.”

“Play dumb all you want. It won’t help you win.”

“Honestly, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

For a moment, Olivia searched Skye’s eyes.

“Skye, I… I… I actually believe you.”

“What’s going on? You can tell me.”

“Just forget about it. I can handle it on my own.” Olivia stepped in front of Skye as Madeleine curtsied and stepped away. With one last glance over her shoulder, Olivia approached the Prince.

“Prince Liam! How lovely to see you here.”

Liam kissed the back of the hand she extended. “Lady Olivia, it’s always a pleasure.”

“I hope you enjoy the gift I’ve selected for your Coronation.” She handed him an ornate golden box and he opened the lid.

“A cactus? Olivia…” He looked at her with a small smile curving his lips.

“You probably don’t remember, but a long time ago when we were children, someone teased me and said I was as prickly as a cactus. And you said that you loved cacti because they were tough and no one messed with them.”

“I remember. Of course, I remember.”

“I wanted to give you this to thank you for always looking out for me. Congratulations on your Coronation, Liam. You’re going to be the best king that Cordonia has ever seen.”

“I wouldn’t say that in front of my father.” Liam advised with a chuckle.

“Of course not.”

“Thank you, Lady Olivia. I’ll treasure this cactus always.” He gave her a fond smile.

“You honor me, Your Highness.” Olivia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before stepping away.

As Olivia left, Skye stepped forward.

“Lady Skye.” Liam smiled brightly.

Prince Liam took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it tenderly as he stared into her eyes. It made her heart race.

“Greetings, Your Highness. I also have a gift for you. And I can give you pointers on taking care of that cactus if you need them.”

“Lady Skye, your presence is more than gift enough. But I can’t wait to see what you’ll give me.” He grinned. “Time will tell if I need those pointers.”

Skye handed Liam the key chain.

“How did you get a hold of this?” Liam gasped.

“Liam… I’d do anything for you. You know that, right?”

“I’m starting to get the idea.”

“So… do you… like it?” She asked, surprisingly nervous.

“It’s… perfect. How do you always do this to me, Skye? You always surprise me and leave me speechless.”

“Well, I know how much the Statue of Liberty means to you…” She teased.

“You know me better than anyone else here tonight, Skye. You know that, don’t you?”

“Even better than Drake?”

“Well, maybe that one would be a close tie.” He admitted as he put the key chain in his breast pocket. “I’ll keep it close to my heart.”

“Do you think we’ll ever make it back to New York together?”

“I would like nothing better.” He looked past Skye for a moment at the royal court assembled in the room. “Skye… after tonight… everything is going to change.”

“For the better, I hope?”

“I hope so too. And now, I regretfully better attend to the next lady in line. But thank you, Lady Skye.”

~~~

“Skye… may I have this dance?”

Prince Liam had all but bee-lined for her after entering the ballroom. Her heart was racing with excitement as they locked eyes.

“I’d love to.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

The Prince took Skye’s hand and whisked her out onto the dance floor of the grand ballroom. As the orchestra played, he led her in a waltz around the room, her gown swirling as she glided through the steps.

“You’ve been practicing.”

“We’ve had so many balls, it’d be strange if I hadn’t learned anything by now.” Skye smiled.

“Of course. I forget how long the social season is.”

“And to think, a few months ago, I didn’t even know the first steps to a waltz.”

“And now, no one would ever know that you weren’t born into this life. I hope you never have cause to regret coming here.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Well, so much has happened, and…” As the song wound down, Prince Liam’s hands lingered on Skye’s waist, his eyes searching hers. “I need to talk to you.”

“Is something wrong?”

Olivia cleared her throat behind them. “Prince Liam, may I be so bold as to cut in?”

“Oh, of course.”

“We’ll… talk later?” Skye asked him as he stepped towards Olivia.

“Yes.” He assured her, a small smile on his lips to reassure her.

As Olivia and Liam coasted away, Skye found her way off the dance floor and spotted a familiar face. Drake was wearing a suit. A gray, tailored three-piece suit with a white shirt and black tie. It was simple and it suited him. He looked very handsome.

“Skye.” He gasped when he saw her.

“Drake. I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.”

“Liam insisted. I guess I should congratulate you.” His face went stony.

“Oh?”

“You look exactly like one of them. I guess you _are_ one of them, now. This time tomorrow, you might be the future queen. And then our lives are going to go in very different directions.”

“Drake, if I’m chosen to be the Prince’s bride, I’ll still be me.”

“Looking at you now… It’s hard to believe that.” He looked her up and down. “This place has a way of changing people… and some of us liked the girl you used to be. You know that, right?”

She wasn’t quite sure where this was coming from. Hadn’t they just the night before been playing Truth or Dare with their friends? They’d been having a good time playing a commoner game. Did he think she’d somehow changed overnight? Or that an engagement could turn her into a Stepford courtier?

“I promise, I’m still the same Skye. You know, the one that played _Truth or Dare_ with you and our friends last night." She groused, shaking her head. "If I get too cocky, just remind me that the first time we met, I was taking out the garbage and waiting tables.”

“Feels like so long ago, now. Can’t believe it’s only been a few months.”

“Yeah. But after everything that’s happened, it feels more like once upon a time…”

“Spare me, Montgomery. Fairy tales are for kids.”

“I suppose you’re right. Life here isn’t all sparkles and fairy godmothers.”

“I’m glad you’re seeing it for what it is.”

“It’s nice to get a chance to talk to you tonight.”

“Skye, I…” Drake looked pained.

“What is it?”

“There you guys are!” Hana called.

“Whoa, Drake dressed up.” Maxwell grinned as they approached.

Skye was quickly distracted by the smell of something delicious as servers brought out trays of food.

“Mmm! Ready to hit the hors d’oeuvres table?” Maxwell licked his lips.

“I’d love to.” Hana agreed.

“Great, more fancy finger food.” Drake lamented.

“It’ll be fun! Come on!” Hana smiled.

The three of them dragged Drake towards the hors d’oeuvres table. It took coaxing but they all got appetizers to try, chatting as they ate.

“I’m going to miss you three.” Hana’s face fell.

“Miss us?” Maxwell asked, confused.

“Lady Skye already knows this, but… tonight’s my last night at court. My parents have officially called me home. I must depart tomorrow morning.”

“That sucks!” Maxwell frowned.

“I’m really sorry to see you go, Hana.” Drake’s stony expression cracked into sadness.

“Thanks, Drake.”

“But hey… if this is your last night here, then you’ve got nothing left to lose!” Maxwell tried to cheer her up.

“Except my dignity.”

“Dignity is overrated.” Maxwell smiled.

“Maxwell…” Hana gaped.

“I’m just saying… you know how people are always saying ‘party like there’s no tomorrow’? Well, for you, there really is no tomorrow. So we should really _PARTY!_ ”

“I don’t know…” Hana hesitated.

“Come on. There must be a few things that you’ve been dying to do since you came here.” Maxwell prodded.

“Well… There are a few things I never checked off my list… Okay! What should we do first?”

“Tonight should be about what _you_ want to do.” Skye told her. “Let’s make some memories.”

“It’d be nice to have a special moment with each of you.”

~~~

“Okay… one more thing to do.” Hana smiled.

They’d done shots of Drake’s break-in-case-of-emergency whiskey—after prompting because he hadn’t wanted to share his private stock. Afterward, Hana and Maxwell had a dance-off that left Skye feeling like the winner for getting to witness the incredible talents of her friends. She was still waiting to find something Hana wasn’t good at…

“Now I really want to know what we’re doing…” Skye smiled and followed.

“Something I should’ve done from day one.” Hana weaved through dancing couples and found Olivia.

“Ladies Skye and Hana. I’m surprised you both dared to come speak with me.” Olivia sneered.

“Olivia, I’ve been nothing but nice to you since we met, and all you’ve done is say mean, cruel things to me. And you know what? It really hurts to be treated like that.”

“Aww, Lady Hana, isn’t this interesting? Did Skye tell you to say that? I know you’re not bold enough to come up with it on your own.”

“This is _my_ opinion.” Hana said fiercely. “You know, I don’t know why you think you have to be so vicious, but you don’t. And I’m not here to scream at you or hurl insults. I just had to tell you how you’ve made me feel.”

“Ugh, honestly, I think you—”

“Good night, Lady Olivia.” Hana interrupted. “It turns out I don’t care what you think. Come on, Lady Skye, I think the desserts table has just been opened.”

“But I—”

Skye and Hana turned and walked away, leaving Olivia gaping.

“Good riddance.” Hana growled. “I grew up around girls like her. Privileged, entitled, and deluded by their own ambitions. Saying that to her was kind of like telling off every pampered brat I’ve known. It felt as amazing as I had hoped.”

When they reached the dessert table, Hana grabbed a plate and began to load it with mini petit fours.

“Are you really still hungry?” Skye asked in surprise.

“I won’t be able to indulge like this again for some time. I might as well take the opportunity. The caramel apple tarts look great! I’ll help myself if you don’t…”

Together, they gathered a plateful of cakes, tarts, and other sweet delicacies.

“How much is too much, do you think?” Hana asked.

Skye examined their heaping tower with a critical eye. “I don’t know, but this looks pretty good… Better see if we can get away with it…”

They absconded with their desserts, laughing as they found a private bench in the hallway to enjoy them. Afterward, they both sat back in contentment.

“That was perfect. I’m glad we did that.” Hana sighed.

“Me too.”

“Of course… I suppose that means we’re running out of time tonight, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are.”

“Skye, if this was your last night and you could do anything, what would you do?”

“I’d spend time with my friends. Like what you did.”

“Yeah… I guess I spent my last day well.” She rested her empty plate on the bench and stood. “We should get you back. You really should be seen in the ballroom socializing before the Coronation truly starts…”

“I suppose so…” Skye stood.

“But I wanted to thank you for tonight, for everything… Our time these past few months really meant a lot.”

“Hana…”

“Alright, that’s all… come on!” They headed back into the ballroom. “And now… I suppose I should let Prince Liam know that I’ll be leaving.” Hana hugged Skye tightly. “But I’ll see you later tonight, my dear.”

~~~

“Can we talk?” She asked as she reached the outdoor bar near the gardens.

Drake sighed and gestured to the empty seat beside him. “Go ahead. You know I’m always willing to talk to you.” He looked back at the empty bar. “What’s a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?”

“Well, lucky for you, my cousin was a bartender and she taught me how to mix a mean drink.” Skye slid behind the bar and picked up a cocktail shaker.

“You’re gonna make me a drink?”

“The best you’ve ever had. Now let’s get started.” She turned towards the racks of alcohol and examined her options. “First, we need something sweet. Peach liqueur. You could use something to sweeten you up.” She smirked over her shoulder at him.

“This is going to be interesting.” Drake shook his head.

“Next, something down-to-earth. Orange juice.” She splashed the juice into the shaker and returned it to the cooler.

“Alright…”

“And then we top it off with…” She eyed the champagne but grabbed the whiskey and poured a double shot.

“Now you’re talking. You know, you could’ve just poured me whiskey on the rocks and I would’ve been a happy man.”

“And where would the fun be in that?” Skye asked as she shook the drink. “Now, are you ready for the final result?”

“Never been more ready.”

She poured it into a glass and slid it towards him. He took a tentative sip.

“Well?”

“I could get used to this.” He smirked.

Skye poured herself the rest and took the seat next to Drake.

“Done playing bartender?”

“Last customer didn’t even leave a tip!”

“Sorry.” He pat his pockets. “Must’ve left my wallet in my other fancy jacket.”

“Speaking of which, you look handsome.”

“I mean, I know I’m no Prince Liam…” Drake suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“You clean up good, Drake.”

“Thanks.”

“And here I thought you said you’d only dress up if there was someone you wanted to impress.”

“Yeah, well… I guess maybe I found someone worth impressing.” He glanced at her.

“Drake…”

“If only for tonight.” He looked away and took another sip. “Anyway, I’m glad we were able to have a few minutes out here together. Thanks for the drink, Montgomery.”

“Hey, you’re always calling me by my last name… and I don’t even know yours.” She realized.

“And you consider us to be friends.” He shook his head at her.

“I do. So tell me.”

“What is it with you and prying into my life? Can’t you let a man keep a few walls up?”

“I think we’re a little bit beyond these games by now. Come on, tell me.”

“If you must know… it’s Walker.”

“Walker, huh? I guess I’d better start calling you Walker.”

“Oh, no…” Drake protested.

“What’s wrong, Walker? Turnabout’s fair play!”

“Calling you by your last name is _my_ thing.”

“Too bad, Walker.”

“Fine, I guess I can start calling you Skye.”

Skye gasped in horror. “It just sounds weird now to hear you say that!”

“See?”

“Okay, okay. Drake it is.”

He took a long sip of his drink.

“I wanted to ask… it seemed like you were about to say something earlier?”

“I was going to say that I was wrong. No matter what happens tonight… Crown or no crown, engaged or… not. You’re still _yo_ _u_.”

“Weren’t you just telling me how I’m one of _them_ now?”

“I was being an idiot.” His shoulders slumped. “I shouldn’t have said that. I knew it as soon as the words were out of my mouth. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Drake… is that as close as you come to an apology?”

“You don’t let me get away with anything, do you?” He shook his head. “Lady Skye Montgomery, I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s just… in that moment, when I saw you at the ball… You reminded me of Savannah. How she was the last night we went out with the nobles, at that party. She was so happy in her fancy gown, with her hair all done up. So hopeful. She lit up the entire room. She really believed she’d made it. That she was one of them. And I still don’t know what happened to her, what made her leave.

“But it was bad. It was something that broke her.” His expression turned fierce. “I’ll never forget how devastated she looked the day before she disappeared. She looked… hopeless. Like she’d given up. And when I looked at you tonight… I couldn’t stop myself from imagining the same thing happening to you. This place seems shiny and wonderful, but the truth is, it breaks people, Montgomery. I don’t ever want to see you broken.”

“Drake...I’m not Savannah.”

“Believe me, I know that. You’re stronger than she ever was. If anyone can survive this place… it’s you. Hell, Montgomery. My life would’ve been so much easier if I could’ve just hated you. I—” He sighed and looked down.

“What were you thinking just now?”

“I was thinking… if this is the last time I’m going to be alone with you before you’re an engaged woman…” He locked eyes with her. “I’d be a damned fool not to kiss you.”

“Drake…” Skye shook her head.

“You’re right. Of Course.” He looked distraught. “Hell. I’m sorry, Montgomery. It seems like I can’t stop saying stupid things when you’re around.”

Just then, the door to the palace burst open and a group of party-goers came out and began to head for the bar.

“Looks like the party found us.” Drake’s voice and expression were stony once more.

“It’s not really a night where you can get any privacy, is it?”

“You’d better head back inside.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be out here until… it’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!  
> I love kudos and comments, should you feel so inclined!


	25. More Questions Than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye receives a mysterious note as the evening continues.

> **Lady Skye,**
> 
> **The Prince will never be yours, and you will never be queen. Leave court now.**

Skye stared at the letter for a moment, stunned.

“Compose yourself, Lady Skye. We’re in public.” Bertrand reminded her.

“Of course.” Skye forced her expression into a the cool court mask she’d started to perfect. They were in the ballroom, surrounded by the court.

“Are you okay?” Maxwell asked. “What does it say?”

She held out the letter and both brothers read it. This was clearly not what they had expected when they handed her the ‘urgent’ letter to read.

“Sounds like someone wants me out of the way.” Skye said, her angry tone belying her calm face.

“How dare anyone send a letter like this to a member of our house!” Bertrand scowled.

“It’s probably someone plotting against me. I wonder what this person has planned.”

“Whatever it is, I don’t intend to let them win.” Bertrand growled. “I’m going to get to the bottom of this.”

“There is one other thing… Olivia confronted me earlier today. She thought _I’d_ written a threatening note to _her_.”

“Most interesting. You, Olivia, and Lady Madeleine _would_ be seen as the three favorites in contention for the crown. If someone’s targeting the three most likely suitors to win, then Madeleine may have also been given a note.” Bertrand mused.

“And if she didn’t it might mean she’s the one messing with you and Olivia.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. It could simply mean that whoever is behind it wants Madeleine to win.”

“Yeah, and no one wants that more than Madeleine herself.” Maxwell growled.

Bertrand plucked the letter out of Maxwell’s hands using a handkerchief, then returned it to his brother. “Maxwell, put this somewhere secure. If you two haven’t already wiped away any traces, we may be able to get a fingerprint off it later.”

“Got it. Be right back.” Maxwell rushed off with the letter.

“For now, Skye, you must continue on as though nothing has happened.” Bertrand instructed.

“You think that's best?”

“It could be that distracting you from the ball is exactly what the culprit desires. I suspect this is nothing more than a childish prank, but _I’ll_ investigate it. You stay focused on tonight and the Prince.”

As Bertrand turned to leave, Skye stopped him.

“Bertrand, wait.” He turned to look at her. “Earlier you said ‘no one does this to a member of our house’…”

“And I stand by that.”

“Well, it’s just…” Skye chewed at her lip for a moment before catching herself. “After tonight, if the Prince does choose me, I doubt we’ll get moments like this again. There’s something I always wanted to know. Why are you always so angry at Maxwell?”

She half-expected Bertrand to dismiss her, but he didn’t.

“He lacks discipline and responsibility. As a Beaumont, he should know better but he refuses to behave. If he corrected his behavior there’d be no cause for my ire.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t thrown him out on the street.”

“Do I look like the type of person to disown my _brother?_ ” Bertrand looked furious at the thought.

“Kinda…”

“He’s a nuisance, but the only thing worse than financial ruin is familial ruin. What’s the point of restoring House Beaumont if I cast our family out in the process? Besides, Maxwell wouldn’t last a fortnight without me.”

She and Bertrand had butted heads plenty over the past few months. But just then, she loved him a little. No matter what he thought of Maxwell’s life or choices, he wouldn’t abandon him.

“He’s a good guy, you know. And all grown up. He can take care of himself better than you think.”

“Perhaps. But he’ll always be my little brother. So in a way, I don’t think I’ll ever feel like I can stop looking out for him.”

“Aww, that’s… actually touching.”

“Yes, well, don’t tell him that.” Bertrand rolled his eyes. “Now, are we done with the questions?”

“Well, one more. Bertrand… what if something bad happens to me?”

“You’re a member of House Beaumont now. I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to you. Besides, you’re only steps away from being the Queen of Cordonia. And once you have that title and Prince Liam protecting you, you’ll be beyond anyone’s reach. If you _do_ manage to pull this off, I’m actually looking forward to seeing how you’ll do as queen.”

“Bertrand… I hope I don’t disappoint you as royalty.”

“As queen, my disappointment will be the least of your worries.”

“I still value your opinion.”

“Well then, as long as you’re willing to help out your sponsor every now and then, you’ll stave off the worst of my disappointment.”

“I’ll be there for you when I can.”

“House Beaumont will be in your debt. Well, I’m off to ask around and see if I can discern anything about this idiotic letter. You go socialize and win us a prince.”

“I’m on it.”

“Just… remember that you’ve managed to make it this far. Most nobles were saying you wouldn’t last the first week. You’ve proven them wrong so far. What’s a little more?” He bowed to Skye and headed off into the crowd.

_Did Bertrand and I just have a moment?_

~~~

Skye looked over at Maxwell as they stood on the middle landing of the grand staircase, still in view of the ballroom. He’d immediately known she needed a break when he found her following the letter. Maxwell had taken her hand and pulled her from the ballroom for a breather. To say she was grateful, was an understatement.

“That’s where the magic will happen.” Maxwell said, noticing her eyes had landed on the platform where the Coronation would take place. “It’s amazing to think of how far you’ve come.”

“Who’d have thought I would be standing here on the eve of potentially being selected as Cordonia’s future queen?”

“I did! You gotta believe in the person you’re sponsoring.”

“Of course. You called it.” Skye smiled. “And Sam. You and Sam have never once doubted me. I don’t know if I could have made it this far without your support.”

“Great minds think alike!” He grinned.

“You two would get along too well.”

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“I’m not sure yet.” She admitted, laughing. “You and Sam are definitely never allowed to plan a party together.”

They both laughed.

“You look like a natural at court now. You’ll manage fine without us. Not that I was ever very much help. I wish we could’ve showered you with gifts and dresses and jewelry. One of the wealthier houses could’ve. You would’ve deserved it.”

“Maxwell, I’m not some spoiled noble who can’t take care of herself.”

“That’s true. You’re a lot tougher than we expected. You’ve always impressed me. I think you’ve even impressed Bertrand too. It’s strange to think that soon you’ll be queen, and Bertrand and I will go back to being Duke Ramsford and his handsome brother.”

“Will you two be okay? Your finances weren’t looking great, and that was before the social season.”

“With our number one winning lady as queen, we’ll be fine. Every house will be clamoring to pay their respects to us, not to mention the sweet business deals that’ll come with it. The Beaumont name will be restored to its former glory. Bertrand can take a breather. Hell, maybe even a _vacation_.”

“Hmm… I’ll have to pay a royal visit.”

“We can’t have a true Beaumont Bash unless all the Beaumonts are there. That includes you.” Maxwell laughed before fading into a sigh. He scanned over the dancers swaying across the ballroom.

“Hey, if there was something wrong, you’d tell me, right?”

“Of course. I trust you.”

“Maxwell… I know something is wrong with House Beaumont. The finances, Bertrand berating you for missing money… Things don’t add up.”

Maxwell was uncharacteristically silent.

“You know you can trust me.”

“Some secrets aren’t mine to tell… let’s leave it at that.”

“It just seems like there are a lot of secrets in House Beaumont.”

“Yeah… I guess I can see how it’d seem that way. Bertrand’s been through a lot.”

“And you?”

“I guess I’ve been through it too, but Bertrand takes this stuff a lot harder than I do. After we lost our mom, my dad wasn’t exactly the talk-about-your-feelings kind of guy.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your mom.”

“It was a long time ago. I just think we all kind of tried to deal in our own ways. And Bertrand’s was to shut everyone out. It’s been really nice having a lady in House Beaumont again. I think you’ve actually gotten Bertrand to open up a little.”

“This is Bertrand opening up?”

Maxwell chuckled. “You can imagine what he’s like normally…”

“I shudder to think.”

“I’ll really miss having you as part of our house, y’know? When you’re queen, I won’t be there to wake you up every morning. No more dragging you around to put on dresses. No more limo rides with Bertrand’s judging stare.” Sadness filled his voice.

Skye laughed. “I’ll miss you.”

“We’re all going to miss you. Even Bertrand.”

“Really?”

“As much as he possibly can without straining himself.” Maxwell laughed and rubbed the stair banisters. “Before the announcement, these railings happen to look perfect for sliding…”

“Let’s do it! We need to time it so we reach the bottom at the same time!”

“And then we strike a pose!”

“Let’s do it.” Skye got into position.

“On three! One… Two… _Three!_ ”

They slid down the railings together, cheering as they went. They reached the bottom and leapt off together to strike a pose.

“We look so badass right now.”

“This room doesn’t know what hit them.” Skye agreed.

“If only we’d had sunglasses, this place wouldn’t have been able to take how awesome we are…” Maxwell smiled and then sighed. “It’s been fun, Skye. A lot more fun than I expected. Thanks, for that.”

He held out his fist. Skye ignored his fist and threw her arms around him in a big, warm hug. He returned it heartily.

“Aww, we’re like besties.” Maxwell chuckled.

“That’s because we _are_ besties, silly.”

Maxwell looked back at the ballroom, smiling.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Ask me anything.”

“Are we still going to be friends if I’m not declared queen? I mean, I know I’m only really here as the suitor for House Beaumont… And one way or another, that’s about to end.”

“And so you’re wondering if we just kick you to the curb if you’re not crowned tonight?”

“Kind of…” She admitted.

“Of course not! You’re one of my best friends, Skye. Maybe my best friend, actually, now that I think about it.”

“Maxwell..”

“Anyway, what I mean is, of course Bertrand and I really, really, really hope you become queen. I mean, I think Bertrand might murder me if you don’t… But as far as I’m concerned, win or lose, you’re still part of House Beaumont. And I’d never just kick you out of our lives.”

Maxwell leaned back against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair, looking away from Skye. She once again had the feeling he wasn’t telling her something.

“Well. It’s getting late. I hope this made you feel better.”

“Worked like a charm.” She smiled at him.

~~~

“So what makes you so great?” Asked a man Sam had never seen before.

The group of musicians Sam had gathered all stood inside the Blind Tiger for their first practice. This asshole stood off to the left, arms crossed over his chest and wearing an expression that matched his high and mighty attitude.

“Excuse me?” Sam focused on him.

“Why are you in charge of all of this?” He waved a hand at the group and the stage. “You’re not a musician, you don’t attend Juilliard, and you have no reputation beyond being a royal pain in the ass.”

“Wait a minute.” Sam held her hands up. “When did I get upgraded to _royal_ pain in the ass?” She looked around at the others. “Anyone know? I’m genuinely curious.”

“This is what I mean. Why are you even here?” He stepped towards her, standing about the same height, and average in build. “You’ve given us a stage, let us—the real performers—take it from here.”

“Scott, what the hell?” Daniel asked. “Sam’s the whole reason we have a stage and—”

“That doesn’t mean she needs to be up there with us. What if she makes us look bad?” He looked back at Sam. “Unlike her, the rest of us _need_ this. The rest of us live and breathe music.”

“Do you want me to, like, audition or something?” She bounced up and down and waved her hands excitedly, adopting a Valley Girl accent. “Do I, like, get to join the band if I, like, do okay?”

“Yes.”

“Scott!” Daniel hissed.

“I mean it.” He said, still looking at Sam in challenge—waiting for her to back down.

_Silly Scottie, I don’t back down._

“Okay then.” Sam shrugged and gave him a sickly sweet smile. She hopped up the steps onto the stage. “Let’s start with ‘Bad Romance’.”

Scott shook his head and crossed his arms once more as several musicians joined her on stage, grabbing instruments and getting into place.

“Oh, Scott?” Sam pulled the mic off the stand. “Catch.”

Scott fumbled with catching the mic she tossed at him, the feedback in the speakers causing them to wince. He looked down at the mic in his hands and then back up at her confused.

Sam looked back at the band and they all nodded. The drummer counted off and then a rock rendition of Lady Gaga’s ‘Bad Romance’ began. Sam’s foot bounced with the beat and when it came time, she sang.

She kept her eyes on Scott, watching them go wide when he realized she could belt it out over the sound of the band—and keep pitch as she did. She watched Daniel’s amused smirk as he stood beside Scott. Daniel had never heard her sing before, he’d been going solely off the faith Skye had in her talents. He didn’t look disappointed.

Musical theater didn’t usually get mics, you sang over the band or you weren’t heard. Sam was always damn good at being heard. She had gotten her mother’s pipes. Her voice was lower, her tessitura was in alto range, but she wasn’t an alto.

She couldn’t hit the lows of a proper alto or the highs of a true soprano, but being a mezzo soprano meant she had a good range into both. Sam’s voice naturally had a rasp to it, a hint of gravel that she could play up or down as the music called for. With this rock rendition, she let the grit fill her voice and she didn’t hold back her emotion, but fueled it into the music instead. She was angry at Scott’s challenge, worried about Skye’s royal proposal, and was pretty sure she was PMSing to top it all off. As the music came to a close, she sang the final words with both middle fingers aimed at Scott.

“So, like, how did I do?” Sam asked with a vicious smirk.

~~~

Maxwell took Skye’s hand and placed it on his arm, leading her back into the ballroom. Upon returning to the ballroom, a roguishly handsome man with fair skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes approached them. He wore a black tux with an ivory vest and bow tie. and a blue sash across his chest.

“Hello, My Lady, Lord Maxwell.” He smiled.

“Leo!” Maxwell pulled him into a brief hug. “Where have you been?”

“Oh, you know how it is. One moment, you’re off wandering Grecian ruins, then you end up on a cruise in the Mediterranean… but that’s a story for another time.” Skye wondered if she’d imagined the hint of pain to his smile as he said it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you… uh, Your Grace?” Skye guessed at his title.

“Please, just Leo.”

“Leo… why no title? Everyone here has a title. Even Drake is Lord Grumps-a-lot.”

“Ah, yes. It sounds like Drake hasn’t changed at all. I gave up all my titles when I abdicated.”

“Abdicated? That must mean, you’re…”

“Leo’s the former Crown Prince of Cordonia, and half-brother to our beloved Prince Liam.” Maxwell clarified.

“I’m surprised you didn’t lead with that.”

“It’s better if people don’t know. I want others to care about my former title as much as I do, which is not at all.” He grinned. “Besides, Leo’s a perfectly fine title. It suits me.”

“So why did you abdicate?” Skye asked, curiously.

“It’s a bit of a story, but we can summarize it by saying that I didn’t want the responsibilities of being a king.”

“Imagine a less handsome version of me as the Crown Prince.” Maxwell smiled.

“Less handsome, huh?” Leo leveled Maxwell with a look.

“Equally handsome?” Maxwell shrugged.

Madeleine walked up and joined their circle. “Leo… darling. How fortunate you found the time to join us.”

“Madeleine… You know I wouldn’t miss my brother’s Coronation.”

“I’m glad there remain a few sentiments that’ll make you return to court. Your brother will be elated to know you’re watching him choose Cordonia’s future queen.”

“I heard you’re one of the potential brides again.”

“Cordonia has lovingly granted me another chance to be her queen.”

Maxwell nudged Skye and whispered, “Hey! This could be your chance to see if Madeleine got a note. I mean, she might not tell you, but you could ask?”

During a lull in Leo and Madeleine’s conversation, Skye interrupted. “Hey, Madeleine, have you received any correspondence tonight?”

“Correspondence? No. I’ve had quite enough on my hands with the ball. I’m afraid I haven’t had time for any letters tonight. Now, it was a pleasure seeing you three, but you’ll have to excuse me.”

“Of course.” Leo nodded.

“Take care.” Madeleine made her way past Leo and into the crowd.

“What was that all about?” Leo eyed Skye.

“It’s nothing. Just trying to get to the bottom of a mystery.” Maxwell shrugged.

“This court never lacked for mysteries.” Leo shook his head.

“It seemed like there weren’t any hard feelings between you and Madeleine.” Maxwell noted.

“Trust Madeleine to handle everything gracefully, even running into her former fiance.”

“So, Leo… what’s your relationship with Liam like?” Skye asked curiously.

“Oh, exactly what you might expect.” Leo smiled. “Liam was always the golden child, though. I’m the roguish misfit brother.”

“Was that hard on you?”

“Nah. I’ve always known where I stand. If anything, I’ve always just wanted to make sure that Liam remembers to take care of himself and not just Cordonia. He can be a little too selfless, sometimes. He’s the well-behaved one. “

“Yeah, he’s never really let loose at a party before.” Maxwell agreed.

Leo smiled warmly at Skye. “From what I’ve heard, Lady Skye’s been good for him in that regard.”

“Liam never lets things go too far.” She said.

“It’s true. The difference between me and him is that he comes back for his morning duties. Try ditching your security detail and disappearing from court for _weeks_ at a time.”

“Wow… how did you manage that? A prince sneaking away for a week sounds a little far-fetched.”

“If you find Bastien, he has some good stories to share about hunting me down.” Leo’s grin turned crooked with pride. “The time he scaled a dormant volcano is particularly good.”

“He… what?” Skye stared at him in disbelief.

“Let’s just say that I really put him through his paces. I’m sure his assignment to Liam has been a walk in the park for him. In truth, I couldn’t have asked for a better brother. It’s fitting he’s the one to take over the throne. I would’ve been downright irresponsible, and quite frankly, it’s better for everyone this way. Cordonia will be well-served by him.”

The affection Leo had for his younger brother was clear.

“We’re lucky to have him.” Skye smiled.

“And hopefully he’s lucky enough to have you.”

“How kind of you to say.” Skye blushed a little.

“I can see what he sees in you.”

“Well… thank you.”

“No, thank _you…_ for being there for my brother when I wasn’t.” Leo said sincerely.

“Leo!” Liam called as he joined them. “What are you telling Lady Skye about me now? Nothing too embarrassing I hope…”

“Good things only, brother. Truthfully, there’s nothing else to tell.”

Leo clapped Liam on the back and pulled him into an embrace. Skye could really see the resemblance now. The pieces of Constantine in both of them. They were both taller than their father. Leo was a little shorter than his brother—about the same height as Maxwell—and broader through the shoulders, his hair light brown to Liam’s sandy blond. But their smiles were practically mirrors, and they had the same stormy blue eyes.

“It’s been far too long.” Liam told Leo.

“If I could see _you_ without all of _this…_ ” Leo gestured to the ballroom and nobles. “Trust me, I’d be home a lot more often, little brother.”

“Just know that you’re more than welcome any time you’d like to drop in.”

“You always know how to make me feel at home. But, as happy as I am to see you, now that you’ve gotten a rare moment to yourself, I want to make sure you’re putting your time to its best use.”

“Huh? What’s that mean?” Maxwell asked.

“It means that you and I should go investigate the appetizers, Maxwell.” Leo said casually.

“Oh, I already ate.” Maxwell assured him.

“I mean, we should _go_ investigate the appetizers. As in, and leave these two with _some time alone…_ ” Leo said more bluntly.

“Ooh! Right. Well, I can always eat more!” Maxwell agreed.

“Perfect. Lady Skye, it was my profound pleasure to meet you. Liam…”

“Love you too, big brother.” Liam grinned.

Leo clapped Liam on the shoulder and then walked off with Maxwell. Liam turned to Skye, smiling.

“And so, Lady Skye, we find ourselves alone together.” He lowered his voice so only she could hear him.

“So it would seem.” She agreed.

“I’m sorry I had to cut our conversation short earlier.”

“It’s a busy night for you, I’m sure.”

“And yet, the only person I’ve been thinking about all night is you.”

Her heart began to race. “Liam… you wanted to talk?”

“I want to be alone with you... There are things I need to tell you, but it’s more than that.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I want to do more than talk. The truth is, Lady Skye, I’m done waiting… I want you.” The heat from his gaze could have burned her.

“Liam…”

“If you feel the same way, that is. I’ll slip outside, and you can meet me in the middle of the hedge maze, if you can.”

“How can I say no to that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies!
> 
> Kudos are tasty if you should feel so inclined as to hit that button!


	26. Happily Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night comes to an end, who will the Prince choose as his bride?

“Liam… what are you saying?”

Skye couldn’t help thinking that now was _not_ the time for assumptions… though she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

“I’ve wanted to say this for a while now. I never expected to feel this way about anyone. I never expected to meet anyone like you. These past weeks have been torture… wanting desperately to spend time with you, but being held back by this damned process. Wanting so badly to hold you… to tell you that it was always you in my heart.

“You’re the brightest spot in my world. When I’m near you, I can’t help smiling, laughing… you’re the funniest, sweetest, most daring person that I know. And every time I see you, I find myself thinking how lucky, how incredibly lucky I am, that I’m the one you’re spending your time with. Ever since my brother abdicated, I was worried about finding a woman who could be worthy of being the Queen of Cordonia. But since I’ve met you, I worry about being worthy of _you._

“Skye Montgomery, you’re incredible in every sense of the word. And I don’t want to spend another minute without you knowing exactly how I feel. I’ve never said this to anyone before, but I know it’s more true than my own name. Which is all to say…

“Skye…I love you.”

“Liam…I love you, too.” She smiled and felt like her heart would burst.

“I’m so relieved to hear you say that. Skye, your happiness is everything to me.” His radiant smile matched hers.

“Then kiss me.”

He held her gaze as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“Oh?” He smirked. “Is this better?”

He turned her hand ever so slowly to press a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist. The way his eyes rolled up to meet hers as his lips were on her skin made her think of his mouth somewhere...more intimate.

“It’s _closer…_ ”

“Come here.” He commanded.

He gently tugged on her arm, pulling her into his embrace. He leaned down and she met him in a tender kiss. He murmured her name as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. He kissed her again and again, one hand gliding up her back to fist in her dark curls. She pressed herself against him. She was hot and hungry from his mouth and the fist in her hair. She wanted _more_.

“Let’s keep going.” She breathed between kisses.

“You want…?”

“Don’t you?”

“ _Yes._ God, yes.” He groaned and claimed her mouth once more.

Skye’s hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders, shoving off his jacket. He had too many layers, but each one disappeared in between searing kisses. The bow tie. The royal crest. The sash. The vest. Her fingers fumbled as she tried to unbutton his shirt, distracted as he sucked gently at her earlobe. He dragged his teeth over the skin of her neck, her eyes fluttering closed. As soon as the last button cleared, she shoved the shirt off him hard enough to make the seams protest.

His hands slid up her back and located the zipper, slowly pulling it down as his mouth traced the curve of her neck and shoulder. He gently tugged the dress down, his mouth following the line of skin being revealed. When it fell below her breasts, he knelt and took a dark nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard before releasing it, drawing a soft whimper from her. He turned to the other breast and gave it the same attention, sucking a little harder this time and drawing a low moan from her.

Skye’s hands slid along his scalp before gripping his hair and pulling him to his feet for a bruising kiss. He rumbled assent deep in his throat, and his hands continued to push the dress off her hips. Soon the dress was a puddle of crinolines and satin around her feet.

When he stepped back to look at her, she wore a red, lacy thong. And nothing else. She was breathtaking. Hourglass curves, full breasts, and thick, muscular legs.

“Skye…” His mouth went dry. “You’re so beautiful…”

She crossed the distance between them. She ran her hands down his muscular chest and over the ridges of his abs, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his slacks. He trailed his thumbs over her cheeks as she unfastened his slacks. When she slid her hand inside to palm his erection, he groaned approval.

He reached into a trouser pocket and drew out a condom. “It felt presumptuous but…”

She kissed the hint of embarrassment off his face. “It’s called being prepared. But we don’t… have to… I’m on birth control.”

Liam swallowed hard and brushed his fingers across her cheek. He was meticulous about protection. He’d never gone bare before, but this was Skye. He trusted her and he was going to _marry_ her.

“If you’re certain…?” His stormy blue gaze met hers.

She nodded. “If you are.”

He nodded and kissed her as he helped her divest him of his remaining clothing. Now it was her turn to step back for a moment and appreciate him. And there was a lot to appreciate. He had the body of a Greek god, firm muscles from head to toe. The trail of hair from his belly button leading downward was burnished gold in color, barely brown. Skye couldn’t help thinking that the man’s sheer beauty needed to be immortalized in marble or granite.

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” Skye smirked and dragged her panties off her hips.

As he dragged her flush against him and claimed her mouth, she felt the world fall away.

What coronation? What palace? Nothing mattered but the two of them and this moment.

Skye slid down to lay on the grass, pulling Liam to join her. He went on hands and knees, staring down at her hungrily.

“I’ve thought a lot about this moment…” Liam admitted as he leaned down.

“So have I. Dreaming about it really.”

“Any thoughts? Fast and hard? Slow and sweet?” He kissed along her jaw.

“I want _you_. Whatever that looks like.”

“You have me.” He breathed against her neck.

He bit down on the curve of her shoulder and she moaned, her fingers clenching on his shoulders. He moved down her body with reverence, like he had come to worship her. She whimpered as he kissed along her rib cage, nipped at her waist, and dragged his teeth along the front of her hip bones. He came to a stop between her thighs and slid his tongue over her. She arched into the pleasure as he continued, tangling her fingers in his hair. He moaned low in his throat as he tasted her, and his tongue did wonderful, wicked things to her.

_Holy silver tongue, Batman!_

“That feels…” She gasped.

“Good?” His voice rumbled against her flesh.

“ _Amazing._ ” She moaned. When she dragged him above her, she was all too aware of the proud grin he wore. “But that’s not what I want.”

“I love you… And I want you...” He breathed as he lined up their bodies.

“Then take me…”

They moaned in tandem as he sank into her. He was long and thick, and he filled her like they’d been made for each other. He supported himself on one elbow above her. He gently cupped her face as he began to slowly move.

“Skye…” He pulled her into a deep kiss.

He rocked his hips into hers and she wrapped her legs around him. The muscles of her legs worked to help draw him harder against her. Soon they fell into an effortless rhythm, moving in perfect sync. He couldn’t seem to get enough of touching her, letting his free hand roam. He ran it over her body, delighting in how she varied from soft curves to firm muscle. When he tilted her head and then bit down on the curve of her shoulder again, she moaned his name loudly.

As the pleasure overwhelmed her, she raked her nails down his back, leaving angry, red lines. She was lost to a sea of sensations as he moaned against her throat and began to pound harder into her. She planted her feet in the grass and used the leverage to raise her hips, changing the angle enough to have them both moaning wordlessly. He slid his free hand down to cup her ass, helping her hold that angle. It wasn’t long before the movement of his hips grew erratic.

“Skye…”

“I-I’m…”

It didn’t take long for the orgasm to crash over her, bringing on Liam’s.

They were both blissed out and re-learning how to breathe, bodies still entwined. Liam peppered sweet kisses over her face and neck. He pressed his lips to hers and slid off her, laying on his side on the grass. He pulled her close and held her tightly.

“I wish we could stay here all night.” Liam sighed after a few minutes.

“No. We should go in.” Skye smiled at him as they got to their feet. “It’s a big night for you. For both of us now.”

They had matching grins as they dressed. Skye straightened his sash and crest, and he zipped up her dress. He ran his fingers back through his hair, trying to correct it.

“Hey, how do I look?” She asked him as she finger-combed her dark curls.

“Like a princess...or someone who’s about to be one.”

Skye couldn’t contain the giggle of delight. Between the incredible sex and the impending engagement to the man she loved, she felt downright giddy. She took his arm as he guided them out of the hedge maze. Before they stepped out of its shadows, Liam cupped her head in both hands and pulled her close. He kissed her soundly before letting her go.

“Shall we?” He grinned.

A thought occurred to her and her giddy bubble popped.

“Wait… I received a threatening letter.”

“A threatening letter?”

“It said I should leave court immediately.”

“Do you still have it on you?” Liam’s face hardened.

She shook her head. “Maxwell put it somewhere safe. It could be nothing… but I wanted to let you know.”

“Hmm, that’s troubling.” He caressed her jaw. “I’ll have my men look into it, I promise. But for now, try not to let it worry you. We’ll find out who’s responsible.”

“Ready to go back?” She smiled up at him.

~~~

Skye was practically walking on air as she returned to the palace. When she finally entered the ballroom, she nearly collided with Liam and Olivia in the middle of a conversation.

“I… I have to go.” Olivia told him sadly.

“So soon? But we’re about to start the speeches…” Liam looked surprised.

“You don’t understand.” Olivia told Liam, sorrow written on her face. “I’m withdrawing officially from this social season. I don’t know if you were planning to propose to me… I don’t know if I ever even had half a chance… But it doesn’t matter now. I’m resigning from this. Immediately.”

“But, Olivia… why?” Liam’s concern was obvious.

Liam started to reach out for her when Bastien appeared at his side.

“I hate to interrupt, sir, but it’s time. Your father requests you go to him.”

“It’s okay, Liam… I’m leaving. Right now.”

“But—” Liam tried to protest.

“Just go. Please. You’ll be a wonderful king. I know it.”

As Bastien escorted the concerned Prince away, Olivia turned and shoved Skye aside, tears streaking her cheeks.

“Out of my way!”

“Olivia, are you okay?”

“Like you’d really care.” Olivia’s face crumbled and more tears flowed.

She ran through the door without looking back. Skye didn’t hesitate to follow her out of the palace. She caught up with her near the palace gates.

“What do you want?” Olivia growled, whirling to face her.

“Olivia, I honestly wanted to make sure you’re going to be alright.”

“Oh.” Surprise had her jade green eyes going wide. “That’s… decent of you.”

“You’re not one to give up easily, and I know you wanted this more than anything.”

“Not _this_. Not just being queen, or the crown, or the palace.” Olivia sniffled. “What I wanted was _Liam._ ”

“You really do love him, don’t you?” Skye had suspected since Lythikos.

“More than anyone, more than anything. You know how he is. How can you help but love him?”

“But you’re so different from him.”

“Exactly. I know I’m a terrible person. “Olivia hung her head. “That’s why I know Prince Liam is so… special. He’s not like me. He’s not like most of the people here. Liam cares about everyone. I don’t know how he does it so genuinely. It must be exhausting.”

“If you’re so in love with him, what happened that made you decide to leave?”

Olivia frowned and looked down at a crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

“I’m being blackmailed.” Olivia growled. “Earlier tonight, I got a message warning me to leave the Coronation Ball and withdraw from the Prince’s consideration. I figured it was some dumb prank by you or one of the others, but then they sent _this_ _._ ”

She held up a familiar-looking note...

“It says it’s my last chance to leave before they revealed the truth about my parents.” Olivia spat, her face hard with anger.

“The truth about your parents? I’d heard that they both died in a political assassination.”

“According to the note and the documents it came with, my parents… they… they were traitors.” A sob escaped her as her stony expression crumbled.

Skye reached out and embraced her. She winced… but then Skye felt her soften. Olivia leaned her head on Skye’s shoulder as she sobbed.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through.”

“Don’t even bother trying. I wouldn’t even wish this on _you._ ” Olivia looked down at the papers in her hand and began ripping them to shreds. “Apparently, it was a rebellion they were plotting. An assassination so they could step in and claim the throne. They didn’t die protecting Cordonia or serving the Crown as I’d always been told. They died trying to overthrow the King.

“They died because they wanted more power and were willing to risk everything to get it… even their lives. Never mind that they had a child to think of. I’ll never forgive them for this. Never. I feel so foolish… to not have known the truth for so long.”

“But everyone was told the same story.” Skye reminded her.

“Another thing that I have the King to thank for, I suppose. I don’t know why he did it. Maybe a small mercy for the surviving daughter of a once-great house. Maybe because revealing the plot would’ve been worse for Cordonia’s stability than covering it up. I suppose I’ll never know why they fed me the lie they did… why they let the world go on believing my parents were upstanding nobles. In any case, someone found out.” Olivia finished ripping up the paper and wadded it into a ball. “I didn’t want to believe it, but there was proof along with the instructions to withdraw. And if I didn’t withdraw, every tabloid would run the story by the end of the night. The daughter of traitors would _never_ be allowed to stay in Cordonia, let alone marry the Prince and rule. So now do you see? I had no choice. At least this way I can salvage my family’s reputation. Even if it is a lie…”

“Olivia, we’ve got to figure out who did this!”

”Believe me, Skye, on my list of people to take revenge against, this blackmailer just jumped to the top. And it’s a long list. But I _will_ find out who is responsible. I _am_ a Nevrakis, after all…” Her face fell, leaving her looking lost. “Whatever that means now… I always thought my parents died heroes… You know what, Skye? It’s probably better that I’m leaving. I’ve always known that Prince Liam deserved better than me. I just thought I might still somehow end up with him if I wanted it the most. But…now I hope he chooses you. You’re the queen he deserves.”

“Olivia… that’s very kind of you.”

“I didn’t say it to be nice. I’m not in the habit of idle flattery, certainly not for you, at any rate. I said it because it’s true. I just wanted you to know… in case you ever listened to any of the snide things that I said to you.”

“Olivia…”

“In any case, you’ve got to do this now for both of us. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that you can’t leave Liam in Madeleine’s clutches. So go back in there. I’m counting on you now.” Olivia hesitated, then quickly reached out to squeeze Skye’s hand. “Goodbye, Skye.”

“Goodbye, Olivia.”

Olivia slipped out the gate and into the waiting Rolls Royce. As it was about to pull away, the window rolled down. “And Skye?”

“Yes?”

“Watch your back.” Olivia rolled up the window and the car pulled away.

Skye turned and walked back to the palace. She rubbed her arms against the cool breeze and contemplated what had just happened. Olivia’s note had been so similar to the one Skye had received.

They were blackmailing Olivia. And not with something embarrassing but something that could _ruin_ her. Skye chewed on her lower lip as she entered the ballroom. Anxiety flooded through her, making her stomach churn.

_What d_ _o_ _they have planned for_ _me_ _?_

~~~

The crowd hushed as the King began to talk. Skye glanced around at her friends and hosts. Her stomach was still in knots from her conversation with Olivia. Hana flashed her a smile and Skye returned it, trying to concentrate on the King instead of her anxiety.

“The moment we’ve been waiting for all season has finally arrived. It has been my great honor to serve Cordonia these last few decades. We’ve had turmoil, but Cordonia has pulled together even during our toughest times. I couldn’t be more proud to have been Cordonia’s King. And I only now pass the Crown to Prince Liam because I know he’ll carry on exactly as I have. I couldn’t ask for a better successor.”

“Father…”

“It’s true. I love your brother, but you will be the King that Cordonia needs. Reliable, steady, wise, just. Though you weren’t born to be my successor, it feels as though this outcome was inevitable. Liam, you are every bit the King I always hoped you’d be. Today, I pass the royal signet ring to you. Cordonia is yours, my son.”

As applause erupted, Skye caught Prince Liam’s eye and blew him a kiss. He smiled brightly at her. It made the tension in her ease significantly.

“Thank you all for being here tonight. This is an incredible honor and a responsibility that I don’t take lightly. I only hope that I can serve Cordonia with the distinction that my father did.” Liam bowed to his father and the Queen, who then both embraced him.

“And now the time has come. Your Prince will choose his bride.” The Queen announced.

“First, let us thank you all for spending the social season with us.” The King smiled at the crowd.

“And particularly for all of the young ladies, thank you for your time. I could imagine any of you being a fitting queen for my son.” The Queen looked over the suitors.

Suddenly a royal advisor walked up, whispering to the King and Queen.

“If you’ll excuse us one moment.” The Queen seemed surprised.

The King waved Prince Liam over to them and all three conferred with the advisor. A moment later a phone buzzed. Then another. And another. One by one, people in the crowd checked their devices. Gasps and whispers began.

“Bertrand!” Maxwell looked panicked.

“ _What?_ ”

Maxwell pushed his phone at Bertrand, whose jaw dropped.

“Those _bastards!_ ” Drake growled.

“Drake… what is it?” Skye asked hesitantly.

“That night Tariq thought you walked into his room… Someone got photos of it. You were set up.”

Skye felt like she was going to be sick.

“It’s all over the news!” Hana gasped.

Hana showed her a news story published a few minutes prior. In the leading photo, Tariq reached out for Skye while she was in her underwear. The headline read ‘Prince Humiliated by Unfaithful Suitor!’

“But…” Skye shook her head.

The royal guards appeared. Bastien gently took Skye’s elbow.

“I’m so sorry, Lady Skye, but I’ve been ordered to escort you out… immediately.” He nodded solemnly to the other guards. “Along with the representatives from House Beaumont.”

“This is absurd!” Bertrand hissed as a guard took his arm.

“You can’t do this to Skye!” Maxwell insisted as another guard grabbed him.

The three guards dragged them towards the door.

“Get your hands off her!” Drake struggled, but was stopped by more guards.

“Skye!” Hana cried out, fighting to get past them.

Across the room, Skye could see Prince Liam searching the crowd for her face. “Where is Lady Skye? Skye!”

“Liam!” Skye bellowed, but in the chaos and noise of the room, it was impossible for him to hear her.

“Given the circumstances, I’m sure Lady Skye has withdrawn from consideration.” The Queen told Liam.

“But… I need to speak with her.” Liam insisted angrily.

The Queen pulled him aside and whispered to him before turning back to the crowd.

“And now Prince Liam _must_ make his choice.” The King called.

“I choose…” The Prince’s face was stony. “Lady Madeleine.”

“I’m deeply, deeply honored to accept.” Lady Madeleine stepped forward smiling warmly.

As the ballroom doors closed behind them, the last thing Skye saw was Liam’s fists clenching as Madeleine leaned in and kissed him.

~~~

Liam stood in front of his bathroom mirror shirtless. He turned to examine his back. Slowly fading red lines from Skye’s nails raking down his skin as he drove her to orgasm. He clenched his fists, trying to contain the overwhelming fury he felt.

He was king now... with _Madeleine_ at his side.

He was so angry he wanted to lash out, take that rage out on something, _anything._ But he held tight to the leash on his emotions. He’d lost his temper once already tonight—once was too much. He hadn’t meant to lose his grip on his own rage, but he had. He’d instantly regretted the way Hana had jerked as he pounded his fist on a desk. He wasn’t used to being powerless, but by the time he’d been free of the ball, his parents, and his _fiancée…_ he’d been too late.

Skye was gone.

He glanced over at the framed picture now sitting on his bed. Skye, Samantha, and their grandmother at Skye’s high school graduation. He’d found it in her suite, knocked to the floor in the commotion of the guards packing her up to drag her to the airport.

_Now the only thing left of her._

The thought had tears spilling down his cheeks.

This was _not_ how the night was supposed to go. Skye should be at his side, not Madeleine. His ring should be on Skye’s finger…

He knew choosing Madeleine would hurt Skye—might even make her hate him. He’d regret that to the end of his days, but he’d rather live with that regret than risk Skye’s life. A scandal could be just the start… and an assassination could very well be the end.

“Please forgive me, my love.” He begged as he sank to his knees in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed part 1 of Skye's story!
> 
> I've already started on part 2 and it will begin posting it soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading, lovelies!


End file.
